Children of the past (rewritten)
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: The world moved on since the death of two of it's greatest heroes in World War II. However seventy years later, one was woken up from a deep sleep while the other reveals she never died in the first place. Together they are the children of the past. This
1. Chapter 1

Emily's pov, about sixty seven years later, year 2012

In the last many decades, Emily did so much, protect the demigods like she promise Steve as well as tried her best to look for him even if it meant she needed some help. Plus she has been a second appearance that made her look like she was born a daughter of Hades instead of Demeter and she used a second name. With the fact she faked her death, as well as giving herself a new name that only few people know that Emily Barnes was still alive. Though Nick a Fury, the current director of SHIELD, has no idea that she was Emily Barnes for he only knows her as Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Hades. When Steve was found and SHIELD learned that Steve was still alive that Emily spoke to Nick about who should greet Steve when he wakes up from being freed from the ice. It took a couple of days as well as a couple of punches in the face in Nick's face before Nick gave his permission to allow who Emily wanted to go and greet Steve. Emily already decided that she would be the one that greets Steve, not as Rachel Blackthrone but as Emily Barnes.

When Emily entered the metal room of where they put the recovery room box of where Steve was that Emily paused just long enough to look at the box. She snapped her fingers, her long wavy black hair become her normal straight blond hair, her hair remained in the ponytail that she did earlier in the day. Her dark eyes that held the gleam of madness become blue, as a result more emotions were showed in her eyes, like sadness, misery, loss and was close of being broken. Her pale skin become tanned, but her warrior and fit build remained the same like it always does since she gained her second appearance. She was wearing a blue shirt, tennis shoes, blue jeans and a brown leather jacket that was too big for her, but he rest of the clothes fit her perfectly showing her build and form. Making it clear that the shoes, shirt and jeans were made for a female instead of a male unlike the brown leather jacket was. One one wrist was a blur bracelet and a green bracelet, on the other wrist was a red poppy and on that hand was wedding rings. Around her neck was dog tags and a silver necklace with a skull, but was not noticeable to anyone but Emily was the feel of a wand in one of the inside pockets of the jacket she was wearing.

Emily walked over to the 1940s hallway that was made to go along with the box, Emily put her hand on the doorknob but froze at once. She knows that on the other side was Steve, her twin brother, and she knows that Steve would figure out that something was wrong but won't be able to place it when he wakes up. What made her froze was the last memory of Steve, when he jumped onto the plane and heard his voice over the radio. For about sixty seven years, she long to hear Steve again as well as to see him again, it wasn't till Steve crashed that she realized something. Something she hadn't full noticed the first time they were apart from each other or at least she didn't understand it. The first time that they were away from each other that Emily felt a gap or a hole in herself that was only able to fit by Steve as well as Bucky. But they were two different gaps or holes in her life, that she has a special bond with both of them. With a bucket it was a romantic bond that she shared that a good half of the people coils only dream about. Like with any other set of twins that Emily and Steve shared a twin bond that only another set of twins could understand. Emily wanted and needed to see Steve but she was unsure of what she might do when she sees Steve in there.

She remembered of how she reacted when she went to where the plane and saw the plane before she entered the plane with Arabella and Phil. For Emily had fell to her knees and nearly started crying out of relief, a relief that only comes when someone found something they been looking for a long time. When she was inside the plane, found the compass with Lauren's picture, and found Steve in the ice along with looking just the same as he did the day he jumped onto the plane and crashed it into the ice and snow that Emily couldn't kept it any longer. She started crying, it took her sixty seven years to find Steve, all that time she tried and failed to find him. She had done so much and saw so many things that there times when Emily broke down and couldn't help it. Emily needed to let it go from time to time even though for the most part she would make sure that no one sees her breaking down or at least she does her best at it. It was difficult not to that in the first ten years after becoming immortal of not crying every week, unfortunately for Hades that he didn't know how to fully deal with a crying female. Persephone was only down there a couple of times when Emily was in the underworld, so Emily turned to the one person she could, her birth father.

Even though her adopted father may got to know Emily over the years but he didn't know her or understand her as well as her birth father did even if he last saw her at the age of six till Emily become the underworld princess. Than a couple of years ago, her father's spirits disappeared along with a couple of other spirits and they were not the first ones in the last seventy years or so. With what happened just before Emily learned of what happen to her father that Emily felt like she was back to where she was when she lost Bucky and Steve. So much was going through her head as well as so much emotions, there was no denying that she had the advantage over Steve with the last seventy years and knowing what happen. But he had the advantage of being asleep and not going through what Emily was going though at the moment. As Emily stood there that she could barely hear some movement from inside the room telling her that Steve was awake and moving. It was now or never. Emily turned the knob and went inside the room.

As Emily expected Steve was sitting on the bed, he was wearing a SSR shirt with beige pants and walking shoes. His hair was still the same blond hair and still combed the same way as it was when he crashed the plane. When Emily opened the door and closed it behind her that Steve looked up, he had a serious expression on his face that told her that he figured out that a few years had passed since he crashed. When he looked up at her the the froze for a second as he looked at her, Emily stood there as they looked at each other. Slowly Steve stood up from the bed as he looked at her and a small smile formed on his lips as he looked at her. When Emily entered the room that she could tell that Steve was slightly panicked and worried, but as he stood up that he was calming down and she could feel the hope coming from him. Emily felt close of crying, than Steve spoke.

"Emily? Is that you?" She couldn't take it any more.

"Steve!" Emily ran over to Steve and hugged him, Steve barley managed to catch her in a hug as she put her face in his chest and started to cry. She felt him put his chin over her head as he place his own head over her head, it took a few minutes before Emily managed to stop crying and just stay there in Steve's hug. This was one thing she missed when she got hugs from her father, Bucky and/or Steve, even when Steve was younger and smaller, that she always felt safe when she hugged them and they hugged her in return. Her adopted father doesn't hug very often if at all, the few times he hugged her that Emily didn't get the same kind of feeling. With Hades that it felt more like that he cares and loves her as a daughter, Emily figured that the main reason for that was because Hades wasn't her birth father. As soon as Emily stopped crying that Steve muttered to her.

"You are still here and alive." Emily buried her face more in his chest.

"Yes, I also told you a long time ago that I will find you."

Phil's pov

It was not a surprise to Phil that there was a small camera in the recovery room of where Steve Rogers was in at the moment. Nor did it surprise him that Nick Fury wanted Arabella, Phil, and 'Rachel Blackthrone' to be in his office to watch what happens in the recovery room when Steve wakes up. However Phil, Arabella and 'Rachel' told Director Fury that 'Rachel' couldn't make it to watch what happens. To no big surprise that Director Fury got punched in the face by 'Rachel', it has been a running gag that Director Fury's eye patch came around because of how many times he been hit in the eye by 'Rachel' but Phil knows that was not true. Only Phil and Arabella knew that 'Rachel' was really Emily in her daughter of Hades appearance, Emily did mention at there was a couple of other people that know but not very many. Emily brought up that there was at least two others that come from Arabella's other world that knows who Emily was really. So when Emily headed down to where Steve was, that Phil, Arabella, and Director Fury remained in Director Fury's office to watch. As Steve woke up that Director Fury spoke up.

"Rachel's person should have been in there by now." Just as Director Fury said that, that Steve was sitting up and was looking at the radio when the door open. Emily stepped in, but she was no longer in her daughter of Hades appearance but instead she was in her normal appearance. Phil glanced at Director Fury to see his reaction, it was priceless for he was surprised and stunned to see Emily enter the recovery room. "Emily? How is that possible?" Just than Emily hugged Steve and Steve hugged her back. "A very real looking ghost." At those words that Phil that he looked at Arabella while she looked at him and they burst into laughter while Director Fury looked at them. Phil turned to Director Fury, after he finished laughing.

"Director, there were some things that we know that we need to tell you now that Steve was found and is alive. The first thing you need to know is there more than just the three demigods in this building, Arabella, Steve and Emily. There are at least four, counting me." Than Arabella spoke.

"Another thing you need to know is that Emily Barnes never died in the first place, she faked her death with the help of my father and Hecate. There is also another thing you need to know, that Rachel Blackthrone is Emily Barnes."

Steve's pov

After they pulled away from the hug that Emily and Steve sat on the bed as Emily explained to him of how far into the future he was and gave him the basic idea of what happen during that time. Steve was shocked that it had been nearly seventy years since he crashed into the ice and snow, that he been asleep the whole time. When Emily finished that she lead Steve out of the room and into the bigger room that contain the recovery room. As soon as Emily and Steve entered the metal room that Steve looked around in amazement, Emily chuckled before leading him out of the metal room. As they left the room that the SHIELD agents looked up at them in surprise, if it wasn't for the fact that Emily told him that she faked her death that Steve would have been sure that surprise and shock were meant only for him. After getting on an elevator that they went up a few levels before the doors open again, Emily stepped out and Steve followed quickly.

Emily reached the end of the hallway and open the door before going inside, Steve stepped in after her. Inside the room were three people, one was a black man wearing black leather clothing, one was a brown hair man wearing a suit and the last one was a female no older than fourteen or fifteen. The black man was standing behind the desk, he was wearing a black leather trench coat that reach almost to his feet, his shirt and pants look like they were made our of the leather as his trench coat. The black hair man was bold, brown eyes or eye and there was a black eyepatch over one of his eyes, the first thing that entered Steve's mind when he saw the black man was Pirate. The other man had slightly tan skin and a good size build, he doesn't t have the same kind of build as the black man or himself. But it was clear that he kept himself in shape, he was a put as tall as Emily, maybe a little taller. His eyes were the same kind of blue as Steve's and Emily's eye color. However it was the female that Steve was unsure about or what to make of her, besides the fact that she shouldn't be here.

Her hair was a dark red color that was pulled back into a ponytail so that it was away from her face. Her skin was pale like she never been outside in her life, but he figures that she had been outside at some point in her life. Her eyes were purple with flecks of purple in them, there was a gleam of madness in them, the same kind of gleam that Emily has in her eyes now. Around her neck was a black choker, or at least he assumed it was a choker, that has a a skull on it and there was a lot of bracelets on her arms. The girl was wearing a red shirt, dark almost black pants, and knee high black boots, around the girl's waist were chains that created a belt of sorts. Unlike the two men, of who are giving off vibes that they can be dangerous but at the same time they could be friends, that she was giving off a dangerous and dark vibe. The kind of vibe that clearly states not to mess with her or the person would regret it, oddly it seems like the shadows and darkness was trying to get to her but were pushed back. When she stepped forward that the darkness and shadows followed her, than she spoke.

"It's finally to good to meet you when you are not in the ice or when Emily talks about you." The way she was acting and spoke that she seem to act and talk like a noble or a royal. Steve looked up and down at the girl before looking at Emily out of the corner of his eyes of who merely nodded. Steve looked back at the girl and spoke.

"You know Emily?" The girl looked at Emily before she looked back at Steve.

"Didn't she bring up an Arabella Evans?" Now that the girl said it that Steve realized that Emily did bring that name up, but Steve never gave much thought of what Arabella looks like. Emily told him that Arabella was her half sister through her adoption from Hades.

"She did, I am guessing that you are Arabella." Arabella nodded, the black man came from around the desk.

"I am Nick Fury, director of SHIELD." Nick gestures to the other man. "This is Phil Coulson, one of my top agents. Of who I recently learned is a demigod, a son of Demeter." Steve was stunned when Nick told him of which God was Phil's godly parent, Emily didn't bother to bring up that they had another sibling.

"You didn't bring that up?" Emily smirked.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to know just yet that your half brother is your biggest fan. Besides, I couldn't say for sure if he was going to be here or if it was going to be Agent Hill." Steve looked at everyone before asking the question he been wondering about since Emily told him of wha that pen and how long it has been since he crashed.

"What now? I mean what do I do now?" It was Emily that responded.

"I wish I could tell you of what you can do. But I don't know, expect to have you catch up to the world you woke up in. I will help you with that and I already made sure that there is an apartment with two bedrooms, one for me and one for you." Emily looked over at Phil. "I know you know where it is, do you mind taking Steve there."

"Wait." Emily looked at him. "Aren't you going to come?"

"I will be there is something I need to do first. But after this one takes I need to do that I will be there to help for the next few weeks. Actually, Arabella has to come with me." Steve noticed the confused look on Arabella's face.

"What? Why?" Emily turned to Arabella.

"To answer those questions we need to go to the underworld." Emily ran into the shadows with Arabella just behind her.

Emily's pov

Emily was just outside of the palace as Arabella appeared from the shadows, as Arabella walked over to her that she spoke.

"Why are we down here? Besides I need to get back to school."

"I know Arabella, but we need to do something. Remember the prophecy of the eight?"

"Of course, is written in the temple to Jupiter. What of it?"

"You see, back in World War II, at the time I was not aware of it, the earth started to wake." At those words that Arabella paled more than she was already. "Not good I know but she feel back asleep again due to a daughter to Pluto. As it happens that this daughter of Pluto died because she did at, for she collapsed an island on herself, her mother and the first born of the giant that the earth made her to make."

"But what does this have to do with the seven?"

"Hades knows that this daughter of his was born too soon, for she is one of the eight in the prophecy. So we need to break some laws to have her live again to fulfill it, if she isn't alive than the world could be doomed. Besides that, there is another daughter of Pluto in the Bay Area."

"Really?" Emily nodded when Arabella asked that, than Arabella shook her head. "Poor Nico, he only had sisters." Emily smiled before they went to where their one half sister was in the underworld before taking their sister to the world of the living. After getting Hazel out of the underworld they went to find their other sister, Jennifer, when they found her that Emily and Arabella took the two daughters of Pluto to the wolf house to be tested. When Hazel and Jennifer went to the camp that Emily and Arabella went their own ways.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: remember that this is the rewritten version of children of the past, there would be som changes in the story of which is mainly Emily having a bigger part this she did in the winter soldier. For I found that part of the story too small for Emily, consider she is married to Bucky of who is he winter soldier. Considering she is the only thing that Bucky can remember that she deserved a bigger part and the winter soldier is a huge impact on her. There are some other changes, added some more details and changing a few other things around but overall it is still the same story and plot. Of where Emily learns to adjust two lives that of being the underworld princess and being Lieutenant USA.

This part of the note are my other stories, first off, I would add more to children of the harvest once I am done with this rewrite or even just repeat what I did with children of the past. Second, I have not abandoned Heir of Selwyn, Daughters of Hades or children of the Galaxy. Children of the Galaxy is on pause for the time being till the shadow witch avenger can catch up with it. As for daughters of Hades, similar thing expect every new chapter of the shadow witch avenger that I would put up a new chapter of daughters of hades. Maybe, it depends on what happens in the new chapter of the shadow witch avenger would determine of what may happen in my story. As for Heir of Selwyn, I do have a chapter in the works, I will try to post it as soon as I can.

The next day, Emily went back into New York and went to the apartment building that S.H.I.E.L.D. put Steve into. Emily went to the headquarters last night and spoke with Nick and Phil of where Steve would be living for the time being. They agreed for a while that Emily would stay with Steve and help him adjust to this world and time. She knows Hades doesn't mind that Emily was going to stay up for a while to help Steve with adjusting for he understood that Steve needed her help. When Emily got to Steve's apartment and knocked that he looked relief to see her standing there. Thankfully the apartment had two rooms and two bathrooms, so Emily took the second bedroom and pulled the things she brought with her into the room. When she was done that Emily went back to the living room of where Steve was struggling with the remote trying to figure it out. Emily was about ready to show him of what to is and how it works when there was a knock on the door.

For the next couple of weeks that Emily stayed with Steve to help him adjust to this world as best as she could. During this time that she used her normal appearance with her blond hair and blue eyes, thankfully no one had notice of who she was or who Steve was, or at least not yet. She had asked for delays in any missions after the last one she did for Hades, one afternoon, Emily had come back from doing some shopping for the apartment to find Steve gone. Emily had a feeling of where he went to, so she crossed the street and went into the boxing gym. Sure enough that Steve was there, Emily remained in the doorway watching him, Emily would admit that she has been though a lot in the last seventy years. But she couldn't begin to think of what this must be like for Steve, to crash in wartime only to be wake after about seventy years and the world changes. He was not the only going though something like that, Hazel was going though the same thing that Emily was sure of. However, Hazel died oppose to Steve who never died in the first place, since his soul never reached the underworld. Emily knew that Steve been looking at the files of the howling commandos and Lauren when she left the apartment.

She was sure that Steve may wonder of why S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks Bucky was missing in action as oppose to dead. Emily didn't have the heart to tell him that Bucky was alive, at times she has a hard time believing that herself and she went to where the spirits just to make sure Bucky wasn't there. She tried to find Bucky but she was never able to find Bucky at all so far all she could do was hope and pray that she would one day find him. For she knew a part of her heart was missing since Bucky was lost, the same goes for Lauren, but she had found small parts of her heart when she got to know Phil and Arsbella. That part of her heart returned when Steve was found, for that meant that she could have the closure she needed when it went to Steve as well as having someone to talk to other than Phil and Arabella. Not that she was unable to talk to them, it was just at times her brain goes back to the 1940s, neither Arabella or Phil lived in that time. There times when Emily felt like she needed to to so to someone without explaining certain things she says that were common in the 1940s when she doesn't make sure that she says something from that time frame. Than Emily heard footsteps, she looked to where she hear the footsteps coming from and it was Nick. When Nick reached the doorway, of where she was at, that he merely nodded at her when he reached the door and looked to where Steve was before he spoke.

"Trouble sleeping?" Steve looked away from the bag that he been hitting to where Nick and Emily stood, though Emily knows Steve knows that she didn't come with Nick.

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Steve started undoing the tape from around his hand as Nick went further into the gym while Emily walked out from behind Nick and walked over to Steve to help him.

"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently."

"You here with a mission, sir?"

"I doubt that's why he is here. I assume that you are here to talk to me as well about the mission."

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it." Nick handed a file to Steve, Emily looked at it when Steve opened it, it was the Tesseract. Both Emily and Steve know what it was and what it could do or have an idea at any rate. Though Emily had. A better idea of what it could do.

"Hydra's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"No kidding about that." Nick looked at Emily when she said that, she merely shrugged, Emily made sure to know all the myths about the gods. She knew that the Romans and the Greek exist, but if she wasn't sure if the others exist as well.

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." Steve picked up a punching bag from the floor and put it over his shoulder. "There's a debriefing package waiting for you two back at your apartment." Emily and Steve started walking out of the gym with the punching bag over Steve's shoulders."Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" Steve turned back slightly before he spoke.

"You should have left it in the ocean." As soon as Steve said that, that Emily and Steve walked out of the boxing gym and into the apartment building. When they were inside their apartment that Steve put his bag in one corner and sat down on the couch and Emily sat down next to him. Steve had than looked at her.

"Did you know that they found that thing after I crashed?"

"No, I didn't. That was mainly because I didn't care about that at that time. There other things that I needed to do." Steve was about ready to say something. When Emily's phone rang, Emily sighed and pulled it out and accepted the call. As soon as she put the phone against her hear that she realized it was Phil.

"Are you in New York?" Emily had a feeling of why he was calling, she decided to have some fun with this since she hadn't seen him in the last two weeks.

"Are you bored because your cellist moved back to Portland?" When Emily said that, that Steve looked at her confused, he was about ready to say something when Emily mouthed at him, I will explain later.

"Very funny, Emily. That has nothing to do with why I am calling you."

"Really? So you called me up to say you are move to Portland too?"

"Emily! Do you mind if you tease me later?" Emily laughed when Phil said that, Emily has no idea if anyone was hearing him on his end but if he was on the street that Emily wished she was there to see his face.

"Couldn't resist, I am taking a guess you are calling because of the Tesseract right?"

"Sort of, Director Fury ask me to go and get Stark."

"Really? Why?"

"Emily, you know why if Director Fury spoke with you and Steve or at least Steve."

"He spoke with us already. But why are you calling me if I am not the one you suppose to get?"

"Simple, I want you to come along with me?"

"Why?"

"It would be amusing for both of us if we have to taser Tony and let him drool while we watch super nanny. So are you for it, if he doesn't want to help?" As Phil said that Emily smiled, she remembered that day so well.

"Well if he has homework, that wouldn't be fair now would it. But I will come along anyway, just for the fun of it."

"All right, I will meet you in front of Stark tower." Phil hanged up and Emily put her phone back into her pocket than she walked over to Steve.

"Look, I have to go out for a while." Steve looked around before he spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about that. I will be fine. I am not going to gone for long." Emily snapped her fingers and her appearance changed to her daughter of Hades appearance. Than she ran into a shadow and appeared in front the stark tower of where Phil was waiting for her. They went inside while Phil tried to get hold of Stark, than Phil overwritten J.A.R.V.I.S. as they rode up on the elevator and managed to call Stark's phone.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk." Emily could over hear Tony as they went up the elevator.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony stark. Please leave a message."

"This is urgent."

"Than leave it urgently." Just the doors open to reveal Emily and Phil, Phil hang up his phone as they entered the level. As they entered that Tony spoke. "Security breach. It's on you." Tony said the last part to Pepper as she looked at them.

"Mr. Stark."

"Phil! Come in." Just as Pepper said that she got up from where she was sitting and walked over to them. Tony looked a little surprised by Pepper calling Phil by his first name.

"Phil?"

"I can't stay."

"His first name is agent." Tony said that as he joined Pepper, Phil and Emily.

"Come on in. We're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay."

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible." Phil held out the tablet to Tony.

"I don't like being handed things." Piper interrupted Tony.

"That's fine, because i love to be handed things. So, let's trade. Thank you." As she spoke that she took the tablet from Phil and gave him the glass she was holding. Than she switched the glass that Tony has with the tablet. Tony looked over at Phil and Emily.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Emily tilted her head when Tony said that.

"Really? Since when did a consultation has a time? What makes you assume that this was a consultation?" Tony glared at her when she said that, Emily merely smirked but Phil spoke before Tony could say anything.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about The Avengers? Which I...I know nothing about." Emily rolled her eyes as Phil looked at Pepper.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." He started to walk away as he said that.

"I didn't know that either." Tony turned back some to say something else,

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed, don't play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Tony started looking the things on he tablet.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?"

"One moment." Emily and Phil remained standing where they were standing, Emily leaned to Phil and whispered to him.

"Exactly what is on that tablet." Phil gestured to where Tony and Piper were standing before he spoke.

"Watch, I am sure he will put it up on screen."

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken." Emily snorted when pepper said that, Phil glanced over at her with showing, what before he whispered.

"How is that she would be able to tell that?" Emily was close of snorting again, Emily whispered back to Phil.

"You have a girlfriend, figure it out yourself." Emily smiled he glanced her like you are no help at all so Emily whispered. "Well what do you expect that I give you my brain say here this is how a woman thinks." When Emily said that, that Phil put his hand over his face, like he does when she makes a comment like that. Phil didn't bother to say anything as Tony spoke.

"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?" Pepper didn't pay any attention to what Tony was saying and she was looking at the images that were on the tablet.

"What is all this?"

"This is uh..." With a flick of Tony's hand that he spreads all the profiles of the other avengers on the different compute screens. It was the different profiles of the other avengers that were selected to join if they accepted to join. Emily was surprised, she could see Bruce Banner on there as well as Bruce turning into the hulk. There was Thor, or who she assume was Thor, she heard all about what happen at New Mexico from Phil. At that time, Emily had been down at Camp Jupiter. There was also footage of Emily and Steve fighting HYDRA there as well, Emily heard that she scary when she was fighting in the war. She also heard that from the campers, in both camps, of the same thing when she helps them train with sword, powers or both. Emily would admit that the daughter of hades powers can be scary and her sword ability went up since she was adopted by Hades. But she hadn't realized of how scary she looked fighting before she become a daughter of Hades. She was sure that she looked ten times as scary now when she fights than back than. "This." Emily learned to Phil.

"You know I never watched the footage before while fighting among the howling commandos. I knew that after being adopted of how scary I could be when I fought, but I hadn't realized it of scary I could be before that adoption." Phil smiled slightly.

"I am not going to deny that, I am just surprised that the red skull didn't focus on you as much as he did your brother."

"He is your brother too."

"Half brother, but it is too weird to think of him as a brother."

"You managed it with me."

"Only because I got used to it." Emily snorted when Phil said that. Than Emily heard Pepper talking once more.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight."

"Tomorrow."

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?"

"If you didn't?"

"Yeah." Emily rolled her eyes, Emily could see Phil smiling a little bit out of the corner of her eyes.

"You mean if you finished?" Tony nodded his head than Pepper walked closer to Tony.

"Well, um...then... " Than she whispered something in Tony's ear and Phil looked away in embarrassment. When Phil did that Emily mouthed at him. 'Really, you are embarrassed at something that you can't hear?' Phil mouthed back at her, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what is it. Emily shrugged before she mouthed back, true, it doesn't but it still doesn't explain why you looked away embarrassed, more so when Aubrey does that to you as well. His static expression was close of breaking down when Emily said that and he was close of blushing. Emily smiled lightly and mouthed Men before looking from Phil of who snorted when Emily mouthed that.

"Square deal. It's the last date." Pepper kissed Tony.

"Work hard." Pepper walked back towards them.

"So any chance you're driving by Laguardia?"

"I can drop you."

"Fantastic. I want to hear about the cellist. Would I assume that she is the cellist?" Emily laughed and smiled when Pepper said that before she face palm herself than emily spoke.

"That is the second time something like that happened." Emily removed her hand as Tony looked over at the three of them than Phil spoke.

"No, she is not the cellist." Than Phil looked at her. "Second time?" Emily put one of her hands on his shoulder before she spoke.

"I will tell you later." Pepper merely shrugged before she spoke

"So, the cellist. Is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo!" Emily removed her hand from Phil's shoulder as they started towards the elevator before they could enter that Tony spoke.

"Hang on a second." The three of them froze, Tony walked up to them and looked at Emily.

"Didn't you say your name was Rachel Blackthrone?" Emily raised an eyebrow when he said that.

"Yes, why?"

"Aren't you one of the agents?"

"I am more of a consultant but I do go on some missions, usually with Phil though."

"I noticed that you seem to be around where Phil is half of the time. Why?" Emily shrugged.

"Does that really matter all that much?"

"Yes." Emily looked at Phil, it was clear Phil didn't want to reveal that he was a demigod to Tony than Emily looked back at Tony. Emily didn't want Tony to know about who she was.

"Let's just say that is something that is not talked about, not even among S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents." Phil looked relieved when Emily said that.

"Fair enough. But I want to know one thing." Tony gestured to the poppy around her wrist. "Where did you get that?" Emily looked down at the poppy before looking at Tony. Emily hoped that Tony wouldn't noticed the poppy for the rest of the time she had the poppy covered her jacket sleeve. She didn't bother to put the sleeve over the poppy that night before she came here.

"Why do you want to know? What is so important about a poppy?"

"Simple, from the record and footage that Emily Rogers Barnes has a poppy that turns into a sword. She used to make the poppy grow to fight with or use it as a sword along with her staff. After Emily died that the poppy vanished and no one ever found it. I saw enough pictures of that poppy to know when I see that poppy and I know that the poppy that belongs to Emily Rogers Barnes. From what I heard that Emily never died in the first place for there rumors of her being sighted in the last two weeks." Emily tilted her head before she spoke.

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you are Emily Rogers Barnes ." Emily looked at Phil of who shook his head than emily looked at Tony.

"How do you know it is not sort of gadget?" Tony raised an eyebrow when Emily said that, Emily sighed and decided to drop it. "Just go back to what you were doing." Before Tony could say or do anything that Pepper, Phil and Emily entered the elevator and the doors closed.

The next day that Phil had picked them up in a plane craft as Steve called it though Emily thought of calling it a plane nut. But decided against it, Emily knew at they had advanced technology but she never thought the technology was like this. Phil had also showed the videos of the others that S.H.I.E.L.D. were thinking of calling in. Phil walked over as Emily and Steve watched on the laptop, Emily tried explain what a laptop was to Steve since he never saw one before now. It was odd to explain things to Steve, thankfully she didn't need to worry about cooking since when she showed him a few things that it took a very short amount of time before he was cooking like a pro.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." A footage of the Hulk's attack on the army at culver was being showed at the moment.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Emily was close of laughing when she saw the look on Steve's face, Emily may not have been up to date on every single thing in this world. Emily was close though, but she was far enough along to know who Stephen Hawking was. It was clear that Steve didn't understand what Phil had meet.

"He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board." As Phil spoke that Emily put the laptop to one side and the two of them stood up before going behind the pilots, Phil followed them.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old-fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." Phil than looked over at Emily before he had went on. "We tried to recreate your uniform but we were unable to finish it, due to the fact of your powers.

"I will have to ask Hephaestus look at it after this mission. I have to admit that it would be nice to have a second uniform. I might have him make it more for S.H.I.E.L.D. missions hat I might go on as Lieutenant USA after this."

"So do you know where your uniform is than?" Emily nodded when Phil said that.

"It is the blue bracelet. When I tug on it that it becomes the uniform and the green bracelet is my Greek armor and the poppy is my sword."

"What about the necklace?"

"If I swish it becomes a Stygian iron sword but if I circle it around that it becomes my staff from the war." Phil merely nodded when Emily had said that. Than the plane landed and they got off that Phil walked away from them and Natasha approached them.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America or Lieutenant America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Emily shook her head when Steve said that. Emily meant to tell him about that but there was so much more that she needed to catch him up on than telling him about the trading cards.

"They're vintage, he's very proud." Natasha looked at Emily, Emily spoke.

"I already signed those trading cards some time ago when he learned about me." Natasha raised an eyebrow when Emily said that. "That is a long story, Natasha." Natasha shrugged as Dr. Bruce Banner walked over to them and Steve shook Bruce's hand.

"Dr. Banner."

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you two would be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

"Must be strange for you two, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

"Unlike Steve, that I hadn't been in the ice, so I didn't to adjust to this time as he has to since I adjusted along side it."

"Gentlemen and lady, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Suddenly the air carrier started to shake as to prepare to dive into the ocean or at least that is what Emily was assuming was happening.

"Is this is a submarine?"

"Maybe for all we known. I am not sure if prefer to be under water or in the sky. Not a big fan of either. But I am not too worried about either." Emily was never worried about the sky or the ovens before till she was adopted by Hades. After that she worried slightly due to her status and the rivalry of the big three, thankfully her best friends or among them was a daughter of Zeus and a son of Poseidon. She knows Poseidon was never too bothered about Emily being in his domain, no matter of her parentage.

"Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Emily, Bruce, and Steve walked close to the edge of the carrier that the fans began to rotate and the carrier started to lift into the air. "Oh, no. This is much worse." When Emily, Steve and Bruce reached the meeting room that Nick was standing there he greeted them.

"Gentlemen and Lady." Steve walks up Nick and handed him a ten dollar Bill before walking back over to Emily. Emily smiled lightly when Steve did that, even after of what they been through that it didn't possible that Steve could be surprise again. Than Nick looked at Bruce.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh...how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Nick pointed to Phil to explain.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time."

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?"

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Bruce and Natasha left the meet room, Emily remained by Nick as Steve went to the table and leaned against it and Phil walked over to him and started talking with him. Emily looked back at the two, it was amusing really to watch her two brothers talk, though Phil was being a fan boy or whatever what you want to call him. Nick than spoke

"Emily." Emily looked back at Nick of who was looking at her. "I know before this idea was scrapped after Phil talked to your half sister about the avengers. I want to call her in but I have no way of doing it... "

"I will contact Severus." Nick raised an eyebrow when Emily said that. "Severus is my nephew more or less and he acts like an uncle to Arabella and Severus watches over Arabella while she is at school." Nick nodded when Emily said that, than one of the agents spoke up.

"We got a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine percent."

"Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Lieutenant, you're up." Emily nodded and tugged at her blue bracelet, the agents nearby grasp slightly as her Lieutenant USA uniform had suddenly covered her, as she walk over to Steve of who started to walk out of the meeting room that she took off her skull necklace and swish it in a circle so it turned into her staff. Emily put the staff on her back of where the strap was for her staff was, for the most her staff was on her back like Steve's shield was either on his back or on his arm. Emily went to board a Quinjet and a few minutes later that Steve had come into the hanger wearing the new Captain America suit.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: please leave a review or even send me a pm.

They were above Stuttgart, Germany in the Quinjet, Loki was telling a crowd to kneel and was speaking as he walked though the crowd. During the flight here that Emily sent an Iris message to Severus telling him what was going on. Severus was worried but promise to tell Arabella even though Emily and Severus did want her there. It was too high for Emily to hear Loki properly, but Loki didn't look as Emily expected him to look like. She expected that he would look a little like Thor or even Odin, but there was not a trace to be found that he was adopted by the family. It was hard to tell of which story was true in Norse Myths, it was much like when she learned about the Greek gods being real as well as the Roman gods and was trying to figure out which myth had the most true to it. For some of the myths had more than one version of the story, but Emily pushed that out of her mind as one of the older men stood up and told Loki off. When Loki was getting to shoot him down when Emily and Steve jumped out of the Quinjet. Steve had blocked the blast with his shield but Emily landed in front of the man and was ready for any attacks on the old man or the others or even if any fighting started.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." As Steve spoke that he had walked towards Loki of who was getting onto his knees from the blast.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki put his staff thing end on the ground before he pulled himself up to his feet as he spoke,

"I'm not the one who's out of time." The Quinjet had moved into view and she heard Natasha telling Loki to lower his staff and surrender. Of course that didn't happen, so the three of them started fighting, Steve pretty much fight the same way in the way using his shield and hand to hand combat. While Emily used her powers to help since she could use it to distract him, it sort of work for a couple of times he had blasted at her but she moved out of the way before it hit her. After Steve kicked Loki in the head after Loki tried to get him to kneel that Emily was about ready to use her fire abilities when suddenly there was a blast of shadows that hit Loki. He stumbled but he managed to regain his balance and looked to where it came from as well as Emily and Steve. It was Arabella and she was wearing the last armor that she was got that Hades and Hephaestus gave to her for Christmas in her third or fourth year at Hogwarts.

It was clear that Severus gave Arabella the message that Emily sent to him on the ride over to this city. Honestly Emily expected her to go to the Helicarrier not to this city, Loki shot a blast at her, Arabella quickly moved out of the way. Arabella and Emily sent most of their powers towards Loki but somehow he always managed to deflect them while fighting with Steve hand to hand. When Loki had managed to knock Emily and Steve to the floor and Arabella was about ready to use the shadows again where there was music coming form somewhere. Emily looked around and than noticed that something had come from behind the Quinjet. When it was close enough that it shot at Loki and when the thing hit the pavement that Emily realized what and who it was. It was Tony Stark or Iron man, he was loading the guns as Emily got up and walked over to him as well as Steve.

"Make a move Reindeer games." Loki had than dropped the staff that he was holding, Emily merely raised an eyebrow at this. Loki had something up his sleeve, that was clear, Emily knew enough about the Norse stories to know that Loki wasn't called the Trickster god for no reason. For he always had something up his sleeve even it looked like he had nothing to gain from it.

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain." Emily and the others boarded the Quinjet once it landed, than it closed the doors and took off. Emily sat down at one end of the Quinjet along with Arabella sitting next to her while Loki sat down close to the door but Tony and Steve were behind the pilots talking as the Quinjet took off. As the Quinjet took off that Arabella went closer to Emily as they listen to Steve and Tony talking.

"I don't like it."

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Steve was looking at Tony annoyed when Tony said that. Emily merely shook her head, she was surprised that Tony hadn't said anything to her yet. Not that she minded, Arabella didn't say anything. Instead she looked at Emily of who see to be asking if this two meet before and Emily shook her head saying that they haven't.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony was about ready to say something but Emily had spoke.

"Ladies, do you mind? This girl talk is getting annoying." As soon as Emily said that, that Natasha and Arabella started laughing, Tony glared at Emily. Emily could tell that Tony figured it out his answer to his question last night. "I guess you didn't need to ask that question." Tony was about ready to say something but to her surprise that Loki spoke up.

"Tell me, how did you two end up here, in this realm, in the first place?" Emily looked at Loki, it seem that Loki didn't realize or know that they were other gods besides the Norse gods or Asgardains as they call themselves.

"I was born in this realm." Loki looked shocked when Emily said that, Emily wasn't surprised when Loki seem surprised.

"But you are Asgardian. You have magic and have powers. I seen you used them not too long ago." Emily rolled her eyes when Loki said that, it was clear that Loki was unaware of the stories of the gods on earth or Midgard as he would call it.

"I am not Asgardian, never have been and I doubt that I would ever be an Asgardian."

"But what about the powers you were using and the magic."

"What you call magic is different to Greek demigod, like me than it is for someone like you, for it means something else entirely and I am not able to use magic. The powers you saw me use, mostly the plants was something I was born due to the fact that I am a demigod. Half god, half mortal and the powers come from my mother." Loki was about ready to respond when suddenly there in a lighting and thunder storm, Emily gripped her seat as the Quinjet had become rocky. Emily thought it was Zeus, apparently so did Arabella for she griped Emily's arm out of sudden fear. But there was something off about this storm if it was Zeus, for they were in the middle of a cloud and the cloud wasn't over them like it was suppose to be if it was Zeus.

"Where's this coming from?" Emily looked over at Natasha when she said that before looking over at Loki. Loki looked worried and nervous, she realized that this storm was not coming Zeus but form another source. It seems that Steve noticed Loki was nervous and worried about the storm going on around them as well as Emily.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Suddenly something landed on top of the Quinjet, when that thing landed that Emily understood, for sure, that the storm cloud was not Zeus' doing at all. Before Emily could say or do anything that Natasha opened the door, than a man entered the Quinjet. He looked just as Emily expected him to, he has blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a build similar to Eros or Thanatos. The man went over to Loki before he grabbed Loki than they leaving the Quinjet, Tony walked to the open door as he spoke to them.

"Now there's that guy."

"Another Asgardian?"

"Think the guy's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turns, he started to get ready to jump after Thor by putting his helmet on and went to the door of the Quinjet.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony than jumped out of the jet and chase after Thor, Steve grabbed a parachute and Emily followed that as well, Emily spoke while she put it on.

"You know, for a genius, he can be really stupid." Natasha than spoke.

"That is one of the more nicer ways of putting it." Emily shook her heard when Natasha said that. "I'd sit this one out, Cap. You too, Lieutenant." It was still rather strange to being called Lieutenant after all this years, it got to the point she was used to hearing either Rachel or Emily. Emily didn't bother to respond as she worked to the door with Steve.

"I don't see how I can."

"Like I would sit out on this." Arabella quickly went over to Emily's side, she looked down below, Emily could tell that Arabella didn't like the view but look at Emily.

"I am coming too." Emily merely nodded before she held her hand out to Arabella.

"You may as well hang on." Arabella was about ready to say something but Emily spoke. "We don't know where they landed, it would be easier this way." Arabella grasp Emily's hand as Natasha spoke up once more.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods."

"There's only the Greek Gods, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure that they doesn't dress like that."

"I can confirm that fact for sure. They will Greek armor in battle not what Thor is warring or even Loki. Otherwise they dress the same as everyone else." Both Emily and Steve leaped from the Quinjet, Arabella was holding onto Emily for dear life. Emily expect that and held onto Arabella as the fell before opening the parachute, it didn't take too long to find Tony and Thor. Emily managed to land on the rocks with Arabella and Emily let go of Arabella, while Steve land next to them. Than Steve threw his shield between Tony and Thor before jumping down and spoke to the two of them.

"Hey! That's enough!" Steve than looked at Thor, Emily and Arabella remained where they were was. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Thor than knocked Tony back with his hammer before looking at Steve and spoke.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor was about ready to leap at Steve when Emily leaped down before running between them and spoke in Ancient Greek.

"Thor, stop." Thor stopped suddenly and looked at Emily in slight surprised, from the look on Steve's face was that of surprise and confusing. Than Thor spoke in Ancinet Greek.

"How is possible that you know how to spoke in Ancient Greek? Only an Asgardian knows how to speak in this language. The only other ones that could were the Greek gods of old Midgard." Emily wasn't sure made her speak in Ancient Greek but as she thought of the Norse myths that she remembered something. There was a chance that Odin could have teach Loki and Thor ancient Greek at least, but till than Emily wasn't sure on that fact till now. It was clear that Odin at least told Thor about the Greek gods but for some reason he didn't tell Loki about the Greek gods.

"My brain is hardware for Ancient Greek."

"How is that possible?"

"Because the Greek gods are still around and I am a Greek demigod, Steve, Tony and myself are planning on ending Loki's schemes as well. Don't take it personally of what Tony did or says, he trends to act before he thinks half of the time." It was true, from the times she saw him and me with him was when she was around Phil that it seems that Tony would act before he thinks.

"How do I know you are speaking truly?"

"I swear on the river Styx that I am telling the truth that we are trying to stop Loki and whatever he plans on doing." Thunder rumbled above them and Thor lowered his hammer. Steve stood up more properly, for he got himself ready for the blow of the hammer on the shield before Emily went between the two of them. Emily noticed out of he corner of her eye that Arabella was bring Loki down to where Emily and the others were, Tony managed to get back up on his feet after being knocked off his feet by Thor. Steve looked at Emily confused, for Emily was sure that he was confused by the Ancient Greek, Emily send him a look that she would explain later, Steve looked back at Tony and Thor.

"Are we done here?" All of them nodded. Upon reaching the Helicarrier that some of the agents took Loki to his cell, while Loki was being taken to the cell that Emily, Steve, Natasha, Thor, and Arabella went to the meeting room. However Tony went to take hai suit off, of which was something Steve or Emily didn't bother to do. Once they saw down that Bruce Banner joined them, he gave an odd look to Arabella before one of the videos on the ship came on. It was of the cell that was made for the hulk and Loki was inside with Fury by the control panel. Nicky than spoke to Loki.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass." Nick pressed a button of which opened up a huge hole under the cage that Loki was in. So that the cage could be dropped below to the ground, Emily didn't think that would work of killing Loki. Emily figures that it would take a lot more that to kill Loki but a lot less than what it would take to kill a Greek god. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" Nick pointed to Loki. "Ant." Than he points at the button that he pushed. "Boot." Loki laughs when Nick said that.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki looks into the camera of which they were watching from, Emily shifted uncomfortable. "The mindless beast, makes play to be the man." Than Loki looked away and back at Nick. "How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you." Nick walked up to the cage of where Loki was in.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Nick walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell, when the monitors went off that Bruce spoke.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" No one had said anything for a moment before Steve had spoke and he was looking at Thor.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space."

"I am surprised he doesn't use Norse monsters or Greek monsters for his army." Everyone looked at her expect Arabella of who was close of laughing, Emily merely shrugged. "Never mind, I forget about what you guys are when I said that."

"No kidding." Emily looked over at Arabella when she said that.

"That is what happens when you spend seventy years mostly in the demigod world. There was about thirteen years of where I wasn't technically in the demigod world." Bruce shrugged before he spoke.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

"He's adopted."

"Actually we should focus both on the minions he gain, even the ones he has under a mind control, as well as Loki himself." Bruce looked between Emily and Steve.

"Why are you two are focus on Loki so much?" Emily had stood up and walked over to Bruce.

"Simple but we both have different reasons. We had fought HYDRA in World War II of which was lead by the red skull. From what I had gathered so far from Loki that he thinks similar to the Red Skull but yet they think differently. That is the main reason for Steve on questioning of why he let use take him for the red skull would not do such a thing. He would run not surrender but their goals are similar to have control over the earth. After learning I was a demigod that I read about the other myths about gods or at least some of them, since he war ended that I read more about the other myths considering the gods when there was time to spare. With the appearance of Thor and Loki confirmed that the Norse gods are around but they are not the same as the Greek gods. Loki is the god of Mischief and he is also known as the trickster god. He is planning something, he started when he surrender, for no one gives up that quietly when a four person enters a fight and he was fighting with three people. One of where he was using hand to hand and the other two using his powers. I could tell he has quite a punch and his powers are stronger than his punch."

"Emily." Emily looked over at Arabella. "Is there a time of when you are not doing anything?" Emily shrugged.

"I don't know." There was a slight pause before Bruce spoke up.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" It was than that Tony walked in with Phil.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said something to Phil, as Tony did that, that Emily turned to look at Arabella of who was still sitting of where she was. Emily than mouthed to Arabella, oh gee, I wonder what man of iron is saying to CAJ. Arabella put her hand over her face to try to stop herself form laughing, Emily smiled when Arabella did that. When Tony turned away from Phil that Emily mouthed one word at Phil, girlfriend? Phil looked away embarrassed, that just answered Emily's question, Emily meet his girlfriend on one mission and that was Arabella's first mission with S.H.I.E.L.D. Honestly, she didn't expect Aubrey to kiss Phil when the mission was over, but Emily would have to admit it was worth it since it gave Emily a chance to tease Phil again. Expect she could tease him about his girlfriend of when she couldn't before because he didn't have a life outside of S.H.I.E.L.D. and being a demigod. However Tony was going on. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Than Tony patted Thor's arm. "No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." Than Tony went back to the iridium. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

Tony waked over to the platform that Nick uses of which has a bunch of monitors on it, than Tony pointed over to one of the agents before he said anything. "That man is playing gallaga!" Emily looked at Tony before she rolled her eyes, Steve was looking at Tony in confusion. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony was looking at the computer monitors in front of himself, than he covered one of his eyes.

"How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." It was Agent Hill that spoke. Tony turned away from the monitors.

"Sounds exhausting." Than Tony looked at the rest of the avengers. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Emily smiled when Tony looked slightly confused like he was trying to figure out of how he knew that.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Emily did read it but she didn't understand half of it, however that was not why she was brought aboard. Emily was brought aboard because of her history with the Tesseract, as well as her knowledge of the myths and stories of the gods. Arabella was brought for one of the reasons Emily was brought aboard, because of her demigod powers and the other was because of her magical powers that came from her mother. Hecate hides any magic that Arabella would or might do when she is not at Hogwarts, thankfully.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Emily snorted when Tony said that.

"Is that what just happened?"

"Apparently so, they sound just like sons of Athena or Hephaestus." Tony and Bruce shook hands as Emily said that, meanwhile Steve was smiling slightly when Emily said that. But Tony paid no heed to what Emily and Steve said, not that to matter all that much anyway.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Emily looked at Arabella, of who was looking between the two men looking unsure of what to make of the two men. It seems Bruce was unsure of how to reply to that.

"Thanks." Than Nick entered the meeting room, of where everyone was.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do!" Emily smiled slightly when Steve said that, for once he got something that she didn't have to explain to him. Steve was pointing at Thor before he lowered his hand. "I understood that reference." Emily sighed before she spoke

"I would be worried if you didn't understood that reference anyway." Emily paused for a minute before looking at Nick. "Understanding the reference but the Tesseract is another. I have seen what the Tesseract can do in the war and I have read enough about the Norse myths to know that the Tesseract is dangerous and it should leave this planet." Nick looked at Emily when she said that.

"How dangerous is it?"

"Just from the stories I read and from what I seen it could do in World War II that is one of the most dangerous things in the known worlds. There are only a few more things can be more dangerous than that, but I am not going to say those items."

"If they are dangerous ... "

"Nick, don't go there. I told you and the others years ago that there things you can't control or even try to get your hands on them. Those items are among them, those items are out of your reach, you can't send agents to get them for they are not part of the world I am. I also said that I will not take any of those items for S.H.I.E.L.D to look at and study, for you won't be able to understand to know it's full potential. Besides I am immortal, not in the same manner of the gods, but there are a couple of laws that I have to follow because of that. One of those laws is that an immortal can't take someone's symbol of power, so I can't touch them unless if I have permission to do so. That is part of the reason of why it would be best if the Tesseract leaves this planet. Even if we get it back, that the Tesseract would hard to control and it could be turned on from another realm." Nick was about ready to say something but Thor spoke.

"Lady Emily is right, that the Tesseract should leave this planet. It is part of my realm history and it should be return to my realm." Nick merely nodded it was clear that he understood of where they were coming from with this. Than Tony spoke.

"You know how odd it is to hear that, Rachel." Emily looked at Tony before she looked at Phil.

"Time frame?"

"Just over a day."

"You know, I thought he would get it quicker than that." Phil was close of laughing when Emily said that, Tony rolled his eyes when Emily said that. After Emily said that, that everyone went to do their own thing, however Thor spoke up.

"You know it's not often that there is a demigod in this realm." Emily looked over at Thor as Arabella and Steve walked over to her, Thor looked at Steve and Arabella as well. "Left alone three."

"It is rather common with the Greek gods and goddesses." Thor looked at her carefully.

"It seems a little hard to believe that you are a demigod. Did they brought you here because of that fact or was it because you know the Norse stories?"

"A small Bart of it, they brought Steve and myself here because we know the most about the Tesseract and we had seen what to can do first hand. For we fought against HYDRA of who used it as a weapon for different things. As for Arabella, it is because she is a demigod and has magical abilities besides being a demigod." Thro looked at Emily and Steve.

"You two are siblings, are you not?"

"Yes, Steve and I brother and sister. Arabella and I are also sisters." Thor looked slightly confused.

"She is your half sister to both of you."

"Just to me." Thor looked confused when Emily said that, so Emily went on. "Thor, tell me haven't you see weird things as an Asgardian and going to the different realms." Thor merely nodded. "Well the Greek demigods have a strange life, not only that but in some form or way that each demigod are related to each other. There have been times when a god adopted a demigod, that is the case with me so I have two gods as parents."

"He is my brother and he is a demigod but he doesn't know how to his demigod powers yet. Until he gets use to this time that I won't teach him that, just being asleep for almost seventy years and the world change while you sleep is a lot to wrap one mind's around. He doesn't need anything else to add to what he is learning now." Thor merely nodded when Emily said that.

"Which gods are your godly parent, Lady Emily?"

"Demeter and Hades."

"I hope we meet again after this, daughter of Demeter." It was at that moment that Phil called Thor over, so Emily, Steve and Arabella left the meeting room together. They walked past the lab and noticed Tony walking around talking to Bruce with one of the electrical shock device in his hands. She heard Steve sigh before three of them entered the lab, it was than that Tony poked Bruce with the electrical shock device.

"Ow!"

"Hey." Tony was looking at Bruce closely as they went closer to them and it seems that Tony was not paying any heed to the three of them.

"Nothing?" Emily, Arabella and Steve went over to the table where Tony and Bruce were at .

"Are you nuts?" Tony was still looking at Bruce paying no heed to them like Emily expected them too.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

"No, it..it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony points to Bruce. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?"

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it." Bruce pointed at Tony.

"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly...building in New York?" As Steve that Tony gave him a look, Emily snorted when Tony said that.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files."

"I'm sorry, did you say...?"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony points to the bag of blueberries in his hand towards Steve. "Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"Like I hadn't noticed." Tony glared at Emily when she said that, Emily smirked when Tony looked over at her. However Steve paid no heed to that.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is; a) wearing a spangly outfit, and b) not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

"Just find the cube." Angry, Steve walked out of the lab. Emily looked at Tony.

"Tony, back off some."

"He is so serious."

"I am aware of this, Tony. he does know how to loosen up and have fun. But he has been asleep for nearly seventy years and he has been trying to get back into this world. He is having time adjusting. I don't care if you two can't always get along, but if you what to argue with him at least give him some time to adjust to his new surroundings. He is on edge because he missed seventy years."

"I am surprised that you didn't pick on Bruce. He did ask if this is funky to Steve." Emily looked at Bruce before she looked at Tony.

"That is because he wasn't fighting with Steve, besides Steve was pissed off by what you said by that point and like I said he is on edge and he doesn't feel like he fits in anymore. So he is not quite himself right now." Emily this looked at Bruce. "As for the question you asked, Steve, I am sure this seems off to Steve. I know something is up, however I know that long before is happen from when I spoke to Phil a few days ago. But I think I have an idea of what is happening but I am not sure." Emily looked at Arabella. "Come on let's find my brother to see what he is up to, for I have feeling he would be doing his own research." Before Tony or Bruce could say anything that Emily and Arabella left the lab, as they walked out that Arabella whispered to Emily.

"Is Steve always that serious."

"A fair amount of time, more so in the time of war. However he can loosen up and have fun, at the moment, I might be the only person that can help him to have fun. Besides he is on edge after being in the ice for almost seventy years. Add to the fact that he doesn't feel like he fits in, while his buttons can be pushed easily at the moment." After a while that they went to one of the doors in the Helicarrier and Steve opened the door. Once the doors were open that Emily, Steve and Arabella went inside, there were boxes everywhere for the most part. Steve went to one of the boxes and opened it. Emily went to the box and gasp slightly when she saw what was inside, HYDRA weapons and HYDRA uniforms. Emily was aware that S.H.I.E.L.D was doing something that not even Phil told her even though he was on the project. Phil did tell Emily not worry about it, but his look said otherwise when he told her not to worry. Unlike Tony, that Emily didn't need to hack, all she needed was to read Phil and see if she figure out the puzzle with clues. Emily knows what was going on or the basic idea of it and she could understand of why Phil didn't want her to know and was worried she would figure it out. This Arabella spoke up.

"Why do they have this junk here?" Steve pulled a gun out of the box while Emily pulled out one of the uniforms.

"You will found out soon enough, Arabella." Emily Steve and Arabella went to the lab of where Nick was talking to Bruce and Tony, Emily and Steve put down the gun and uniforms. Steve joined in the fighting, Emily didn't bother for her senses were on high alert, after living for so long and being on guard almost non stop had taught her when danger was coming. Though her senses never prevented her form being harmed but it helped knowing when danger comes. When Bruce went to check the Tesseract that was when her senses went on all time high. Without warning there was an explosion, Emily was close to Natasha when it happened, Natasha and Bruce were thrown out of the window. Emily was close, she went over the edge but Steve caught her hand before she could much further and helped her up. As soon as Emily was back in the room hat Steve and Tony went to the engine room. Arabella followed Nick out of the lab, she was about ready to follow her when she felt pain though her Hestia powers. It felt like her family connection was being broken.

Emily managed to pinpoint during the few moments of pain, she fell to her knees during the pain. When it was over that Emily got up and went running towards the cell of where Loki was being held. After a minute that Emily shadow travel and appeared by he control panel, there a big hole in the wall and the cell was no longer there. "Emily!" Emily looked towards the voice and saw Phil sitting there with a wound in his chest. Emily went over to him, Emily managed to open his shirt, the wound was bad and she could feel that there was some magic in the wound. Emily put her hand over the wound and started to chant as well as use the magic that Hecate blessed her with to pull the magic from the wound. As she did that, that Nick entered with Arabella, when Emily felt the wound close that she pulled her hand away, as she pulled her hand say that she looked at Phil. For a few moments that it seem like Phil was going to die, his life aura was close of fade while she chanted. But his life aura was strong now, even though she knows that there was time for everyone to be claimed, she know it was time for Phil to be claimed. When she pulled away that she heard Apollo in her head.

'I don't think he is going to die, but he will be in a coma since the magic that you pulled did some damage and with it gone at I would be able to fix it. He will be in a coma for a while, can't say for how long though.' Nick walked over to Emily.

"Is he died?"

"No, for it is not time for him to be claimed, but he is in a coma for the time being. For how long he will be in the coma, I am not sure."

Once the Helicarrier was able to fly level that everyone made it to the main room or the ones that were able to do so. For Thor was not there as well as Bruce, Natasha was with Barton, that left Emily, Arabella Steve and Tony in the meeting room with Nick. Nick told Tony and Steve about what happened to Phil and what happened and that phil was close of dying during the encounter with Loki. After Nick brought up the avengers that Tony stormed out of the room, Steve got up and followed Tony. Emily looked at Arabella and nodded before they went to follow Steve, it didn't take long for them find Steve. Emily and the other two entered the room of where Tony was, Steve, Emily and Arabella went to the

"Was he married?"

"No. There was a, uh... cellist. I think."

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..."

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony."

"Right, I've heard that before."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does. But right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done." When Steve had said that, than Emily than spoke.

"I am not either, no one is. If there is something I learned as a demigod that there is something coming and would try to take over the earth, no matter what it is or from what world. If Loki wins, the earth will change and not for the better." It seemed that Tony didn't like hearing about this and went on, as if he did that he didn't show it.

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point."

"That IS the point. That's Loki's point! He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? THAT'S what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Right. I caught his act at Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is - this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Emily smiled and looked at Arabella of who smiled in return when Tony and Steve looked at each other, when Tony realized of where Loki was going and where the Tesseract is going as well. "Sonofabitch!" Tony had than quickly went to put on his armor.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tony left that Emily, Arabella and Steve went to visit and talk to Natasha, Emily wasn't surprise to find Natasha in the room of where Clint was. Emily was sure that Clint was in the bathroom at the moment, otherwise it would have been known if Clint wasn't in the room. Arabella, Emily and Steve stood at the doorway and all three of them looked at her before Steve spoke.

"Time to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Than Clint walks in, Steve looked surprised when Clint walks in.

"I can." Steve looked at Natasha and she nods her head to confirm Clint was on their side, than Steve looked back at Clint.

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Emily was back in her Lieutenant USA uniform while Steve was in his Captain America uniform with the mask up, Emily has an ear piece in her ear. Her staff was was on her back, for a few moments her Greek armor was before before she changed it back to being a bracelet. For she put the shield on her back to use in the battle that she was sure was going to happen in Manhattan. Arabella changed into her Greek battle armor, when Emily, Steve and Clint suit up into their suits. Emily has to admit that she was glad of wearing her Lieutenant USA uniform once more, she felt more like herself than she has in years. Arabella Clint and Natasha were walking behind Emily and Steve as they boarded the Quinjet that one of the pilots noticed them and spoke.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." Once they managed to get the S.H.I.E.L.D. people out that Clint and Natasha took the pilot and co pilot seats and closed the doors before taking off to Manhattan. Arabella was sitting next to Emily, of which didn't surprise Emily at all for Arabella was more scared and worried about being in the sky than Emily was. Emily watched as they entered Manhattan, there signs of the attack everywhere, Emily wasn't sure when the last time she saw New York looking like this. Natasha managed to get hold of Tony.

"Stark, we're heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Natasha did what Tony ask, they managed to hit some of the aliens, than they crashed in the ground. They got out of the quinjet and saw the giant airship thing that came out of the portal. It was Steve that spoke through his earpiece in his mask.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" Tony flew past them as he spoke.

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted." Some of the chitauri warriors landed near them, Steve looked back at Arabella, Emily, Natasha and Clint.

"You think you can hold them off?" It was Clint that responded.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." So the four of them started fighting the Chitauri while Steve made his way towards the cops nearby to help them or whatever he was going to do. Emily used mostly her powers from her mother and Hades, of which was basically the shadows and plants. Arabella was using her shadows and darkness as well as Emily, Emily made sure she pretty used her plant powers instead of her shade and darkness powers. Emily grasp the poppy, the poppy became her sword, she grasp her necklace and circled it making it her staff from World War II. As they were fighting that she heard Natasha and Clint talking.

"Just like Budapest all over again!"

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." After a few minutes of fighting that Steve returned and he managed to get the police to make sure that people stay out of the fighting area. Just than some lighting hit some of the aliens nearby and they were killed as soon as the lightning it them. Than Thor flew over the debris and landed close by. Thor stood up properly and walked to Steve of who also walked over to Thor as well and Steve spoke as he went over to Thor.

"What is the story upstairs." Emily and the others walked closer to Thor as he spoke,

"The cube is impenetrable."

"Thor's right, we have to deal with this guys." As Tony spoke that he went flying nearby them, Emily was at least glad that they have at least two people that can fly.

"How do we do this?"

"As a team."

"I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah. Get in line."

"Save it. Loki is going to keep the fight focus on us and that's what we need. We got Stark on top. . ." Steve turned around as he spoke facing them but he stopped talking when they all heard a motorcycle. Emily looked towards the sound and it was a motorcycle, not only that but it was Bruce that was driving the motorcycle. Emily and the others walked towards Bruce, Bruce stopped the motorcycle not too far for them before he got off the motorcycle. Bruce walked in front of the motorcycle before he looked at them than he stopped walking.

"So... this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." Bruce looked at Natasha.

"Sorry."

"No, we could... use... a little worse." Than Steve spoke into the ear piece.

"Stark, we got him."

"Banner?

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." There was a crash as a huge giant worm air craft crashed into the building with Tony flying in front of it. Emily gripped her sword tighter and she could hear Thor grunt and her was sure that he gripped his hammer tighter ready for the fight. Emily heard Arabella taking out her own sword.

"I don't see how that is a party." Emily smirked when Natasha said that.

"I can." Natasha looked over at Emily when she said that, Emily looked back at her. "While if you have seen what I have seen, you would say the same thing." Emily could hear Arabella laugh behind her. Bruce didn't say anything, instead he was staring at the machine or whatever it was and started walking towards the flying ship. Steve took a couple of steps forward.

"Dr. Banner." Bruce looked back at Steve. "Now might be a really good to get angry."

"That's my secret, captain." He looked at the giant worm once more before looking back at Steve. "I'm always angry." Bruce turned to face the giant worm as he did so that he started to change into the hulk. He used one hand to stop the aircraft and it started to go up and than fall down of where Emily and the others were standing. Tony told them to hang on and he started firing at the tail, Emily lite herself up with normal fire, thankfully since she became Hestia's champion that Hephaestus added some things to her Lieutenant USA uniform to make it fireproof. He would have to do it anyway due to the fact that Hades adopted her and Emily has control over dark fire or black hellfire. Emily also started hitting the tail with her fire when she lit herself up. Steve was using his shield to make sure nothing hits him and Natasha was behind him also with the shield over herself as well. Clint and Arabella went next to a car and Thor was using his own power and hammer as well.

The tail went off to one side missing the seven of them, Emily remained where she was as the others got up from their position. All eight of them were standing in a circle as the aliens started to roar at them for destroying one of their machines or creatures. Like as if Emily cared of what they were thinking about or how mad they were with Emily and the others for destroying the giant worm, the hulk roared in respond to the aliens. Emily was still light up with her sword in her hand and she was standing next to Steve with his shield in his hand, than it was Tony in his ironman suit. Next to Tony was the Hulk, than it was Barton and he was holding his bow with an arrow in the bow. Than Thor was next to Barton and Thor was holding his hammer, than it was Natasha of who was standing between Arabella and Thor, Natasha had a gun in her hand, she was loading the gun. Arabella was next to Emily's other side and Arabella has her sword out. Emily looked up at the portal as well as Natasha, she saw that more aliens and the machines, or creatures, was coming out of the portal above the Stark building.

"Guys." The others looked up at the portal when Natasha said that.

"Call it, Captain!" Emily looked at Tony with a surprised look on her face, ever since Tony arrived that Tony and Steve been at odds with each other for the most part.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Emily smiled as Steve spoke, this was the first time in two weeks that Steve was himself once more. Emily knew that he has been having a difficult time adjusting to this time and world. But now, she was sure that it would not so hard on him to get adjusted to this new world not that he found himself again. Than Clint looked to Tony and spoke,

"Want to give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony walked over to Clint before he took Clint by the collar of his shirt and shot up into the sky towards the building that Steve told Barton to go to. Than Steve looked over at Thor before he went on with his orders.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor swing his hammer and flied over to the Empire State Building, Emily hopes that Zeus doesn't do anything when Thor gets there. However, Emily doubted lighting would have any effect on Thor since Thor was a god of lighting and thunder in the Norse stories. Besides Thor was the Norse version of Zeus, expect he lived longer than humans but Thor wasn't immortal like Zeus. Than Steve looked at Arabella, Emily and Natasha of who were looking at Steve.

"You, me, Arabella and Emily, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk?" Steve turned to face the hulk. The Hulk turned around to look at Steve, Steve was pointing at the hulk. "Smash!" The Hulk grinned before he leaped away from them. After that, the fighting seemed to be a blur to Emily, her sword easily cut down the aliens. Emily knows that the sword could be used against mortals and anything from the demigod world. But it was questionable if it worked with the aliens or if the sword would go right though them like a normal celestial bronze sword does with a mortal. That was till now, Emily was glad that her sword worked on aliens as well as anything godly or mortals need be. Soon enough Emily found herself on a bridge with Arabella Steve and Natasha, it felt like forever even though Emily knows it had only been a short amount of time.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal."

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Well, maybe it's not about guns."

"If you want to get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"I got a ride. I could use a boost, though."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Emily and Arabella kept fighting to make sure none of the aliens go near Natasha and Steve, Emily watched as Natasha ran and jumped onto the shield. Than she made onto one of the flying crafts that the aliens were using, but at that moment that an alien managed to knock Emily to the ground. Emily was about ready to stabbed the alien with her sword when it made a gasping sound before it started to back away from Emily. Emily sat up more properly and looked at the alien more properly and saw a gold arrow of where it's heart should be, the alien moved back against the railing of the bridge and fell over the side of the bridge. Emily looked back to where the alien been standing before to see who used that arrow for she knows it wasn't Clint. There were four people standing there, four people that Emily knew were alive but she was never able to find them. All of them had a gold bow in their hands and a gold quiver with gold arrows on their backs and they were all were gold jackets over their commando uniforms from World War II. It was none other than Dum Dum, Gabe, Jim and Lauren.

Emioy was ready to cry but she held herself back as she got up from where she was before she ran over to Lauren and hugged her, Lauren hugged her back while the other three went over to Steve. Emily didn't care that there was a battle going on around them at the moment after about seventy years of not being able to talk to Lauren and not seeing Lauren matter at the moment. A few tears left her eyes as she hugged Lauren, after a minute that Emily pulled away from the hug and notice that Lauren been crying as well. Emily didn't blame her, for, unlike with Emily, Lauren had no idea that Emily was still alive since Lauren wasn't adopted by Hades. If Lauren was than Emily would have known by now. The others come over and greeted Emily after they greeted Steve while Steve hugged Lauren before letting her go. However they quickly joined he fighting just after the other three greeted her, Steve and Lauren quickly joined the fight. Arabella did stop fighting when Emily had went running to Lauren but she reused fighting when Emily and the others started fighting again. It was Lauren that spoke up.

"I thought you two were dead." Emily slash the head of an alien before she answered.

"No, we are not dead."

"Well we did learn that Steve was alive a couple of weeks ago when he was taken out of the ice. But what happen to you?"

"I was adopted by one of the gods and become immortal."

"Did the said god made you immortal?"

"Yes."

"Why did he made you immortal?" Emily cut off another head of one of the aliens before she replied.

"Because I am his heir to his realm if something were to happen to him than I will become the next ruler."

"Are you saying my father adopted you. That would be a bit weird, even if I think of you as a sister."

"Oh please, he wouldn't pick me since he has other children to pass that onto and some are gods. However if I was Zeus, I would pick you to be the heir to his realm."

"Than who adopted you, for I know that Poseidon didn't adopted you for he already has a heir to his kingdom."

"It was Hades, he adopted me for more than that one reason. He watched Steve and myself growing up and thought of us as his children. However Steve was in the ice when he adopted me, he did ask me for permission before he adopted me as well as Demeter. I said yes."

"Does your real father mind this?"

"No, he is rather glad I accepted and hopes that Steve would accept one day. Hades is waiting to do that because he wants Steve to be readjusted to this world and be trained with his born abilities before adopts him. However I would still be the heir even if Steve accepts that offer, but Hades is waiting to offer that to him till later."

"Really, I never knew that." Emily looked over at Arabella as Emily kicked one of the aliens back.

"You never asked." It was than that Emily notice that Loki catches an arrow and the arrow exploded tossing Loki inside the Stark Tower. At that moment that Natasha spoke over the ear piece that was in their uniforms or ears, depending on who it was.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!"

"No wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

"I got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute, and I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip?" It seems that Tony cut off from the rest of them as he headed to the portal with the nuke. Tony went inside the portal and the army in the portal started to blow up, Steve told Natasha to close it. Of which she did do, at the last minute that Tony came though the portal, but he didn't slow down. Thor started using his hammer while the hulk jumped up and grabbed him before getting back down and letting go of Tony. Thor was the one that ripped open the mask, Emily, Arabella and the others went over to where they were. Tony has his eyes closed, Emily noticed that his life aura was just barely flicking, everyone lowered their heads, but Emily and Arabella. Emily and Arabella could see that Tony was struggling between life and death, than the hulk roared, suddenly his life aura flared up. Tony took a gasp of air and he spoke making everyone look at Tony with relief.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Steve sighed and let out a breath of air as he spoke.

"We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony moved his arms around as he spoke.

"We still have one more thing to do." Thor looked at the tower, Tony merely nodded, Emily and Gabe helped Tony up. While Lauren ran over to Steve and hugged him once more,p before placing her head on Steve's shoulder. It was than that Tony and Thor seem to realize that the others that were there that they didn't know.

"Who are you guys?" It was Gabe who answered for Lauren, Dum Dum, Jim and himself.

"We are the howling commandos. It was only the four of us that had come here." Than Emily spoke.

"What about the rest of the howling commandos?"

"Different parts of the world, half of them are in the campsite, the main base for the howling commandos, while the rest are trying to protect most people from threats around the world. But we didn't always managed to get there in time, at times some people bear us to it." Tony merely smiled, Emily knows that Tony been dealing with the ten rings since S.H.I.E.L.D. learned Tony was Ironman. They went up to the tower where Clint and Natasha were wearing for them, as well as the hulks. When they were in front of Loki that he wanted that drink that Tony offered earlier, Thor chained him before putting him into a cell. After they did that, that the eight of them went to the shawarma that Tony brought up. They paid for it and just sat at the table and ate, while the couple were trying to cleans up the place after the battle that just happened.

The next day that they all went to Central Park and said farewell to Thor before he left with Loki so that Loki can face Odin's judgement. They all said farewell to each other before going their different ways, however Lauren went with Steve to face the world and help him to adjust. She left Gabe in charge of the howling commandos while she was away, Gabe, Jim and Dum Dum went back to the howling commandos. Tony and Bruce went to Stark tower, Clint and Natasha had went back to S.H.I.E.L.D. while Emily went to the underworld and Arabella went back to Hogwarts.

Nick Fury's pov

Nick was standing in front of the world security council, none of them looked to happy with what he told them and what they heard on the news. Nick really didn't care all that much of how they think any more since they made some stupid decisions in the last couple of years, more so in the last few days. His least favorites were scrapping the avengers project and using the Tesseract as phrase two. But he never told them those facts though, however his least favorite idea was when they tried to blow up Manhattan with that missile the day before.

"Where are the Avengers?"

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is where it belongs: out of our reach."

"That's not your call."

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the demigod and god that did."

"So you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crimes?"

"Oh, I think he will be."

"I don't think you understand what you've started. Letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are. And the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

"Was that the point of all this? A statement?"

"A promise." With that the monitors were turned off and he walked out of the room and he walked to the main room. When he reached the main room that he walked to the windows and looked out to the sky in front of him. One of the agents had told him that they checked up on Phil and he was totally healed but it may take a few day for Phil to wake up from that coma. Nick figured on that, for he was sure Apollo would want to make sure everything was healed properly before Phil wakes up. As he stood there that he heard someone walking towards him, he guessed that it was Agent Hill.

"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They'll come back."

"You really sure about that?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need them to." When he said that, that he could hear Agent Hill walking away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks that followed the battle of Manhattan that Emily was kept busy due to the few that managed to die in the battle. Of which were not as many as Emily thought there would be, but with the back up in the record studios and the recent battle didn't help in the underworld. Since it was crowed enough down there as it was. Emily stayed in her daughter of hades appearance since that was how all the spirits knew who she was with that appearance. Since she case back to the underworld that she was looking for Minos, partly because of Nico and partly because of what she heard from Arabella from what she learned when she talked to Nico last. Emit was aware of Nico and knew where he has been for the last seventy years, though Emily wasn't sure of how aware Arabella was of where Nico had been. Plus it seems that Minos been vanishing a lot, Emily asked Hades of why Minos was picked to be a judge. Hades told her that Minos was the best choice at the time but he been unable to find a good replacement for him. Hades has a couple,of ideas of who to replace Minos and told her when Minos gets back that he would replace Minos.

Emily has a feeling that Minos was trying to get to Daedalus and Emily brought this up to Hades of which he agreed with her. He also told her that he fears that Minos might be twisting Nico's mind or someone else who could bring back the dead. So Hades asked her to go find Daedalus as well as find Nico, Emily agreed to do this and the best way to find them was using the labyrinth. She could use Mrs. O'Leary but Mrs. O'Leary didn't know Nico though and wouldn't be able to pick up his scent, maybe. Emily kept her promise to Daedalus about Mrs. O'Leary. It helped Emily when she was adopted by a hades to take care of Mrs. O'Leary, since hellhounds were under the control of Hades. Mrs. O'Leary was one of the few companions she has in the underworld besides Arabella and Fluffy among a couple of others. Emily and Hades made sure that Mrs. O'Leary was comfortable when she was down in the underworld. So they made this huge area for Mrs. O'Leary that has a roof over it that allowed the sun to come in. To the mortals it was just the ground with dirt, that was due to making a diamond roof and the mist. Though Mrs. O'Leary liked the area around Emily's cabin better than her little area in the underworld.

After being in the underworld for so long that she could understood of why Hades would act the way he does as well doing what he did to Persephone all those years ago. It was clear that Hades does love Persephone and Persephone, at least respects him and most likely loves him. Emily wasn't sure on that but Persephone was glad of having a not her daughter of Demeter around when Hades adopted her. It helped Hades and Persephone when Emily accepted that offer since it seem to make the underworld less gloomy. Just like when Arabella was brought down here, that she made it even less gloomy than before. So Emily could never blame a hades for kidnapping Persephone all those years ago. But Emily needed to find Nico and Daedalus, however Emily knew Arabella was not in the palace before Emily left because Emily went to find her to tell what she was going to do but couldn't find her. Emily hoped that Arabella didn't do something that she would regret like going into the labyrinth. Emily was at the entrance of the labyrinth in the underworld, she took the necklace off and swished it so it changed into her Stygian iron sword.

She needed to find Nico as well as Daedalus to warn them both and maybe figure out if Arabella was here. Emily hoped not, even though Arabella could handle herself there was still things that Arabella need to improve on. When Emily entered the passageway that the door closed behind her, Emily looked around and started towards one direction hoping it would lead her to Nico or the workshop. But she made wrong turns, for she find spikes coming at her or the walls were closing in on her. Emily wasn't too worried about Minos, she was more worried do what he may do to Nico or Arabella if he was twisted either one of their minds to go back to the world of the living. For Emily could overpower him and use her status as daughter of Hades and the underworld princess on Minos and Arabella could do the same thing. Emily thought of using her powers but from what Daedalus told her that it would be a bad idea, for she could get more lost this she was already. Than Emily heard a hissing sound form behind her and she turned around.

"Well, what have we here, a daughter of Hades. You would make a nice addition to the army." Emily gripped her sword tighter, Emily was aware of the fact that Kronos was rising as well as raising an army with demigod and monsters. But there was no way that she was going to join Kronos.

"Like I would join Kronos."

"We shall see if you changed your mind. Let's take her to the arena." Emily put up a fight before they managed to get her sword. Than she marched her to a set of ten feet doors with crossed swords, there were other monsters standing there along with three prisoners. Emily looked at the three, Emily knew who two of the three prisoners, a couple of years ago that Emily had saw them in at camp when she took Arabella. They were utterly surprised that there was a daughter of Hades over the age of sixteen that was still alive. At first they thought the prophecy past till Emily told them that she was immortal was past sixteen when the prophecy was made. It was Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, they both were looking at her with a puzzled look in their face. It was like they were asking of why she was here, instead of somewhere else, like the underworld. The third was a girl, just looking at the girl told Emily enough to know that this girl was different but not different in the sense of demigods. Emily remembered a demigod dream that this girl was in and she had mortal parents in the dream.

Before any of them could say anything that the doors opened to reveal an arena, it wasn't as long or as big as ones that Emily seen when she went to Greece not long of which was after she was adopted by Hades. But the arena was big for one that was underground instead above ground, there were skulls around the arena at the moment there was a giant fighting with a centaur. Emily wanted to help the centaur but with the monsters from behind them watching that Emily knows it was no good. The giant had than killed the centaur and raised the hoof in triumph and left with holding the hoof up. Emily wanted to throw up and curse Kronos for this, but Kronos wasn't there as far as Emily could see. But Emily knows he doesn't have a body or at least not yet, she couldn't think of what could happen if Kronos rise again. However Emily knew the one giant next to a blond hair male in the stands, it was Antaeus, son of Poseidon and Gaea. He had raised his hand and the arena went silent.

"Good entertainment! But nothing I haven't seen before. What else do you have, Luke, Son of Hermes?" Luke's, apparently was his name, jaw tightened at the words of son of Hermes, it was clear that Luke didn't like his father. But he rose to his feet calmly though, his eyes were glittering, he also looked in a good mood. When he spoke that he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Lord Antaeus, you have been an excellent host! We would be happy to amuse you, to repay the favor of passing through your territory."

"A favor I have not yet granted, I want entertainment!" Luke had than bowed.

"I believe I have something better than centaurs to fight in your arena now. I have a brother of yours." Luke pointed at Percy. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." The crowd started to jeer at Percy and throw stones at him but one managed to cut his cheek. Antaeus's eyes lit up upon hearing Percy being called a son of Poseidon,

"A son of Poseidon? Then he should fight well! Or die well!"

"If his death pleases you, will you let our armies cross your territory?"

"Perhaps!" Luke didn't looked to pleased about the word perhaps, he was glaring down at Percy like he better die in a spectacular way,

"Luke! Stop this. Let us go!" Luke seem to notice Annabeth for the first time, he looked stunned for a moment.

"Annabeth?"

"Enough time for the females to fight afterward. First, Percy Jackson, what weapons will you choose?" One of the dracaenae pushed Percy into the middle of the arena. Percy had stared up at Antaeus.

"How can you be a son of Poseidon?"

"I am his favorite son! Behold, my temple to the Earthshaker, built from the skulls of all those I've killed in his name! Your skull shall join them!"

"Percy! His mother is Gaea! Gae - " The monster that was holding Annabeth put his hand over her mouth. Emily remained where she was standing, she didn't say anything for it may not do any good.

"You're crazy, Antaeus. If you think this is a good tribute, you know nothing about Poseidon." The crowd started to scream insults at Percy but Antaeus raised his hand for silence.

"Weapons. And then we will see how you die. Will you have axes? Shields? Nets? Flamethrowers?"

"Just my sword." Laughter erupted from the monsters and than a sword appeared in his hands and Emily knew the weapon, it was riptide an old Greek weapon. Emily wondered of how Percy got a hold of that weapon. But silence followed when Riptide appeared in Percy's hand. However it was at that moment that one of the monsters whispered something to Luke and he looked over at Emily and he looked a little surprised. Than Luke spoke once more.

"Lord Antaeus, if I may. It appears that they captured a third demigod. One that was a made up story from World War II or so we thought. If it pleases you that she will join Percy in fighting." Antaeus looked at Annabeth, the one girl before he looked Emily.

"Which one might it be?"

"Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Hades, heir to the underworld." The other dracaenae pushed Emily into the middle of the arena to join Percy. Percy looked at her in surprise, it was clear that he didn't expect to find a daughter of Hades in the Labyrinth. Before she was pushed into the middle that she was giving back her necklace of which was back around her neck.

"Well what a nice surprise, not only will I be watching Percy fighting that I would be watching Rachel fighting. What about your weapon."

"I will also have my sword." Emily took off her necklace and swish it had become a Stygian iron sword, there was a gasp from the crowd.

"Round one." The gate at the other end opened and two dracaenae came out, they had nets and tridents. It didn't take too much for Percy and Emily to kill them. Emily hardly paid much attention to Percy fighting but she cut the net in half of which surprised the dracaenae and knocked the trident out of her hand before cutting her in half turning her to dust.

"No! Too fast! You must wait for the kill. Only I give that order!" Emily looked at Antaeus, wondering how he could be a son of Poseidon and be so stupid at the same time. She would admit that Percy was not child of Athena but he was not as stupid as he sometimes appeared to be form the stories she heard of him so far. Emily spoke.

"I thought it was my order to give when it is time for the kill. For I am the underworld princess." Antaeus didn't look very happy when Emily said that. But Luke spoke before Antaeus spoke to her,

"Nice job, Percy. You've gotten better with the sword. I'll grant you that."

"Round two! And slower this time! More entertainment! Wait for my call before killing anybody. OR ELSE!" It seemed that Antaeus decided to pay no heed to what Emily said that. Once again the gates open and two warriors had come out, one was a male that looked about sixteen. The male has glossy black hair, his left eye was covered with an eye patch and he was thin and wiry. Because of that, that his Greek armor hung loosely on him, he stabbed his sword into the dirt and he readjust a couple of things before putting his helmet on and picking up his sword once more. However the other one was a girl of no more than twelve years old. She was thin and small as well, she has red hair that could rival Natasha's red hair and brown eyes. She wore similar things as the boy but she didn't need to adjust her armor or shield, the girl reminded Emily of how Steve once looked as well as Arabella. For Arabella looked about how the girl was expect for Arabella has pale skin and different color eyes and the girl was just as small, thin and fragile as Steve was.

"Who are you two?"

"Ethan Nakamura, I have to kill you."

"I am Hannah James." She looked at Emily a little scared, Emily didn't blame her, it was a little more fair with Ethan and Percy since there about the same height and build as well as most likely have similar training. But Emily had the advantage over this little girl in more ways than one, size was among the advantage that Emily has. Honestly Emily was small herself or at least compared to Steve or even Thor as well as most men in the howling commandos and at camp or when she was at camp. The only men at camp that had been smaller this her were the sons of Hermes and Aphrodite, for the most part. But standing in front of this girl made Emily realized that she wasn't as small as she thought she was. Emily stood at the same height as Lauren, 5'7" and thinking of it that is a little tall for a woman. "I have to kill you." Emily didn't say anything, it was clear that the twelve year old didn't want to do this at all.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hey! Stop talking and fight already!"

"I have to prove myself. Only way to join up." Ethan started attacking Percy of who defend himself, Hannah backed away. Ethan's sword was close of hitting her but Emily grabbed her and pulled Hannah away just in time. Emily had pulled her away from the middle of the arena and Hannah was clinging onto her like a child would do with their mother when they were scared or frighten. Emily held Hannah close to herself, Ethan and Percy kept fighting for another five minutes before Ethan made a mistake and Percy took advantage of that. Antaeus gave the signal to kill Ethan, Emily figured that Percy wouldn't kill him for what she heard about Percy that he wasn't the kind that killed demigods willingly.

"Get it over with." Percy looked up at Antaeus, it was clear that he was displeasure with the young girl that was clinging onto Emily but he was even more displeasured with Percy when he put thumbs down,

"Forget it." Percy than put away his sword.

"Don't be a fool. They'll just kill us both." Percy offered his hand and Ethan took it reluctantly, Percy helped him up.

"No one dishonors the games! Your heads shall both be tributes to Poseidon!" It seemed that Antaeus was no longer paying any attention to Emily or Hannah for the time being, since he was focusing more Percy and Ethan. Percy than said something to Ethan before turning to Antaeus.

"Why don't you fight me yourself? If you've got Dad's favor, come down here and prove it!" Emily took a sharp intake of breath when Percy said that. The monsters grumbled in the stands, Emily knew that Antaeus would accept this since there was too many monsters to deny this for he would look like a coward if he refused.

"I am the greatest wrestler in the world, boy, I have been wrestling since the first pankration!"

"Pankration?" Emily spoke before anyone else could, being the underworld princess that she picked a few things up. That was partly due to the died as well as having spare time to read between her different missions for Hestia or SHIELD.

"He means fighting to the death. No rules. No holds barred. It used to be an Olympic sport." Percy looked at her when she said that. "Plus my father found it annoying because it brought more dead to the underworld."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Don't mention it." Percy pointed his sword at Antaeus before he spoke.

"Winner takes all! I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the River Styx."

"This shouldn't take long. I swear to your terms!" Antaeus leaped off the railing and into the arena.

"Good luck, You'll need it." Ethan backed up quickly, Emily and Hannah remained where they were. Emily was worried about Percy, for Antaeus wasn't easy to defeat since his mother was Gaea. Emily watched as Percy tried to kill Antaeus but it was no use on the ground. But Percy managed to get Antaeus up in the air dangling in the chains above, Percy managed to use the chains to have Antaeus tangled up in the air. Than Percy stabbed Antaeus in his stomach and Antaeus dissolved since Gaea couldn't heal him because he was in the sky. Emily sighed with relief, she felt Hannah look up at where Antaeus had been.

"Jackson! I should have killed you long ago!"

"You tired. Let us go, Luke. We had a sworn agreement with Antaeus. I'm the winner."

"Antaeus is dead. His oath dies with him. But since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll have you killed quickly." Luke pointed at Annabeth and Emily before he went on. "Spare those two girls. I would speak to them before - before our great triumph." All the monsters in the audience drew a weapon or extended their claws, they were trapped. Emily knew what she has to do, before Emily could whistle for Mrs. O'Leary that Percy had took out a whistle and blew. No sound came out of the whistle though, so it was clear that the whistle was a dog whistle and not one used for sports.

"What was that supposed to do?" Suddenly there was a surprised yelp, the giant that was guarding Annabeth flew past Percy and smashed into the wall a few feet form where Emily and Hannah were.

"AROOOOF." One of the empousa screamed as slightly smaller hellhound than Mrs. O'Leary picked her up like a chew toy and tossed her through the air right into Luke's lap. The hellhound snarled, two dracaenae had backed away from the hellhound, the monsters were taking by surprised.

"Let's go! Heel, Thron!"

"The far exit! That's the right way!" Emily followed them and Hannah was holding onto her hand as they raced across the arena and out the far exit. The monsters were jumping out of the stands to follow them.

"This way!" Emily figured that it was clear that this girl was a clear sighted mortal, otherwise she wouldn't be able to direct them though the Labyrinth. There was only three ways to navigate the labyrinth, one to use a clear sighted mortal, two use the string, third if you are Daedalus or have him with you. Also another clear thing was that Annabeth didn't like the red headed girl.

"Why should we follow you? You led us straight into that death trap!"

"It was the way you needed to go. And so is this. Come on!" Annabeth didn't look to happy about what Rachel said that not Emily could blame her. However it was Emily's own fault that she managed to get herself trapped by the monsters in the first place, but Emily knew that there certain places that one has to go though in order to get to the workshop unless, once again, that you are Daedalus. All of them kept running along, they kept going around corners and yelled duck at one point of which they did. A huge axe had swung over their heads before they went on, they didn't stop till they reached a room that was a size of a gymnasium. There was no sound of pursuit, so the army was lost somewhere in the labyrinth. Not only that but the hellhound was gone as well, Emily knew that the hellhound was safe, it was like a sixth sense in a way. Though she had no idea of where the hellhound went to, Ethan collapsed on the floor.

"You people are crazy." Ethan pulled off his helmet and his face was gleamed with sweat. Emily remembered this guy, he was one of the three that Gleeson brought to camp along with Nathan and Clarisse before Arabella went to camp.

"I remember you! You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago."

"Yeah, and you're Annabeth. I remember."

"What - what happened to your eye?" Ethan looked away from them, Emily could tell it was something that he didn't want to talk about. Than Percy spoke up.

"You must be the half-blood from my dream. The one Luke's people cornered. It wasn't Nico after all."

"Who's Nico?"

"Never mind. Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?" Ethan sneered when Percy said that.

"There's no right side. The gods never cared about us. Why shouldn't I - "

"Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment? Gee, I wonder." Ethan was struggling to get to his feet and Hannah was clinging onto Emily.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Thanks for the help, but I'm out of here."

"We're going after Daedalus, come with us. Once we get through, you'd be welcome back at camp."

"You really are crazy if you think Daedalus will help you."

"He has to. We'll make him listen." Ethan snorted.

"Yeah, well. Good luck with that." Emily grabbed his arm before Ethan could move away from them. He looked somewhat scared when she did for he could feel of how strong she was, but there was anger in his one eye, Emily knew most of the fear came from her aura for she was allowing her death and fear aura show itself. Not many people would be able to tell she was a daughter of Hades unless if someone knows or were told. Emily noticed the frayed around the edges of the eye patch and the black cloth was faded, like he has been wearing it for a long time.

"How would you even know Daedalus would even listen. What makes you think he won't listen? Have you ever meet him?"

"No, but I heard enough to know he won't listen." Emily let go of his arm but Percy grabbed Ethan's arm.

"You're just going to head off alone into the maze? That's suicide." Ethan looked Percy with barely controlled anger.

"You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson. Mercy has no place in this war." Ethan manage to get out of Percy's grip and he ran off into the darkness back the way they came. They all were exhausted or at least Percy, Annabeth, Hannah, and the red headed girl were. Emily wasn't really all that tired she knows it came from her time in World War II and her time since than. She doesn't get as wore out as she would have back in World War II. Percy managed to find some scrap wood and started a fire.

"Something was wrong with Luke. Did you notice the way he was acting?" Annabeth was using her knife to poke at the fire while Emily was trying to calm down Hannah. Emily kept her arms around her cooing softly, Emily could tell Hannah was close of felling asleep at the moment.

"He looked pretty pleased to me. Like he'd spent a nice day torturing heroes."

"That's not true! There was something wrong with him. He looked...nervous. He told his monsters to spare me. He wanted to tell me something."

"Probably, 'Hi, Annabeth! Sit here with me and watch while I tear your friends apart. It'll be fun!'"

"You're impossible." Annabeth sheathed her dagger before looking at Rachel grumbled. "So which way now, Sacagawea?" Emily was watching the two girls interact with each other, Rachel didn't respond right away. It was clear that both Annabeth and Rachel like Percy, or at least to Emily at any rate. For Hannah was too young to understand Annabeth and Rachel's interaction at the moment, Hannah might have a basic idea of what was going between the two girls but she wouldn't understood all of it. Emily noticed that Annabeth didn't say anything about Luke bringing up sparing Emily to Percy, there was a chance Annabeth didn't care about that. Emily knew what Luke wanted and hoped for, for he wanted them to join Kronos's side, there was no way Emily was going to join Kronos. In that way she was like Steve, that she doesn't like bullies and Kronos was one of the biggest bullies ever. Rachel was drawing monsters on the floor, it reminded Emily of Steve when he was drawing in his drawing book.

"We'll follow the path. The brightness on the floor."

"The brightness that led us straight into a trap?"

"Lay off her, Annabeth. She's doing the best she can." Annabeth stood up.

"The fire's getting low. I'll go look for some more scraps while you guys talk strategy." Annabeth had marched off into the shadows, Rachel kept drawing on the floor. After a while that Hannah finally fell asleep.

"Annabeth's usually not like this! I don't know what her problem is."

"Are you sure you don't know?" Emily stopped herself from laughing when Rachel said that, she knows Percy wouldn't understood what was wrong with Annabeth.

"What do you mean?"

"Boys. Totally blind." Emily giggled and spoke.

"I know, right. Even in the 1940s that they were blind. My brother Steve was like that, however he didn't know much about women even with a twin sister." Rachel smiled when Emily said that.

"I know, I think the boys need some sort of mind reader when it comes to girls."

"Hey, don't you two get on my case, too! Look, I'm sorry I got you involved in this." Emily was close of laughing when Percy said the first part, Emily didn't say anything out of fear of bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. For this reminded her too much when Lauren and saw Steve kissing with the one blond girl. It was something that Bucky and Emily were making fun of Steve as a result afterwards, but Rachel went on talking with Percy.

"No, you were right. I can see the path. I can't explain it, but it's really clear." The girl pointed toward the other end of the room that they were and into the darkness. "The workshop is that way. The heart of the maze. We're very close now. I don't know why the path led through that arena. I - I'm sorry about that. I thought you were going to die." The girl sounded like she was close to crying.

"Hey, I'm usually about to die. Don't feel bad."

"So you do this every summer? Fight monsters? Save the world? Don't you ever get to do just, you know, normal stuff?"

"Half-bloods get used to it, I guess. Or maybe not used to it, but..." Emily spoke.

"Let me answer that more properly, what is your name? I assume it is Rachel isn't it?"

"Yes, it's Rachel, the same as yours." Emily merely nodded but didn't bother to comment that Rachel wasn't her real name.

"Well, halfbloods are almost always fighting monsters, it's a common thing for Halfblood like Percy and me to fight monsters a lot. It doesn't matter what season it is. But we do normal stuff, it's just that we have a difficult life compared to your." Rachel nodded and Percy seem relieved than he spoke.

"What about you? What do you do normally?"

"I paint or draw. I read a lot. I help demigods get to camp, sometime is enter the camp but you are not usually there. But most of the time I am in the underworld helping my father." Emily leaned against the wall and allowed Rachel and Percy to talk without her saying much of anything.

"What about your family?" When Percy said that, that Emily could tell, even without the mental shield going up, that the subject was something that Rachel tries to avoid. Being the champion of Hestia that Emily was able to tell of what kind of relationship exist in families. Emily could tell that Rachel didn't think of her family as her family or not really.

"Oh...they're just, you know, family."

"You said they wouldn't notice if you were gone." Rachel put down her drawing stick.

"Wow, I'm really tired. I may sleep for a while, okay?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry if..." Rachel was already curly up using her backpack as a pillow and her eyes were closed. Emily knew that Rachel wasn't really asleep, she just didn't want to talk about her family.

"Percy." He looked over at her. "Try not to ask her about her family."

"You sound like you know her."

"I don't but I am the champion of Hestia. She is the goddess of the home, family and hearth and I can tell that she doesn't have a very good relationship with her parents." Percy merely nodded when Emily had said that. A few minutes later that Annabeth came back and tossed some more sticks on the fire. Annabeth looked at Rachel than at Percy, she didn't even bother to look at Emily or Hannah.

"I'll take first watch. You should sleep, too."

"You don't have to act like that."

"Like what?"

"Like...never mind." Percy laid down and Annabeth looked over at Emily, she looked like she was about ready to say something similar to Emily as she did with Percy when Emily beat her to it.

"I will take the first watch. Don't argue with me."

"I am a daughter of Athena ... "

"I am aware of this fact, Annabeth. I have meet children of Athena before and they are among the best warriors along with the children of the big three and children of Ares. But I have been on this earth for ninety one years now and I had fought in World War II as well as a few other wars. I am capable of taking the first watch or even for the whole time. I am not really sleepy and I would still be awake none the less." Annabeth sighed in defeat and laid down to fall asleep, when she could hear the steady breaths of all the questers that Emily looked down to where Rachel pointed. Emily remembers the last time Emily saw Daedalus.

_"Colonel Phillips, the war is not over with yet." Colonel Phillips turned and looked over at her._

_"It is for me, Emily. I only promised to stay in the war till the nazis surrender or I am killed, the nazis had surrender."_

_"But Japan hasn't yet."_

_"Japan wasn't in the war when the war started."_

_"Neither was the US."_

_"True."_

_"So you are just going to leave just like that! What about Mrs. O'Leary?"_

_"She belongs to you now. As by the agreement we made." Colonel Phillips took one step towards the entrance before he turned around and looked at her. "I know this seems cowardly to you or even unwise. I only come out due to the fact that I felt it was my duty to do so. Honestly, my prison is my only safe place."_

_"What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"I am not sure if I can explain it to you fully. I am not even if I can say it. But I am sorry, sorry for leaving like this and sorry for everything that has happened to you. The things I did even before this war. One day I will make it up for everything I did, but now is not the time. I hope we will meet again before either one of us dies. I hope that one day that I will make it up by helping the demigods." He took another few steps back and the door of the labyrinth closed between Emily and Colonel Phillips, Mrs. O'Leary howled at the lost of her first owner. Emily was close of crying, for a lost of a friend, even with everything he did that he was still a friend that she gained._


	6. Chapter 6

Emily remained where she was for the next few hours till the room started to rumble, Emily knew that something was happening but she wasn't sure what was. It could be countless things, this room was old so it could be the room itself, it was an earthquake or something else entirely. Emily woke up Hannah first, Hannah went to wake Annabeth up while Emily woke up Rachel. Percy was the last one to wake up in their group, the five of them ran for where the blue light was. When they reached to the far tunnel that a column next to them groaned and buckled, they kept moving as hundred tons of marble crashed down behind them. They made to to the corridor and the turned just in time to see the other columns that were in the room, go toppling. Emily knows that they would need to move to make sure nothing else happens, a cloud of white dust billowed over them and they resumed running.

"You know what? I like this way after all." As they ran that Emily felt something dropped into her pocket, she was unsure of what it was or how it get there. But the main thing was to get to Colonel Phillips and soon before Minos does. It wasn't long before they saw light up ahead of which Emily found odd, since they had been in the dark for so long or what seem like a long time for Emily knows time was different down here in the labyrinth. Emily was sure it had been longer for Rachel, Annabeth and Percy than it has been for Emily.

"There." They followed Rachel into a stainless still hallway, Emily raised an eyebrow at this, it was strange that there was stainless steel down here in the labyrinth but than again anything was possible in the Greek world or close to it anyway. It looked like it could be a space station or something that HYDRA would come up with. Fluorescent lights were on the ceiling and the floor was a metal grate, of which reminded her too much of World War II, Emily didn't have to squint as much as Annabeth or Rachel or even Percy. All three of them looked pale in the harsh illumination, Emily looks pale but it was more of her appearance than the actual light. "This way. We're close!"

"This is so wrong! The workshop should be in the oldest section of the maze. This can't - " Annabeth faltered for they had arrived at a set of metal double doors, inscribed in the steel was a large blue Greek delta.

"We're here, Daedalus's workshop." Annabeth pressed the symbol on the doors and the doors hissed open as soon as Annabeth touched them.

"So much for ancient architecture." Annabeth scowled when Percy said that, Emily smiled, true children of Athena like architecture and build it. But Emily knows Daedalus well enough to know he likes being kept up to date on everything or most things. They walked into the room, the first thing that Emily notice was the daylight, the sun was coming though giant windows. Emily smiled lightly at the sun that was coming though the windows, only Daedalus would managed to put windows in his workshop and somehow managed to bring in the sunlight. The workshop looked the same as the last time she saw it, it looked like an artist studio with thirty feet ceilings and industrial lighting. There was stone floors, there was also workbenches along the windows of the studio, there was a spiral staircase that led up to a second story loft of which was the bedroom. Emily was sure of that, for there was no where else that he could sleep in this studio other than the loft. There were easels with hand drawn diagrams for buildings and machines, there was laptops scattered across the tables, there was Greek fire on one shelf and so much more.

"Di immortals," Annabeth ran to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch on the easel. The sketch, on the easel, wasn't there the last time Emily was there, so Emily figured that Daedalus drew that sketch since than. "He's a genius. Look at the curves on this building!"

"And an artist. These wings are amazing!" There was wings on one side of the workshop, they were more advance than the last time Emily been here when she made that promise to Daedalus about not revealing his identity and to take care of Mrs. O'Leary. Emily has her hands on her necklace just in case anything was waiting for them in the shadows. It didn't seem like Daedalus was at home, at the moment, but it was clear that he was here recently. Percy went to the window to look out, Emily knew where they were the garden of the gods.

"Where are we?" Emily was about ready to say something when a voice spoke from the loft.

"Colorado Springs, The Garden of the Gods." Emily looked up at the loft, on the loft was a man in his fifties, his hair was gray as well as his beard. He looked like he could be a sword master, he was wearing black mountain climbing pants, a camp half blood shirt and a bronze breast plate. Despite the gray hairs that there was hints of brown in his hair as well as his beard and his eyes were gray. He has a sword drawn out, despite the change that Emily knew at once of who it was, it was Colonel Phillips. But it was clear that Colonel Phillips went to the camp once more as for why he was there, Emily could only guess.

"You, What have you done with Daedalus?"

"Trust me, my dear. You don't want to meet him."

"Look, Mr. Traitor, I didn't fight a dragon woman and a three-bodied man and a psychotic Sphinx to see you. Now where is DAEDALUS?" Colonel Phillips walked down the stairs and it was only than that Emily noticed the boots and his sword went to his side.

"You think I'm an agent of Kronos. That I work for Luke."

"Well, duh."

"You're an intelligent girl. But you're wrong. I work for myself or when I am needed but that is mostly due to my past mistakes. The gods didn't even know I was helping them during those times." That was not the first time Emily ever heard that from Colonel Phillips.

"Luke mentioned you, Geryon knew about you, too. You've been to his ranch."

"Of course, I've been almost everywhere. Even here." Colonel Phillips walked past Percy and stood by the window.

"The view changes from day to day. It's always some place high up. Yesterday it was from a skyscraper overlooking Manhattan. The day before that, there was a beautiful view of Lake Michigan. But it keeps coming back to the Garden of the Gods. I think the Labyrinth likes it here. A fitting name, I suppose."

"You've been here before."

"Oh, yes."

"That's an illusion out there? A projection or something?"

"No, It's real. We're really in Colorado." Colonel Phillips looked over at Rachel.

"You have clear vision, don't you? you remind me of another mortal girl I once knew. Another princess who came to grief."

"Enough games, what have you done with Daedalus?" Colonel Phillips started at Percy when he said that before Colonel Phillips could say anything that Emily spoke.

"Percy, don't you get it?" Percy and Annabeth look at her confused but it was clear that Rachel knew what Emily meant by that question. For Rachel knew who he was just as much as Emily knows who he was. "He is Daedalus."

Emily was sure that there was a lot of things that Percy and Annabeth wanted to say to Colonel Phillips. Or maybe even things that they could say to him, Emily didn't say anything as everyone stood there. No one said anything to what Emily just said or at least not yet. When Emily said that Colonel Phillips was Daedalus that they looked at her with some surprise, even Colonel Phillips seem a little surprised that she knew that he was Daedalus. He was looking at her carefully, he walked away from the window before he walked over to her. Emily didn't move as he looked up and down at her than he spoke at last.

"Who are you?" Emily tilted her head when he said that.

"Who do you think I am?"

"At the very least, you are a daughter of Hades." Emily smiled when Colonel Phillips said that.

"I am Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Hades, the underworld princess, heir to the underworld, and champion of Hestia." He didn't look too surprised when Emily said that but he raised an eyebrow when she said champion of Hestia.

"Champion of Hestia?"

"Yes." But than Percy spoke before Colonel Phillips could say or ask Emily anything else.

"But you're not an inventor! You're a swordsman!"

"I am both and an architect. And a scholar. I also play basketball pretty well for a guy who didn't start until he was two thousand years old. A real artist must be good at many things."

"That's true. Like I can paint with my feet as well as my hands."

"You see? A girl of many talents."

"But you don't even look like Daedalus, I saw him in a dream, and..." Emily smiled when Percy spoke before he faltered when the idea dawn on Percy, when Colonel Phillips told her about himself that Emily knew that he was an automaton, there was no other way to explain of why he lived this long unless if he was a god or an immortal.

"Yes. You've finally guessed the truth."

"You're an automaton. You made yourself a new body."

"Percy, that's not possible. That - that can't be an automaton."

"Do you know what Quintus means, my dear?"

"The fifth, in Latin. But - "

"This is my fifth body." He held out his forearm and he pressed his elbow. Part of his wrist had popped open, a rectangular hatch in his skin and there was bronze gears whirred and wires glowing.

"That's amazing!"

"That's weird."

"You found a way to transfer your animus into a machine? That's...not natural."

"Oh, I assure you, my dear, it's still me. I'm still very much Daedalus. Our mother, Athena, makes sure I never forget that." He tugged back the collar of his shirt to reveal a mark in a dark shape of a bird.

"A murderer's brand."

"For your nephew, Perdix. The boy you pushed off the tower."

"I did not push him. I simply - "

"Made him lose his balance. Let him die." Emily knew that must be one of his past mistakes that he tried to make up in World War II. Colonel Phillips had looked out the windows at the purple mountains.

"I regret what I did, Percy. I was angry and bitter. But I cannot take it back, and Athena never lets me forget. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird - a partridge. She branded the bird's shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin."

"You really are Daedalus. But why did you come to the camp? Why spy on us?"

"To see if your camp was worth saving. Luke given me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions."

"So you have talked to Luke."

"Oh, yes. Several times."

"But now you've seen the camp! So you know we need your help. You can't let Luke through the maze!" Colonel Phillips set his sword on the workbench.

"The maze is no longer mine to control, Annabeth. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy."

"Privacy from what?"

"The gods. And death. I have been alive for two millennia, my dear, hiding from death."

"But how can you hide from Hades? I mean...Hades has the Furies. Not only that he has her to help him." Percy pointed at Emily when he said that.

"They do not know everything. Or see everything. You have encountered them, Percy. You know this is true. Even I was out of their sight and they couldn't find me. A clever man can hide quite a long time, and I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me, and even him I have thwarted."

"You mean Minos."

"He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos's ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my Labyrinth. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death."

"And you did, for two thousand years." Annabeth sounded impressed.

Just then a loud bark echoed from the corridor. Emily heard heard the sounds of huge paws and Thron bounded into the workshop. He licked Percy's face once before he almost knocked Colonel Phillips over with an enthusiastic leap.

"There is my old friend!" Colonel Phillips scratched Thron behind the ears. "My only companion all these long lonely years."

"You let him save me. That whistle actually worked."

"Of course it did, Percy. You have a good heart. And I knew Thron liked you. I wanted to help you. Perhaps I - I felt guilty, as well."

"Guilty about what?"

"That your quest would be in vain."

"What? But you can still help us. You have to! Give us Ariadne's string so Luke can't get it."

"Yes...the string. I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide, but he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It's not as accurate as your mortal friend here, perhaps. But good enough. Good enough."

"Where is it?" As Annabeth said that, that Emily felt something heavy in her pocket, she wanted to put her hand in her pocket but didn't dare to, not at the moment.

"It is not here, I made a machine of where I would be able to place into a pocket of someone I know. I already did that to prevent Luke from having the string but I fear that I was too late and it landed in his hands for the time being by accident. I tried to get it back but failed. The only reason it hadn't work was because the person is died or they are is in the labyrinth and I am afraid it is the former for I had forget that she died many years ago."

"That's your brilliant idea? You're going to let Luke destroy your camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You're going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?"

"You didn't pay attention to everything, it landed in his hands by mistake."

"How could you let him have it."

"I was trying to help your cause over the guilt I felt with everything I did." It seemed like Annabeth was upset with over the fact that the string was in Luke's hands to hear every word Colonel Phillips said for she pushed over an easel and the drawings were scattered across the floor.

"I used to respect you. You were my hero! You - you built amazing things. You solved problems. Now...I don't know what you are. Children of Athena are supposed to be wise, not just clever. Maybe you are just a machine. You should have died two thousand years ago."

"You should go warn your camp. Now that Luke has the string - "

"Actually, Luke no longer the strong." Everyone looked at Emily when she said that. Emily put her hands into the inner pocket of her jacket and pulled out the string, Colonel Phillips looked shocked when she had pulled the string out.

"How did it go to you? I set it so that it only reach Emily Barnes." Emily was about ready to say something but Thron pricked up his ears.

"Someone's coming!" Emily managed to put the string away just in time as the doors of the workshop burst open and a male of no older than ten or eleven was pushed inside, his hands were chained. He was wearing black clothing and he had a skull ring on one of his fingers. His hair was black, it was shaggy and messy and hai eyes were dark. Unlike with his skin of which was so pale that it was white. Emily knew that it was Nico at once, but he was not the only one that was pushed in for Arabella was pushed in as well. Her hands were chained as well, Emily figured that Arabella went after Nico to stop him form doing something. Emily hoped that he wasn't doing anything that Minos told him to do. He was followed by an empousa and two Laistrygonians, they were followed by Minos. He looks almost solid, he was pale with a beard and cold eyes, there was tendrils of mist coiling off of his robes. He looked over at Colonel Phillips and Colonel Phillips has his jaws clenched.

"There you are, my old friend."

"Luke sends his compliments. He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos. Since we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required something else from us, in order to turn over this fine young demigod. He'll be quite useful. And all Minos asked in return was your head, old man."

"Nico, Are you okay?"

"I - I'm sorry, Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze."

"You were trying to help us?"

"I was tricked. He tricked all of us." Emily looked at Arabella question with her expression, Arabella merely nodded to show that she was fine.

"Where's Luke? Why isn't he here?" The empousa smiled like if she was sharing a joke with him.

"Luke is...busy. He is preparing for the assault. But don't worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I'll have a wonderful snack!" She changed into the demon form of which Emily never enjoyed looking at, for it was weird to look at.

"Percy, the wings. Do you think - "

"Get them, I'll try to buy you some time." When Percy said that, that all Chaos had exploded, Annabeth and Percy went for the empousa. The giants went to Colonel Phillips but Thron went to his defense as well as Emily while Rachel was getting the wings. Nico and Arabella were pushed to the ground, they were struggled with their chains and the spirit of Minos was wailing.

"Kill the inventor! Kill him!" Things were tossed around, among them was a glass of Greek fire and the green flames had started to spread quickly. "To me! Spirits of the dead!" Minos raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum around him. Emily notice that Nico and Arabella managed to get out of the shackles and Nico got to his feet before Arabella. Nico spoke as Arabella got to her feet.

"No!"

"You do not control me, young fool. All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor!" Spirits began to appear around Minos and the forms began to multiplied, solidifying into Cretan soldiers.

"I am the son of Hades, Be gone!"

"You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!"

"No. I am." Nico stabbed his black blade into the floor, the sword cleaved though the stone like butter. Minos's form started to ripple,

"Never! I will not - " The ground rumbled, the windows cracked and shatter to pieces. Emily could smell the fresh air coming from the windows, a fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop. Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void but the fight was still going on, Emily was still fighting against the giants with Colonel Phillips. Emily could hear the others fighting.

"We have to help Daedalus!"

"What about Emily!" Emily smiled when Arabella said that, even without looking that she knew that the others were confused by what Arabella called Emily.

"No time. Too many coming!" Emily could tell that the others were putting wings on themselves because of the sounds of things being put on, than Percy yelled at them.

"Daedalus! Rachel! Come on!" Emily have a couple of cuts, one on her cheek, a couple on her arms and one on her leg. But she was still able to move around rather well, besides the cuts were healing themselves, part of the blessing of being the champion of Hestia.

"I won't leave Thron! Go!"

"I am staying here to help him." The others jumped out of the window, Arabella took one last look at Emily before Emily nodded telling Arabella to jump of which she did. Colonel Phillips and Emily fought though the monsters till the last one was cut off with Emily's sword by head. As it turned into gold dust that Emily spoke.

"Cut off one head ..."

"Two shall take it's place." Emily looked at Colonel Phillips when he said that, he looked slightly surprised that she said that than he finished it. He was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"So want to find two more?" Colonel Phillips was gaping at her, than he seem to found his voice.

"Who are you?" Emily smiled and spoke.

"An old friend that hasn't aged." Emily snapped her fingers, her tanned skin took the place of her pale skin, her wavy black hair became straight blond and her eyes became blue and a mischief gleam replaced the mad gleam in her eyes. Colonel Phillips smiled when her appearance changed, but there wasn't much time to say much more. As the fire started to grow more that he nodded telling her to get out. As Emily went to the door that he grabbed. Emily, Colonel Phillips and Thron got out of the workshop as it burned down behind them. As they ran out that Colonel Phillips spoke.

"I thought you were dead."

"Whirl if you came out in the last about three months, you would known that was not true." Colonel Phillips smiled slightly when Emily said that.

"Let's some find some HYDRA monsters to kick back to Tartarus or Germany."

"I am sure that there would be some at camp." They ran down the passageways to get to Camp Halfblood. As she ran with Colonel Phillips and Thron behind them that she felt like she was back at that final HYDRA base. As they ran through the labyrinth that Emily changed back to her daughter of Hades appearance. During their time down there of getting to the camp that they came across Briares, he joined them in their quest to save the camp. Emily also called Mrs. O'Leary to her while they were running through the labyrinth. Emily has to admit that this must be the strangest sight that anyone would ever see even in the demigod world. For it wasn't often to see Briares, the last of his kind, two demigods and two hellhounds in a group. They reached the entrance to where the camp would be and to their surprise and horror that there were monster getting though the opening. They fought their way though the monsters crowded in the passageways that lead to the entrance to camp. Thron was the first one out than Colonel Phillips, than Mrs. O'Leary, than Emily and lastly Briares.

Briares throw a bunch of rocks at one of the monsters that Emily had read about in monster fighting classes while she was at camp, Kampe. It seemed like the battle might have been over after that if the one dracaenae hadn't spoke up telling them to slay them or Kronos will kill them. They moved forward and one managed to throw a blow to Chiron busy surprise to his back legs making him unable to walk for the time being. Than gold arrows come from the trees taking down the monsters and the howling commandos had come out of the trees along with Lauren and Steve. Emily looked over at Colonel Phillips of who looked surprised at the fact that the howling commandos were still alive. Emily merely smiled, however the army had turned to the howling commandos to attack them. Than it happened, Grover, the satyr Emily had meet a couple of times as Rachel Blackthrone, opened his mouth and the most horrible sound had come out of his mouth.

The monsters dropped their weapons and ran to the entrance of the labyrinth, Emily looked at Grover hardly believing it. He just caused panic, if it was Emily and Steve in a middle of a HYDRA base causing panic that was one thing. For one would expect panic when that was happening, but a satyr making that sound and the monsters fleeing was something that hardly ever happen. When the monsters fled back into the labyrinth that the only left of the battle was some fires and the cries of the wounded, Emily saw Percy helping Annabeth before she went over to Chiron to heal some of his wounds. Than Emily and Colonel Phillips went over to where the howling commandos were standing, the howling comma does looked surprised when they saw Colonel Phillips. Than Steve spoke to Colonel Phillips.

"I thought you were died."

"No, I have been in hiding." Steve looked over at Emily before he and spoke.

"Do you always have this appearance when you come here?" Lauren was about ready to say something but Emily spoke and all of the howling commandos looked at her in surprise when she spoke.

"Yeah, I am usually in this appearance expect for the first couple of weeks that you were were awake." Lauren tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

"Emily?" Emily put her finger to her lips.

"Shh. But yes it is me, this is my daughter of hades appearance. In this appearance I go by Rachel Blackthrone." Lauren shook her head and smiled when Emily said that, the howling commandos just laughed. Out of the corner of her eye that she saw Percy going over to Nico and helping him up, so Emily went over to where he was as well as Colonel Phillips, Steve and Lauren. Arabella was on Nico's other side helping Nico to sit up, Arabella and Percy barely managed to sit him up and gave Nico some more nectar by the time Emily, Steve, Lauren and Colonel Phillips reached them. Nico noticed the four of them, than he managed to croaked.

"Daedalus."

"Yes, my boy, the machine made a mistake. I came to correct it." Colonel Phillips was bleeding golden oil, Steve was looking at the golden oil oddly and he looked a little confused as well. But Lauren was surprised than she spoke.

"You are Daedalus." Colonel Phillips looked over at Lauren when she said that.

"I am indeed, Lauren." At the moment Briares was surrounded by campers and he was signing armor and a few other things, he also looked bashful as he was signing the armor of the campers. Emily was sure that this was a change from the life he has for the last many years. Emily looked at Nico and Arabella, Emily was aware of what happened in December a few months ago. That Nico and Arabella meet a few months ago, even though they were brother and sister, she has no idea of how close Nico and Arabella would get. But it was clear looking at Nico and Arabella and her extra sense of family connection that she could sense their bond was forming and it was rather strong. Emily was glad of this, even if Nico was technically closer to her age than Arabella, Emily knows Arabella has friends and a couple of other sisters at Camp Jupiter. But the one thing she never had till now was a brother. However Chiron spoke dragging Emily out of her thoughts.

"Hang on, Lauren made it sound like that she had known you before?" Colonel Philips looked at Chiron before he spoke.

"She does know me. I only had come out one other time than when I come here for about the second or third time."

"You have been here before?"

"Yes, I come here once because one of my soldiers overused their powers like Nico just did." It was that made Chiron realize of who Colonel Phillips was or one of the other names that he went by.

"You are Colonel Chester Phillips." The demigods gasp slightly, all the demigods knew that Colonel Phillips was the commander over Captain America, Lieutenant USA and the howling commandos as well as being part of the SSF and later S.H.I.E.L.D. for a short amount of time before going back into hiding.

"That is one of the names I went by, yes." Than Colonel Phillips looked away from Chiron and he looked back at Nico. "I found the Hundred-Handed One as I went through the maze to get here. It seems that he had the same idea, to come help, but he was lost. And so we fell in together. We both came to make amends. As for Rachel, she was going to come here anyway even without my help."

"Yay! Briares! I knew you would come!" It was a cyclops, Emily didn't expect to see a cyclops at camp, she expected them to be at the forges underwater.

"I did not know, But you reminded me who I am, Cyclops. You are the hero." The cyclops blushed and Percy patted the cyclops on the back, Emily figured that they were half brothers.

"I knew that a long time ago. But, Daedalus...the Titan army is still down there. Even without the string, they'll be back. They'll find a way sooner or later, with Kronos leading them."

"You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue."

"But you said the Labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you're alive - "

"Yes, my young architect. When I die, the Labyrinth will die as well. And so I have a present for you." Colonel Phillips slung a leather satchel off of his back and unzipped it. Than he produced a sleek silver laptop, the same one that Colonel Pillips grabbed before Emily and Colonel Phillips left the workshop. On the lid of the laptop was the blue symbol delta, the same symbol that opened the labyrinth doors. "My work is here. It's all I managed to save from the fire. Notes on projects I never started. Some of my favorite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting." Annabeth was surprised and took the laptop from Colonel Phillips.

"You're giving me this? But this is priceless! This is worth...I don't even know how much!"

"Small compensation for the way I have acted as well as the things I have done. You were right, Annabeth, about children of Athena. We should be wise, and I was not. Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. But there is only one other thing that I had saved." Than Colonel Phillips turned to Emily before he tossed the satchel to Emily. Emily caught the satchel before she looked at him confused. "Put it on your back." Emily shrugged before she put the satchel on her back. As soon as the satchel was on her back that the satchel changed it's form, the satchel wrapped itself around Emily till it formed a more modern version of her Lieutenant USA Uniform with a silver shield that have drawings of the things she and Steve did in World War II. But the new uniform has the same design and coloring as the original uniform has. Emily looked down at the uniform before looking back at Colonel Phillips.

"You have been really busy in seventy years."

"I have been busy. I had some help with that uniform or at least with I needed to make it. When you want to be the satchel again just put the shield on the back. When you need it just tug on the zipper." Than Annabeth spoke.

"That is the Lieutenant USA uniform and she is not Lieutenant USA." Emily smiled when Annabeth said that, snapped her fingers and Emily's appearance appearance changed back to her blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. The campers gasp as her appearance changed.

"I am Lieutenant USA." Annabeth was about ready to say something. But Colonel Phillips spoke before Annabeth could say anything.

"It is the least I can do for you both before I pass on."

"Whoa, Pass on? But you can't just kill yourself. That's wrong." Colonel Phillips shook his head when Percy said that. Emily knew what Colonel was talking about.

"Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius does not excuse evil, Percy. My time has come. I must face my punishment."

"You won't get a fair trial, the spirit of Minos sits in judgment - "

"I will take what comes. And trust in the justice of the Underworld, such as it is. That is all we can do, isn't it?" Colonel Phillips looked straight at Nico, his face darken.

"Yes."

"Will you take my soul for ransom, then? You could use it to reclaim your sister."

"No, I will help you release your spirit. But Bianca has passed. She must stay where she is." Colonel Phillips nodded.

"Well done, son of Hades. You are becoming wise." Than Colonel Phillips looked at Percy. "One last favor, Percy Jackson. Something I found myself repeating." He had looked at Emily and Emily smiled slightly, Mrs. O'Leary was wagging her tail. Than he looked back at Percy. "I cannot leave Thron alone. And he has no desire to return to the Underworld. Will you care for him?"

"Yeah. Of course I will." Percy looked at Thron of who was licking Colonel Phillips's hair. As they spoke that Emily could sense that Hades was punishing Minos for trying to rise up from the died as well as replaced Minos as a judge of the died.

"Colonel Phillips." He turned and looked at Emily. "You need not worry about Minos judging you, Hades removed him from his position and sent him to the field of punishment for trying to rise again by trying tricking his son. Besides even if Hades didn't do that, that I think he would have given you a special punishment himself." Colonel Phillips smiled slightly, Emily went over to him and hugged him. Colonel Phillips hugged her back as he hugged her that he whispered.

"You are like the daughter that I never had. I thank you for that." He let go of her, Emily stepped back and he looked at the howling commandos before he spoke. "I better not see any of you down there as spirits any time soon." He looked at Emily before going on. "You better come and visit me from time to time."

"Don't worry, I will. I will try to keep you up to date on the world of the living when I can managed it." Colonel Phillips looked at the howling commandos once more before looking at Steve.

"You better look out for your sister." Steve out one of his arms around her shoulders before he spoke.

"I will, she is my younger sister."

"By ten minutes."

"Of which makes me older." Colonel Phillips smiled slightly before he nodded, than turned back to Nico.

"Then I am ready to see my son...and Perdix, I must tell them how sorry I am." There tears in the howling commandos as well as Emily, Lauren, Steve and Annabeth. Nico drew his sword and spoke.

"Your time is long since come. Be released and rest." A smile of relief spread across Colonel Phillips's face and he froze like a statue. His skin turned transparent revealing the bronze gears and machinery whirring inside his body. Than the statue turned to gray ash before the body disintegrated. Both Mrs. O'Leary and Thron howled for their dead owner, Emily patted Mrs. O'Leary while Percy patted Thron. The following day that Emily and the howling commandos left Camp Halfblood, Steve and Lauren headed back to Washington D.C. while the howling commandos went their campsite. Before going down the hill to go to the underworld that Emily turned and looked down at the camp that laid before her, Emily smiled slightly before turning back and going down the hill with Mrs. O'Leary at her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

When fall came around that Emily went back to the world of the living, while she was in the underworld that she become close with Nico but Arabella was closer to Nico this Emily was of which didn't bother Emily. However Nico and Emily bonded because they came from same time frame, even though throughout most of the se entry years that Nico was in the Lotus Hotel while Emily lived through the time. But because Emily lived in the 1940s that Nico and Emily could relate to each other, more so with the fact that Emily had been to Italy. But that was not the only thing, for during that time that Steve propose to Lauren of who accepted. Also Phil woke up but Nick told his family and Phil's girlfriend that Phil died in action, of which Phil wasn't too thrilled about. Emily managed to clam him down, she knows he wasn't happy about it but made the comment that he could watch Aubrey from a distance. Not only at but she would be in danger, not only from other S.H.I.E.L.D. enemies but things form the demigod world. It was only because Emily told Phil of the danger Aubrey could be was made Phil be able to live with what Nick did. Also during the last month that the Smithsonian Museum dedicated an exhibit to Captain America and Lieutenant USA.

Emily found that rather odd, it seem strange to have an exhibit dedicated to herself and her brother. Emily was only there at the dedication of the exhibit while the rest of the time that Emily was in the underworld. Emily decided to check out the museum when she left the underworld, when she reached the museum that she was wearing her brown jacket that Bucky gave her, a red shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes and a hat over her head. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, even though few people know about her two appearances, she decided use her birth appearance for this trip. Arabella was aware of the exhibit as well, so when Emily decided to visit he exhibit and told Arabella that she wanted to come as well, so Arabella was walking along with Emily. Arabella was wearing similar clothing as Emily's, ever since the battle that Arabella become known as the Shadow Witch due to the magical she performed and the shades she used. Thankfully he mist managed to hid certain things Arabella did with her magic, so that no one but the avengers were aware of what Arabella fully did. As they entered the exhibit that a narrator started to talk.

"Symbols to the nation. Heroes to the world. The story of Captain America and Lieutenant America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice." Emily made sure that her face was still under her hat, Arabella was looking around as the walked through the exhibit since this was her first time to this exhibit. "Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first super soldier. However Emily Rogers, or also known as Emily Barnes, was in perfect health and was enlisted in SSR as part of a secret project that remains unknown to this day of what this project was or what it's purpose was. The only things known about this project was that the project was first set out to be lead by a super soldier to go against HYDRA. The only other things known was that the project was lead by Emily Rogers Barnes and Lauren Huntington to fight against HYDRA. " As Emily stood there listening that Emily noticed that there was a boy standing close by that recognized Emily, Emily put their finger to their mouths and the little boy nodded. Than they went and saw an old footage of Steve. "In this rare footage, everyone's favorite warrior, Captain America..."

Emily and Arabella walked over to the display of where there were mannequins with the costumes of the uniforms of he howling commandos as well as Steve's and Emily's old uniforms that they use to wear in World War II. For Steve and Emily didn't need them any more since Steve has a couple of new uniforms, his blue one as well as the one he used in the avenger battle. Emily also has a new blue one that matches Steve's that Hephaestus made for her in the last month. Like with her new uniform from Colonel Phillips that when to was not in it's uniform form that it becomes the blue bracelet of which used to be her old uniform's other form. Hephaestus changed the other uniform from the form that Colonel Phillips used to a leaf in the green bracelet as well. "Battle tested, Captain America, Lieutenant America and their Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division." Emily looked around, so many memories were coming back to her, both the good and the bad. Among the bad was losing Steve and Bucky, among the good was the times that the howling commandos went to the bar drinking victories and dancing with Emily.

Half of those dances were with Bucky, after a couple more minutes that Arabella and Emily walked over two displays, one was of herself while the other one was of Bucky. "Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both school yard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling commando to give his life in service of his country. At a young age that Emily Rogers Barnes, was taken away from her best friend and twin brother. It wasn't till the program that changed Steve that Emily was reunited with her brother and best friend Bucky Barnes of who later become her husband. She was also best friends with Captain Roger's wartime girlfriend, Lauren Huntington, Lauren and Emily were best friends since childhood and were haut as inseparable as Barnes and Rogers. Emily, later, faked her death to help do her duty to help protect the nation from unseen threats, allowing her to remain in the shadows till she revealed herself to be alive after seventy years." After a while that Emily and Arabella entered a room that was showing a recording, Lauren was up on screen of who looked the some now as she did back when this was done,

"That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve...Captain Rogers and Emily...Lieutenant Rogers, Steve and Emily fought their way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. They saved over a thousand men. Even after they died, Steve and Emily was still changing my life." Emily knows in the last seventy years she has it rough, but she figured Lauren had it worse than Emily did for Lauren thought Steve, Lauren and Bucky were dead. Emily did tell Steve, Lauren and the howling commandos that Bucky wasn't dead but she has no idea of where he was or what he was doing. She told them to correct them when Dum Dum comment on the fact that she been a widow for about seventy years. After Lauren left the screen that Colonel Phillips appeared on the screen, Emily bit her lip, wondering what he would say.

"When I first saw Lieutenant Rogers and Captain Rogers, I remember thinking of how they could lead this group of men. This was before the howling commandos came around. When they saved those men when they learned that they were captured that I saw something in them, something I long forgotten about and something I could never forget again ever. I can safely say that Captain America and Lieutenant USA were the best soldiers that were ever under my command. That if they were still alive that they would change the world more than they have."

Emily smiled lightly as Colonel Phillips spoke, Emily has a feeling of what it was, for after his death that Colonel Phillips told her during the war that he remembered his time before his son and nephew were killed. A time of when he was himself but he started to change after his son dead, a time of when family, friends, bravery and sacrifice were important to him. After a couple more hours that Emily and Arabella left, while Arabella went one way that Emily went to Steve's apartment. Emily meet Steve just outside of his apartment building and they went walking up the stairs together. Steve managed to get adjusted to the time and world rather well for the most part, he was still struggling. Emily was still helping hi to adjust into this world, there some things Emily did tell him as well as telling him that there things she would need to tell him but only when he was more adjusted to this world. As they walked up the stairs that Steve told her of what he did that day and Emily told him the same thing as well, when they were almost to his apartment that they heard someone talking. Emily turned and almost cried out in surprise, it was Sharon Carter, one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that she meet before. She was talking on her phone, however she was unaware about Emily's two appearance.

"That's so sweet. That is so nice. Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye." Than Sharon hung up her phone before she turned and looked at Emily and Steve. "My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac." Steve merely smiles at her. "Yep." Sharon was about ready to go downstairs when Steve spoke.

"Hey, if you want...if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement."

"Oh, yeah? What's it cost?"

"A cup of coffee?" Emily stuck her tongue out when Steve said that. Sharon smiled lightly when Emily did that.

"Thank you, but um...I already have a load in downstairs, and, uh...you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I'm just finished orientation in the infectious diseases ward, so."

"Ah, well, I'll keep my distance."

"Well, not too far. I also don't want to cross your future wife's ever." Steve merely nods before they turned to his apartment. "Oh, and I think you left your stereo on." Emily looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh. Right, thank you."

"Yeah." Emily and Steve watched Sharon go down the stairs before Steve turned in suspicion to his door, carefully they both climbed out to the ledge before climbing into his bedroom. Emily touched one of the leafs on her bracelet whirl Steve grabs his shield for protection. Emily and Steve walked carefully out of his bedroom before coming close to a corner and saw a Nick Fury sitting on Steve's couch in the dark. Emily was sure that Nick Fury didn't a key to the apartment.

"I don't remember giving you a key."

"You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out."

"Didn't know you were married." Emily snorted, she doubted that Nick was married but didn't say anything.

"There are a lot of things you don't about me."

"I know, Nick. That's the problem." As Steve turned on the light that Emily saw the injuries on Nick in the first time, Emily saw those injuries before on Howard when he was dying as she pulled him out as well as his wife. Nick indicated Steve and Emily to be silent, than Nick turns the light off before he started to write on his phone before it shows it to Emily and Steve. 'ears everywhere'. Emily looked at him, you out a but in here and Nick merely nodded.

"I'm sorry to have do this, but I had no place else to crash." Nick wrote another text before he showed it to Emily and Steve. 'SHIELD compromised'. As soon as Emily saw that, that the dagger dropped out of her hand and fell to the floor with a thud. Nick and Steve looked at her oddly, Emily pulled her phone out bad wrote one word on there.

'HYDRA.' Than she turned it to show Steve and Nick. Steve looked surprised, he gave her a questioning look hrs said HYDRA is still around and that was one of the things emiky brought up that she would tell him later about. Emily nodded at his questioning look, Steve looked horrified that HYDRA never dead in the first place. Nick wrote something else on his phone and turned it around.

'Yes, how did you know?' Emily wrote another text before she turned it around.

'Howard told me of how HYDRA went after him and was worried about me and Tony. He told me to stop them if I can. I learned about some secret bases and I hoped beyond hope that HYDRA didn't have any play in any agency but I was wrong.' Steve looked surprised however Nick was writing another text before he turned it around.

'Who else knows about HYDRA.'

'Phil knew it was HYDRA's doing of killing Howard. The only other ones that know about HYDRA is project demigod. For they have been helping me track down HYDRA or at least the bases and parts that were not part of other agencies.' Before Nick or Emily could text more that Steve spoke.

"Who else knows about your wife?" Nick wrote another text, 'you two and me'.

"Just...my friends."

"Is that what we are?"

"That's up to you." Before any of them could saw anything that Nick was suddenly shot three through the window before he collapses. Emily traps hold of Steve and she was close of screaming out of pour shock. Steve let go of her to look for the shooter before he dragged Nick to the next room whirl Emily followed them. Emily was shaking rather badly, sure she seen a lot of things, but the memory of when Howard died was strong and she felt that day was repeating itself. Expect for one thing, that it seems Nick was not dying not really. Steve was about ready to leave when Nick handed Steve a flash drive. "Don't...trust anyone but Emily." Than Nick passed out, Steve pocketed the flash drive and looked at Emily, before they could say anything that Emily heard someone breaking the door of the apartment. Emily went up against the wall just before Emily heard Sharon calling out to them.

"Captain Rogers?" Suddenly Sharon walks in with her gun pointed. "Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD's Special Service."

"Kate?"

"I'm assigned to protect you."

"On whose order?" Sharon noticed Nick on the floor.

"His." Sharon walked over to Nick as Emily spoke.

"Who picked Kate?" Steve looked at Emily surprised as well as Sharon.

"You know her?"

"Yes, her name is Sharon Carter."

"How did you know my name?"

"I will show you and only the avengers, and three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents know of this." Emily snapped her fingers and her appearance changed to her daughter of Hades appearance. Sharon was slightly taken back before she spoke.

"I should have known." This she contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. through her radio. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" Emily followed Steve's gaze and she saw the shooter and noticed the gleam of metal, Emily felt her heart start to race. She figure of who the shooter was but seeing him was different.

"Tell them I'm in pursuit." Steve ran over to the window, Emily snapped her fingers and looked at Sharon of who nodded before told the agent that Emily and Steve were in pursuit. Emily picked up her dagger before jumping through the window and managed to catch up with Steve as they ran after the Winter Soldier. They were chasing him through an office building, when Steve and Emily caught up with on the roof that Emily throw her dagger at him hilt first while Steve threw his shield at him, however the winter soldier caught them both in one shift move. For once the winter soldier was not wearing googles, there was not emotions as he looked at Steve. His eyes were blue and his hair was brown and down his shoulders like the dead that were killed by him said he has or at least the hair. His one arm was metal with a red star on it, the odd thing was that his uniform looked strangely familiar to her.

Before she could figure it out of his uniform looks familiar that the winter soldier threw the dagger and shield back at them. Steve catch his shield with both hands while Emily caught the hilt of her dagger, when Emily looked back that the winter soldier was gone. Emily ran to the side of the building and looked down at the street below. Emily looked up and straight a head, she has a strange feeling that the mystery of who the winter soldier was going to be revealed and soon. A while later that Emily and Steve were at the hospital as Natasha meets up with them and watched a the doctors operate on Nick Fury.

"Is he gonna make it?"

"I don't know." Natasha looked at Emily and Emily shrugged, she could see the life aura around Nick. It wasn't faded, it was blinking like if he drank some sort of serum that made him appear like he was dead or dying at least. Emily has a feeling of what Nick was plan in on doing, but she wasn't sure, if she was than he was planning on making it appear that he was dead.

"Tell me about the shooter."

"He's fast and strong. He had a metal arm." Agent Maria Hill joins them.

"Ballistics?"

"Three slugs. No rifling and completely untraceable."

"Soviet made?"

"Yeah." The others watch in shock as it seems Nick's state seems to deteriorates, however his life aura was blinking but it was still strong.

"He's dropping."

"Crash cart coming in."

"Nurse, help me with the gauzes, please. BP is dropping. Defibrillator!" Emily jerks as she what was happening while the others were still in shock.

"Charge to one hundred."

"Don't do this to me, Nick."

"Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!" Nick was given a shock with the defibrillator. "Pulse?"

"No pulse."

"Okay. Charge to two hundred, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!" Nick was given another shock. Emily bit her lips, nick was still in the same state when he went into what appears was a flatline. But Emily knows it wasn't and that Nick did something before he entered Steve's apartment of what that was, she wasn't sure. She just knows Nick isn't dead. "Give me epinephrine! Pulse?"

"Negative."

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me." Emily sighed and looked down, even though Nick appears dead that he was alive but she cousin't watch no more. Steve turns away as the one doctor spoke.

"What's the time?"

"1:03, Doctor."

"Time of death, 1:03 A.M." Emily walked over to Steve of who was looking at the flash drive, than he looked over at Emily. Steve looked over at Emily before he walked over to a vending machine, he looked at the flash drive than Emily before looking at the vending machine. Emily got it, she looked at the flash drive than it disappeared in shadows before it reappeared in he back of the bubble gum packages. When Emily did that, that they went to the room that Nick was in, Nick's body was laid out. Natasha was looking down at aNick's body with tears running down her face, just after Emily and Steve entered the room that Maria Hill enters the room.

"We need to take him." Emily remained where she was standing as Steve walked over to Natasha.

"Natasha." Natasha didn't respond, the last time Emily saw Natasha was like that when she thought that they were going to lose Phil. Natasha touches Nick's head tenderly before she turns and walks out of the room as Steve follows Natasha calling her name. While Maria went up to Nick, Emily followed Maria of who was standing and looked down at Nick. Emily than whispered.

"You know he isn't dead." Maria looked over at Emily slightly surprised. "Did you forget I was adopted by Hades and I can see the life aura of people. So what did he do?" Maria sighed.

"I forget about that after you made it know to the world that you were alive."

"What happen and what did he do?" Maria looked over at Emily.

"I will explain it to you later, Emily, now is not the time." Before Emily could say anything that Brock Rumlow entered the room.

"Lieutenant." Emily looked over at Brock. "They want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D." Emily looked at Maria before looking back at Brock.

"Why?"

"Didn't say expect that hey want you there now along with Steve." Emily looked over at Maria of who merely nodded, Emily walked over to Brock before leaving the room. She joined Steve as they left the hospital to head to the headquarters. When they were reached the headquarters that they were brought in front of Pierce, as soon as Emily saw him that she growled softly. Steve looked at her funny when she growled, Emily never really liked Pierce all that much, due to the few times she spoke to him as Rachel and thankfully he was unaware about her two appearance. However after learning about HYDRA managed to enter S.H.I. . that Emily had a feeling that Pierce has something to do with HYDRA. Emily noticed that Sharon was in ere talking to Pierce.

"For whatever it's worth, you did your best."

"Thank you, sir." As Sharon turns to leave that she sees Steve and Emily, as she walked past them that she spoke.

"Captain Rogers. Lieutenant Rogers." Steve replied coldly.

"Neighbor."

"Sharon and it's Barnes."

"Sorry."

"It's all right, not the first time it had happen, not going to be the last." When Emily said that, that Sharon went to the elevator. Pierce smiled slightly when he saw them.

"Ah, Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce."

"Sir, it's an honor." Pierce and Steve shakes hands, before Pierce reached his hand out to her to shake her hand, Emily just looked at his hand before she looked at him coldly.

"Right." It was clear from her face that Pierce figured that that Emily doesn't trust him. "The honor is mine, Captain and Lietuenant. My father served in the 101st. Come on in." They entered pierce's office of where he shows them an old photo with Nick and Pierce. "That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met. When I was at State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, 'No, we'll negotiate.' Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion."

"I've never had any cause to regret it." There was a slight pause, but Emily broke it.

"Sir, why did you want us here?" Pierce looked at them.

"Lieutenant, Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?

"I don't know."

"Not only that but I don't live in that apartment." Pierce looked at I her in slightly surprised.

"Than why were you there last night?" Emily stared at him she Pierce said that.

"Are you joking me?" Emily pointed at Steve. "He is my brother or did you forget that fact?"

"Sorry." He looked between them. "You know it was bugged?"

"I did, because Nick told me."

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" Steve didn't reply, so Emily replied instead.

"I figured that he did when he said the apartment was bugged." Pierce looked at Emily.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you have been part of S.H.I.E.L.D. since you disappeared."

"If I was, you would have learned sooner that I was alive." Pierce looked between Emily ad Steve once more.

"I want you to see something." He brings up the footage of Batroc being interrogated.

"Who hired you, Batroc?" Emily looked at the footage as Steve spoke.

"Is that live?"

"Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line."

"No, it's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Pierce handed Steve a file.

"Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at 14-37."

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?"

"Knowing Nick, it was most likely to get information that was on that ship. Or at least a reason of why Nick would do that. It's annoying, can be stupid and risky, but sometimes it is the only to get information. It's one of the things that Phil hates at times about the kind of work he does." Piece looked at Emily before looking back at Emily.

"That is one way of looking at it. But the prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death."

"If you really knew Nick Fury you know that's not true."

"Why do you think we're talking?"

"I don't know. But enlighten us, nutty." Steve looked at Emily in slight surprise and amusement but Pierce looked at her in shock.

"Why call me nutty?"

"Why not?" Pierce seem to let that slid and spoke.

"See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry." Pierce hesitated for a moment. "Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident, and I don't think you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?"

"He told me not to trust anyone but Emily." Emily smiled when Pierce raised an eyebrow Steve said that.

"I wonder if that included him." Steve didn't reply right away.

"I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse me." Steve picked up his shield before placing on his back, than they started to make their out of Pierce's office.

"Captain. Lieutenant." Emily and Steve stopped before looking back at Pierce. "Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone." Emily raised an eyebrow when Pierce said that.

"Understood."

"Really now? What about Rachel Blackthrone, the demigod Consultant? She is a daughter of Hades is she not?"

"What about her?" Emily stared at him coldly.

"Wouldn't you think that anyone who gets in her way would regret it as well? That she will make people's afterlife miserable if they have crimes to pay for depending on the deed."

"Well she would find me innocent." Emily glared at him with her death glare and Pierce jerked back and shrank under her glare.

"Innocent of what I may ask?" Pierce gave her a confused look. "In a courtroom that would be true it would guilty or innocent but you would face the judges of the dead. They will determine of where you should be sent to, unless if the person is a special case. So unless if Rachel told you of where you end up that I suggest that you should correct any crimes but if you don't have any than don't worry about it." Emily could see that Steve was trying not to laugh at Pierce's expression as they left the office together. Once they left the office that Emily and Steve stepped into the elevator,

"Operations control."

"Confirmed." Before the doors are about to close that Brock step in with two STRIKE agents.

"All STRIKE personal on site."

"Understood."

"Yes, sir."

"Forensics."

"Confirmed.

"Cap."

"Rumlow." As the doors closed and they started riding down that Emily was on high alert, something was off with this.

"Evidence response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac-team ready?"

"No, lets wait and see what it is first."

"Right." It was than that Emily noticed that one of the agents was touching his weapon suspiciously. Out of the corner of her eye that Emily noticed that Steve saw that as well, than the elevator stops and more S.H.I.E.L.D. and STRIKE agents entered.

"What's the status so far?"

"Administrations level."

"Confirmed." Than one of the agents looked at Emily and Steve.

"Excuse me."

"Um...sorry about what happened with Fury. Messed up what happened to him."

"Thank you." It was clear something was off about this, Emily stayed close by Steve, hoping that nothing would happen. But something told her otherwise that something would happen, the elevator stops again and more agents enter.

"Records."

"Confirmed." As the doors closed that they were surrounded by agents.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" There was a moment's pause before two agents turn and uses an electric rod to give a shock to them. The others were grabbing them, trying to strap their wrists with magnetic cuffs, Steve managed to knock some of them down. So at he only has one cuff remain but Emily has both cuffs and the agents managed to get the cuffs on the walls. Before the agents could get to Steve to help the others that Emily used their shadows to break open the cuffs and the two cuffs hit a couple of the agents in the head. Emily started fighting as Brock used his rod on Steve, she managed to knock down the ones that tried to cuff her up. Steve managed to free himself from the magnetic cuff before Emily and Steve turned to Brock, Brock was looking at Steve.

"Woh, big guy. I just want you to know, Cap, this ain't personal." Brock goes to attack Steve with the rod but Steve defended himself and knocks Brock out.

"It kind of feels personal." Steve picks up his shield before he opens the doors, but ere was a team of STRIKE agents pointing their weapons at them.

"Drop the shield! Put your hands in the air!" Before Steve could react that Emily stabbed the elevator wires of which send the elevator down a few levels. Once the elevator stopped that he forces the doors open but more STRIKE agents were coming towards them., Steve closes the door before he looks at Emily.

"Any ideas?"

"Just one but you don't like to travel that way. Two if you count my hellhound." Emily gestured around the elevator. "But she is two big for this kind of space, even Fluffy is too big and he is a teenage hellhound basically." Emily could hear the STRIKE agents outside.

"Give it up, Rogers! Same goes for you, Barnes! Get that door open! You have nowhere to go!" Steve was looking around, after a minute that Steve seem to come up with an idea, he gestured to Emily to come over to him. When Emily went over to him that he gesture her to grasp hold of his shield, Emily got the idea and grasp hold. Than Emily and Steve ran towards the glass before they broke through the glass and they plummeted towards the ground with the shield under them. Emily panicked slightly, more out of the fear that it wouldn't work than Zeus blasts them out of the sky. Emily was glad when they reached the ground, Emily and Steve got up, Steve seems but Emily was sure that she got some bruises from that fall. For she felt a bit sore from that fall and hitting the ground. Emily quickly followed Steve to the S.H.I.E.L.D. garage of where his motorcycle was currently. Emily got behind Steve, once Steve started the motorcycle that he drove out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. garage, Emily held onto Steve as he evaded the obstacles that was laid out. As Emily and Steve reached the bridge that a Quinjet emerges ahead of them.

"Stand down, Captain Rogers. Stand down, Lieutenant Barnes." The Quinjet lowered it's machine gun. "Repeat, stand down." Since Emily and Steve showed no signs of stopping that they started to shoot at Emily and Steve. Steve throws his shield into the propellers to jam it, Emily and Steve hopped onto the Quinjet. Emily was using the shadows to help with the damage of the jet as Steve used his shield to cause even more damage. Than Emily and Steve traps hands before jumping odd as the Quinjet crashed down, as they fell that Steve yelled.

"Should we tell Lauren about this?"

"Not now." They were close to the water and Emily closed her eyes as she saw the water, before he could hit that shadows engulf Emily and Steve. After a minute Emily felt ground under her feet, she opened her eyes and saw that they were in the clearing of her cabin. Steve looked around surprise, Mrs. O'Leary was nearby and she barked at them to greet them.

"Where are we?"

"My cabin. There are things we would need or at least to get ready for what is goi to happen." Emily went inside followed by Steve, he was looking around as Emily went into her bedroom. As Emily pulled out a bag and some men clothing that she brought to the cabin after the battle of the Manhattan happen hat Steve entered her room. Emily only has those clothing a just in case if Steve came over and he was going to spend the night and he didn't brought anything to wear. Emily tossed the clothes at Steve as he looked at one of the pictures and he managed to catch them when she threw them at her. Emily slaked over to Steve and he looked back at the one picture. The picture of Emily and Lauren at ten with Gleeson stands next to them, he was wearing a hat, jacket, jeans and he was leaning on a baseball bat.

"Who is that?"

"An old friend. We need to move, they might be tracking us. So put on the clothes and put the uniform into the bag." Emily left the bedroom as Steve changed, Emily pulled out a couple of backpacks and filled them up with food, money, drachmas, and a couple extra of clothing for herself and Steve. Emily changed into a pull over shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, and a hoodie while she stuff her town leather jacket into the backpack. When Steve came out of the bedroom that she toss the one backpack to Steve before she grasp his hand and they were engulf by shadows once more.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am at the winter soldier part, this is the biggest area of change in the story or things were added. For this is important part of the story just like the avengers. For Emily reunites with Lauren and Steve in the avengers and in the winter soldier she reunites with Bucky.

As soon as Emily and Steve entered a gym with their hoodies up that the tossed the bag with the uniform in it in a basketball court before they left the gym. Once Emily and Steve left the gym that they walked quickly and carefully to the hospital to retrieve the flash drive from the vending machine. When they reached the vending machine that Emily panicked for the flash drive was no longer there. Anyone could have that flash drive and they most likely won't know what was in it, well she didn't either but there was clearly some S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff on there. This Emily noticed in the reflection of the glass of the vending machine was Natasha chewing on some gum. Steve saw her, he was not happy for he pushed Natasha into a room and Emily quickly followed Steve.

"Where is it?"

"Safe."

"Do better!"

"Where did you get it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"What's on it?"

"I don't know."

"Stop lying!"

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers."

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?"

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you." Emily stood at the side watching Steve and Natasha, Steve was about ready to say something when Emily spoke.

"Look, I know that with what you learned in the last couple of days was a lot to to we in, but we not here to talk about Nick hiring the bloody pirates." As Emily said the last part that she hardly notice she spoke in an English accent. Steve looked at her oddly.

"Did you just use an English accent and an English swear word?" Emily froze when Steve said that, Emily clapped her hand to her forehead.

"I went to Hogwarts to often." Emily looked at the other two. "Never mind, we are not here to talk about accent that I unknowingly used." Steve looked back at Natasha before he went on.

"I'm not gonna ask you again."

"I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a ghost story."

"No he isn't Steve." Steve looked at her. "While he has been doing assassinations in the last fifty years but Hades and myself believe that he might be around longer than that."

"The earliest record of his assassinations was fifty years ago." Emily looked at Natasha.

"True, but from what I learned form the ones he killed as well as from Howard before he died was what he looks like as well a a who he was working for. Even if I hadn't seen him that I know at some point he worked for the Soviet or the KGB. I am not sure which one but I am not sure if he was just found by them or not but he works for HYDRA now." Emily this turned to Steve. "If you remember in World War II at the castle do where I blacked out from over using my powers that Zola was playing on using the serum on Gabe and makes him into a face of HYDRA or something similar to that."

"Are you saying that someone from Project demigod or someone that worked with us is the winter soldier or something?"

"I don't know, not for sure." Steve and Emily looked at Natasha before she spoke.

"I can't say for sure of who he is but I have saw him before. Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me." Natasha pulls her shirt up to show the bullet wound on the side of her stomach. "A Soviet slag, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." There was a hit of smile from Natasha.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried." Natasha holds up the flash drive. "Like you said, he's a ghost story." Steve takes the flash drive from Natasha.

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants."

"Well that's different. It's mostly trying to find the winter soldier." Steve and Natasha merely smiled when Emily said that. Once they left the hospital that Steve, Natasha and Emily to to the mall disguised as a civilian couple and friend.

"First rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk."

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off." Emily smiled when Steve said that.

"Good thing that is not the case with me." Steve laughed when Emily said that, Emily smiled, it was great to see Steve was more adjusted to this time an he has been when the battle of Manhattan happened. The three of them entered a Mac store to use one of their computers, it was Natasha that was using the computer.

"The drive has a level six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are."

"How much time do we have?"

"Uh...about nine minutes from..." Natasha put the flash drive into the computer. "Now." There was a few moments of silence as Natasha was trying to figure out what was on it. "Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?"

"The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly."

"Hang on." Steve looked at Emily when spoke. "Why would a flash drive have an AI on it?" Natasha merely shrugged.

"I don't know."

"That just seems odd to me." Something was just off about that flash drive with the AI on it, at times it seems like there was a soul in the flash drive but that seems unlikely. It might be possible, cosindering what Colonel Phillips did, but it was more likely to built a machine Huns out a soul int a flash drive.

"I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from." Just than an apple employee walked up to them.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" Steve was unsure of what to say as well as Emily but Natasha seem to thought of something for she put one hand on Steve's arm and the other on his shoulder before she spoke.

"Oh, no. My fiancé and his sister was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations."

"Right! We're getting married." Emily was glad Natasha thought of something, not that she wouldn't have been able to, with S.H.I.E.L.D. after them that with coming up something quick was a little difficult for Emily since her mind was everywhere as well as her senses. Natasha resumed using the tracer on the flash drive.

"Congratulations. Where do you guys thinking about going?" Just than that there was a a beeping sound as the signal was being traces somewhere in New Jersey. Steve looked at the monitor to see of where the signal was being traced before he looked back at the apple employee.

"New Jersey."

"Oh." The employee and Steve were looking at each other for a moment. "I have the exact same glasses."

"Wow, you two are practically twins." Emily snorted and was close of laughing when Natasha said that.

"Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron."

"Thank you." Emily was getting a bit antsy and it seems Steve was as well.

"You said nine minutes, come on."

"Shh, relax. Got it." Emily couldn't believe it of where the signal was coming from, it was one place of where she hasn't been to in years. Steve lean forward as he looked where the signal was coming from.

"You know it?"

"I used to. Let's go." Emily pulled the flash drive from the computer as they walked out of the store, as they walked out that Emily could see some of the agents walking around. "Standard tac-team. Two behind, to across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro." Emily looked around trying to think of a better way out of this mess.

"I don't think that is the way to go, Steve. If this was a HYDRA base, than go for it. But this is a mall not a blood HYDRA base." Two agents were coming straight towards them.

"Shut up and put your arm around me and Emily, laugh at something I said."

"What?"

"Do it!" Steve quickly put his arms around Emily and Natasha and laughs, the two agents walks past them. Steve moved his arms away before heading towards the escalator, as they rode down that Emily noticed Brock, Natasha noticed him as well. Natasha turned to Steve.

"Kiss me."

"What?" That was what Emily thought. Emily wondered what Lauren would be thinking if she was here, most likely be pissed off.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable."

"Yes, they do." Natasha quickly pulls Steve's head down and kisses him, Brock looked away from them, he hardly noticed Emily standing behind Steve and Natasha. When Brock looked away that Natasha let go and the three of them walked down the rest of the escalator.

"You still uncomfortable?"

"It's not exactly the word I would use."

"Yeah, while you are just lucky that it is me and not Lauren. Otherwise I think she would be hitting your shield at the moment."

"Thank you for that reminder."

"Any time, bro." Emily said that as she walked next to Natasha, Natasha looked between the two of them before she smiled and shook her head. The three of them walked out of the mall. They moved quickly through the parking before Emily spotted a truck that could hold four people in the front without a problem. Emily and Steve ran over to it while Natasha followed them, Emily and Steve started to rewire the truck, as they did so that Emily heard a shout.

"Emily!" Emily looked up from the engine and noticed that Arabella was walking in he parking lot looking around. Emily whistled, Arabella heard and noticed Emily as Emily waved Arabella over to where Emily was as Steve went on rewiring the car. When Arabella reached them that Emily spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't show up, last night after you said that you were going to visit Steve, than go to Hogwarts." As Arabella spoke that Emily went back to helping Steve rewiring the truck. "What are you doing?" Emily looked at Arabella.

"Borrowing the truck."

"Why?" Just than Steve managed to get the truck started.

"Get in and I will explain of what happened last night and what is happening." Steve went into the driver's seat while Emily and Arabella sat in the back and Natasha sat next to Steve in the front.

"What happened?"

"Nick managed to get into Steve's apartment last night." Emily went on telling Arabella of what followed about that, minus the part to where Nick was not really dead. For Emily knew that Arabella would know Nick wasn't dead, Emily implied that Natasha and Steve don't know about Nick being alive and that Emily would learn of why Nick faked his death later. It become clear that Arabella wasn't happy about Nick's faked death, but was able to figure out that they would get those answers later form Nick or Maria depending on who Emily and Arabella was able to find first. When Emily finished explaining to Arabella that Natasha spoke up.

"Where did Captain America and Lieutenant USA learn how to steal a car?"

"Nazi Germany."

"Mm."

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash." Emily slumped slightly against the seat as Natasha takes her feet off the dash.

"Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?"

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Before Steve could reply that Emily spoke up.

"Let me answer that question with a statement, he's engaged to Lauren." Natasha shrugged.

"I just wondering how much practice your brother had."

"I don't need practice."

"Everybody needs practice."

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-one, I'm not dead. Unless if your forget that I am engaged." Emily was close of laughing when Steve said that, even though she is the same age as Steve.

"Just Lauren, though?" Steve and Emily chuckled.

"Pretty much, even if she did age that it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"You just make something up."

"What, like you?" Emily looked over at Arabella.

"I am surprised that he didn't count me with that." Arabella laugh.

"So did I."

"You don't count, Emily."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"Why not?"

"I am a Captain."

"I am the princess of the underworld, what's your point?"

"Forget it." Emily rolled her eyes when Steve said that.

"Like that makes sense." However it seems Natasha decided to stir the conversation back to where it was left off before Emily spoke up.

"The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I."

"That's a tough way to live."

"It's a good way not to die, though."

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is."

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend?" Natasha laughs softly.

"Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."

"Even if he was, I know he would be bored if he has nothing to do with his life." When they pulled up to the gates of an abandoned military base that Emily couldn't believe it. She never thought that the signal would come from this place. Emily, Arabella, Natasha and Steve got,out of the truck and stood I. From of the gates of Camp Lehigh.

"This is it?"

"The file came from these coordinates."

"So did I." Emily walked up to the gates and pulled out an old pin and unlocked the rusty lock with ease. Emily pushed the gates open before they entered the camp. Emily and Steve looked around as the four of them slaked around the camp, she looked towards to the forest to the left of where the camp set up for the demigods was.

"I can't believe I am standing here again, the last time I was in this place was the morning of when you become Captain America." Steve looked over at Emily.

"I thought you would have come here after that."

"Well for a few years I was busy with the war, after that, my husband, brother had best friend were lost." The four of them walked around trying to pinpoint of where the signal comes from.

"This camp is where I was trained."

"I thought that was Camp Halfblood."

"No, he never went to camp expect for the battle of the labyrinth and a couple times I World War II. Once when I blacked out and the other couple times were the Fourth of July fireworks." Emily pointed to a clump of trees, there was enough light and enough space to see that inside the clump of trees was some sort of camp. "That was Project Demigod trained while the super soldier programs was in training."

"Did this camp change much?"

"A little." Emily stood besides Steve close to the flag pole, Emily remembered one days when she was watching Steve train. As she thought of that day that memory seem to be playing around the camp. For she saw the group of men that Steve trimmed with running past her and present Steve and the one soldier was yelling at them.

"Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Let's go! Double time! Come on Rogers, move it!" The former Steve, small and skinny. Stopped and stares at Emily and present Steve. Emily could barley make out at the edge of camp was her former self, wearing a SSR uniform with some of her hair back. She was a couple of years younger in the memory but not much though. "Come on! Fall in! Rogers! I said fall in!" Former Steve runs off, just than Emily flew a hand on her arm, the vision left and she looked over to see Arabella standing there. Before Arabella could say anything that Natasha spoke.

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off." Emily looked at Natasha when she spoke before looking away,than she noticed one of the buildings nearby, Steve noticed it, for they both know that building was not suppose to be there. "What is it?" Emily, Steve, Arabella and Natasha walked over to the building as Steve spoke.

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards from the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." Steve opens the lock with his shield before the four of them entered the building. Emily saw the switch and turned the lights on, as the lights turned on that she gasp in surprise. For they were standing in an old S.H.I.E.L.D. office, she should have figured that S.H.I.E.L.D. would a be used an old camp to use as their first headquarters.

"This is SHIELD."

"Maybe where it started." They four of them entered another room, there old frames of Howard Stark, Lauren Huntington and Colonel Chester Philips or Daedalus.

"There's Stark's father."

"Howard."

"That's Lauren Huntington." Steve didn't say anything and he walked away, natahsa loked at Emily, Emily just shrugged but didn't bother to say anything since there was nothing to say. Emily just wanted to figure out of where that signal came from and she knows it comes from here. As Emily walked around that she noticed that Steve went to a massive book shelf, Emily walked over to Steve as he spoke.

"If you already working in a secret office..." Steve pushed the book shelf and it slides to reveal an elevator behind it. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?" Emily, Arabella, Steve and Natasha entered the elevator, Natasha used one of the gadgets and punched in the numbers before the elevator went down. When the doors open that the entered a room with old looking computers, Emily walked further into the room as Natasha spoke.

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient."

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." As Emily looked at the computers that it suddenly went into life, Emily looked to where Natasha was. Emily noticed that there was a small flash drive port and the flash drive was in the flash drive port. Emily walked over to where Natasha and Steve were and Arabella joined Emily.

"Initiate system?" Natasha typed on the keyboard.

"Y-E-S, spells yes." Natasha took a couple of steps back and smiles. "'Shall we play a game?'" Emily smiled as Natasha turns to Steve. "It's from a movie that..."

"Yeah, I saw it." Suddenly there was an accented voice that spoke up that sounded oddly familiar to Emily.

"Rogers, Steven. Born, 1922. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984. Barnes, Emily Sarah Nee Rogers. Born, 1922. Evans, Arabella Persephone. Born, 1997." Emily looked up and saw an old camera moving above them as it analyze them.

"It's some kind of a recording." Emily looked at the machine, as she looked at it that Emily realized something for the first time. It seems at that moment Arabella realized it as well, for Emily got the answer to the question she has been asking for years. Emily looked at the computer screen and spoke.

"This is not a recording." Before Natasha or Steve could say anything that the accented spoke once more.

"Correct, Lieutenant. I may not be the man I was when the Captain and the Lieutenant took me prisoner in 1945, Fräulein, but I am." Suddenly there was an old photo of Dr, Arnim Zola appeared on the screen.

"Do you know this thing?"

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years." Emily looked over at Steve.

"Steve, Zola is alive, somehow in someway Zola managed to get his mind into this comforter but it is different from how Daedalus did it though." Thins Zola spoke.

"First correction, I am Swiss. As for the second, the Lieutenant is right. For I have never been more alive. " Emily looked at the computer anger building up in her, even though Arabella was calm that Emily knows that Arabella was not thrilled but she was most likely more panicked an anything else, expect for anger. For Zola was the reason Bucky fell and she lost him for seventy years and Bucky was still lost. "In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

"How did you get here?"

"Invited."

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic values." Emily looked at Natasha.

"What?" Natasha looked at Emily.

"I thought you knew about that."

"No, I wasn't there when S.H.I.E.L.D. started. I was pretty much only in the demigod world. It wasn't till to about twenty or thirty years later that I learned about S.H.I.E.L.D. from Phil."

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own."

"HYDRA should have died with the Red Skull."

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

"Prove it."

"Accessing archive." The computer screen shows them old footage of Johann Schmidt/Red Skull and the original S.H.I.E.L.D. founders. "HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

"That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you."

"Accidents will happen." The screen shows them of when HYDRA killed Howard and Maria Stark and how it was made look like a car accident as well as the fake death of Nick Fury along with some others. Some of them were brought in the open that Emily brought out in the open of what really happen.

"Some of those things I brought out into the open to show that it was no accident."

"True, but you didn't get to every single thing that HYDRA did in the past many years. HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum." In anger Steve smashes the computer screen of where Zola's face was than Zola's face appeared in the right screen. In her anger, Emily smashes hat computer screen, Zola's face appeared in the last computer screen. Emily's hand hit when she broke the glass of the screen, she was surprised that the screen was smashed when she hit it. "As I was saying..." Steve was looking at the last computer screen of where Zola's face was.

"What's on this drive?"

"Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm."

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?"

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it." Suddenly the door behind them started to close behind them, Emily and Arabella could get out but she wasn't going to leave Steve and Natasha behind and she was sure Arabella would remain with her as well. Steve tried to stop it by throwing his shield between the doors but he was too late for the shield just hit the doors as the doors closed.

"Steve, I got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. Thirty seconds, tops."

"Who fired it?"

"SHIELD."

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain and Lieutenant." Natasha takes the flash drive out of the port, despite that fact that Zola went on talking. "Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time." At the last word that Arabella punch the last screen and was cussing in Ancient Greek, Natasha looked at Arabella oddly. Emily was unsure of what to do, for Arabella did the only thing that Emily could think of. That was until Emily notice Steve throws a metal door aside, Emily pulled Arabella over and into the hole in the ground just as Steve and natasha joins them. Steve out his shield over the hole, Emily felt Arabella hold onto her, Emily held her as the place above them explodes. This was one reason of why she didn't want Arabella to know about who she really was. For Emily knew one day her old life would catch up with her, one reason why she didn't want Arabella to come with other on that one mission though she never really said it out loud. As well as every other mission Arabella did for S.H.I.E.L.D. Emily didn't want Arabella to be caught up in her old life, more so when it catches up with her. When it was quiet above that Steve removed his shield and picks up Natasha pf who was blacked out, while Emily stood up and got Arabella to walk along side her to get out of the area quickly before the agents find them.

Bucky's pov

When his mission was successful that he went to his superior's home for his next mission. He went over to the table and sat down, it was dark in the room so no one could see him or not properly. When he sat down that he put his gun on the table next to him, and just waited there till his superior comes home to give him his next assignment. After about a hour that his superior entered the kitchen, his superior noticed right away, before his superior could say anything that a woman called out to his superior from another room close by.

**"**I'm going to go, Mr. Pierce. You need anything before I leave?"

**"**No. Uh...it's fine, Renata, you can go home."

**"**Okay, night-night."

"Good night." The door opened and closed, than his superior shook the milk at him. "Want some milk?" He didn't reply, he just stared at his superior. "The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Three targets, level six." His superior pours himself a glass of milk before he joined him at the table. "They already cost me Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours." Just than a woman entered the kitchen.

**"**Sorry, Mr. Pierce, I...I forgot my phone." Than she noticed him sitting at the table, he just stared at her.

"Oh, Renata. I wish you would have knocked." His superior picked up the gun and shoot it at the woman. Than he placed the gun down on the table and looked back at him. "I need you to get this mission done as soon as possible. Plus, one of the targets might cause you some trouble, kill her first." The winter solider stood up before he put the mask on, picked up the gun and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's pov

When morning came around that the four of them were back in Washington D.C., Emily has a feeling that Severus was worried about Arabella by now. Honestly, Emily wasn't sure what Arabella would tell him, not only that but she was unsure of what to tell Severus Either. When they reached a housing area that Steve went to a house and knocked on it, after a minute a black man answered the door, Emily assumed that this was Sam, the guy Steve told her about.

"Hey, man."

"I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Sam paused for a moment before he opened the door to let them enter.

"Not everyone." As Emily and the others were cleaning up that Emily noticed that Natasha look sad and thoughtful but she noticed that Arabella looked thoughtful as well.

"Arabella, are you all right?" Arabella looked over at Emily.

"Is this normal for you? To get blow up in the last seventy years?"

"The last time was in World War II, after Hades adopted me, I knew one day my war life would catch up with me." Emily paused before looking at Arabella. "As you know that I didn't tell you of who I was till I felt I was ready, there was also more to it than that and Hades knows it. Besides not telling you of who I was till I felt ready another reason I didn't want to tell you was because I was worried that you would be caught up in it. I didn't want that to happen to you, you already had enough to worry about besides being a demiwitch and another war on it's way in your other world." Emily looked at the mirror before Arabella spoke up.

"Emily, I had a thought, what if the winter soldier is someone from your past?"

"I thought that there was a good chance of that, but I never knew anyone with a metal arm before."

"What if their arm was cut off since you saw them and was giving a metal arm?"

"That is possible." Emily looked back at Arabella before putting her hand back on Arabella's shoulders. "But like I told you before, let me worry about the winter soldier. For what I learned in the war and from Howard that the winter soldier might have not have been willing to be the winter soldier. I did tell you about what they wanted to Gabe that one time in the war. But yes I am aware that that the winter soldier could have been willing to do this. But until I know who it is and asked him some questions, that I am not certain of which one it is. For I learned in my long life that there is more than one way to look at things." Arabella nodded as they joined Steve and Natasha as Steve spoke to Natasha.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

"When I first joined SHIELD, I thought it was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business." Natasha smiled faintly.

"I owe you."

"It's okay."

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

"would now. And I'm always honest."

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing."

"Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting." Emily put her brown leather jacket on before she spoke.

"Natasha, Steve never really dread, he was just asleep." Just than Sam walked into the room.

"I made breakfast. If you guys...eat that sort of thing." The five of them went into the kitchen as they are that they spoke.

"So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?"

"Pierce."

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world."

"Too bad the labyrinth is destroyed that would be a way to get in. However the only downside to that is the time frame, one never knows of how much time will pass in the labyrinth."

"But the labyrinth is dangerous as well."

"True." Sam and Natasha looked at Emily and Arabella funny. It was Sam who spoke.

"Labyrinth?"

"Long story, I will tell you later." Steve went back to what they were talking about.

"But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

"So was Jasper Sitwell."

"So, the real question is: how do the four most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?" Emily shook her head when Steve said that.

"It's just three, SHIELD has no record of Arabella. I made sure of that." It was Natasha who spoke.

"Did you hack?"

"No, I hit Nick in the face when he brought up about giving Arabella a record." Natasha raised her eyebrow when Emily said that. "I will explain that later." Sam looked at Emily, than he looked over at Steve.

"You two look a like but you two are different. I guess that helped you two to lead the howling commandos. Anyway as for kidnapping a HYDRA agent. The answer is: you don't." Sam dropped a file in front of Steve.

"What's this?"

"Call it a resume." Natasha picks a photo of Sam with the para rescue team.

"Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you." Than Natasha looked at Steve as Emily and Arabella looked at the picture in her hand. "You didn't say he was a para-rescue."

"Is this Riley?"

"Yeah."

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?"

"No. These." Sam handed Steve another file and he opens it before he reads it.

"I thought you said you're a pilot." Emily walked over to Steve and looked at the file and gasp slightly.

"I never said a pilot."

"I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America and Lieutenant USA needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?"

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall." Steve looked at Emily, Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Steve throw the falcon file done on the table before looking at Emily. "At the moment we need Rachel for I believe that we might need her for what we are going to do and it will let off some of your stream." Emily snapped her fingers and her appearance changed to her daughter of Hades appearance.

"Let's go find us a SHIELD agent." Emily went with Sam after getting the wings from the fort, Emily and Sam sat down at the bench of where they could see Jasper talking to the senator before he left. Emily and Sam were wearing sunglasses and Emily has a hat over her head and her hair was in a ponytail. As the senator left that Sam called Jasper, Jasper said something to his men before he answered his phone and Emily could hear Jasper over the phone.

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious." Emily smiled when she saw the confused look on Jasper's face.

"Who is this?"

"The good looking guy and the good looking girl in the sunglasses, your ten o'clock." Emily laughed as Jasper looked around and failed to spot them "Your other ten o'clock." Jasper turned the other way and saw Emily and Jasper sitting on the bench. "There you go." Emily lowered her sunglasses and jasper glared at her when he saw of who she was.

"What do you want?"

"You're gonna go around the corner, to your right. There's a grey van, two spaces down. The three of us are gonna take a ride."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because that tie looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up." Jasper looked down at his tie to see the red light on his tie. So Jasper hang up and went to the van with Emily and Sam right behind him, jasper took the front while Emily sat in the back. As they rode to the building of where the other three thst jasper looked back at Emily and spoke.

"I thought you, out of people would want what HYDRA wanted." Emily glared at him when he said that.

"Why would I want that, first off, I believe that people should have freedom. Second off, the last thing the underworld needs is more people and it's already crowded enough. Besides one thing my father told me is that it it is better to keep you pr words and be as just and fair as possible. Killing people just because they are a threat to a group is not Justice. You and HYDRA are just a waste of air." As soon as they reach the building that Steve and Natasha came out with Arabella before they headed up to the rooftop of the building. When they reached the rooftop that Steve threw Jasper across the rooftop with Natasha, Arabella and Emily just behind him.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm."

"Never heard of it."

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?"

"I was throwing up, I get seasick." Steve forced Jasper to the edge of the roof, Jasper just smiled.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you can throw me off the roof? Cause it's really not your style, Rogers."

"You're right. It's not. It's hers." Steve step aside and Emily was right behind him. Emily kicked Jasper off the roof. He plummeted down screaming, than Natasha spoke up as if is was just a normal down of throwing agents of a roof.

"Isn't Lauren's birthday soon isn't it?,

"Yeah."

"I got her, running boots. Since her old pair is close of being ruined. What did you get her Steve?"

"I got her a bracelet."

"Arabella, don't you have a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year?"

"Yes, she is stupid and annoying." Suddenly Sam, in his falcon jet pack with wings, flies up holding Jasper and throws him on the roof. Steve, Emily, Natasha and Arabella walk towards him and he holds his hands up in fear.

"Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!"

"What targets?"

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future."

"The Future? How could it know?" Jasper laughs.

"How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it." Steve and Natasha looked at him confused, Emily talked to Hephaestus enough times to know what and how that was possible but yet it was impossible. "Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples' past to predict their future."

"But the thing is not accurate." Jasper looked at her. "Unlike you I don't to look at it to know it's not accurate, don't ask me how I know that fact for I am not going to tell you that." Than Steve spoke up.

"And what then?"

"Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me."

"Good, I will make sure you have a miserable afterlife." Jasper looked at her. "Like I said, many times before, I hate HYDRA and it's beliefs are the most stupidest things ever."

"What then?!" Jasper looked at Steve.

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few millions at a time." Emily shallowed before looking at the other four, wondering of how to stop this from happening. They went back down and went into the van, Sam was in the driver's seat with Steve sitting next to him. Emily was sitting next to Arabella while Natasha sat next to Jasper, Emily prefers that since she was still rather pissed off about Bucky after that fresh reminder from Zola.

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks."

"So why don't you try sticking a cork in it."

"Or I could just burn him up." Jasper turned back and looked at her, Emily looked at Arabella. "What do you think?"

"I like it, but who else agrees?"

"We still need him for the time being, we can decided what to do with him after he is no longer need. Besides Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here."

"I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly."

"What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea."

"Crazy is our middle name." Emily smirked, suddenly something landed on the roof of the car. Suddenly the window next to Jasper was broken and a metal hand pulled Jasper out of the car. Jasper screamed till he was threw into the incoming traffic and was hit by a truck, suddenly there was shots from above. Natasha climbed into the front and managed to get into the same seat as Steve, Emily managed to knock the seat that Arabs and herself was on and Emily pulled Arabella to one side as the shoots went on. Sudden the car stopped, Emily looked up over the edge of the seat and saw that the winter soldier was threw off of the car. The winter soldier stood up and looked at them, Emily and the others were looking at him, from where Emily was that she could see Natasha pulling her gun out and pointing at the winter soldier.

But than another car smashes into the back of the van, Emily fell forward into the seat and she grasp it as well as Emily. The car behind them was pushing the van forward, of which was part of the reason why she was grasping the edge of the seat. She could hear Natasha shooting a couple of times at the winter soldier. Emily looked over the edge of the seat just in time to see the winter soldier jump back onto the car. Than the winter soldier smashes through the windscreen and pulls the stereo wheel out from the car and out of Sam's reach. "Shit!" Emily was still grasping the seat, as Natasha started to shoot at the winter soldier that Emily shouted.

"I want to be back at Castle Zemo right about now."

"But you were separated from the howling commandos and you blacked out twice." Emily yelled back at Steve.

"That is I want to be back there, you nut. For getting knocked out, getting locked up, and than blacking out because I used too much of my powers is less worrying than this."

"I think Castle Zemo is more worrying than this."

"Says you." Suddenly the van was started to go off of the road. Emily went over to the door and used her fire power to melt the edge off just enough. Emily grasp Arabella's hand before Emily before hitting the door to break it down to get out of the van. The door broke apart from the impact because of the weaken metal around the edges of the door. While Emily breaks that door down that Steve breaks his own door as well, it was just before they broke the doors down that Steve shouted.

"Hang on!" Emily was holding onto Arabella and the door while Steve was holding onto Natasha and Sam when the doors broke off of the van. As soon as the doors broke off that the van went over the side of the bridge. When the doors stopped that the HYDRA agents started to shoot at them with the winter soldier walking in front of them. Some of the HYDRA soldiers were shooting at Emily and Arabella, Emily pulled out a couple of her guns and started to shoot back while Arabella pulled out her sword. Emily noticed out of the corner of her that a small missile hit Steve's shield and he was throw over the side of the bridge.

At that moment that a bullet hit the winter soldier's eye googles, it was clear that it did some sort of damage. The winter soldier hit one of the cars next to Natasha and she jumped over the bridge with the blown up cars right above her. Emily wasn't worried about Natasha since Emily knows that Natasha has her Widow's bite. Emily knows that has a lot of stuff in it and it was likely that Natasha would be able to use it to stop her fall in some way. Sam joined Emily and Arabella as they fought, a few times Emily used her demigod powers as well as Arabella. It didn't take long for Steve to join them from whatever happened to him after he fell off the bridge, however he was on the street below with more agents. Emily leapt over the bridge and landed on top of the car with ease, though Emily was sure she managed to spine her ankle but she was still able to get off of the car. Just as Emily jumped off the bridge that she heard the winter speak in Russian.

"I'll take care of her. Find him." Emily noticed that Natasha was running down the other way, Steve, Sam and Arabella noticed that as well. The winter soldier jumped onto the car and started to go after Natasha, but Sam started to shoot at a HYDRA agent that was behind the car shooting at Sam. Arabella was still up here using her demigod powers, Emily knows this because there was a couple of HYDRA agents that went over the side because of shadows that she could see moving around.. Emily and Steve looked at Sam and Arabella before Sam yelled at them.

"Go, we got this!" Emily and Steve ran after Natasha to make sure the winter soldier didn't get to her first. Emily was glad do her ten years of training as well as the things she has been doing for the last seventy years since she didn't think she would keep up with Steve if that hadn't happen. Emily and Steve managed to find the winter soldier just as he was about ready to kill Natasha. Emily and Steve attacked him, even though Emily and Steve court fight at equals half of the time, that she couldn't fight hand to hand with the winter soldier. For Emily attacked first and he managed to dodge and hit Emily in the stomach making her land on top of a car. As Emily got off the car that she knew it was going to be like the red skull, however the difference Emily could use her demigods for a change. As Steve and the winter soldier fought in a similar way as Steve and the red skull fought that Emily created a fireball and aimed it at the winter soldier.

What happened next surprised Emily and Steve, for the winter soldier turned and he lifted his flesh hand and suddenly the fire was absorbed into his hand and it was at that moment that Arabella appeared besides Emily. Suddenly a blast of warm breeze hit Emily, Emily stumbled band but she used the shadows to hold her in place. Than Steve started his fight with the winter soldier again, Emily looked at the winter soldier in slight surprise before she went running over to Natasha and healed the wound in her shoulder. Though it took a minute, Arabella came running over to Emily and Natasha, Natasha sat up when the wound was healed.

"The winter soldier is a demigod, isn't he."

"Apparently, I had no idea that he was a demigod." Emily got up and helped Natasha up before the three of them went to help Steve, when they found Steve and the winter soldier that Steve didn't have his shield and it was on the back of a van. The winter soldier managed to get Steve up next to the van and there was a long gash against the van like e winter soldier has a knife. Emily watched as the two of them fight, Steve managed to get his shield and hit the winter soldier in the arm before hitting the winter soldier in the face. The winter soldier rolled off of Steve's back and his face mask fell to the floor, as he rolled away, Steve stood there watching as the winter soldier stood up. Emily was looking at the winter soldier, not once has anyone seen his face, expect for his superiors. Not even the dead has seen his face once he killed them, when the winter soldier turned around that Emily wanted to scream. But she was unable to for she froze solid, she hardly noticed it when Arabella grasp her wrist with the poppy. It was Bucky, Emily lowered her gaze to his flesh arm and sure enough his wedding ring was still there on his ring finger.

"Bucky?" Bucky turned more to face Steve properly.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Emily reached out with her Hestia powers and gasp, for she could sense her connection to Bucky slight but only through the rings that they were wearing. But she could sense his memories were gone but something seem stone clicking as Bucky looked at Steve. It was like his memory was wiped, like a computer but his memory was coming back. Bucky raised a gun before he cousin shoot that Sam flies in and knocked Bucky over. Bucky than throws a bomb at Steve but Steve managed to deflect it and the bomb exploded a car. Natasha also shot at Bucky just after Steve manage to deflect the bomb. This Bucky ran off and disappeared, Emily stared after where Bucky went to, knowing all too well that it was really Bucky. Suddenly there was sirens quickly they were surrounded by HYDRA agents, six of the agents forced Emily, Natasha and Arabella down. Brock was shouting at Steve.

"Drop the shield, Captain! On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!" Steve hoods his hands up and Brock kicks at Steve's legs before Steve kneels down and Brock spoke as that happened. "Get on your knees! Down! Don't move." Emily looked up as a helicopter flew above them, Brock noticed this as well "Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!" The agents lowered the guns before taking the five of them into a van, as Emily was being lead to one of the buses that one of the agents leaned forward to her and whispered in her ear.

"It is almost time for you to know what happen a few days ago." Emily looked back at the HYDRA/STRIKE member, Emily managed kept herself from smiling as Maria stood up more properly to act more like a STRIKE member instead of being the deputy director.


	10. Chapter 10

What Maria said did brought Emily out of her shock to a certain degree, but she was still in somewhat shock. It was hard to believe that all the time she has been looking for Bucky that he has been right under her nose the entire time. It explains a lot as well, if HYDRA wiped his memory and took him to a secret base than it would be hard to track him. More so if Gaea had a part in it, Emily never mentioned it to anyone but during World War II that at times it felt like that the earth was going to wake up but it stopped during the war as well. However, Emily since learned of why that was, it was because of Hazel and she made Gaea go back to sleep. Emily dragged herself out of her thoughts as she looked over at Steve, Emily wasn't surprise that Steve was in shock still, he spoke as the van kept driving.

"It was him. He looked right at me and he didn't even know me."

"How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago."

"Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on 'em. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him."

"I can confirm that Bucky never died in the first never entered the underworld. Even I had doubted it at times."

"None of that's your fault, Steve. The same goes for you too. Emily."

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky." Sam noticed the blood on Natasha's shirt."

"We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck."

"I healed it already or at least enough of it to stat the healing process but she might have lost some blood. If she hits something that the wound might open up again since I did a rush job on the wound. I didn't want to over do my powers just in case I passed out while I was fighting." Sam raised an eyebrow when she said that. "What? It happened before." Just than Maria pulls out an electric rod and neutralized the other guard, knocking him out, than Maria talks that helmet off.

"That thing was squeezing my brain." Sam looks at her in confusion, than Maria looks at Emily. "Who's this guy?"

"Maria Hill, meet Sam Wilson. Sam Wilson, meet Maria Hill deputy director of SHIELD." The two nodded at each other before Maria pulled out one of the gadgets out mad burnt a hole in the ground and six of them got into the hole as the van stopped long enough for them to enter the hole. After a few minutes that Maria made another hole and when they climbed out that there was a van and they drove into the forest near Washington D.C. They reached a secret facility,mourning the ride that Natasha hit something of which made the wound open again but it was not as bad as before. As they entered the secret facility that a man ran towards them as Maria spoke about the wound.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint."

"Maybe two."

"Let me take her!"

"She'll wants to see him first." Maria takes them to a room with a bed and stuff form a hospital room and Nick was laying on the bed still. But his life aura was still there, even if he looks dead to everyone else but Emily and Arabella.

"I was wondering when we will meet up again." Sam, Steve and Natasha looked at Emily in confusion till Nick opened his one eye.

"About damn time." The doctor started to treat Natasha wounds as Emily stood next to Nick using her healing powers to heal some of his wounds on the surface. She also gave Nick a couple of potions that Severus gave to her if she didn't have much energy to use her healing powers to help speed someone's recovery or even her own recovery de ping on of how much of her powers that she used. "Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache."

"Don't forget your collapsed lung."

"Oh, let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good."

"Oh please, Phil was in better shape than this when Loki stabbed him in the back. That staff was magical as well, so that scar is still there, and you were shot by a gun three times in the back."

"They cut you open, your heart stopped."

"Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"That explains why I didn't see you die than when they cut you open."

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?"

"Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful."

"Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

"Couldn't you have found a better way to fake the death to make it look real." When Nick was able to get up that emily and the others went over to a table to talk about what thye should do about the helicarriers.

"This man declined the Noble peace prize. He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility. See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues." As Nick spoke that he was looking at a picture of Pierce.

"We have to stop the launch."

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore."

"Just wondering, do they even know about me?" Nick looked over at Emily.

"It depends on which name you are using?"

"I figure they are aware of Emily Rogers Barnes, but what about Rachel."

"They are aware about Rachel and knows that she is the demigod Consultant but that is about it. Expect if there is any trouble with the demigods that I told them that you would deal with it."

"Thank you. I think." Arabella snorted when Emily said that. Than Nick opened a case containing three chips.

"What's that?"

"Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own."

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die."

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left..."

"We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD."

"I have to agree with Steve on this and I am sure Phil would agree with this as well."

"SHIELD had nothing to do with it."

"You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you've said so yourself. HYDRA was right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

"I didn't even noticed and I have so many ways of figuring out things. Everything has to go, if something is left, HYDRA can come back and maybe stronger than before."

"Not only that but how many paid the price before you did?"

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes."

"Even if you have, would you have told me? Or even Emily? Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes."

"He's right." Nick looks at Natasha before looking at Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower." Nick than looked at Arabella, arabella looked at Emily before she looked at Nick.

"I stand with Steve and my sister on this." Emily smiled when Arabella said that, Arabella knows about HYDRA and what they believe in, Emily knows that even if she wasn't part of this but Arabella was part of this that Arabella would still stand with Steve. For Emily knows of how pissed Arabella can get about when it comes to death and how long one lives and just killing people just because they might be future threats was injustice.

"Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain." After that, that the planning started, as Natasha and Maria worked with the chips that Arabella and Sam were getting ready for any fighting ahead. However Emily made it plain to Arabella just she wouldn't be on the Helicarriers, for she was to stay with Maria. For Emily didn't want Arabella to be in danger of what they were going to do, not only that but it might help if Maria has some back up if a fight happens when she was setting their targets up. The doctor was looking up Nick to make sure he was healed enough for what they were going to do the next day. As Emily watched them work that she noticed Steve walking out of the room, Emily followed Steve quietly till he reached the bridge. Emily stood at the entrance of the cave watching Steve as he looked out to Washington D.C. Emily leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as her memory took her back to the day she meet Bucky at the age of five.

_One of the bigger boys were beating up on Steve, Emily tried to fight the bigger boy but he kept pushing her back before he went on beating Steve of who kept trying to fight back. One time the boy pushed her back and went to Steve to beat him up when a seven year old boy stepped in and punched him in the face. As the boy kicked the bigger boy away that Emily walked away from the wall as Steve managed to stand up from where the bigger boy left him. The seven year old boy walked back over to the and he spoke._

_"Are you two all right?" Steve spoke up first._

_"I had him on the ropes." The older boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve._

_"I live nearby, my mother can help you with the cleaning." Emily looked at the boy, he has brown hair and blue eyes with lightly tanned skin. Steve looked over at Emily, Emily looked at Steve before she looked at the older boy._

_"Would your mother mind?"_

_"No. I am Bucky Barnes by the way." He held his hand, Steve and Emily shook it before Steve spoke._

_"I am Steven Rogers but call me Steve. This is my twin sister Emily Rogers."_

_"Nice to meet you." After a few minutes that Emily and Steve were in the Barnes household of where Bucky's mother fuss over them and gave them three sandwiches since they looked skinny. She also used some cream for Emily's and Steve's bruises and out bandages over cuts on Steve. As his mother left to get them some milk to drink that Emily spoke._

_"Our father is nice but it's nice to have a mother worried about us."_

_"You don't have a mother." It was Steve who answered._

_"I suppose we did, but she left us or died, our father doesn't like to talk about her too much." Just than Bucky's mother came back in with milk for the three of them._

_"Here you go." Bucky took a gulp just after his mother gave it to him. "James Buchanan Barnes!" Emily giggled as Bucky spat the milk into his glass and tried to look innocent to his mother. His mother shook her head. "You are such a handful." She kissed the top of Bucky's head before she spoke again. "No matter much of handful you are that you are still my Wind Prince." His mother gave Emily and Steve their milk before leaving the room._

_"Wind Prince?" Bucky nodded._

_"My mother likes to call me that."_

_"My dad likes to call me his little soldier or trooper. For I want to be a soldier just like him someday."_

_"He calls me his Flower Princess." Bucky looked at Emily._

_"Flower Princess, I like that name."_ Just than Emily's thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps behind her, Sam and Arabella walked out of the cave. Arabella stood next to her and she looked concern. Emily put her arm around Arabella, and spoke softly as Sam walked to Steve.

"Don't worry, I will be fine."

"What if he is there waiting for you and Steve?" Emily looked at the sky.

"He will be there. I just hope he will remember instead of fight."

"How do you know if he lost his memory." Emily looked at Arabella.

"Because when I reached to the connection that I touched his memories for you know I can touch memories with people I know really well or are related to me in some way. Where his memories were suppose to be were blank, however there seem to be a memory of some kind there. I couldn't see the memory, I can't explain of what that was, somehow that memory is locked and if I can unlock it that maybe, just maybe he can remember of who he is." Emily was unsure if she could unlock that memory thing or whatever it was, she was not even sure of what it was. Before anything else could be said between Emily and Arabella that Sam spoke to Steve.

"He's gonna be there, you know?"

"I know."

"Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop."

"I don't know if I could do that."

"Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you."

"He will. Gear up, it's time." Steve turns and starts to walk off, Emily walked away from the wall and went over to Steve. Emily has a feeling of what he was planning on doing, it was a good idea, besides she couldn't wear either one of her new uniforms, for the new uniforms were different enough that it won't help Bucky to remember.

"You gonna wear that?"

"No. If you're gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform." Emily and Steve entered the forest, a few hours later that they entered the museum with the Captain America and Lieutenant USA exhibit. They took off the uniforms of the dummies before they entered the bathrooms to change. Emily out her staff on the back of her inform and out her hair up in a ponytail like she did back in the war. She also snapped her fingers so that she was In her normal appearance. As soon as she left the bathroom that Steve did as well and Emily shadow travel them back to the entrance of the cafe. Arabella, Sam, Natasha, Maria and Nick were just leaving all suit up. Sam raised an eyebrow but Emily and Steve merely smiled when Sam did that, Emily and Steve lead the way towards the SHIELD headquarters in Washington D.C. The next morning, Emily and the others entered the building without too much trouble, than they reach the floor they wanted and need to. The only one that was not with them was Natasha and Nick of who were entering different ways. Just as they reached the door that the door opens to reveal Emily, Steve, Arabella, Maria, and Sam. Emily, Maria, Sam and Arabella were pointing guns at the tech at the door,

"Excuse us." The tech holds hair hands and stepped aside to let them enter, the others in the room got up and made room for them. Steve walked over to the mic and spoke into the mic as Emily and the others pointed their guns at the techs. "Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me and my sister, Emily Rogers Barnes, over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me and my sister down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot the Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if my sister and myself are the only ones, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet that we are not." As Steve finished his speech that Sam spoke.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Emily smiled.

"Knowing him, it came from the top of his head." Once they made sure the techs left the floor that Emily, Sam and Steve went to the ground floor as the doors to the hanger doors opened. As they ran that Emily could hear Maria in her ear piece.

"They're initiating launch."

"Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad." Sam flies off as Emily and Steve jumped onto one of the Helicarriers, the HYDRA agents started to shoot at them. Sam was flying around avoiding of getting shot.

"Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about."

"You okay?"

"Not dead yet." Emily and Steve fought through the Helicarrier till they reached the targeting system. Steve locked in their chip and spoke into his ear piece.

"Alpha locked." As they runs back through the Helicarrier that they could hear Maria talking to Sam.

"Falcon, where are you now?"

"I had to take a detour!" After a minute that Sam came back on. "I'm in. Bravo locked."

"Two down, one to go. Charlie Carrier's forty-five degrees off the port bow." Emily heard a couple of shots before Maria spoke once more. "Six minutes." Emily and Steve were trying to get away from the HYDRA soldiers shot in at them. Steve looked at Emily and nodded. Emily knows what he meant, shadows engulf her and she runs out of the shadows on the last Helicarrier. She heard Steve speak into the Esr piece as she fought with more HYDRA agents.

"Hey, Sam, I'm gonna need a ride."

"Roger! Let me know when you're ready." Out of the corner of her eye at she saw Steve jump this Steve spoke up.

"I just did!" Sam flies in just in time to catch Steve as Emily knocked out another HYDRA agent that Emily spoke.

"Men can be so unbelievable." Sam let Steve down next to Emily as Emily started to run along side Steve.

"Thanks, Emily." Emily rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."

"I had a big breakfast." Emily laughed, before she could rap one that suddenly she noticed an metals arm enforce she found herself being pushed off the edge with Steve.

"Steve! Emily!" Emily looked up just in time to see Sam to try to fly off but she saw Bucky grabbing one of his wings and throws him back. After that, that Emily couldn't see much of what happened to Sam, for she was still howling into the edge and she needed to get inside the Helicarrier. "Cap? Cap, come in. Lieutenant? Lieutenant, come in. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the Helicarrier. So is Emily." Steve managed to pull himself up before helping up Emily up. Emily was glad that she was back on something solid.

"Where are you?"

"I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, Cap."

"Don't worry, we got it." Emily and Steve went running through the Helicarrier till they reached the targeting area. As Steve and Emily walked across the walkway that Steve stopped, Emily looked around Steve and saw why he stopped. It was Bucky, he standing in front of the targeting system, Bucky was staring at them coldly or at least Steve. Emily wasn't sure if Bucky noticed Emily or not yet, than Steve spoke and he spoke pleadingly at Bucky.

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen. Please, don't make me do this." Emily wanted to cry, Emily dodged out of the way as Bucky and Steve started to fight but the chip fell from Steve's hand. Emily grabbed the railing and jumped over the side, she used her poppy to let it grow and grasp the railing as she fell to get to the chip of which she managed to do just as Maria spoke in the ear piece.

"One minute." Emily managed to get herself up there to the targeting system, as she pulled herself up that she spoke.

"I am getting it." Emily managed to get on the walkway and ran towards the targeting system.

"Thirty seconds, Lieutenant!"

"Stand by." Emily placed the chip in the Helicarrier's targeting blade, overriding the system and locking it down. "Charlie locked." Just as Emily said that, that Emily dodged as a bullet almost hit her, she felt it going right past her cheek as she dodged it. However another bullet hit her arm, just as she dodged the first bullet, it was Bucky and he shot at her. Bucky was about ready to take another shot when Steve knocked the gun out of his arm, Emily grasp the railing and pulled herself up.

"Lieutenant, are you all right?"

"I had worse than a bullet in the arm."

"Good to know. Cap, Lieutenant, get out of there." Just than Steve knocked Bucky out and managed to climb up to where Emily was standing. He looked at her arm of which was starting to heal up of which made Steve relief, she could tell from the look on his face.

"Emily, get out of here. Maria, Fire now."

"But, Steve..."

"Steve." Steve looked over at Emily. "I am not going to spend another seventy years trying to find body no matter if you died for real this time or fell asleep again."

"Emily, don't!" Emily didn't respond to Arabella, she was looking at Steve. She wasn't about ready to go through the same lost as she did before at the end of the war or the end of the war for Emily. Besides, she prefers knowing that Arabella lived through this since it was Emily that dragged Arabella into this. Steve was looking at Emily, begging her to leave, than Emily said the words that had an affect on each other since they were six years old. The words they took into their hearts and it was those words and hope that helped her through the last seventy years.

"'I'm with you till the end of the line.'" Emily could tell she hit home with what she said, for Steve knows she never gave up on looking for him and that she stay with it till the end. That she would stay with him till the end even if Emily could easily shadow travel, he knows that she wouldn't go unless if he was going with her. Steve looked away from Emily before he spoke.

"Do it! Do it now!" As soon as Steve said that, that the Helicarriers started to shoot each other, it seems at that point that Bucky became conscious. For Emily looked over at some of the rubble fell on Bucky and Bucky was trying to push the rubble off himself. Steve jumped down to help Bucky, the Helicarrier started to fall sideways, Emily grabbed hold of the railing to keep herself from falling onto or through the glass. Emily let the poppy grow around the railing before she grow it more into a vine and she touched the glass as Bucky managed to get out from the rubble with Steve's help. Emily allowed the poppy to grow back to how it was normal around her wrist, as Bucky got up on his feet that Steve spoke. "You know me." Emily yelped as Bucky hit Steve in anger.

"No, I don't!"

"Bucky, you've known me your whole life." Bucky hit Steve again but Steve refused to fight back, Emily grew the poppy out and before Bucky could hit Steve again that it wrapped itself around Bucky's hand. Bucky grasp the poppy and pulled. Emily felt herself being pulled forward till Bucky looked away from Steve and looked at her. As soon as he looked at her that he stopped pulling the poppy and just stared at her in disbelief. Emily stared back at Bucky, unlike with the fight before that emotion was written on his face, besides anger. There was confusion as well as mixed in with different questions that seem to be running across his face. It was almost like he knows her but couldn't believe it was her, suddenly Bucky shot a blast of warm breeze at her. Sending her across the Helicarrier and up onto the walkway.

Than Bucky let go of the poppy and the poppy went back to being how it was, when Emily hit the walkway that she bang her head against the railing. Her head head hit the railing just hard enough that if she knew if she tried to use too much of her powers that she would black out. Suddenly the walkway went sideways and the railings broke off or half of the railing as well as the glass under of where she was. Emily barely managed to grab hold of a railing before she could fell off the walkway and thankfully the metal railing was still strong enough and was still connected to the walkway that it could held her for the time being. But she knows that was not going to last for much longer. Emily looked to Bucky and Steve as Bucky hit Steve as Steve spoke once more. "Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." Bucky hit Steve again making Emily cringe. Emily cringed more when Bucky yelled at Steve.

"Shut up!" Steve took his mask off and drops his shield out of the Helicarrier, Steve was looking at Bucky and Bucky was looking at him.

"I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend." Bucky pushed Steve to the ground.

"You're my mission." Bucky started to mercilessly punch Steve across the face several times. Emily cringed and put her face against the metal railing.

"Then finish it." Emily looked over at Bucky and Steve when Steve said that. Bucky has his arm back ready to punch Steve but he hesitated in the punch than Steve spoke. "Cause I'm with you till the end of the line." Emily could see just enough of Bucky's face to see that he was remembering his past life, Bucky turned enough to look at Emily. Emily smiled, ever since the mask came off that she could feel that connection between herself and Bucky become slightly stronger through the rings. She could always feel family connections since becoming the champion of Hestia, before Emily could only feel that connection through her rings and she cousin't feel a slight connection between Bucky and Steve. The connection that Bucky and Steve have as well as the one between herself and Bucky were getting stronger and she no longer needed to use the rings to feel that connection. Bucky looked a little confused and looked like he was remembering Emily and Steve. Emily was about ready to say something when the bottom of the Helicarrier falls, Steve fell from Bucky's grasp and Bucky looked at Steve as he fell.

"Steve!" The memory of when she entered the one train car with Zola and Gabe and the day Steve crashed into the ice were being replayed in her mind as she watched Steve fall for a few seconds. "No!" Before Emily could say or do anything that Bucky jumped after Steve, it was this that there was a creak from the railing. Emily looked up just as the railing gave away, suddenly Emily found herself falling, Emily thought of using shade travel but she was unsure if she could use it with how dizzy she was. What seems like forever that Emily hit the water, Emily went down a ways before she struggled to get up to the light. The problem wasn't Poseidon, it was more of the fact that she was unsure if she was going up or down. Suddenly Emily felt something grasp her arm and she was being pulled up, than she felt the surface of the water on her face.

Emily gasp when her face broke through the surface of the water, Emily didn't bother to see who helped her as someone dragged her to the shore. When they were in the shallow that they let go of her, Emily lay there in the shallow water gasping for air. Her heart was reaching as she tried to think properly and allow the air to enter her body once more. Than Steve was pulled right up next to Emily, Emily looked at Steve and sighed when she saw that his life aura was still strong. Emily was about ready to hug Steve, even though he was unconscious when there was a shout from nearby. Before Emily could move that suddenly someone seem to threw themselves at Emily and hugged her. When the person spoke that Emily knew who it was.

"Emily, you are all right!"

"I am all right, Arabella, for the most part. I will live."

"I thought you were going to be claimed by death."

"Well, I got lucky." Arabella let go of Emily, as soon as Arabella let go of Emily that Emily stood up but she struggled a little due to how dizzy she was. Before Emily could say or do anything that Arabella shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Emily looked up and the question of who pulled herself and Steve out of the water was answered, it was Bucky. Bucky was looking at Arabella surprised, Arabella went over to him, before at sells could do anything that Emily managed to get over to at well before she could punch Bucky or whatever she was going to do. "Let me go, Emily, he nearly killed you. He also killed a bunch of other people."

"Arabella, I know what he did. But don't you remember the time that Steve, myself and the howling commandos attacked Castle Zemo. That Zola was going to try to use Gabe as an assassin or an experiment for a different version of the super solider and what else he was going to do to him."

"But he nearly killed you."

"No, it was HYDRA that nearly killed me. If it wasn't for HYDRA, Bucky wouldn't be the winter soldier." Arabella stopped struggling against Emily, Emily went on. "Arabella, I can understand your anger but if you what to direct at someone directed it at HYDRA." Arabella looked back Emily.

"But he could have killed you."

"But he didn't, did he? He could have just let Steve and myself fall and drown. But did that, no he jumped in and dragged us to the shore. He could still have killed Steve and myself before you got here. But did he do that, no." Arabella was about ready say something but Emily beat her to it. "Arabella, all I am saying he had many chances to kill me since the Helicarriers started to fire on each other, but he didn't kill me. If you remember that I told you that the winter soldier was under HYDRA and that there was a bigger chance that the winter soldier didn't volunteer to become the winter soldier and might have his memory wiped along with a few other possibilities. Knowing HYDRA as I do that it was likely that the forced him to become the winter soldier. Not only but father gave me the mission to figure out what happen to the winter soldier and deal with him if I must. Besides I am more worried about Steve than Bucky going to kill me."

Arabella bit her lip and nodded, Emily let go of Arabella, Arabella didn't move towards Bucky to punch him or anything. Emily figured Arabella was still angry at what just happen as well as upset about the Helicarrier. Emily and Arabella went over to Steve, Emily managed to kneel down and used some of her healing powers to help some of Steve's wounds and cuts. As Emily healed the worse wounds that she could hear Bucky walk over to them, once Emily was able to heal as much as she could without passing out that she stopped. She was close of passing out when she stopped and she felt like she was going to throw up. Emily was just surprised that she was able to not to pass out just now, Arabella spoke up.

"Are you all right?"

"I have been better but I also been worse. The first time I used up too much of powers that I passed out that I went in and out for like five days."

"You told me about that." Emily was about ready to say something when Bucky spoke up.

"Flower Princess is not feeling good?"

"Not really now, I feel like I am going ... " Emily stopped talking before she stood up, than she turned and looked at Bucky. "What did you call me?" Arabella was looking up at Emily and Bucky oddly, Emily did tell Arabella that Bucky has a nickname for her but Emily never told her what it was.

"Flower Princess. That's your name isn't it?" Before Emily could say anything that Arabella spoke.

"Her name is Emily, Emily Barnes. What makes you think her name is Flower princess." Emily clapped her hand on her forehead when Arabella said that before she slid her hand down.

"Because, Flower Princess is Bucky's nickname for me." Before anything else could be said that she could hear the Quinjet, Bucky didn't say anything but ran into the forest. Arabella got up to go after him, Emily grabbed Arabella's arm. "Arabella, don't. Let me worry about him and you go back to Hogwarts." As soon as Emily and Arabella were on the Quinjet with a passed out Steve that Arabella shadow travel back to Hogwarts while the Quinjet took them to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Bucky's POV

Bucky was back inside the bank vault that he goes back to after a mission, the scientists were fixing his metal arm after his fight with two of his targets. However if the third one was there but she remained unseen or she could change her appearance. He knew he would have to deal with her first but until she reveals herself that he couldn't kill her. As he sat there with his arm being fix that memories were flooding back into his mind or that is what Bucky was assuming. There was an old man and he was being dragged somewhere in the snow and mountains. The old man was talking.

_"_Sergeant Barnes..." Suddenly there was another memory of where he was falling off the train, there was a man trying to help him get back onto the train. It was the same man that he was fighting with on his last mission, the one that called him Bucky, whoever that was.

"Bucky, no!" Another one of where he was being dragged into some sort of base with an arm missing.

_"_The procedure has already started."

"Please, don't do this." It was his own voice that he heard as he raised his hands to see one was metal arm now while the other one was flesh with a wedding ring, the ring that was still on his finger now. "You are to be the new fist of HYDRA." The older man looked at the other men in the room. "Put him on ice." As he was being frozen over that a woman appeared before him promising that they will be together again. Suddenly the flashbacks back, Bucky was anger and he knocks over the scientists that was working on his arm. The others pointed their guns at him before he could attack anyone else, Bucky just stared straight ahead.

"Sir, he's...he's unstable. Erratic." Bucky hardly paid much need when he heard that or when his superior entered the room and spoke to him.

"Mission report." Bucky just stared ahead looking blankly at the wall in front of him. He didn't even bother to look at his superior. "Mission report, now." His superior moved closer to Bucky before he strikes him across the face, Bucky looked up at him before he spoke

"The man on the bridge... Who was he?"

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment."

"I knew him." His superior sat down in front of him.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped this century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

"But I knew him." His superior turned to the scientists.

"Prep him."

"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long."

"Then wipe him and start over." They put a thing in his mouth and he but down on it as his superior got up and walked back some before the table was moved back and the things came back. The machine started to work, his last memories started to disappear and Bucky started to scream. The woman who been in his dreams for the last seventy years entered his vision, she was look down at him with sadness but there was a small amount of hope in her eyes.

"Soon, Wind Prince. Soon we will be back together now that everything is clear even if you don't realize it yet, my love. Soon we will be back together and we will never be apart ever again." As the machine moved away from his head that the woman faded from his mind.

The next day

When he managed to grounded one of the three that was boarding the Helicarrier that he went down to where the target area was. He was standing there when he other two came down there, the man was standing in from while the woman was behind the man. She was looking around the man's shoulder to look at him but he was not looking at her, he was looking at the man that was standing in front of her. The man was looking back at him, there was no way he was going to let him stop of what was going on, besides he was one of his three targets, one of his missions and nothing more. The man in front spoke up.

"People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen. Please, don't make me do this." He stared at the man coldly before he started to attack him, he paid no heed to the woman behind him, he didn't notice at first that the man didn't have the chip anymore till he heard Charlie locked. He punched the man in front of him and saw the woman at the targeting area, he took a gun and shot at her a couple of times. She managed to dodge the first bullet but the second one entered her arm. Before he could take another shot at her that the man knocked the gun out of his hand and they went on fighting with each other. Bucky didn't understand of why the woman was more of the threat than this man was for the man was matching his every move for the most part. However the man managed to knock him out for a couple of minutes at any rate. When Bucky came around that some rubble fell on him and he was trying to get it off of himself. The man came and help, as soon as Bucky was free that the man spoke once more.

"You know me." He hears the woman yelped when he hit the man in anger

"No, I don't!"

"Bucky, you've known me your whole life." Bucky hit the man again, before he could do it again that a poppy wrapped itself around his hand. The poppy looked oddly familiar to him, he grasp the poppy before he pulled at it to break it. But it didn't break, instead he felt something pulled towards him, Bucky looked towards of what was in the other end of the poppy and he froze when he saw what was on the other end. He was close of panicking, he was also in disbelief when he saw the woman in the other end. It was the same woman that appeared to him when he was on missions or when he was being put in the ice. The same woman spoke to him, the one that told him at they would be back together, even time he heard that, that he didn't believe her because he thought he made her up in his head. For in a way he hoped that there was someone out there waiting for him or that there was more to life than what he was doing, but he had nothin else. But she was real, he pulled on the poppy again just to make sure that the woman was real and she stumbled forward gripping the end of the poppy that was tied to her wrist

However, unlike when he saw her, in his mind, that she was wearing an uniform similar to the man in front of him or color wise at least. It was a jumpsuit that fitted her form perfectly. There were so many questions and things he wanted to say to her or ask her, about his life and his past. He may not know much outside of assassination, but he knows he used to have a life before that and somehow he knows that this woman was the key of unlocking his past and hopefully unlocking a better future for him as well. But he knows in order to know who she was and who he was that he needed to make sure she stays out of this fight. He looked behind Flower Princess, for that was the name he kept referring to her as and she calls him Wind Prince. He sent a blast of warm breeze at her sending across the Helicarrier before ending up on the walkway. Than he let got of the poppy, he went back to the man and hit him again just before he spoke once more.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." Bucky hit the man again, he didn't bother to look at Flower Princess as he yelled at the man.

"Shut up!" The man took his mask off and drops his shield out of the Helicarrier, the man was looking at Bucky and Bucky was looking at him. It was the man from the bridge, the one that caused the memories to cone back.

"I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend." Bucky pushed the man to the ground.

"You're my mission." Bucky started to mercilessly punch Steve across the face several times.

"Then finish it." Bucky has his arm back ready to punch the man but he hesitated in the punch than the man spoke. "Cause I'm with you till the end of the line." Bucky looked at the man, fuzzy memories were coming to him as he looked at the man. As Bucky looked at the man that the bottom of the Helicarrier gave away and the man fell from the Helicarrier and his grasp. Flower princess yelled from behind him.

"Steve! No!" Before the flower princess could say or do anything else that Bucky jumped off after the man. As he fell to get to the man that he noticed that flower princess fell from the Helicarrier and he panicked when he saw that happened. When he hit the water that he grasp the man first before he grasp the arm of Flower princess before heading to the surface of the water. When Flower Princess hit the surface that she gasp for air, He dragged Flower Princess and the man to the shoe. When he got to the shallow that he let go of them and made sure the man was next to Flower Princess. Before Bucky could say or do anything that there was a shout and a younger girl came running out of the forest and towards Flower Princess

"Emily, you are all right!"

"I am all right, Arabella, for the most part. I will live."

"I thought you were going to be claimed by death."

"Well, I got lucky." The younger woman let go of flower princess, that Flower Princess stood up but the younger woman saw him. She shouted him, of which surprised Bucky.

"What are you doing here?" Flower Princess looked up at him, the younger woman went running towards him but Flower Princess before the younger woman reached him "Let me go, Emily, he nearly killed you. He also killed a bunch of other people."

"Arabella, I know what he did. But don't you remember the time that Steve, myself and the howling commandos attacked Castle Zemo. That Zola was going to try to use Gabe as an assassin or an experiment for a different version of the super solider and what else he was going to do to him."

"But he nearly killed you."

"No, it was HYDRA that nearly killed me. If it wasn't for HYDRA, Bucky wouldn't be the winter soldier." The younger woman stopped struggling against Flower Princess and she went on. "Arabella, I can understand your anger but if you want to direct at someone directed it at HYDRA." Bucky looked at the two as they interacted, they acted like sisters.

"But he could have killed you."

"But he didn't, did he? He could have just let Steve and myself fall and drown. But did that, no he jumped in and dragged us to the shore. He could still have killed Steve and myself before you got here. But did he do that, no." The younger woman was about ready say something but Flower Princess beat her to it. "Arabella, all I am saying he had many chances to kill me since the Helicarriers started to fire on each other, but he didn't kill me. If you remember that I told you that the winter soldier was under HYDRA and that there was a bigger chance that the winter soldier didn't volunteer to become the winter soldier and might have his memory wiped along with a few other possibilities. Knowing HYDRA as I do that it was likely that the forced him to become the winter soldier. Not only but father gave me the mission to figure out what happen to the winter soldier and deal with him if I must. Besides I am more worried about Steve than Bucky going to kill me." When the younger woman seem to have decided to go along with Flower Princess that Flower Princess let go of the younger woman and knelt next to the man while he younger woman stood nearby. Bucky walked over to them and watched as Flower Princess healed many of the wounds that the man gained from the fight. When Flower Princess stopped healing the man that the younger woman spoke up.

"Are you all right?"

"I have been better but I also been worse. The first time I used up too much of my powers that I passed out that I went in and out for like five days."

"You told me about that." Flower Princess was about ready to say something when Bucky spoke up.

"Flower Princess is not feeling good?" Even though the younger woman called Flower Princess Emily that he wasn't sure if he should call her Emily or not.

"Not really now, I feel like I am going ... " Flower Princess stopped talking before she stood up, than she turned and looked at Bucky. "What did you call me?" The younger woman was looking up at Flower Princess and Bucky oddly.

"Flower Princess. That's your name isn't it?" Before Flower Princess could say anything that Arabella spoke.

"Her name is Emily, Emily Barnes. What makes you think her name is Flower princess." Bucky opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he thought of the name that the man said was his name. James Barnes, of the man was right than this woman was his wife, Bucky looked at his one hand with the ring on it before looking at Flower Princess's hand that was on her face. There were rings on hat hand that matched his ring, so Flower Princess was his wife, that was if his name was James Barnes. However Flower Princess spoke.

"Because, Flower Princess is Bucky's nickname for me." Before anything else could be said that he could hear a jet, Bucky didn't bother say anything but ran into the forest. Bucky went just far enough in to make sure that neither one followed but he remained close by and watched as a couple of other woman and a couple of men helped Flower Princess, the young woman and the man into the jet. When the doors closed and it went into the air that Bucky entered the clearing once more and watched the jet Fly away carrying Flower Princess, the man and the younger woman.

"Who am I?"

Emily's POV

When Emily and Steve entered the hospital that they received help right away, Emily was healing quick enough but she knows that she would be in here for the night. Thankfully, the hospital allowed Steve and Emily to share a room, Emily was sure that was because they were brother and sister as well as being Captain America and Lieutenant USA. After a couple of hours that Emily heard shouting before Lauren came in and a nurse was telling Lauren that she shouldn't be here.

"Why can't she be here?" The nurse looked puzzled when Emily said that.

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't she been here? She is my best friend and future wife do Captain America." The nurse seem stunned before muttering a sorry to Lauren before leaving the room, Lauren gasp when she saw Steve laying there and passed out. Lauren went over to Steve before she spoke.

"Would he be all right?"

"Yes, I healed some of his wounds but not all of it, otherwise I would be passed out as well. But it would take him a little longer to heal than me." Lauren walked over to Emily.

"What happened?" Emily started at the beginning, with the help of Sam that they told Lauren the whole story of what happened. Lauren was surprised when Emily told her about Bucky, Lauren and Bucky were not as close to each other as Emily or Steve were to Bucky. But they meet a few times before when Lauren would come and talk to her about different things, mostly Project Demigod. Lauren stayed in the room with Emily, Sam and Steve, when morning came around that Emily was allowed to leave the hospital. But didn't, she remained in the room, each took a turn sleeping in the hospital bed since the chairs didn't work as well to sleep in. The nurses brought in food for them as they waited for Steve to wake up, while Lauren managed to fall asleep in the chair and Sam was sleeping on the bed she used her first day here. Emily was leaning against the wall next to the window looking out, normally she would be at Hogwarts to help Arabella train or just leaving Hogwarts.

She still plans on doing that but it might take a while with everything that has been going on. For so much happened on the space about five days, she wasn't sure if it was five days or it was more or it was less. No matter of how many days it was, her life was turned upside once more like it did when Bucky fell and Steve crashed into the ice. Emily closed her eyes, as she thought back not to long ago when the winter soldier was unmask. Emily had a hard time believing it, she wasn't sure of what happened but she knows Bucky was slowly coming back to being himself. For the connection between Steve, Bucky and herself were getting stronger with each down, like he remembers them. As Emily thought back that she could hear Sam moved, she knows it wasn't Lauren for the sound wouldn't have fit. Than Emily heard music being played, it was troubled man or something like that if she remembers right. As the song played that she heard someone speak.

"On your left." Emily opened her eyes and looked over at Steve as he shifted his head around after he spoke. Emily smiled as Steve shifted after two days of being passed out.

Natasha's Pov

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Natasha sat down in the chair facing the committee in front of her. There were newspaper people around, as well as other people there to watch and listen of what was going to take place.

"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers or Lieutenant Barnes?" Natasha merely smiled when the committee general asked her that question.

"I don't know what's left for them to say. I think the rock in the middle of the Potomac made their point fairly eloquently."

"Well, they could explain how this country's expected to maintain its national security now that Captain Rogers, Lieutenant Barnes and you have laid waste our intelligence apparatus."

"HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence."

"Many of which you seem to have had a personal hand in telling."

"Agent, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service record, both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill."

"You're not gonna put me in a prison. You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?"

"Do enlighten us."

"Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me." Natasha stood up and walked out of the room as the newspaper people took pictures.

Emily's pov

As soon as Steve was allowed to leave the hospital that Emily and Steve went to Nick's grave with a bunch of flowers along with Sam and Lauren. There was a phrase on the tombstone, just like with her own tombstone but the words were different and it was from the bible, 'The path of the righteous man.' Just as they finished putting the flowers on the grave that Nick walk over to the four of them. Nick was wearing sunglasses and a hoodie of which was odd to see Nick in his usual black leather and eye patch, as he walked over to them that Emily spoke.

"I hope that you don't mind that Lauren knows. For I doubt Steve would keep it a secret later anyway." Steve looked over at Emily when she said that. "Sure if it is from the people as a whole that is one thing. But when it comes to Lauren, I doubt you would keep secrets from her, it is just not you. Pushing people off of roofs is my thing."

"You know, you spend too much time with Gleeson."

"So did you. However he didn't teach me that, what he taught me was to pull people on the dock on the lake and push them into the lake using baseball bat." Lauren snorted when Emily sisd that, for Gleeson did that very thing with Emily when Emily was fourteen. Not exactly since he had a hard time pulling Emily to the dock., instead he used his baseball bat after a while before knocking her into the water with it. "Knocking people off of roofs is something I learned from Natasha." Steve shook his head as Emily and Lauren spoke, however Nick spoke up.

"No p, I don't mind. I half expected you two tell her anyway." Nick looked at the four of them before going on. "So, you've experienced this sort of things before?"

"You get used to it."

"Have you found any HYDRA bases? For I am sure they are still out there. I know I found some HYDRA bases that didn't have any connections to any agencies. I am pretty sure that not all of HYDRA went down with what we did."

"You are quite correct, Rachel. We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks Like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm heading to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you two want to come." Emily smiled lightly when Nick called her Rachel, for that doesn't bother Emily since she got used to Nick calling her Rachel now. Even in her normal appearance that Nick calls her that at times, he does call her Lieutenant from time to time.

"It's funny you still call me by my other name, even in my normal appearance, of which I don't mind. But no, there is something I have to do."

"There's something I gotta do first." Than Nick looked at Sam.

"How about you, Wilson? I could use a man with your abilities."

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy."

"Alright then." Nick looked at Lauren before he went on. "I would ask you but I believe you would say no as well."

"That's right." Nick and Steve shook hands.

"Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here." Nick looked at his gravestone before he started to walk away but Emily spoke up.

"Nick." Nick turned around, Emily put her hand in he pocket before she tossed something at him and he caught it. He opened the hand to reveal a bracket with a lightning bolt and poppy designs on it, Nick looked over at her.

"Is there is a reason for the bracket?"

"It is a spare bracelet from World War II from Project demigod." Lauren spoke up.

"Why did you give him that, half of the demigods are dead."

"Were dead." Sam, Steve, Lauren and Nick looked at her. "When Howard died that I learned about HYDRA. A week later that I found out of where half of project demigod have been, Hades knows of HYDRA and what they planned to do in the war and that they would have similar goals as in the war. So he made a deal with all of project demigod dead and alive, that as long as HYDRA lives that they will live and it would be their job to help destroy HYDRA. As soon as HYDRA is gone, that they will die, you may need help with taking down HYDRA. More than just us or wen Agents that are still loyal to SHIELD. Go to castle Zemo and find a trapdoor with poppy and lightning bolts on the trap door, open it and jump inside. The demigods would most likely make sure you are not an enemy, show them the bracelet for they know I have the spare bracelets." This Lauren spoke up.

"Also, make sure to tell them that the Hermes twins sent you." Emily laughed when Lauren said that.

"I haven't heard that since Steve and I formed the howling commandos." Lauren looked over at Emily.

"That is because one of the twins left project demigod." Nick, Sam and Steve looked slightly confused. Emily looked at them before she explained.

"The demigods at camp called Lauren and I, the Hermes twins because we did a lot of things together and acted like sisters instead of cousins. Everyone in project demigods were from camp Halfblood and knew us as we grew up here together. It become kind of a joke to call Lauren and myself the Hermes twins. But yeah say at also." Nick nodded before putting the bracelet on and walked away, as he walked away that Natasha spoke up and walked over to them.

"You should be honored, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you."

"Not going with him?"

"No."

"Not staying here?"

"I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one."

"That might take a while."

"I'm counting on it." Natasha hand Steve a file as well as Emily. "That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev. I found more stuff for you guys." Natasha kissed Steve in the cheek before she turns to walk away, but she spoke up before she walked away. "Be careful, Steve. You too as well, Emily. You two might not want to pull on that thread." As Natasha walked away that Emily opened the file and smiled as it covered Bucky and the information about his winter soldier transformation. Emily was sure that most of this was HYDRA information, Lauren and Sam walked over to Emily and Steve.

"You two are going after him?"

"Sam, You don't have to come with us. I am sure Lauren would be coming along no matter what." Lauren nodded when Steve said that.

"I know. When do we start?" Emily closed the file that she was holding before she looked at Steve as he closed his own file that he spoke.

"We just did."


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky's pov

Later he managed to get into a store and managed to get some clothes, he left some money behind and a letter of apologize. He switched out of his armor and into the clothes he got himself, of which was a shirt, a jacket, blue jeans and tennis shoes. He managed to check into a hotel than he got some strange looks from the people because of his metal hand. He had a hard time of going to sleep that night, he figured because of what happened that day and he had some memories of his old life though it was not enough to figure out of who he was. The next day, he went to the museum for he heard that there was a Captain America and Lieutenant USA exhibit. It was rather late in the day when he went into the museum, it was almost dark when he entered the museum. He walked around the exhibit, more memories were coming back to him now, tears started to run down his face as the memories entered his mind. He reached a display of where there was the uniforms on display but one of them was missing of which was the Captain America Uniform. He was looking at the Lieutenant USA uniform, before he went to one of the other display that has writing of one of the howling commandos on it.

There was a picture of the howling commandos, it was his face that he was looking at, there was a description besides the picture and he started to read it. The name read James 'Bucky' Barnes, he read the description and it said that he was the best friend of Captain America, not only that but it also said that he was the husband of Lieutenant USA. Than he went to the next display and saw it was Lieutenant USA and it said similar things expect she was the twin sister of Captain America and wife of James 'Bucky' Barnes and that she faked her death for a time before revealing the fact she was alive the whole time. He closed his eyes as more memories hit him, he tried to hold back the tears that were coming down. He found himself kneeling down in front of the display of Emily Barnes for the wave of memories, both good and the bad came back. Bucky opened his eyes and looked at the picture of his wife, Emily Barnes, before he spoke softly to himself.

"I am so sorry Emily, I can't believe what I have been doing for the last many years." Bucky got up on his feet and walked closer to the display that showed Emily's face and he touched her face before he whispered softly. "You were the only thing I had retain from my old life and and into the next life I had be forced into and you helped become myself again. I am at least glad that you are alive." Bucky walked out of museum, hoping to correct the mistakes he made and at some point go back to Emily when he is ready. At the last step of the museum that he looked around as some people walked past him, than he spoke softly to himself once more. "I want to see you again, but I am not sure if I am ready to see you after all I have done. I hope that we will be together again and soon." Bucky walked down the street to get a ride to New York.

Emily's pov

It has been two months since the fall of SHIELD and made the world aware of the fact that HYDRA was out there still. It was in the last few months that Tony rebuilt the tower and renamed the avenger tower, Emily and the other avengers did give Tony the designs they wanted for their level since Tony decided to let each of the avenger have their own level. Steve, Emily, Lauren and Sam were still looking for Bucky, however Sam had to go back to what he was doing and Steve and Lauren been keeping a low profile to the fall of SHIELD. However they all did look up of places do where Bucky could have gone, Emily and some of the howling commandos would go there or it was Steve or Lauren that take some of the howling commandos there or all three of them take the howling commandos there or it would be that it was just Emily, Lauren, Steve and Sam. For the time being she stopped helping, protecting and rescuing demigods or at least the usual way she did, sort of. Ever since the battle of the labyrinth that the demigod war started, many of the demigods joined Kronos for the war.

Most of them felt forgotten by their godly parents, so instead she would be trying to get rid of monsters or any of the really dangerous monsters if she could manage it. However half of the time was spent with project demigod and taking down HYDRA, along side Nick. When Emily went to help with Project demigod in taking down a secret base that Emily started to regret of telling Nick about project demigod since they told Nick some of the stuff she did at camp. That also included the fact she didn't anyone from camp during her time as a camper. When Emily went down there after Nick entered that the first thing he asked her if it was time that Bucky was his her first boyfriend. Emily would have made no comment but she knew that the other demigods there could confirm that simple fact so she told him yes. At the moment Emily was heading towards one of HYDRA's bases with project demigod, this was one of the missions that Nick was not with them and was dealing with some of HYDRA elsewhere. As soon as they entered that the were meet by HYDRA, during the fighting that Emily hardly noticed that she was separated from project demigod till after stabbing one of HYDRA.

Emily panicked slightly when she realized that happen, the last time something like that happened was at Castle Zemo, even if it was the home base of project demigod now. Emily went running back to where she came from, even though she was sure of what happen wouldn't be repeated. She didn't want to black out again and wake up in a cell, however she wasn't sure if she would wind up in a cell if it does happen again. However as she ran that a bullet hit her in the shoulder, Emily nearly fell from the impact when the bullet hit her shoulder. Emily grasp of where the bullet went and turned around, it was one of HYDRA soldiers, he was carrying a gun similar to what Bucky had when he found Emily, Steve and Natasha. Emily dodged out of the way as he took another shot at her, Emily let go of her arm before running towards him. He kept shooting at her, there was a couple of bullets that entered her, one entered her arm and the other in her other shoulder. But it was the next bullet that stopped her from running at the man to fighting him close range. For he shot her in the leg, Emily was forced to stop, true that her other wounds were healing as the man walked towards her. But she knew that it would be much easier for the man to kill her with one leg wi a bullet hole in it. As soon as he reached her that he spoke.

"I have be waiting for a long time for this, Emily Barnes. I hoped the winter soldier would take care of at least the third target, for I wanted to kill you and your brother myself. But it's a shame that your brother is not here. But first, it's time for you to be knocked out." Suddenly he turned the gun around and hit her across the head, Emily slumped against the floor, dizzy. What happened next, Emily wasn't sure of what happened, for what she could remember was a shot of a gun. At first she thought that it came from the gun that the man has and he shot at her but she didn't fell any bullets in her. Her vision was fuzzy and blurry as she started to pass out and she just saw something coming behind the man that was going to kill her and someone said Emily before her head hit the floor and blacked out.

Phil's pov

it has been two days since he heard from Jason about the attack on the one HYDRA base that was found out to be a place for the winter soldier to go or a for or one since the winter soldier went rogue. Apparently, the winter soldier went rogue after the Helicarrier incident at Washington D.C. Phil knows thst Emily, Steve, Lauren and their friend Sam be trying to find the winter soldier, Emily been doing it the longest. But when he spoke to her last a couple of months ago that he know something changed, Emily didn't explain to him and just told him when she finds the winter soldier that she would explain. It was during that time that he learned more of what she has been doing anoint HYDRA since they learned HYDRA was alive when Howard died. She also told him about telling Nick about project demigod and heir own secret base, however she didn't tell him where the base was.

However since Jason called him that he has been worried about Emily and what happened to her, for apparently she was separated from the rest of project demigod. After they get rid of HYDRA at the one base and uncovered a secret area for the winter soldier to go that they found out Emily wasn't with them. Not only that but she was no one on the base, it was just like she vanished, honestly that didn't help his old at the moment or he things he has been doing. Since two weeks ago Nick made him director of SHIELD and rebuild the agency, he made the playground the new headquarters and been recruiting agents. He planned on asking Emily, as soon as she got back from the last attack on the HYDRA base to ask her to be the demigod consultant once more. He would do it himself since everyone in SHIELD knows that he is a demigod but he would be too busy to do that and go back and forth between the demigod world and the mortal world.

Phil tried calling Emily a couple of times but there was only one time that he got an answer, however when he started tasking that he swear he heard a yelp of surprise and something falling. He asked the gods if they seen Emily, no one has seen Emily, not even Hades, Hades did confirm the fact that Emily wasn't dead. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to Emily, she was out there somewhere, it was like when Steve was lost in a sense expect to was Emily that was last. But unlike Steve she didn't crash in the ice and water before freezing and sleeping for about seventy years. Phil was sitting at his desk, he spun his chair around, there was one post of Captain America as well as one of Lieutenant USA and one of them together. On a shelf below that was pictures form his time at camp as well as some pictures he took with Emily as both as Emily and Rachel. He wondered if this what she felt like for the last seventy years of not knowing what happened to Steve. Before he could think more about it that his cell phone rang, Phil spun around and looked at the cell phone. He stared at the cell phone for a moment before he reached out to answer the call.


	13. Chapter 13

Bucky's pov

After leaving the museum that Bucky just wander aimlessly. He was unsure of what to do now, the only thing he could think of was to go back to Emily. But he was unsure if he could face her after what happened, after a month of roaming around that he decided to go to some of the HYDRA bases to destroy them or at least the ones he knows about at any rate. For the next month that was all he did, or he managed to take down some of the more important people in HYDRA that he was aware of. There was this one base in Germany that he decided to go to, for he knew it was one of the bases he went to as the winter soldier for recovery. He needed to destroy that base, for there things that needed to be destroyed and it was something still standing from his time as the winter soldier. Bucky wanted to get rid of everything connected to the winter soldier, he wish that he could get rid of his memories of what he did as the winter soldier. But he couldn't, there was no way, while there was a way but he would lose his other memories as well. Besides there was no way he would be able to go down there unless if he dies and it would be pointless by that point.

As Bucky entered the base that he could hear fighting and he quickly made his way towards the sounds but kept hidden. When he reached the fighting that he saw HYDRA fighting with people he didn't know. He watched as some of them started to display powers that reminded of what Emily could do and something he discovered that he could do since he become the winter soldier. He wasn't sure of how he was able to use the powers since it seems that only a demigod could do it unless if there was some sort of serum that HYDRA added while he was knocked out as they made him into the winter soldier. But somehow he doubted that HYDRA had anything to do with the powers he learned that he has now. It made him wonder if he was a demigod, if he was one than why didn't the monsters go after him and who was his godly parent. As Bucky watched from the shadows that heard a voice in his head that belongs to a male, a voice he never heard before.

'Bucky, listen to me. You need to get to Emily.' Bucky looked around when he heard the voice as it it went on. 'Bucky, I will reveal myself to you later. But you need to get to Emily now! I will show you where to go.' Suddenly an image showed in his head and he went running towards the scene, when he reached the area that he saw Emily on the ground with a bullet hole in her leg that was healing but it kept on the floor long enough for the man to sense in front of her and he spoke. After he spoke that he turned the gun around and hit her across the head, as Emily started to pass out. Bucky ran out from where he was as the man turned the gun around to kill Emily, he pulled a gun from his forearm belt mad shoot at the man in the back, the man gasp and turned around to face Bucky as Bucky went running over to them. The man gasp one last time before he fell forward, as he fell that Bucky shouted. "Emily!" Just after he said that, that Emily's head hit the floor and passed out, Bucky stopped right besides Emily before picking her up and carried her out of the HYDRA base.

As soon as Bucky left the HYDRA base that he managed to make his way into the nearest town carrying Emily. He climbed into one of the smaller planes and put Emily in the passenger seat before taking off, he didn't pay any heed to the people over the radio when they called out to him. He turned the radio off when the started to yell at him, after a few hours that he landed in one of the smaller airports in New York City. Once he landed that he carried Emily down before he left the airport quietly and quickly, thankfully to his many years as the winter soldier that he was able to move as he does. When he reached the apartment building that he carried Emily up the stairs in his arms, it was the apartment building he use to live in just before USA entered the war as well as during. No one lives there anymore but it was still in good condition when Bucky came here a month ago. When he reached the apartment he lived in at he managed to open the door and carried Emily inside. He carried to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, Bucky looked down at Emily.

He knows that her wounds heal quickly being a demigod and that nectar and Ambrosia helps with that. But she was totally healed now, from what he understood when Emily told him of the demigod world that it shouldn't have taken this short amount of time to heal those wounds. But Emily was still passed out though, Bucky sat down next to Emily before placing his flesh hand on her cheek. Her skin felt just as soft as he remembers, considering of everything that she has been through that he was surprised of how soft her skin. Thinking of it, that her skin seems even more soft than he remembers of which was odd but he wasn't going to complain about it. He looked up and down her to see what changes happened to her since he fell from the train. There wasn't very much between when he fell till he saw her again on the Helicarrier. Her hair was still blond but it was a few shades later but it also seems slightly washed out like she spent a lot of time insides or underground. Her skin was still slightly tanned but there seem to be a slightly hint of paleness in her skin. But she was still built like a warrior or athlete, someone who has been in training for a long time, but he noticed that Emily seem to grown more into her build.

It was like she hadn't been training for very long when Bucky saw her again after about fourteen years even though she had be in training for the years by that point. While he was carrying her up here that he noticed something else about her, that was her smell. When they were kids that Bucky hardly noticed her smell but thinking about it that he could smell flowers coming from Emily no matter if it was outside or inside. That smell remained with her even after he saw her again after fourteen years, however he could smell nature coming from her as well. But now, there other smells coming from her, among them was homemade cooking and cinnamon. He moved his hand started running through her hair, her hair was just as soft and silky as he remembers. Bucky sighed before he got off of the bed and went into the living room. He hoped that Emily would wake up soon, even with how much he wanted to be there when she wakes up, he wasn't sure if that would be a good ide?

Emily's pov

As Emily started to regain consciousness that she know something happened, she was unsure if it was good or bad. She knows laying on a bed, but she was unsure if she was in a cell or not, maybe someone from project demigod found her and took her to the tower. For the bed felt too soft to be in a cell, unless if HYDRA decided to go easy on her or may try to do something to her like they did with Bucky. Panicked spread through her when she thought of that, if they decided to tase her that she could end up like Bucky and no God would be able to see or find her. Emily shifted as she woke up more, Emily could hear noise as she woke up more, considering she spent a fair amount of time in New York that she knows when she hears it. Emily opened her eyes slowly, the first two thoughts that entered her mind was that she was thrown back in time or SHIELD was pulling a joke on her of which was unlikely. If it was SHIELD than they wouldn't have put her in a 1940s room, she would be in the avenger tower.

For Emily knows the bedroom all too well, for she been in this bedroom a fair amount of time. More so near the end of the war in Europe, the walls were beige and there posters on the walls from the 1940s. There were pictures on the nightstand of her wedding as well as other pictures from her childhood, camp and the war. Emily sat up before getting off the bed, than she walked over to a window and pulled the curtains back. Emily sighed in relief in the fact that she wasn't thrown back in time. For New York looked the same as it always did as the sun rose, she could see the Avenger tower from here as well as the old SHIELD headquarters. Emily was confused for the last thing she remembered doing was attacking the one HYDRA base before she was knocked out. She remembered someone shooting at the man who tried to kill but her vision was so fuzzy and she was so close of blacking out that she wasn't sure of who that was. As Emily stood there looking at the scene before that she hardly noticed that the bedroom door opened till she heard someone behind her.

"You're awake." Emily turned around, Bucky was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He was wearing a brown pull over shirt, blue jeans and tennis shoes, however his hair was still brown and was to his shoulders. The small beard he had last time she saw him was still there but it was a little longer now than it was before. His eyes were blue, more sky blue than she remembers, Emily stood there at the window looking at him. His skin was slightly tanned, it also looked like if he went through some rough tough when he become the winter soldier. She was unsure of what to say or do, for there a million things she wanted to say to him. Even since she learned that he was alive that she thought of the things to say to him as well as to tell him. But with learning of what has become of him just tossed out of what she planned to say to him when she found him. For over ten years she tried to figure out the puzzle of the winter soldier, she has many ideas of what could have made the winter soldier the way he was.

Emily hoped for the one theory of where she was pretty close of guessing and it was confirmed two months ago when Natasha gave Steve and Emily that file. Bucky was looking at her, Bucky looked like if becoming the winter soldier nearly broke him. There was a lot of pain and loneliness in his eyes but she could see the happiness, joy and love them in them. Emily was unsure of which of the two of them had it the worst in the last seventy years, though it was more likely Bucky. If Steve and Lauren counted in what happened in the last seventy years, that Steve and Bucky would be tied. Since Bucky was an assassin for about fifty years and Steve was asleep for almost seventy years. It seem Bucky just as unsure of what to say as well as Emily, he glanced around the room once before he looked back at her. He finally managed to say something.

"What happened to you after I fell off the train? I mean you are like suppose to be in your eighties."

"I am ninety one, Bucky. You are ninety three. Of what happened to me, that is a long story, seventy years worth of a story."

"You look no older than twenty two. How is that possible?" Emily smiled slightly.

"Bucky, I am an immortal so I can't age than where I am now." Bucky lowered his head, Emily walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek, he looked up at her. "Bucky, it's not like you can't be an immortal either. I am sure the howling commandos would be glad to see you again."

"They are alive as well?" Emily lowered her hand form his check.

"Yes, they are immortal as well. They been helping trying to keep peace and freedom alive, more so in war time. However you have to ask them about that since I had no idea what they been doing till a few months ago in May. Of which was a couple of weeks after Steve was pulled out of the ice. I have to admit that when Nick found out that I was Emily Barnes that it was funny."

"Nick?"

"Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD." Bucky merely nodded when Emily said that.

"How did you become immortal?"

"It came along with be adopted by one of the other gods, that was mostly because I become the heir to their domain and I would take their place if they should fade." Bucky looked slightly confused when Emily said that, she was sure that was mainly because she didn't tell him if which God adopted her.

"Which God adopted you?"

"Hades, God of the dead and underworld." When Emily said that, that Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"May I asked of why Hades adopted you?"

"Apparently he has been watching me my whole as well as Steve. As a result he started to think of both Steve and myself as his children. After he war in Europe ended and I lost you and Steve that he made the offer to me of being adopted by him and it was also around the same time when I become the champion of Hestia. I accepted both, now, I live half of my time rescuing or helping demigods and the half of my time in he underworld."

"Why did you live half of time in the underworld? Did you eat the food of the dead or something?"

"No, it was what Hades and I agreed on when I was adopted." Emily lowered her head just before Bucky spoke.

"You knew than that Steve and I were not dead?"

"Yes, it was difficult knowing for seventy years that information and not really knowing of what happened to either one of you. Though I did learn that Steve went into the ice before he was found but I had no idea of where he was. I had no idea about you. I was aware of the winter soldier, it's hard not to know about that and I had guesses of what could have happen as well as that the winter soldier could have been someone I know. But I never gave much thought that it was you." As Emily spoke that Bucky put his arms around her and he pulled her close before Emily put her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

Bucky's pov

Bucky was sitting in the living room, he spent the last couple of days sleeping on the couch. He mainly did that because Emily was still passed out, if this was after the war and he didn't fall off of the train, than he would be sleeping next to her. He is aware that thus are still legally married but with everything that has happen that he felt that if Emily wakes up when he was sleeping next to her might freak her out or something. If it wasn't for what happened a couple of months ago that he would have slept in the bed. But after that happened that he wasn't sure of how Emily will react to him or even when she wakes up. As Bucky sat there that he heard movement from the bedroom, he looked to the door before he got up and walked over to the door. When he opened the door that he saw Emily standing at the window with the curtains open. Bucky looked at the view, it was odd to see the view that it has now and how different it looks compare to how it was in the1940s.

"You're awake." Emily turned around and looked at him, her eyes were still blue but was slightly washed out, there was sadness in her eyes as well as happiness and the mischief gleam in her eye that he got so use to seeing as well as like to see. Bucky was u sure of what else to say or do, it seems Emily was the same way as well, after he minute he looked away and glanced around the room once before he looked back at Emily.

"What happened to you after I fell off the train? I mean you are like suppose to be in your eighties."

"I am ninety one, Bucky. You are ninety three. Of what happened to me, that is a long story, seventy years worth of a story."

"You look no older than twenty two. How is that possible?" Emily smiled slightly.

"Bucky, I am an immortal so I can't age than where I am now." Bucky lowered his head, Bucky could hear Emily walked over to him than she put her hand on his cheek, he looked up at her. "Bucky, it's not like you can't be an immortal either. I am sure the howling commandos would be glad to see you again."

"They are alive as well?" Emily lowered her hand from his check.

"Yes, they are immortal as well. They been helping trying to keep peace and freedom alive, more so in war time. However you have to ask them about that since I had no idea what they been doing till a few months ago in May. Of which was a couple of weeks after Steve was pulled out of the ice. I have to admit that when Nick found out that I was Emily Barnes that it was funny."

"Nick?"

"Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD." Bucky merely nodded when Emily said that, he remembers that was the mission he had before his mission to kill Steve, Natasha and Emily. He still couldn't believe that she sent him to kill his own wife and best friend, he was still pissed off about that.

"How did you become immortal?"

"It came along with be adopted by one of the other gods, that was mostly because I become the heir to their domain and I would take their place if they should fade." Bucky looked slightly confused when Emily said that, he wondered of who adopted her, he figured the immortality bit was because the God named Emily their heir.

"Which God adopted you?"

"Hades, God of the dead and underworld." When Emily said that, that Bucky raised an eyebrow. He knows she was a du anger of Demeter and Hades was the last God he would think of that would adopt Emily.

"May I asked of why Hades adopted you?"

"Apparently he has been watching me my whole as well as Steve. As a result he started to think of both Steve and myself as his children. After he war in Europe ended and I lost you and Steve that he made the offer to me of being adopted by him and it was also around the same time when I become the champion of Hestia. I accepted both, now, I live half of my time rescuing or helping demigods and the half of my time in he underworld."

"Why did you live half of time in the underworld? Did you eat the food of the dead or something?"

"No, it was what Hades and I agreed on when I was adopted." Emily lowered her head just before Bucky spoke.

"You knew than that Steve and I were not dead?"

"Yes, it was difficult knowing for seventy years that information and not really knowing of what happened to either one of you. Though I did learn that Steve went into the ice before he was found but I had no idea of where he was. I had no idea about you. I was aware of the winter soldier, it's hard not to know about that and I had guesses of what could have happen as well as that the winter soldier could have been someone I know. But I never gave much thought that it was you." As Emily spoke that he walked over to her and put his arms around her, when she finished that she put her head on his shoulder and started to cry. Bucky held Emily close as she cried, he couldn't begin to think of what the last seventy years or so have been like for Emily. Not knowing about Steve or himself or where they were, about the only thing she seem to know that they were not dead. Bucky did his best to calm her down, but he also trying to be carefully of not to hold Emily too tight with his metal arm. After a while that Emily stopped crying and touched the metal arm even though there was a sleeve over it.

"I am sorry, Emily. So sorry what I put you through." Emily held him tighter.

"It's not your fault, Bucky. I managed to make it through without going insane." Bucky smiled lightly when Emily said that. He thought if when he last saw her and the girl that was with her, Bucky thought of what Emily said to the girl.

"Emily, who was that girl that was with you that came out of the forest?"

"That girl was Arabela Evans, daughter of Hades and my half sister. She was raised in the underworld, we become close over the years and become sisters. Though she only found out a few years ago about who I was and wasn't happy that I kept it a secret for so long. But I wasn't ready to tell her when she found out." Bucky held Emily closer to him, he never wanted to leave her again and he wasn't sure of what might happen if he really dies. Sure she could came and talk to him in the underworld but there was a chance it could cause Emily more pain this what she felt in the last seventy years. Before Bucky could say anything that Emily spoke. "Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"On my gods." Emily lifted her head from his shoulder. "Steve and Phil would be going crazy." Emily than put her hand into one of her pockets as Bucky spoke.

"Who is Phil?"

"He is Steve's and my half brother. He is also the biggest Captain America fan boy on the face of the planet, maybe even beyond." Bucky chuckled when Emily said that.

"Let me guess, he was happy when he learned he was related to Steve?"

"I thought he was going to die and go to Elysium. He was also just as big of a Lieutenant USA fan but he got so used to me being around, after he learned about me being alive that he is not as big as he use to be. He thinks me more of a sister than he does of Steve being a brother." Emily than pulled out what looked like a wireless phone, he saw that phone before and was confused by it.

"What is that?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"You have been the winter soldier for fifty years and you never saw a cell phone?" Bucky shook his head.

"I was only informed of how different things looked to get from place to place and the latest guns and weapons."

"I guess Steve is not the only one that has catching up to do." Emily opened the phone and started to punch in numbers, after a minute the phone ringing that Emily spoke into the phone as she put her head on his shoulder again. Bucky could hear someone on the other end telling her off, some of it sounded like greek and he could understand the greek. But the end of the conversation that the man seem happy, this Emily hung up, when she put the phone back in her pocket that he spoke.

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Phil, he wasn't thrilled of the fact it took two days for me to call him back, apparently you tried to answer it at some point. At least I am going to assume it was you." Bucky smiled when Emily sisd that, yes he remembers that, that was shortly after he brought Emily here. He pulled the phone out of her pocket before he accepted the call, it freaked him up and he dropped it. Than Bucky put the phone back into her pocket at that and didn't answer any more calls after that.

"Emily, I am wondering, is it possible that I am a demigod?"

"It is rather likely after the couple of fights that happened, I think your godly parent prevented you from using your powers till you fell from the train and fell from sight of the gods."

"Couple of fights, the into fight there was on the Helicarrier."

"When Hades adopted me that I gained a second appearance and we fought in when I was in that second appearance." Bucky bought back to the fight in the bridge, that he remembers that black hair woman that could use fire. He managed to absorb the fire from the fireball she sent on him.

"The fireball lady, that was you?" Bucky looked at Emily as she nodded her head. "I don't remember you being able to do that." Emily laughed.

"Bucky, you only ever saw me use the powers I got from my mother." Bucky smiled slightly when Emily said that.

"Well, who do you think my godly parent is?"

"From the powers displayed, I think Notus is your godly parent. It makes the most sense."

"What is he the God of?"

"South wind and summer, his children have power over fire and wind." Emily nuzzled her face into his neck, Bucky held Emily close to him. Bucky thought of what Emily just said, he remembered in the last couple of months that a light appeared over his head. There was a wreath of withering smoking barely over his head, he remembered what Emily said about claiming and was confused at that moment. Thinking on it that it was clear that his father claimed him shortly after his memory returned.

"Emily." Emily lifted her head from his shoulder, Bucky took her hands before leading her into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily's pov

When Bucky took her hands that she wondered what he was going to do, than he lead her out of the bedroom and went into the living room. When they were in the living room that Bucky let go of her hands before going to over to the record player and turned it on. The song that Emily and Bucky danced to at their wedding started to play, Bucky walked backed over to her and held his hand to her. Just like he did all those years ago in the night the howling commandos were formed when they were at the awkward stage with each other. Emily took his hand and they started to dance, after a while that Emily out her head on his shoulder again. Bucky pulled her closer in a protective manner, Emily smiled when Bucky did that. It has been a while since she had the feeling of when someone, other than a god or Steve, was trying to protect her or made her feel like the were trying to protect her.

After a while that Emily lifted her head and kissed Bucky, he kissed her back. When they kissed that Emily and Bucky stopped dancing, after a few minutes of kissing that Bucky pulled her back into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom that they made way over to the bed, Bucky pushed on Emily on the bed before she felt his hand under her shirt. Emily smiled when she felt that, the kiss broke long enough for her shirt to come off before she started to kiss Bucky more deeply. After a while that they stopped, Bucky fell asleep first before Emily feel asleep with her head on Bucky's chest, thinking that her old life has finally caught up with her new life. For Emily knew one day her old life would catch up with her, it seems that her old life finally did.

When the next morning came that Emily groaned slightly as she woke up, she could hear the sound of morning in New York. As soon as she heard the normal morning sounds of New York that Emily groaned and shifted in the bed that she was sleeping in, thankfully she was used to hearing New York before moving into the avenger tower that Tony built for the avenger in the last few months. Though she knows she won't be in it all the time, like Natasha and Clint won't be in it, even if SHIELD was gone and it was being rebuilt by Phil. Emily was sure that J.A.R.V.I.S. was going to wake her up soon, but she didn't want to wake up quite yet because of the dream she been having the night before. It was dream that she wanted to back to, she was a bit upset that she woke up from that dream. Emily shifted and turned, when Emily did that, that she realized something and that she wasn't in the avenger tower.

It was clear from the sounds of New York that she wasn't in her cabin either, for if it was her cabin that's he was in than it would be the sound of nature. For when Emily shifted and moved her head and arm to her other side that her head landed on a chest and her arm fell across a torso. Emily froze when she felt the chest under her head and the torso under her arm, she could hear the steady beating of a heart under her head. Emily opened her eyes before blinking a few times, Emily sat up slowly, or at least propped herself up, as she realized that she was in the room that she was dreaming about last night. When she propped herself up more that she looked down and saw Bucky laying there still sound asleep. As soon as she saw Bucky laying there that she knew it was no dream that she had last night and that it was real. Emily watched Bucky as he slept, she was unsure of what would happen now, with happened in the last couple of months. But she was sure that it would take a while for Bucky to get adjusted back into the real world. For it seem that HYDRA didn't give him all the updates of the world, but enough to move around.

Emily got out of the bed, Emily was unsure if her clothes were, besides the ones she had been wearing. Instead of nothing to put her own clothes on that she put Bucky's shirt on and went to the kitchen. She started to cook breakfast, at the moment she was rather glad that Arabella wasn't here. For Emily had a feeling that she may not hear the end of it if Arabella saw her in the kitchen wearing nothing but Bucky's shirt. However Emily had a comeback with for that, that was if she needed to use and she hadn't before. Even though Emily didn't know the Weasleys as well as Arabella does but she knows them well enough to know that Arabella likes or has a crush in the one Weasley twin named Fred. Emily guessed that they had a crush on each other since Arabella's first year at Hogwarts judging for the first truth or dare game that Arabella was part of as well as the ones following that every year expect for second year. Emily was deep enough in thought that she hardly noticed Bucky entered the kitchen till she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"It's still hard to believe that you can cook even after all these years, with what I seen you can do, how you fight, and everything."

"Yeah, I know. If Phil wasn't a son of Demeter, I am sure I would hear it from him as well." Bucky laughed, but when he spoke that he sounded serious.

"Emily, what about Steve or Lauren?" Emily turned around and looked at Bucky, he was wearing his pants but no shirt, it would be hard for him to wear his shirt since she was wearing it.

"What about them?" Bucky lowered his head, Emily put her arms around Bucky before she went on. "Bucky, after the Helicarrier that Steve, Lauren and myself tried to find you. However due to the fact that we leaked SHIELD and HYDRA secrets that Steve and Lauren had to keep a low profile and thankfully we have the backing of Stark. So Steve and Lauren haven't looked for you as much as they could or wanted to in the last couple of months. With SHIELD at war with itself along with fighting HYDRA, that the three of us kept been pulled into it. Out of the three I spent the most time looking for you, if I wasn't looking for you, I was helping with the demigod war or the fight against HYDRA. Honestly, I didn't expect you to find me."

"Demigod war?" Bucky looked at her when she said that, Emily nodded.

"Yes, however no mortals are involved with this war. Well depending on what happens they would be but the mist is covering things up or make a change. Look, there is a lot of explaining to do."

Emily finished breakfast as she explained what has been happening since the Helicarrier as well as what happened to her before that. After Emily finished that they decided to go to the tower, before that, that Bucky decided to cut his hair back to how it was before he fell. Emily helped with the cutting of his hair before they left the apartment to go to the avenger tower. When they reached the tower that Natasha was slightly uncomfortable with being around Bucky as well as the other avengers expect Steve and Lauren of who know Bucky. Though Natasha was the one that was most uncomfortable around Bucky, though Emily knows that Bucky couldn't blame her. After that happened a couple of months ago, but it was plain in the first couple of days that Bucky was no longer the winter soldier but himself once more. So slowly the other avengers started to get use to having Bucky around the avenger tower. Emily was sure that part of it was because none of them, expect for Steve, thought much of Emily being married and the other part that Bucky was formerly the winter soldier.

But as the next few months went by that the other avengers got used to Bucky, even Arabella. During that time that Apollo gave Bucky the same gift as the rest of the howling commandos of which is was the same kind of blessing as the hunters. Unlike the rest of the howling commandos that Apollo gave Bucky a mission that will last till Emily and Bucky dies of which to protect Emily. Emily knows that he only did that as give Emily and Bucky a reason to make sure they stay together. It was during this time that Emily told Hades of what happened to Bucky and what he was able to remember. He pardon Bucky for what he did during those years for Bucky was not to blame for being brain washed.

When February came around that Lauren and Steve's wedding day came, Phil and Bucky were the best men. Arabella was a bridesmaid whisk Emily was still the maid of honor, the wedding of Captain America and Lauren was much bigger than the one Emily and Bucky had sixty nine years ago, almost. That was mostly because former SHIELD members were there as well as the new SHIELD, the avengers and some of the gods as well as project demigod and the howling commandos. Of course ghosts, or spirits, of people thar Emily, Lauren, Steve and Bucky knew form World War II were there as well, since Hades allowed them to go to the wedding. Among the spirits was Steve's and Emily's father, Dr. Erskine, Colonel Phillips, and Howard, the wedding gave a chance to Tony to talk with his parents and say good bye to them properly. Emily watched Tony from a distance when he was talking to his parents, the only other time that Emily saw Tony cry, like he was now, was at his parents funeral. Emily was in the shadows watching the funeral, in some ways that Tony reminded Emily of Howard but in other ways that he didn't.

A month later, as Emily and Bucky decided to do, was to renew their vows on the days they got married seventy years ago. Of which was a couple of days after Bucky's birthday, Emily wore the same dress that she did when she married in. Thankfully the dress passed off just as well in this time as it did back in the 1940s but with a couple of adjustments. Bucky was surprised that she even still has that dress from the 1940s, Emily wasn't going to throw away her wedding dress. But she has to admit that she was surprised that it seem like the dress never aged, when the day came for Emily and Bucky renewed their vows that she had both Arabella and Lauren as the maids of honor. Unlike their wedding in the war that this time it was held at the avenger tower, of which seem odd in a way. Emily and Bucky sort of went on a honeymoon, they went to her cabin in the woods that she hadn't used since a little over a month since Steve was pulled out of the ice. For after Steve moved to Washington that Emily either stayed at the SHIELD headquarters with Phil. Other than Steve, Hades, Persephone, her mother, Hestia, and Arabella, Phil was the one she spend the most with.

Out of her mortal half siblings that the one she spent the most time was with was Phil, than it would be Steve, than Arabella. So when Emily and Bucky went to her chain that they had to clean it up, Emily had do some of the fixing of the cabin while Bucky did most of the cleaning. Considering that Emily used her powers over plants to built the cabin and use to repair that it was easier for Emily to fix the cabin itself as oppose to Bucky. Emily and Bucky stayed there for a week, thankfully by than that Emily got used to the metal arm. Bucky got used the metal, doing other things besides using it for fights like he has done for fifty years. It was the last day at the cabin when Emily was about ready to to make breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Emily stopped and looked at the door just as Bucky came out looking slightly confused, there was only a handful of people that would come here. Emily walked to the door and opened, Emily sighed when she saw who it was and walked over to the kitchen as Phil entered the cabin.

"Hi Emily. Hi Bucky." Bucky smiled slightly when he saw Phil, emily dropped the pans onto the counter before looking at phil.

"Hi Phil. What brings you here today?" Phil walked over to Emily and dropped a file in front of her, Emily looked at the file before looking at Phil with a raised eyebrow. "What's the file for?"

"Mostly picture and little information that we have on certain children and teenagers."

"Demigods, you mean. You know while they are camp that most of their information is missing till they leave camp. You could easily go to camp to get that information. You have no reason to come here to talk about this."

"True, but this demigods are not demigods of camp halfblood." Emily bit her lip, there was plenty of things she told phil, there was only a few things she never told Phil. For example, she never told him that the only lover she had was Bucky, Bucky doesn't even know that simple fact. But there was another thing she never told phil and that was the god's other personalty or other form, roman. Because of this that she was worried of where this might lead to.

"Well if they are not demigods than they are mortal." Emily hoped that would stop Phil from figuring this out. Phil shook his head as Emily expected.

"This are demigods, though it's like a couple of them are more like legacies instead. See look." Phil opened the file as Bucky came over, the first picture was of two girls about the same age, fourteen. One girl was had dark skin like roasted coffee with curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. The other girl was different and the opposite of the other girl. For the other girl has black hair that was halfway down her back, her skin was pale and her dark eyes were gleaming with madness or that of a genius. Both of them were purple shirts form camp Jupiter, blue jeans and tennis shoes, Emily could see the SPQR tattoos on their forearm. Emily knew at once who this two were, it was Hazel and Jennifer, Emily looked over at Phil of who was waiting for her to say something.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Considering you been around for seventy years that you may have run across another group of demigods."

"That doesn't mean anything, sure I seen and did a lot of things but seventy years is a short amount of time compared to the gods."

"But it could give you enough time to find another group of demigods." Emily was about ready to say something when there was a scream, Emily looked away from Phil. Panicked filled her, for she knew that scream, it was hard not to with knowing her for nearly a year being at Camp Jupiter. Without saying anything to phil or Bucky that Emily ran from e kitchen and out of the door towards the scream. Emily was barely aware that they were running behind her. As she ran that she snapped her fingers and her appearance changed to her daughter of Hades appearance. Than Emily took her skull necklace off and swished before it become her stygian iron sword. It didn't take long for Emily and the other two to reach the edge of a clearing, there was gold dust from monsters everywhere in the clearing. There was a battle happening, there were three monsters left, the manitcore and two Dracaenae. Not only that but there were three demigods in the clearing as well as the three monsters that were left.

Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Jennifer Richards, daughter of Pluto and Emily's half sister. It was clear the three of them were close of being at the end of their role with the state that they were in. For she could see the different cuts, scars and wounds that they gained form the recent battle only. Jennifer was the one that was worst shape, she has an open wound in her side as well as another open wound on her shoulder. Jason was the one best in shape for the worst wound that he has was a cut that was bleeding on his face. Emily knows that Jason wouldn't Joel much longer not with how Jennifer and Reyna were as well as having no extra help. Reyna also has a couple of wounds that were prevents her from fighting as well as she normally would, however her wounds were not as bad as Jennifer's wounds. Jennifer was up against a tree and tried to stand but she failed and fell to the ground again, as Jennifer did that, that Reyna was knocked out by one of the Dracaenae.

The Dracaenae lifted her sword ready for the kill while Jason was knocked away by the other Dracaenae before he could try to help Reyna. At once Emily used shadow travel and appeared in front of Reyna as the Dracaenae went for the kill, Emily blocked the blow with ease. Emily kicked the Dracaenae and she stumbled back some before regaining her balance and looked at Emily. The Dracaenae hissed at her, Emily raised her sword as the Dracaenae charged at her, when the Dracaenae was close enough that Emily dodge the strike before she knocked the sword out of the Dracaenae's hand and cut it's head off. The Dracaenae turned to gold dust, the other Dracaenae charged at her with no weapons, Emily stabbed that Dracaenae in the heart and she turned into gold dust as well. Emily than turned to the Manitcore, the very same monster that chased her through these very woods eighty two years earlier. Emily gripped her sword tighter waiting for him to attack her, however it seems that the Manitcore decided to do a different tactic with her.

"Well, another daughter of Pluto and over the age of sixteen. I am surprised that the great prophecy hasn't happened yet." Emily noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Jason went over to Reyna and Jennifer to help them, but her kept her eyes on the monster before. She noticed that Bucky and Phil were at the edge of the clearing and they looked puzzled by what the Manitcore said.

"It hasn't happen because that prophecy was made over sixty years ago and I was already passed the age of sixteen when the prophecy was made." The Manitcore tilted his head when she said that and looked at her.

"So you are immortal than. I would think that you would be in the underworld, no matter if you are immortal or not."

"Not during this time of the year." When Emily said that, that the Manitcore lunged at her while Emily barely managed to block the attack since it happened rather quickly. Emily kept fighting the manticore for who knows of how long, she knows it was longer than Jason, Reyna and Jennifer had been fighting. However Emily has more training than the others, she even has some roman training as well as her Greek training. Hades and Hestia trained her in her new powers in the first three years and Emily learned of how to use it on her own since than. She also got extra training from the dead, so she was able to match the Manticore head on after the first attack. It seems that the manticore was surprised of well she was able to feed him off of herself, so he spoke.

"I am surprised that you managed this long, not even your half sister could go this long." Just after the Manitcore said that, that his tail jabbed towards her stomach but she moved but not in time. The tail didn't hit her stomach but it hit her arm instead, one of the spikes managed to into her skin as the manticore pulled away. He smirked when he saw the spike in her arm, but it quickly faded as Emily looked at him with a small smile. Emily pulled the spike out of her arm, as soon as she removed it that the skin healed of where the spike was and the manticore looked at her in surprise. Thank goodness for being the champion of Hestia and a daughter of Demeter, other wise she would be in great pain and her vision would be blurry so that she would be an easy target from the posion in the spike. "What's this?" Emily stabbed him in the heart with the spike, he walked backwards in shock, than Emil spoke.

"Never use poison on a champion of Vesta or even one who was blessed by Ceres." The manticore remained shock as he turned into gold dust, Emily stood up from her kneeling position and swish the sword so that it turned back into the necklace. Jason was trying to wake up Reyna, Jason managed to put some nectar on Reyna's wounds to help her heal. Emily walked over to Jennifer, even with Jason getting her to have some nectar and ambrosia that it was still not enough to heal Jennifer properly or quickly. As Bucky and Phil walked over to Emily that Emily healed the wounds that Jennifer has were not healed yet. Emily noticed a few differences in the last two months since she seen Jennifer, of which was around Christmas. That she grew at least another inch and her build was more of a roman warrior's build, Emily managed to help Jennifer to her feet but Jennifer was unsteady.

"Rachel, are they going to be all right?" Emily looked over Jason when he said that before looking at Reyna, her life aura was not fading so she should be fine.

"They will be fine, but they would need some time to recover though." It seem that as Emily spoke that Jason noticed Phil and Bucky.

"Who are you two?" Emily looked at Bucky and phil, they looked slightly confused and unsure of what to say or do.

"James Barnes, son of Auster and Phil Coulson, son of Ceres." As soon as Emily said that, that Bucky and Phil stared at her, Emily gave them a look that said, play along. "My cabin is nearby. So come on Lightning boy." Jason picked up Reyna.

"Lead on, Ghost Girl." Emily looked at Jason when he picked up Reyna, she knew not too long ago that Jason and Reyna went on a mission together. After that mission that Reyna seem to act differently around Jason, for it was clear to Emily that Reyna likes Jason more than a friend but Jason doesn't see her more than just a friend. Emily didn't comment or said anything as she lead them back to the cabin, once inside that Emily checked on Reyna and healed the wounds that were not healed before checking on Jennifer once more. Bucky and Phil were standing just inside the door watching, Emily stood up and spoke to Jason.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes, Jason." Emily walked out of the chain and gestured for Bucky and Phil to follow her, Emily walked far enough that Jason or Jennifer would be able to follow, see or hear them. When Emily stopped that she turned to face Bucky and Phil

"You knew about the Romans gods existing, the whole time? Why were you denying it earlier?"

"Because, it's dangerous." Phil looked puzzled when Emily said that.

"How can it be dangerous? I mean all of the demigods are facing the same enemy."

"That is true, but there is an old rivalry between the Greeks and Romans, they last time that the Romans and Greeks meet resulted in the American civil war, one of the most bloodiest wars of all time. Even more blood than the two world wars together." Phil and Bucky looked shock, Emily looked between them. "I need you two to swear that you not reveal to any of the Greeks or romans about each other for it could lead to another war." Bucky spoke up.

"But couldn't the gods stop them from fighting each other for the romans come from a different set of gods than we do."

"The gods won't be able to help with that. As a matter of fact they won't be any God when the Greeks and Romans start to fight each other." It was Phil that spoke.

"Why not?"

"Because they are not from a second set of gods, yes they are Romans. But the thing is that they come form the roman aspect of our gods." Phil opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again, Emily went on. "Yes, Phil, their gods are our gods as well. This is why they would not be any good for if war is upon the two groups that they would be calling on the gods to help in that war. The gods will have a personality disorder for each side of themselves would be fighting against each other."

"Do the Romans have their own camp?"

"Yes, it is in the Bay Area." Phil was stun.

"Of course, that is why we're told the Bay Area and San Francisco was dangerous for demigods at camp because the Romans are there."

"Among other reasons as you know."

"Couldn't you tell us before?" Emily shook her head.

"No. You see, I swore on the River Styx not to tell anyone. The only way I could tell them was if they found out by accident. So swear on the river styx that everything I tell you about the Romans and Camp Jupiter that you won't tell anyone." They smeared on the river Styx, when they did that Emily went on. "One more thing, as for as the Romans are concern that I am Rachel Blackthrone, daughter of Pluto, champion of Vesta and ambassador of Pluto."

"So they don't know about your normal appearance than?

"No, but there would be a few that I will tell when the time comes."

"Can we at least see the other camp."

"Yes, as soon as Jennifer and Reyna are healed." They walked back to the cabin, Jennifer was moving around, Emily could tell the wounds were tender still since Jennifer seem it be in slight pain still. Reyna was sitting up on the couch, as soon as Emily that Reyna looked at her than Emily spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"I have been better." Emily nodded when Reyna said that, Emily was about ready to go to the kitchen to get them something to eat when Reyna had spoke. "I am glad we found you." Emily looked over at Reyna when she said that. Emily wondered why Reyna would say that, somehow Emily felt it has something to do with why they were. Emily figured that they were here because of a quest.

"Why is that?" Reyna sat up more properly before going on.

"You see we were giving a quest and it is proven to be taking longer than it should be. You are the only person we can ask for help. We need to know about Percy Jackson."

"What? Why?" The surprised and confused look on Reyna's face told Emily that she was surprised that Emily hadn't asked her of who Percy Jackson was.

"You know him?"

"We have meet before but you haven't answered my question. Why do you need to know about him?" It was Jason who spoke up.

"Remember the prophecy of the child of the big three?"

"Of course, what of it?"

"We believe Percy is the one in the prophecy. So do you know where he is?" Emily sighed when Reyna said that, yes, Emily knows where he was or at least during the summer, she is aware that Percy leaves camp during the school year. She also knows that he lives in New York City during the school year, but where he was in New York City was beyond her.

"There are a couple of places of where I can think of where he is but it would be too dangerous for you three to go there."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing there is a lot of monsters there, if you hadn't notice. Besides you know it's bad luck to come here to the east."

"Can't you tell us of those two places are?"

"No, I can't tell you that. When you get back to camp just tell them that you couldn't find him."

"What about the prophecy?" Emily looked over at Jason when he said that.

"You, out of everyone, should know that one shouldn't try to figure out prophecies or even to mess with them. Remember what happened to Michael Varus?" All three of them lowered their heads as Emily looked at them before going on. "I know that with this war that you feel that you need to play a hand of some kind. But I can safely say that it may not be a best idea to find Percy and take him to Camp Jupiter for it could raise another problem. It would be best to leave him of where he is. Trust me on this, the prophecy will happen soon enough. I will let you stay here till you three are up to travel again." They spent the rest of the day in the cabin, upon learning that Bucky and Phil never went to Camp Jupiter that they filled them of what it was like there and told them about the SPQR Tattoos. Phil and Bucky looked at the tattoos oddly, than they looked over at Emily before Phil spoke.

"Do you have the tattoo?" Emily sighed before she pulled off her two bracelets and rolled her sleeve up enough to show the the SPQR tattoo that has a glyph that looks like a cross with curved arms and a head along side it was fire. Bucky got up from the chair before walking over to her and looked down at the tattoo on her arm. Emily knows she didn't have this before Bucky fell and ever since Bucky came back and they be sharing the bed again that Emily kept her brackets on no matter what so that Bucky wouldn't see. The first few times he was close to taking them off but Emily managed to get him not to took the bracelet off. Bucky trace the tattoo, Emily was close of wincing for when touched in a certain way that she could almost feel the tattoo burning. Bucky was about ready to ask of when she got the tattoo from but form the look in her eyes told Bucky to ask her later. Than Jason spoke.

"Are they well enough to travel?" Jason gestured to Reyna and Jennifer, Bucky let go of her arm before she out the bracelets back on and walked over to Reyna and Jennifer. Than she checked to see how he wounds were, thankfully the wounds were healed.

"Yes, they should be. I will shadow travel you back to camp. Bucky, Phil, you may as well as come." Jason took one of her hands while Jennifer took the other hand, when each of them stood in a circle that the shadows engulf them.


	15. Chapter 15

When they reappeared that they were standing at the edge of the tunnel on the side of Camp Jupiter. Unlike in New York, that the sun wasn't done fully year, it could still be seen as it went down. Jennifer, Jason, Reyna, Phil and Bucky let go of each other's hands, Jennifer, Jason and Reyna ran down towards Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Phil and Bucky were staring at what lay before them in disbelief, Emily walked over to them and took Bucky's hand. Bucky looked over at her, Phil just stared ahead at New Rome, Emily couldn't blame them for not believing of what they were seeing. For when Emily first day this camp and learned about it after being put through that test and Lupa giving her tattoo that Emily thought she was dreaming. After everything that she went through that she knows no one could blame her for thinking that all those years ago. Bucky squeezed her hand, Emily looked over at Bucky as he spoke.

"I thought this camp would look like Camp Halfblood." Emily looked at Camp Jupiter.

"When I learned about this camp shortly after I was adopted and put through similar training and test as the roman demigod that is what I thought." When Emily sisd that, Phil looked away and looked at her before he spoke.

"You have roman training? What kind of test were you put through?"

"The start of every roman demigod is at the wolf house, there Lupa's pack more or less attacked and I had to fight back or at least defend myself but not to kill. After a couple of minutes that Lupa decided I was worthy and trained me in the ways to a roman demigod, after that she explained to me of why she did that and why Hades, or Pluto, wanted to put through at. For he wanted me to be his ambassador here, but children of Pluto are considered bad luck, so he wanted to make sure that I could be trusted and that I was not bad luck. That is why I was put through that, after she explained that to me that she used the same method as every roman demigod goes through when they get their tattoos. Since Pluto is my father and Hestia is my patron that I have their symbols on the tattoo."

"What about Ceres?" Emily shook her head when Phil said that.

"As far as the Romans are concern that I am Rachel Blakcthrone, daughter of Hades and Champion of Hestia. They are unaware of the fact that I was adopted by Hades. Come on." Emily lead them over to Camp Jupiter, none of the Romans noticed at first Emily and the other two were there at first since they were asking Jason, Reyna and Jennifer about their quest. It wasn't until the two praetors came to talk to then that the Romans noticed Emily, Phil, and Bucky leaning against a building in the shadows. Hannah, one of the praetors, walked over to Emily as Emily stepped out of the shadows. Hannah looked at phil and Bucky before she looked at Emily and spoke.

"Who are this two?"

"James Barnes, son of Auster, and Phil Coulson, son of Ceres."

"They are former legionnaires?"

"No, this is the first time they been to this camp, however I did gave them training though." It was true, but Emily wasn't going to tell Hannah of how and when they got their training.

"How did you meet them?"

"Well, a couple of monsters were chasing them and I came across them during that. I started training them and they been helping me make sure the demigods get to the wolf house to start their journey." Hannah merely nodded when Emily said that.

"Will you be spending the night?"

"Yes." Hannah nodded but didn't say anything instead she turned and gesture for Jason, Reyna, and Jennifer to follow her. As Jennifer, Jason and Reyna followed Hannah that the Romans went back to what they were doing expect for one, Hazel. Hazel ran over to Emily and hugged her, Emily hugged her back, Bucky and Phil walked over to Emily as Hazel pulled away from the hug.

"I haven't seen you six months, where have you been?"

"Sorry, I was rather busy. I had a hard time coming for a visit." Phil than spoke.

"That would be an understatement." Emily looked over at him.

"Anything in the demigod world can be called an understatement. But true that is a bit understatement. However, there are some things in my life that I can't explain to her." Emily paused for a moment. "Bucky, Phil, I want you to meet Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Bucky and Phil looked at Emily shocked, both Phil and Bucky know she has Arabella as a younger sister and were aware that she has a younger brother from Hades. But she never told them that she has two more younger sisters in his roman form. Hazel looked at Phil and Bucky before looking at Emily.

"Are you just going to spend the night or are you goi to stay longer?" Emily shrugged when Hazel said that.

"I don't know but I will let you know in the morning." Hazel walked away from them, as soon as she was out of ear shot that Bucky spoke.

"So you have four siblings from your father?" Emily turned and looked at Bucky.

"Yes. All of them younger than me." Phil was about ready to say something when paled suddenly, Emily was confused of why he become pale. "What?" Phil nodded behind Emily, Emily turned around and gasp, for just standing outside of earshot of was a woman a few years younger than Phil. She has brown hair and she was wearing a blue dress with black sweater over it, even though Emily couldn't see her eyes that she knows that they were brown. The woman turned and ran towards New Rome, as she ran to New Rome that Phil spoke.

"How come you didn't tell me she was a roman?"

"That is because I didn't know myself, otherwise, I would have mention the Romans sooner."

"Who was that?" Emily looked over at Bucky of who looked confuse,d she forget that Bucky didn't know that Phil was dating anyone and that Phil's girlfriend thought he was dead till now.

"Aubrey Nathan, Phil'z former girlfriend."

"You two broke up or something?"

"Actually what happened was Loki stabbed Phil in the back and if I hadn't used the potions that Severus gave me and used my healing abilities that Phil would have dead. However Phil did asked for his friends and family to think he was dead."

"Yes, but I was planning on bringing Aubrey to SHIELD headquarters and live with me but SHIELD already gave her the news of my supposed death. Since than I had to keep my distance from her." Emily looked at Phil.

"But she knows that you are alive now."

"Yeah." Phil looked over at Emily. "Can you go and talk to her?"

"No."

"Come on, what am I suppose to tell her?" Emily shrugged when Phil said that, she patted his back.

"Anything you can think of, CAJ."

"CAJ." Emily looked back at Bucky.

"That's Arabella's nickname for him or a shorten version of the nickname of which is Captain America Junior." Bucky looked at Phil before looking at Emily.

"Did he get that because he is your younger brother as well as Steve's?"

"No, he got it because of Aubrey." Bucky raised an eyebrow when Emily said that. "Remember the day when we went to talk to Howard about the armor, weapons and such."

"Where the blond started that kiss with Steve? What of it?" Emily nodded to Phil.

"Aubrey repeated that, I was in the room when it happened but just minus the shield and the shooting." Bucky smiled when Emily said that and shook his head.

"Is it common for that to happen to children of Demeter to be kissed that way?"

"Just the sons or at least it seems to be that way."

"What about you?"

"I wasn't wearing a tie when I kissed anyone. Besides it's not uncommon for a guy to kiss a girl first." Emily hasn't admit that the only man she ever kissed was Bucky, plus she figured Bucky would assume that she kissed another guy at camp before he kissed her. Emily than looked back at Phil. "Have fun explaining things to her for I am not going to get roped into that." Phil rolled his eyes, Phil went running towards of where aubrey went to while Emily and Bucky walked to her house that was in Camp Jupiter.

Phil's pov

He ran as fast as he could, he hoped Emily would help him with this for he wasn't sure what to tell Aubrey. He was sure Emily was aware of this, but she also know him well enough to know that he never exactly had a girlfriend. Having a crush on a girl, yes, but dating a girl and having a girlfriend was different. He was sure that Emily wanted him to learn on to deal with something like this if he finds himself in another mess like this in the future. Besides he knows Emily has little to do with what happened after he woke up from that coma. After a while that he managed to spot Aubrey sitting close to the lake her arms were wrapped her legs and her head was between her knees like she has been crying. Phil walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, aubrey jumped up suddenly before turning around. It was clear that she had been crying form the tear stains on her cheeks, Phil bit his tongue wondering of what he should say or do. Before he could say or do anything that aubrey stepped forward and slapped him across the face. Phil rubbed his geek and looked at her.

"What was that for?"

"For not telling me that you were alive."

"I am sorry about that, half of that was my fault. Partly for trying to take on a norse god and asking Director Fury to only tell my friends and family at I was dead after waking up from a coma after that event happened. Honestly I didn't expect SHIELD to inform you of that for I was going to come and get you so we could be together." Aubrey looked hurt but it was clear that she was having a hard time believing him.

"How can I been sure that is what happened?"

"I swear on the river Styx that is what happened, that I was in the coma and that I was coming to get you only to learn of what you were told that I was dead and that I had to keep my distance." There a clap of thunder overheard, neither one moved for a minute than Aubrey basically ran at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry into his shoulder. Phil put his arms around her as she spoke into his shoulder and she kept hitting his other shoulder with her one hand.

"Do you know what it was when I was told that you were dead? I couldn't stop crying. It was difficult to move on from that, when I was just starting to move on that you show up here." Phil held her tight and he spoke softly.

"I know, I am sorry for putting you through that. I made sure that I knew where you were at all times even if I couldn't be there. Even with how much I wanted to be there for you." After a few more minutes that Aubrey finally stopped crying, Phil didn't dare say anything while aubrey was crying. After another couple minutes of silence that aubrey spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were demigod?" Phil wasn't sure of how to answer that question, he was about ready to say something when a voice behind him spoke.

"You may as well tell her the whole truth." Phil let go of Aubrey and turned around, Aubrey grasp his hand as he turned around. A woman stood there, she was rather tall and majestic, her brown eyes were oddly languishing. Her hair was blond but it was more of a pale yellow, there was a garland of poppies on top of her head. There was dried dress braided into the garland as well as in her hair, there was a couple of poppies in her hair as well. Her complexion was fair but there was a slight tan color almost like she was barley starts to go outside more. She was wearing a bright green dress and a black cape. However the image flicker, suddenly the garland disappeared along with the poppies. Instead of the bright green dress she was wearing a wheat golden dress and her skin was more tanned. Her blond hair was more of a normal blond color instead of a pale yellow color, there was an curved imperial gold sword on her belt. "Considering the fact that you two been dating for a few years that this was bound to come out."

"How come you never said anything? Not only didn't your brother try to do anything about it?"

"He was going to, but due to your sister that there was nothing he couldn't do. Or at least she was part of it, the other part was because of the bond you two share and it was something that the goddess of love couldn't break." It was than Aubrey that spoke up.

"You are Ceres, Phil's mother." Phil's mother looked at her.

"That is my roman name, child." Aubrey looked between his mother and Phil.

"What do you mean?" His mother looked at Phil before she spoke.

"I will let you explain it to her." In a green light that his mother disappeared, Phil looked over at Aubrey of who looked utterly confused.

"Aubrey, before I explain, I need you to swear on the river Styx that you won't tell anyone." Aubrey sweated on the river Styx, it was than that he told her of what he could and that he was a greek demigod. Aubrey was surprised and shock, when he finished that he thought that she was going to hate him, instead she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away that she spoke.

"Son of Demeter or son of Ceres, it doesn't matter. I still love you." Phil smiled lightly, Aubrey took his hand before leading him over to the borders of New Rome.

Emily's pov

Emily wasn't surprised by the fact that Phil hadn't come to the ambassador house last night, during dinner last night at the mess hall that she told Phil of where her house was. Aubrey was there with Emily, Bucky and Phil, she told them that she already the offer to let Phil stays with her at the house she has in New Rome. Of which didn't surprise Emily one bit, when Emily and Bucky left her house that she took Bucky to New Rome and showed him around. Bucky also got to know Hazel and Jennifer as well, it was during that time that Emily revealed the truth to Hazel and Jennifer and explained to them of why she didn't tell them sooner about how she was. She also asked them not to tell anyone, of which they were fine with, thankfully the fatal flaw of a child of Pluto was different as oppose to a chick of Hades so neither Jennifer or Hazel held a grudge against her for not telling them about her secret sooner.

It was also during that time at she confided in Bucky and Jennifer about coming back to life. Bucky and Hazel bonded quickly after that since they both lived in that same time period. As the three of them spoke about the 1930s and 1940s that Emily noticed Jennifer walking a little ways from Emily, Bucky and Hazel. Emily quickly got up from where she was sitting in the garden of Bacchus and walked over to Jennifer do who was looking down at New Rome. Emily knows Jennifer has her own secret and Jennifer confided in Emily not to long ago about her own secret. Emily knows that Jennifer was worried if someone would found out about her secret, not that it was the first time that this happened. But if anyone found out about Jennifer's secret that her life would become much more difficult for her, more so than it would be for Hazel.

"Still worried about that secret?" Jennifer nodded and whispered so that Emily could only here.

"It's not easy, to be a third generation of a legacy of hades and being a daughter of Pluto. It would be worse if people learn about that. I feel that I have the worst luck ever." Emily put her arms around Jennifer's shoulders snd spoke softly.

"Jennifer, a demigod's life is always a hard one. No one knows better than me, expect for a couple of other demigods that become gods or immortals. But I am one of the few that understand of how hard a demigod's life is. Being a legacy and a demigod is not unheard of, you were not the first demigod to be a legacy as well."

"First to be a legacy and child of the same God."

"There is another, but the other one is your cousin and a jerk. So we can cross him off the list." Jennifer smiled slightly when Emily said that for Jennifer knew who she means, it was not the first time Emily referred to their one cousin as such. After a while that the four of them left the garden, Emily and Bucky found Phil and Aubrey outside of a cafe. Phil didn't want to leave and Aubrey didn't want phil to leave either. Not that she could blame them but Emily and Bucky need to go back to the tower and Phil would have to go back to the playground. Plus Emily would have to go down to the underworld half of the time, true she might have her own bedroom in the underworld but she was unsure if Bucky could handle being in the underworld. She knows Hades doesn't mind if she would stay in the underworld during the day and go to the tower at night. It was only after Phil promising to see aubrey in Portland or in New Rome and not to do another fake death on her that Emily, Phil and Bucky left Camp Jupiter.


	16. Chapter 16

When May came around that Hades told Emily to stay above with Bucky in the tower, that was also around the time that the mansion in New York was finished as well. It was the mansion that Howard and his family use to live before Howard dead and Tony moved out of it. Besides staying with Bucky that there was another reason of why Hades wanted up there, because of the war. She was the only thing that Hades had anything to do with the war for the time being, if ever, since he refused to get involved in the war. Persephone followed suit, not only that her mother went to the underworld as Hades' guest. It was because of Emily that her godly parents got along better since Persephone married Hades. Yes, Hades did indeed invited Emily's mother down there, she felt sorry for Nico at the moment. If it was Emily, than she wouldn't have much a problem since she gets along with all three of them. But Nico doesn't get along with Persephone or Demeter, Emily was sure that Nico would be glad when Arabella comes back from Hogwarts. For Nico would be able to stand Persephone and Demeter better and Arabella is on good terms with Demeter and Persephone.

Even though Emily won't admin this, but she thought it was a but funny when Persephone turned Nico into a flower during an argument. After Nico turned back that Persephone and Nico wanted Emily to side with one of them in the argument. But she told them to leave her out of the argument, for Emily couldn't pick a side. For technically, they were both her siblings and she didn't want ruin her relationship with either one of her siblings. Even though Emily missed her time in the underworld of where she helped with the rebelling, rioting hanging out her siblings, or talking with some of her dead friends, she wasn't bored above. For there was that Steve, Emily, Bucky and Lauren needed to do with this war, part of it was training Steve and Bucky with their new weapons that their godly parents gave them as well as their powers. Lauren helped Bucky with his wind powers while Emily helped Steve with his plant abilities. Emily also helped Bucky with his fire powers, when they were not doing that, that they were fighting in the war doing some sort of mission or were fighting HYDRA. So that it seems that Emily, Steve, Lauren and Bucky didn't have as much time as they would like.

August came around, like usual, when it went to demigod missions, that Emily, Lauren, Bucky and Steve went back to the tower. Currently there was only seven avengers at the tower at the moment, Arabella was down in the underworld along with Nico. Even though that Arabella and Nico were not fighting in the war that she was still worried about them. She also wondered if Severus knows what was going on if he was too busy with the war that was surely coming in his world. Emily was glad that she was not down in the underworld, true she would have plenty of things to do in the underworld but she would be bored and be too worried about Bucky, Steve and Lauren. At the moment, Emily was eating breakfast with the avengers and the T.V. was on, the T.V. was on a news channel. The news was talking about a bunch of freak storms that have been happening the last few days. Emily looked up at the screen, as Emily figured that the freak storm was Typhon, she knows that he would appear different to everyone else. Emily could see huge feet, legs and half of a huge body, the other half was either cut off by the T.V. or by the storm around his upper half of his body.

It was clear that the gods were fighting Typhon at that very moment or at least the ones that were taking part of the fighting. Typhon was among the worst of the godly world of enemies and monsters, for he was the father of most of the monsters, just like his wife was the mother of most of the monsters. Emily looked away from the screen as Tony started to talk once more, Emily was sure that Tony would get a telling off by her mother if she saw Tony talk with his mouth full as well as to eat more cereal. Halfway through Tony talking that he stopped suddenly of which was odd for Tony, Emily looked at Tony as he started to run his eyes. What was odd was that Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were rubbing their eyes as well, it was like if they were waking up or going to sleep. Than one by one, their heads fell forward, their heads hit either the table or went to their chest. In Tony's case that his face hit his food, something was wrong and off, for none of them would go to sleep at the same time like this. However Emily, Bucky, Steve, Lauren and Thor were awake. Steve, Lauren, Bucky, Thor and Emily tried to wake the others, Steve slapped Tony a few times around while Emily tried to wake up Clint. Lauren was trying to wake up Natasha while Bucky and Thor tried to wake up Bruce, after a while that Emily spoke

"It's no use." Steve looked over at Emily when she said that.

"What is wrong with them? They were awake a few minutes ago. They should be awake and they don't fell asleep at the same time." Emily walked onto the Terrance on the main level of the avengers tower, the very same Terrance of where Tony lands in his iron man suit. Emily noticed something when she was trying to wake up the other four that fell asleep, that she couldn't hear New York. At first she hadn't noticed that there was no sounds in New York, there wasn't any nature sounds. There was always sounds in New York, but she couldn't hear anything now of which was so wrong. When Emily walked onto the Terrance that all she heard was silence, just silence that is all she heard. Emily reached the edge of the Terrance and gasp when she reached the edge of the Terrance and as Bucky, Steve, Lauren and Thor joined her. Sure there were cars and people down below them, but the traffic wasn't move even if some of the lights were green. Not only that but every person that Emily could see was fast asleep, just like Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce. Thor spoke up first.

"What is this, I never seen this before." Emily looked to the Empire State Building of which was across the street and down the block. She could see Mount Olympus above it, like usual when she steps out into the Terrance with Bucky, by herself, or one of the others. The others followed her gaze as a ball of light was heading towards Mount Olympus, when it was close to Mount Olympus that the ball bounced right off of it like there was something blocking it. Emily looked down at the sleepng people before she spoke.

"It's Morpheus." Emily pointed to the sleeping people down below them before she pointed at another ball that was heading towards Mount Olympus and the ball was stopped once more. "That is Hecate."

"Hecate?" Emily looked over at Bucky when he said Hecate, he looked at her. "Why would she join the titans?"

"For starters, she is one herself. Another thing is the minor gods feel that they are not important compare to the major gods like Zeus or even Hades, it was something that I overheard Hecate talk to Persephone before. But Persephone didn't agree with her, I think that is mostly because she is almost always in the presence of Hades or Demeter or . . . Never mind on the last person. Come on, we need to figure out what is going on. For whatever spell is put in place is not affect demigods or gods." Emily looked at Thor when she said Gods, for Thor was not a Demigod butmhe was not a god compared to the Greek gods. Emily walked over to the elevator followed closely by the others that were awake and she spoke once more. "J.A.R.V.I.S." Emily hoped that the spell didn't affect J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Yes, Miss Barnes." Emily sighed in relief when she heard J.A.R.V.I.S., she wasn't sure if he was or might be affect by the spells. She wasn't sure if he could be put asleep or if he would be turned off when the spells were put in place.

"Open the elevator and take it down to the ground level."

"Will do, Miss Barnes." The elevator opened just as Emily and the others reached it, once they were inside that the elevator went to the ground floor of the tower. When the elevator reached the ground floor that they left the building and looked around, Emily was about ready to say something when there was a shout from across the building.

"Emily!" Emily looked over to where the shout came from she looked just in time, for someone ran over to her and collided with Emily. As a result, Emily fell down into the sidewalk with the said person on top of her, Emily looked up to see Katie on top of her. Not only that but the other children of Demeter gathered around them, there was about twelve total, four were her brothers while the other eight were her sisters, among them was Miranda. Miranda was another half sibling from her mother that Emily took to camp besides Phil, unlike when she first meet Phil that she knew that Miranda was her half sibling. As Katie got off of Emily as Emily got up that Bucky, Steve and Thor were looking at the Demeter Campers confused but Lauren was close of falling down and laughing her head off. When Emily stood up and nudged one of the mortals on the sidewalk with her foot that she spoke.

"Katie, what is going?"

"This is Kronos' doing, this is the final battle of the war." Emily was glad of the fact that Arabella and Nico were not up here right now, for she has enough to worry about her half siblings from her mother than adding two other half siblings. Emily was slightly worried about Camp Jupiter and wondered what must going on over there. Emily was worried of what may happen to Jennifer and Hazel, for they could raid the Titan's base in the next few days, but she can't worry about them not now. There was so much more than that of what she was worried about with this whole war and of how it lead to this. Emily was deep in thought when Thor manage to drag Emily out of her thoughts by talking.

"Who is Kronos?" Emily, her half siblings, Lauren, Steve and Bucky looked at Thor, Thor was a Norse god, even though he knew some things of the Greek gods that he didn't know all of it.

"He is a Titan, the king of Titan and the Titan of time. He is my grandfather and I wish I didn't have him as a grandfather." After Emily said that, that Steve spoke up,

"Hang on, he is my grandfather too?" Emily looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well duh, we are twins."

"Hold it." Katie looked at all five of them before going on. "I know who you are." Katie nodded to Steve. "That is obvious. But who are the other three."

"I am Lauren Huntington Rogers, wife of Steve and daughter of Zeus."

"Bucky Barnes, son of Notus and husband of Emily Rogers Barnes." When Bucky said that, that her half siblings were surprised, her half siblings looked at the rings that they were wearing. Before they could ask Bucky anything that Thor spoke.

"I am Thor Odinson, god of thunder." Katie and the rest of her half siblings looked shock when Thor said that. Katie looked at Emily shock, Emily nodded before she spoke.

"Yes, Katie, the Norse gods are real."

"I never thought the other stories of the gods exist. But this great though, at least we have one god fighting with us as long as he is not bounded by the laws."

"He is not, Katie, the laws that bind our gods do not effect Thor and the Asgardians. Besides he made a promise to protect this earth. I am sure we can use his help in this battle that we are going to face. I am sure he can handle this, maybe for I am not sure of how much he knows of our stories. I am assume that our gods are fighting Typhon?"

"All but Uncle Hades, Persephone, uncle Poseidon, our mother and the wind gods of who are defended Mount Olympus though the air, the other minor gods have joined Kronos."

"I was aware about Hades, Persephone and our mother. But I was unaware of the fact that Poseidon not fighting in the war, that is not like him."

"He is fighting his own war."

"Figures, that is about the only reason he is not with the other gods." Emily looked over at Thor of who looked very confused, Emily once tried to explain the godly world that she was part of to him but he didn't quite grasp it. He managed to understand some parts of it but not all of it. "I will try to explain more to you later, Thor."

Emily noticed that there other demigods coming out of the Empire State Building, Emily and the others that were with her went over to the Empire State Building. Emily could see Mrs. O'Leary bounding around with Thron, from how they were acting that they were happy that the city was asleep. Emily was at least glad that Mrs. O'Leary has another playmate besides Fluffy to play with, more so since Fluffy was still a puppy. She knows it sounds odd with how big Fluffy was but Mrs. O'Leary was bigger than Fluffy even with his three heads. Emily looked away and went over to the group of the demigods at the Empire State Building with the others. When Emily reached the group of demigods that she noticed that Percy and Annabeth were in front and Argus was rummaging around in the back of a van. Emily noticed that Thor was looking at Argus oddly, she couldn't blame him for when she meet Argus the first time that she was close of screaming her head of and go to a corner of the room because she was close of freaking out she was when she saw him with his eyes all over his body. Argus brought out a bronze shield, one that Emily knows from the plans she seen Colonel Phillips work during the war after she learned of who he really was that is. Colonel Phillips didn't mind working on his inventions when it was just him or it was just him and Emily. When Argus handed the shield to Annabeth that he looked at Lauren and Emily before he gestured with his hands, it was Lauren who spoke.

"Yes, Argus. We are staying here to help." Before anything else could be said between Lauren and Argus that Annabeth put the shield down on the ground in front of her. As soon as the shield touched the ground that the reflection on the polished metal changed from sky and buildings to the statue of liberty. Steve, Lauren, Bucky and Thor were surprised when they saw this, Emily wasn't surprised that Steve, Lauren and Bucky were surprised but Thor shouldn't be surprised since he must have seen things like this shield before on Asgard. Lauren spend a far amount of time in the godly world but there some things that Emily was sure that Lauren hadn't seen before. Steve and Bucky didn't have much contact with the godly world expect for pretty much Emily and Lauren. So Emily and Lauren been filling gaps in for them about the modern world and the godly world for getting close to a year now. However it was Percy who spoke.

"Whoa, a video shield."

"One of Daedalus's ideas, I had Beckendorf make this before - " Annabeth paused before looking at one of the Aphrodite girls, Emily looked at the girl and realized of who she was. Emily heard about Silena as well as her boyfriend, when she visited Camp Halfblood yesterday that Emily learned about the one ship blow up and killed one of the campers that was on board. Emily figured that must have been Silena's boyfriend, plus Emily was close by when the judgement was passed on the camper. So she would have heard about it anyway. "Um, anyway, the shield bends sunlight or moonlight from anywhere in the world to create a reflection. You can literally see any target under the sun or moon, as long as natural light is touching it. Look." Everyone crowded around as Annabeth concentrated, the images went rather fast as Annabeth went past them.

"Whoa, Back up. Zoom in right there."

"What? You see invaders?" Emily looked at the Stoll twins, there were times of when those two reminded Emily of the Weasley twins.

"No, right there - Dylan's Candy Bar. Dude, it's open. And everyone is asleep. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Connor! This is serious. You are not going to loot a candy store in the middle of a war!" Emily looked over at Katie when she said that, it seems like Katie was always the one that was most like their mother. Before Katie was born that Phil said Emily was the most like their mother, but after meeting Katie, they agreed that it was Katie was the one that was most like their mother.

"Sorry." Connor muttered when he said that, but he didn't sound like he was very ashamed of which isn't a big surprise.

"Conner, Travis. After this war is over, I can take you two to this one school for a field trip and pull a couple pranks on this one student there of who is a great big pain."

"Really, what school is this?"

"You would love it, it's a magical school. You can use magic to pull pranks among other things. I know a couple of prankster that will come along with you to prank this one student."

"Emily!" Emily looked over at Katie when Katie said that. "Don't make them worse than what they are."

"I am not, I am going to let the two pranksters at the school to make them worse. Besides they would only be there for a week. But I would have to talk to some people in order to do that though."

"Emily! I beg of you." Emily smirked, Emily was not daughter of Aphrodite but she knew Katie well enough to know that part of the reason of why the rivalry between her, Travis and Conner exist was because she likes Travis. It was also clear that Travis likes her too, but it seems like they won't admit to each other or at least not yet.

"You just begging me because you are too much like our mother." Emily wanted to add the fact that she liked Travis but kept her mouth closed on that. "Besides it is not like they are going to prank the Demeter cabin during that week. Besides the Hermes cabin in my day was harder to deal with than the one today. However, I was the only one in the Demeter cabin, expect for the one time Steve and Bucky were there. I think that is what makes the difference now." But than Annabeth spoke up before Emily and Katie could go on.

"This will let us see what's going on across the city. Thank you, Argus. Hopefully we'll see you back at camp . . . someday." Argus grunted, than he gave Percy a look that meant good luck you'll need it. Than he climbed into the van and drive off with the other two vans, the vans had weaved around the cars that were littering the road. Than Percy whistled for Thron of who came bounded over.

"Hey, boy, You remember Grover? The satyr we met in the park?"

"WOOF!"

"I need you to find him. Make sure he's still awake. We're going to need his help. You got that? Find Grover!" Thron gave Percy a sloppy wet kiss before he raced off north. Pollux crouched next to a sleeping policeman.

"I don't get it. Why didn't we fall asleep too? Why just the mortals?"

"This is a huge spell. The bigger the spell, the easier it is to resist. If you want to sleep millions of mortals, you've got to cast a very thin layer of magic. Sleeping demigods is much harder." Emily looked over Silena when she said that, it seems that Silena did a bit of reading on magic. For not very many people know that unless if they can do magic.

"When did you learn so much about magic?"

"I don't spend all my time on my wardrobe." Emily smiled slightly when Silena said that, Aphrodite campers were known for their wardrobe and love advice. It was fun to watch and listen when one of them brings up something that no one expects them to know.

"Percy, You'd better see this." Emily looked back at the shield, the image was showing Long Island near La Guardia. There was a fleet of a dozen speedboats racing through the dark water towards Manhattan. The boats were packed with demigods in full Greek armor, at the back of the lead boat was a purple banner emblazoned with a black scythe that was flapping in the night wind. Emily never saw that design before, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that the flat was the battle flag of Kronos.

"Scan the perimeter of the island. Quick." The scene changed to the south of the harbor, there was a Staten Island ferry plowing through the waves near Ellis Island. The deck was crowded with Dracaenaes and a whole pack of Hellhounds, swimming in front of the ship was Telkhines. Than the scene shifted again to the jersey shore, there were hundred assorted monsters that were marching past the lanes of stopped traffic. There were giants with clubs, rogue Cyclops, some fire spitting dragons, what bothered Emily the most about the scene was a World War II Sherman tank and it was pushing cars out of it's way as it tumbled into the tunnel.

"What's happening with the mortals outside Manhattan? Is the whole state asleep?"

"I don't think so, but it's strange. As far as I can tell from these pictures, Manhattan is totally asleep. Then there's like a fifty-mile radius around the island where time is running really, really slow. The closer you get to Manhattan, the slower it is." Another scene appeared, a New Jersey highway was showed. It was Saturday evening and the traffics wasn't as bad as it might have been on a weekday. However the drivers looked awake though but the cars were moving slowly and the birds were flying overhead in slow motion.

"Kronos, He's slowing time."

"Hecate might be helping. Look how the cars are all veering away from the Manhattan exits, like they're getting a subconscious message to turn back."

"I don't know. But somehow they've surrounded Manhattan in layers of magic. The outside world might not even realize something is wrong. Any mortals coming toward Manhattan will slow down so much they won't know what's happening."

"Like flies in amber."

"We shouldn't expect any help coming in." Percy turned to the demigods, all of them were stunned and/or scared, expect for Thor of who was always ready for a fight, he was grasping his hammer in his hand. From the looks of that the shield showed about three hundred enemies on the way to Manhattan, but there was a total of forty five demigods, including Emily, Steve, Lauren, Bucky and Thor. Emily, Steve and Thor been in a similar spot like this, Lauren joined in latter but this was different though. They were fighting aliens than, but Greek monsters were a different matter all together, even with Thor, Emily wasn't sure of how long they could hold out. Even with forty other demigods. Emily knows that this fight was going to be different the the one she faced with Loki and his army. Unlike that last battle, Emily didn't need to worry about Bucky for Bucky was still lost at that time though Emily would learn of what happened to him later on.

"All right, We're going to hold Manhattan." Bucky looked over at Emily, from the look he has told Emily that he was wondering of how they could hold off these monsters. Emily merely shrugged when he looked at her.

"Um, Percy, Manhattan is huge."

"We are going to hold it, we have to."

"He's right. The gods of the wind should keep Kronos's forces away from Olympus by air, so he'll try a ground assault. We have to cut off the entrances to the island." Emily spoke up.

"Besides this is not the first time I had been in a battle of where the odds were against me, last year Steve, Thor, myself and five others held off an alien army by ourselves." That seem to lifted their spirits some till one of the children of Apollo spoke.

"They have boats."

"I'll take care of the boats."

"How?"

"Just leave it to me, We need to guard the bridges and tunnels. Let's assume they'll try a midtown or downtown assault, at least on their first try. That would be the most direct way to the Empire State Building. Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Katie, Demeter's cabin takes the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel. Grow thorn bushes and poison ivy in the tunnel. Do whatever you have to do, but keep them out of there! Conner, take half of Hermes cabin and cover the Manhattan Bridge. Travis, you take the other half and cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And no stopping for looting or pillaging!"

"Awwww!" Emily merely smiled before she shook her head when the Hermes cabin complained.

"Silena, take the Aphrodite crew to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel."

"Oh my gods, Fifth Avenue is so on our way! We could accessorize, and monsters, like, totally hate the smell of Givenchy." Emily shifted some so that Lauren could see her and what Emily was doing. Emily was pretend to gag, Lauren was close of laughing once more as Emily did that.

"No delays? Well . . . the perfume thing, if you think it'll work." Because Percy said that, that six of the Aphrodite girls kissed him on his cheek in excitement.

"All right, enough! The Holland Tunnel. Jake, take the Hephaestus cabin there. Use Greek fire, set traps. Whatever you've got."

"Gladly. We've got a score to settle. For Beckendorf!" The Hephaestus cabin roared in approval,

"The 59th Street Bridge, Clarisse - " Percy faltered, it was than that Emily realized that the Ares cabin wasn't there but she didn't question of why the Ares cabin was not there though. Most likely some sore of disagreement about something that happened in the war.

"We'll take that, Malcolm, take the Athena cabin, activate plan twenty-three along the way, just like I showed you. Hold that position." It seem Percy was happy that Annabeth managed to save him from that small embarrassment.

"You got it."

"I'll go with Percy, than we'll join you, or we'll go wherever we're needed." Than someone had shouted from the back.

"No detours, you two." There was some giggles coming from the demigods, mostly the Aphrodite cabin though, but Percy didn't pay any heed to them.

"All right. Keep in touch with cell phones."

"We don't have cell phones." Percy reached down before picked up a snoring lady's blackberry, than Percy tossed it to Silena.

"You do now. You all know Annabeth's number, right? If you need us, pick up a random phone and call us. Use it once, drop it, then borrow another one if you have to. That should make it harder for the monsters to zero in on you." Everyone was grinning.

"Uh, if we find a really nice phone - "

"No, you can't keep it."

"Aw, man."

"Hold it, Percy. You forgot the Lincoln Tunnel." Emily was about ready to say that the five of them would take it but than a girl's voice called from across the street where the avengers tower was.

"How about you leave that to us?" Everyone turned when they heard the voice Emily smiled as a band of fifty adolescent girls crossed fifth avenue. They all have white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots, as well as having swords at their sides, quiver on their backs and bows at the trays. There were white timber wolves that were hanging around their feet and many of the girls have hunting falcons on their arms. The lead girl was one Emily hadn't seen since before a few months of when she learned about Steve and when he woke up. The girl has spiky black hair, a black leather jacket as well as wearing a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara. The circlet didn't match her skull earrings or her death to Barbie t-shirt that has a Barbie doll with an arrow through it's head.

"Thalia!" Thalia grinned when Annabeth said that.

"The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty." There was hugs and greetings or at least from Thalia, the other hunters didn't like being around campers, more so with the males than the females. The last time Emily and Thalia meet that Emily was in her daughter of Hades appearance as well as every time they meet before that. Emily meet Thalia first before she was turned into a tree, as well as a couple of times after that.

"Where have you been the last year? You've got like twice as many Hunters now!"

"Long, long story. I bet my adventures were more dangerous than yours, Jackson."

"Complete lie."

"We'll see, after this is over, you, Annabeth, and me: cheeseburgers and fries at that hotel on West 57th."

"Le Parker Meridien, You're on. And Thalia, thanks."

"Those monsters won't know what hit them." Emily spoke up.

"If you don't mind the five of us will help the hunters." When Emily said that, that Thalia and the hunters looked at her in surprise. Other than the Romans that there had been a few times of where Bucky wasn't with her here she took a girl to the hunters in the last few months though there was only about four in the last year. Emily did that because she knows that those girls didn't trust men as easily as they did with women. Thalia tilted her hand and spoke. "Rachel?" Emily nodded when Thalia sisd that.

"Yes, I am Rachel, this is my natural appearance." Than another hunter spoke of which was Phoebe.

"But you are Lieutenant USA." Emily looked over at her before she spoke.

"Lieutenant USA and Rachel Blackthrone are one in the same." Thalia looked at the hunters of who nodded, this Thalia looked back at Emily.

"All right, come on. Hunters, move out!" Thalia slapped her silver bracelet and the shield Aegis went into full form, everyone backed away from the shield. For it always gives someone a feel of fear when they look at the shield. When Thalia brought it out that the hunters as well as Emily, Bucky, Steve, Lauren and Thor went them. When they reached the tunnel that they set up with Thalia, Emily, Bucky, Steve, Lauren and Thor in front. The falcons were on top of the tunnel while the wolves were just in front of the hunters but they were just behind Emily, after a few minutes of waiting that the tanker came into view. Emily looked at Steve and Bucky, Emily wasn't worried about Lauren or Thor, for she was sure Thor faced harder things. Lauren was used to facing an army of Monsters because of World War II, sure Steve and Bucky fought against monsters but they never fought against an army of monsters before. Bucky looked over at her and he looked scared and Steve was looking at Lauren, Emily held her hand out to Bucky. Bucky took her hand before they looked back at the monsters.

Emily wasn't sure what may happen with the fighting that they were going to be doing or how much they may lose in this battle. Emily watched as the monsters and tank drew nearer, when the monsters and tank were close enough that the fighting started. The hunters started shooting arrows at the monsters, Thor swung his hammer and the sky darken and lightning started to flashed across the sky. The lightning hit some of the monsters, when that happened that the hunters looked shock at what Thor did. Thalia was the first to recover and send another bolt from the sky, Emily looked at Steve, Lauren and Bucky and they knew what she was thinking. The four of them charged in, all four of them were using their swords that their parents gave them, however Steve was also using his shield. Emily and Bucky managed to get to the tank and went inside, once they killed the monsters that were instead that they took control of the tank, Emily took control of the driving while Bucky took control of the gun. As Bucky shot a couple of monsters that he spoke.

"I feel like we are fighting HYDRA again." When Emily started driving the tank, that she felt like she was also fighting HYDRA as well.

"I was thinking that too, expect this is not a HYDRA tank, not only that but the bullets are not made from the Tesseract but from celestial bronze."

"Tesseract?"

"Oh yeah, I forget. That was HYDRA's secret weapon during the war as oppose to the one after the war." Bucky merely nodded, he knew what she meant by that, for after the Tesseract was lost from HYDRA's grasp that they used Bucky. The monsters started to pull back, so Emily stopped the tank and for a minute Bucky kept shooting till there was less of the monsters. When Bucky was done with that, that they got out of the tank and started to fight on foot like everyone else. Emily and Bucky were among two of three that were not injuries or have a couple of scars from the battle, the other one being Thor. She noticed that he was fighting with the manticore, but Emily couldn't pay much attention to Thor fighting. Emily tugged on her blue bracelet and her new Lieutenant USA uniform took place of the clothing that Emily had on expect for the brown leather jacket. Emily was fighting one of the dragons and thankfully she was fireproof as well as her clothings. so she didn't need to worry about being burned.

It seems that the dragon figured that out quickly, so it knocked her off her feet by using it's tail and Emily hit the wall of the bridge. When she hit the wall that she felt dizzy as well as felt some pain on her cheek as well as on her arm, she figured that she must have hit them when she hit the wall and fell to the floor. Emily managed to get up by using the holes in the wall, when she was threw against the wall that she heard Bucky yelling her name. Emily felt more dizzy when she stood up, as Emily stood up that the dragon was coming at her. Emily could feel the healing process began to work but she knew that it wouldn't be fast enough to help her fight the dragon in the state she was in. Than lightning hit the dragon so that the dragon turned to gold dust, Thor was standing behind of where the dragon was. But it was than that one of the cyclops knocked Bucky into the other wall, before the cyclops could do anything that shadows hit him he fell backwards. As he fell that a silver arrow hit his forehead causing him to turn into gold dust, the monsters started to retreat more, as Emily used the shadows that Emily fell into blackness. The last thing she remembered was Thor running over to her and yelling her name.


	17. Chapter 17

While Emily was blacked out that she was in a demigod dream, one that worried her greatly. At the moment, Arabella and Nico were in the gardens of Hades of where Emily and Persephone would grow things. Emily never minded Arabella and Nico being in here but Persephone was different when it came to anyone messing with her garden other than Emily. Emily was sure that Persephone wouldn't be happy to see that hole in her garden that Arabella and Nico dug up. Nico was pouring a goblet of wine into the hole and started to chant. "Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo and Lily Evans Potter, show yourselves!" White smoke gathered and a human figure was formed, but it was not Lily nor Maria, that much was clear. Emily knows that Arabella was able to speak to Lily once, but that was all, but it wasn't for vey long. The figure was that of a girl no more than twelve, she has dark brown hair, olive skin and silvery clothes of a hunter. "Bianca, but- " When Nico said that, that Emily realized it was Nico's full sister, Emily never talked to Bianca before or saw her, even if she was dead now.

'Don't summon our mother, Nico. She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see. The same goes for Arsbella's with her mother."

"Why? What's our father hiding?"

'Pain. Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy. As well pain and lost for Arsbella.'

"What do you mean? We have to know!"

'The knowledge will only hurt you both. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades.'

"I know that, but I'm not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!"

'Brother, you don't understand -' Nico swiped his hand through the mist and Bianca's image dissipated. Emily wanted to call out to tell them to stop but Nico spoke once more before Emily could say or do anything.

"Maria di Angelo, speak to me!" A different image formed in front of them, it was a scene rather than the two ghosts like it should have been. When Emily saw the scene that she knew what was going to happen or a basic idea of what would happen. Hades never told her of what happened that day that Nico's and Bianca's mother died, but she knows a couple of things that happened. In the mist of the image that she saw a young Bianca and Nico playing as little children in a lobby of an elegant hotel. They were chasing each other around the marble columns, Emily was sure that her younger self was in Germany somewhere in that image but where she wasn't sure. A woman sat a nearby sofa, the woman was wearing a black dress, gloves and a black veiled hat. The woman reminds Emily of a star from a 1940s movie that she used to see when she was not on a mission, the woman has a pretty smile and her eyes looked like Nico's. On the chair next to the woman was a large oily man in a black pinstriped suit, Emily knew who the man was at once when she saw him. It was Hades, her adopted father, he was leaning towards the woman using his hands as he spoke to her.

"Please, my dear. You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No, my love. Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this." She spoke with an Italian accent, Emily knew at once that this has to be Nico's mother.

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely - "

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!"

"Certamente, We will stay together. Zeus is un imbecile." Emily smiled when Maris said that, Emily could see why Hades loves Nico's mother so much. She was courageous and she was pretty much the mother that any child would want to have. A mother who wanted to protect her child and do what she could to make sure they have a happy and safe childhood. Lily was the same way, she admit that she didn't wanted send Arabella but she wanted Arabella to be happy and safe. Even though Arabella raised in the underworld that Arabella was safe. Happy and was able to defend herself when the need arises. Emily watched as Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling, Emily couldn't blame Hades for that.

"Maria, please. I told you, Zeus gave me a deadline of last week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as you are with the children, you are in danger too."

"You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld." Hades wring his hands.

"Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx." Emily wanted her to take that offer, but Emily knew that Maria wouldn't accept the offer though.

"You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them." Emily knew that Maria spoke truly about Hades, Emily knows of where all his resentment come from. For Emily got to know Hades for the last seventy years and knows of what he really was like once one gets to know him as well as Maria or even Persephone. Even if there times when there things Emily and Hades don't see eye to eye on, like with the oracle.

"You don't know my family. Please, Maria, I can't lose you." Hades spoke darkly, Emily shivered as he spoke, somehow she knew that something was going to happen. Zeus was going to try to kill Nico and Bianca, she just knew it. She remembered Lauren telling her, not to long ago, that at some point that her father tried to kill two demigods. Of why her father tried to do that was something Lauren didn't know or even who the tow demigods were. Emily has a feeling she knows who the two demigods that Zeus tried to kill as well as the reason of why he tried to kill them. If Emily was right of who she thinks the two are, that she wasn't going to tell Lauren about this dream, for it may make things worse for Lauren and her father. Maria touched Hades's lips with her fingers.

"You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children." Maria kissed Hades before she rose from the sofa that she was sitting in a few moments before. Hades watched Maria walk upstairs as of her every step caused him pain, than a moment later, Hades tensed. Emily tensed as well as Nico and Bianca stopped playing as if they sense something as well. Emily knew what was going to happen before it happen and it tore her heart apart as she watched what happen helpless.

"No!" Hades yelled it but his godly powers were too slow though. For Hades only managed to have the time to put a wall of black energy around Nico and Bianca before the hotel exploded. The force of the explosion was so violet that the entire misty image dissolved, when it focus that Hades was kneeling in the ruins of the hotel. Hades was holding the broken form of Maria di Angelo, fires were still burning all around him and lightning was flashing across the sky of which was followed by thunder. Emily would be crying if she was there in person, she watched as Hades cuddled Maria Di Angelo. Emily knows Hades well enough to know that when he falls in love with a woman that he falls in love, that he loved Maria just as much as he loved Persephone. The young Nico and Bianca were staring at their mother not understanding of what happened. The fury, Alecto, appeared behind Bianca and Nico, she was hissing and flapping her leathery wings. Nico and Bianca didn't seem to notice her or they were used to her by that point in their lives. Hades looked up at the sky, there were tears in his eyes as he looked up.

"Zeus! I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!" Hades shook his fist at the sky as he spoke to the sky

"My lord, you cannot. You of all immortals must respect the laws of death." Hades glowed with rage, Emily thought that he might show his true form and vaporize his own children. Thankfully he managed to regain control of himself.

"Take them. Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there." Hades was holding back a sob as he spoke.

"As you wish, my lord. And the woman's body?

"Take her as well. Give her the ancient rites." Alecto, Nico, Bianca and Maria's body dissolved into shades leaving Hades alone, kneeling, in the ruins. Emily was aware of this event but she didn't of what fully happen but she knew what was going to takes place now. It was because of what happened that the curse of the oracle came around in the first place. A new voice spoke up.

"I warned you." Hades got up and turned around Emily knew who it was just by that voice for she heard that voice before. Standing by the smoldering remains of the sofa that Maria was sitting on was a girl no more than twelve years old. She was wearing a multicolored dress, her hair was short and black, her eyes were sad.

"You dare come here? I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot. The power of Delphi protects me."

"You've killed the woman I loved! Your prophecy brought us to this." Hades roared at the oracle, he was looming over the girl but she didn't flinch.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children, because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't! Maria would not let me! Besides, they were innocent."

"Nevertheless, they are your children, which makes them dangerous. Even if you put them away in the Lotus Hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-called Great Prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future, I cannot change it." When Emily saw the black fire in Hades's eyes that she knew what was going to happen. She wanted to cry out to tell him not to do it but she couldn't, she couldn't stop of what will happen.

"Then, Oracle, hear the words of Hades. I cannot bring back Maria. Nor can I bring you an early death. But your soul is still mortal, and I can curse you."

"You would not - "

"I swear, as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

The girl screamed and the misty image changed, Emily cried out in shock when she saw the image. For Emily been there once shortly after learning of what happened to Arabella's mother, step father and her half twin brother. For Emily wanted to see the place of where it happened, it was the Potter cottage in a Godric's Hollow. Emily knew what they were going to see, for Emily knows of what happens that night. Arabella was aware of the event but she didn't know the full story but Emily didn't want her to see the memory or event that was going to take place. She wanted to screams so to and cut the image but she was unable to do so, all she could do was watch. Emit watched as James handed Harry over to Lily when the front door was blasted open. The blast nearly made them fall over but the blast wasn't as violent as the one at happened in the other scene. James and Lily looked at each other, Emily could see the understanding happen between them. That they knew that they were not going to make it through the night but they were willing to fight to the death. James ran to the door and spoke to Lily as he ran.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Lily ran upstairs to the nursery while James ran into the hallway, Voldment casted the killing curse. James fell to the floor dead, Emily could hear Lily scream when James fell dead, Emily was worried and she wondered of seeing what fully happen that night would affect Arabella. The door close behind Lily and Emily could hear her moving things across the room to put things in front of the door, Emily knows that wouldn't stop Voldment and she was sure that Lily knows that as well. After a minute that the door blasted open like the front door, the things that were behind the door were throw aside to the walls. As Voldment stepped into the nursery that Lily put Harry back into his crib before turning to look at Voldment.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl. . . stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"

"This is my last warning—"

"Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy. . . have mercy. . . . Not Harry! Not Harry!

"Please—I'll do anything—"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Emily wished that there was something she could do, but this was a dream to her and it was a scene from the last being played. Lily refused to move and ask mercy for Harry, but the green light hit her killing her at once like James. She also fell to the floor, just like James, Voldment stepped over her body before pointing his wand at Harry. It seemed that Harry realized something that something happened, he looked like if he might cry. Than green light hit Harry but the green light rebounded, Voldment dropped his wand as his body was being destroyed. There was a scream, a window opened in the nursery and a spirit like thing flew out of the window. Emily knew that was Voldment that just left, Harry was still sitting in the crib crying. There on his forehead was the mark, the one he has since that fateful night, a lightning bolt.

Than the scene changed once more, this time it was Persephone and Arabella in Arabella's room of which was a nursery at the time. Persephone and Arabella were playing while Hades was watching them, Emily knew she was out and around doing missions when this was happening. She wasn't sure of what she was doing on that night, she couldn't remember, for she done a lot of things since become immortal. Arabella started to crawl towards Persephone but Arabella stopped and started to cry her head off. Emily knew that Arabella sense of what happen name knew her birth mother was dead, so did Hades. For Hades has a look of terror and surprise on his face, but Persephone didn't seem to notice anything was off, for she picked up Arabella and tried to calm her down. Than Hades left the doorway, Emily knew what Hades was going to do as he walked away from the nursery. Than the misty image was blasted to shreds, Nico and Arabella fell to their knees in the garden. Their faces were white with shock, standing in front of them was the real hades towering over them in his black robes and he was scowling down at them.

"And just what do you two think you were doing?"

It was at that moment that Emily woke up, she expected to be in that tunnel but what she didn't expect was to be in a bed. Emily blinked a couple of times before she looked around, she was in a hotel room of some kind, Emily looked to her right and saw that Bucky was laying there next to her. He was still knocked out but he was alive. Emily slowly sat up, as she sat up that she noticed that Steve and Lauren were in a corner. Their eyes were closed, Lauren's head was on Steve's chest and Steve's arms were around her while Lauren's arms were around his neck. If it wasn't for the scars and cuts that were barely visible on their arms and a few other places that she cousins see that they would look blissful. Emily lowered herself once more before she put her head on Bucky's chest before she put her arms around him. When she did that, that Bucky started to stir before she felt his arms wrap themselves around her, this she felt him kiss the top of her head. Than Bucky whispered to her.

"Are you all right, Emily?"

"I have been better. Thank goodness for demigods being able to heal faster as my own healing abilities being faster. Otherwise I think I would be worse." Emily could tell she was still healing, for she moved her one ankle and it hurt to a degree but the pain in her ankle was going down. Emily could tell that she managed to get a good beating when she was throw into the wall and used her abilities in that fight after being thrown against the wall. She knew Bucky healed just as fast since Apollo's blessing was similar to Hestia's blessing, the only real differences was the bow and arrows and that Bucky was good at archery. Of which was one area that Emily failed in when it comes to long range fighting, for long range she would use her powers. Just than the door banged open with a loud crash, Emily yelped and she was sure that if Bucky hadn't wrapped her arms around her that she would have falling off the bed. Even if she fell off of the bed that it wouldn't have been the first time that she fell off of a bed. The bang also woke up Steve and Lauren, Emily lifted to to see who was in the doorway of which was Thor. Emily sighed before she put her head back on Bucky's chest.

"You four are awake, good." Than Emily spoke.

"The banging woke us up. If the spell wasn't working, you would have woke up the whole building." Emily lifted her head from Bucky's chest before she went on. "Is there a reason of you woke us up?"

"We got visitors and the one demigod leader wants the five of us to be there."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

It didn't take long for Emily, Bucky Steve, Lauren and Thor to get to where Percy, Grover and Thalia were at. All three of them were happy to seen them, Emily was sure that part of the reason that the three wanted them down here was just in case a fight broke out. Or at least that was one reason that Emily guess, other reasons might because that one of them could respond to something that percy was unsure of how to respond. Emily was sure she could fight somewhat what but her head was still pounding and her ankle was still painfully. The truce party was coming nearing for she could see a thirty foot tall Hyperborean giant carrying a white flag that was big as a soccer field, Emily was worried and concern when she saw the Hyperborean giant for they were usually peaceful even in wartime. There was a couple of colonies in Canada that Emily walked through and she got it it a snowball fight with some of them. Most demigods wouldn't find that fun, but with her ability over fire that it was fun and well worth getting into a snowball fight with them since she could never be frozen because she was a fire user. The Hyperboreans also have fun with Emily with the snowball fights for similar reasons as Emily. When Thalia spoke that it was clear that Emily wasn't the only one tat knew about the Hyperborean giants.

"A Hyperborean. The giants of the north. It's a bad sign that they sided with Kronos. They're usually peaceful."

"You've met them?"

"Mmm. There's a big colony in Alberta. You do not want to get into a snowball fight with those guys."

"Unless if you have control over fire and can create it." Thalia, Percy and Grover looked at her when she said that. "I went into a snowball fight with them and since I have fire that the snow and ice melt away as I was getting hit by the snowballs. It was rather fun, however if you don't have the fire ability, than I suggest you listen to Thalia." They went on watching as the Hyperborean got closer, there was three human size envoys with the Hyperborean. A Halfblood from the looks of it an empousa that had a black dress on with flaming hair and a tall man in a tuxedo. The empousa was holding the tux guy's arm so that they looked more like a couple on their way to somewhere else than being a truce party. The group was walking leisurely towards them, Emily kept watching them as Percy looked at Grover before he spoke.

"The tux dude is the Titan?"

"He looks like a magician. I hate magicians. They usually have rabbits." Emily smiled when Grover said that it seems rather common for Satyrs to be scared of rabbits or bunnies. It was odd and funny when one thinks about it, Emily wasn't sure of how that fear of bunnies and rabbits that the satyrs have came around.

"You're scared of bunnies?"

"Blah-hah-hah! They're big bullies. Always stealing celery from defenseless satyrs!" Thalia coughed when Grover said that, Emily looked over at Lauren of who just smirked. Honestly Satyrs were bigger and have weapons as well as reed pipes, it's not like they couldn't stop the bunny or prevent the bunny from taking the celery. "What?"

"We'll have to work on your bunny phobia later. Here they come." The man in the tuxedo stepped forward, he was taller than an average human about seven feet tall. Though there some humans that were seven feet tall that were not gods or Titans, there were mostly basketball players though. He actually made Thor look a bit small of which was saying something since Thor was quite tall himself as well as being rather big. Thor makes the doorway in the hotel rooms look small, since Steve could fit into those doorways. The man's hair was tied back into a ponytail, dark round glasses were covering his eyes. The man's face was covered with scratches like it was attacked by a small angry animal, Emily shivered slightly for she has a feeling of who this Titan was. Than the man spoke with a silky voice that made her want to gag for the voice reminded her too much of Malfoy, the boy who was obsessed with Arabella since who knows when. Emily kept on making sure that Malfoy didn't act on that or go to near Arabella, after the first time Emily told him after she figured out his obsession with Arabella that he told Severus of which was something he regretted since Severus told him off as well as telling him to listen to Emily.

"Percy Jackson, It's a great honor." The empousa hissed at Percy. "My dear, why don't you make yourself comfortable over there, eh?" The empousa released his arm and drifted over to a park bench. Emily looked the empousa when she sat at the park bench before she looked at the demigod behind the Titan and realized it was the one demigod from the Labyrinth before she learned about Bucky.

"Hey, Ethan. You're looking good." Ethan glared at Percy when he said that. The Titan didn't seem to notice or he didn't care.

"To business. I am Prometheus."

"The fire-stealer guy? The chained-to-the-rock-with-the-vultures guy?" Prometheus winched when Percy said that, Emily smirked when he winced. Than Prometheus touched the scratches on his face.

"Please, don't mention the vultures. But yes, I stole fire from the gods and gave it to your ancestors. In return, the ever merciful Zeus had me chained to a rock and tortured for all eternity."

"But - "

"How did I get free? Hercules did that, eons ago. So you see, I have a soft spot for heroes. Some of you can be quite civilized."

"Unlike the company you keep." Emily was watching Percy and Prometheus, Emily noticed that Percy was looking at Ethan but Prometheus must have thought Percy was looking at the empousa.

"Oh, demons aren't so bad. You just have to keep them well fed. Now, Percy Jackson, let us parley." Prometheus waved them over to a picnic table, Grover and Percy sat one one side while Prometheus sat down on the other side. While Emily, and the others stood behind Percy, the Hyperborean giant propped his white flag against a tree and began to playing on the playground, the Hyperborean stepped onto the monkey bars and crushed them, the Hyperborean wasn't angry but he was confused and said, "Uh-oh." Emily couldn't help but feel sorry for the giant, for they were rather harmless unless if they were fighting. The Hyperborean than stepped in the fountain and broke the concrete bowl in half and said, "un-oh" again. The water froze of where his foot was touching the water, there was a bunch of stuffed animals hanging from his belt. The kind that one would get for grand prizes at an arcade or something, than Prometheus spoke.

"Percy, your position is weak. You know you can't stop another assault."

"We'll see." Prometheus looked pained, like he cared about what will happen to them. Emily doubted that fact very much.

"Percy, I'm the Titan of forethought. I know what's going to happen."

"Also the Titan of crafty counsel. Emphasis on crafty." Prometheus shrugged when Grover said that.

"True enough, satyr. But I supported the gods in the last war. I told Kronos: 'You don't have the strength. You'll lose.' And I was right. So you see, I know how to pick the winning side. This time, I'm backing Kronos."

"Because Zeus chained you to a rock."

"Partly, yes. I won't deny I want revenge. But that's not the only reason I'm supporting Kronos. It's the wisest choice. I'm here because I thought you might listen to reason." Prometheus drew a map on the table with his finger, wherever he touched that golden lines appeared. "This is Manhattan. We have armies here, here, here, and here. We know your numbers. We outnumber you twenty to one."

"Your spy has been keeping you posted."

"At any rate, our forces are growing daily. Tonight, Kronos will attack. You will be overwhelmed. You've fought bravely, but there's just no way you can hold all of Manhattan. You'll be forced to retreat to the Empire State Building. There you'll be destroyed. I have seen this. It will happen."

"I won't let it happen. "

"Understand, Percy. You are refighting the Trojan War here. Patterns repeat themselves in history. They reappear just as monsters do. A great siege. Two armies. The only difference is, this time you are defending. You are Troy. And you know what happened to the Trojans, don't you?"

"So you're going to cram a wooden horse into the elevator at the Empire State Building? Good luck."

"Troy was completely destroyed, Percy. You don't want that to happen here. Stand down, and New York will be spared. Your forces will be granted amnesty. I will personally assure your safety. Let Kronos take Olympus. Who cares? Typhon will destroy the gods any way."

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe Kronos would spare the city."

"All he wants is Olympus. The might of the gods is tied to their seats of power. You saw what happened to Poseidon once his undersea palace was attacked." Prometheus paused as Percy winced. "Yes, I know that was hard for you. When Kronos destroys Olympus, the gods will fade. They will become so weak they will be easily defeated. Kronos would rather do this while Typhon has the Olympians distracted in the west. Much easier. Fewer lives lost. But make no mistake, the best you can do is slow us down. The day after tomorrow, Typhon arrives in New York, and you will have no chance at all. The gods and Mount Olympus will still be destroyed, but it will be much messier. Much, much worse for you and your city. Either way, the Titans will rule." It was than that Thalia pounded her fist on the table.

"I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight to our last breath. Percy, you're not seriously going to listen to this slimeball, are you?"

"Your courage does you credit, Thalia Grace." Emily didn't expect Prometheus to use Thalia's last name, for it was a last name that Thalia doesn't use. Though her brother uses it, Emily felt sorry for the two siblings and knew it was Hera's doing, but Emily knew why Hera done what she did to them. There times of when she wished she could tell Thalia about Jason or even the other way around. The only reason she even knows that they were full siblings was because Jason asked Emily long ago about Thalia and if she seen her. That was when he was like four when he asked that question and she refused to give him an answer. Expect that if he wants to know what happens to his sister that he has to follow his own path and in time he would find her and learn of what happen to her. Just like Emily did in a sense, she know that she would find Steve again, but she didn't know when she would see him again.

"That's my mother's surname. I don't use it."

"As you wish. At any rate, you need not be my enemy. I have always been a helper of mankind."

"That's a load of Minotaur dung, when mankind first sacrificed to the gods, you tricked them into giving you the best portion. You gave us fire to annoy the gods, not because you cared about us."

"You don't understand. I helped shape your nature." A wiggling lump of clay appeared in his hands, he made a little doll with legs and arms but it has no eyes. Of which Emily found disturbing, it groped around the table as well as stumbling over Prometheus's fingers. "I have been whispering in man's ear since the beginning of your existence. I represent your curiosity, your sense of exploration, your inventiveness. Help me save you, Percy. Do this, and I will give mankind a new gift - a new revelation that will move you as far forward as fire did. You can't make that kind of advance under the gods. They would never allow it. But this could be a new golden age for you. Or . . ." He made a fist and smashed the clay man into a pancake. The Hyperborean rumbled another "uh-oh." and over at the park bench the empousa bared her fangs in a smile. "Percy, you know the Titans and their offspring are not all bad, you've met Calypso."

"That's different."

"How? Much like me, she did nothing wrong, and yet she was exiled forever simply because she was Atlas's daughter. We are not your enemies. Don't let the worst happen. We offer you peace." Percy looked over at Ethan

"You must hate this."

"I don't know what you mean."

"If we took this deal, you wouldn't get revenge. You wouldn't get to kill us all. Isn't that what you want?"

"All I want is respect, Jackson. The gods never gave me that. You wanted me to go to your stupid camp, spend my time crammed into the Hermes cabin because I'm not important? Not even recognized?"

"Your mom's the goddess of revenge, We should respect that?"

"Nemesis stands for balance! When people have too much good luck, she tears them down."

"Which is why she took your eye?"

"It was payment. In exchange, she swore to me that one day I would tip the balance of power. I would bring the minor gods respect. An eye was a small price to pay."

"Great mom."

"At least she keeps her word, unlike the Olympians. She always pays her debts - good or evil."

"Yeah. So I saved your life, and you repaid me by raising Kronos. That's fair." Ethan went to grabbed the hilt of his sword but Prometheus stopped him.

"Now, now. We're on a diplomatic mission." Prometheus studied Percy before he spoke.

"It bothers you what happened to Luke. Hestia didn't show you the full story. Perhaps if you understood . . ." Prometheus reached out, Thalia cried out a warning but it was too late for Prometheus placed his index finger on Percy's for head. Emily stood there as she watched Percy started to sweat and become clammy, after a few moments that Prometheus pulled his hand away from Percy's forehead.

"Percy? What . . . what was that?"

"Appalling, isn't it? The gods know what is to come, and yet they do nothing, even for their children. How long did it take for them to tell you your prophecy, Percy Jackson? Don't you think your father knows what will happen to you?"

"Perrrcy, he's playing with your mind. Trying to make you angry."

"Do you really blame your friend Luke? And what about you, Percy? Will you be controlled by your fate? Kronos offers you a much better deal." Percy clenched his fist, before Percy could say anything that Emily spoke up.

"Yes, he does blame Luke. For all Luke has done so far was bring destruction and the loss of freedom." Prometheus looked over at Emily as she said, before Prometheus could say anything that Emily went on. "Freedom, our lives, the way of the future and the world we know is what we are fighting for in this battle and war. Among other things, including family and friends. We might be a small group but we will not stop fighting or protecting this earth, whether we are demigods or even part of the avengers. Because if the demigods fail, you can be sure that the avengers will come and we will avenge this earth and take it from your rule." Steve, Thor, Lauren and Bucky were smiling when Emily said that, it was something they heard often from Tony when they went on missions as the avengers. But Tony wasn't here to say anything like that, Emily was always the second to say things like that if Tony wasn't around. Prometheus raised an eyebrow, he was about ready to say something when Percy spoke.

"I'll give you a deal. Tell Kronos to call off his attack, leave Luke Castellan's body, and return to the pits of Tartarus. Then maybe I won't have to destroy him." The empousa snarled when Percy said that and her hair erupted in fresh flames, but Prometheus just sighed.

"If you change your mind, I have a gift for you." A Greek vase appeared on the table, it was three feet high and a foot wide, it was glazed black and white with geometric designs. The ceramic lid was fastened with a leather harness to keep it closed from anything getting lose. Emily shallowed, she knows what that vase was when she saw it, Thalia gasped when she saw it.

"That's not - "

"Yes. You recognize it."

"This belonged to my sister-in-law, Pandora."

"As in Pandora's box?" Prometheus shook his head when Percy said that.

"I don't know how this box business got started. It was never a box. It was a pithos, a storage jar. I suppose Pandora's pithos doesn't have the same ring to it, but never mind that. Yes, she did open this jar, which contained most of the demons that now haunt mankind - fear, death, hunger, sickness."

"Don't forget me."

"Indeed, the first empousa was also trapped in this jar, released by Pandora. But what I find curious about the story - Pandora always gets the blame. She is punished for being curious. The gods would have you believe that this is the lesson: mankind should not explore. They should not ask questions. They should do what they are told. In truth, Percy, this jar was a trap designed by Zeus and the other gods. It was revenge on me and my entire family - my poor simple brother Epimetheus and his wife Pandora. The gods knew she would open the jar. They were willing to punish the entire race of humanity along with us. Only one spirit remained inside when Pandora opened it."

"Hope."

"Very good, Percy. Elpis, the Spirit of Hope, would not abandon humanity. Hope does not leave without being given permission. She can only be released by a child of man." Prometheus slid the jar across the table to Percy. As he did so that the strangest thing happen, when he slid the jar to Percy that Emily felt something reaching out to her. It was almost like something or someone was asking her to be released, or something like that. It seemed like everyone sensed it for they were staring at the jar, but than it stopped. Prometheus looked slightly confused when it stopped.

"That's strange, that never happened before." The empousa hissed suddenly, Emily looked at her when she spoke.

"It has happen." Everyone looked at the empousa, Emily raised an eyebrow when she said that.

"What do you mean, Morrain?" She was looking at Prometheus before looking at Emily than she spoke.

"It would be a bad idea if Percy opens the jar now." Prometheus merely shrugged before looking back at Percy.

"I give you this as a reminder of what the gods are like. Keep Elpis, if you wish. But if you decide that you have seen enough destruction, enough futile suffering, then open the jar. Let Elpis go. Give up Hope, and I will know that you are surrendering. I promise Kronos will be lenient. He will spare the survivors."

"I don't want the thing."

"Too late. The gift is given. It cannot be taken back." He stood up and the empousa come forward before she slipped her arm though his.

"Morrain! We are leaving. Get your flag."

"Uh-oh."

"We will see you soon, Percy Jackson. One way or another." Ethan gave Percy one last hateful look before the truce party turned and strolled up the lane though Central Park.


	18. Chapter 18

After the truce party left that Emily, Bucky, Steve and Lauren managed to get some more sleep before they were woken up by Thor once more. Once they got ready that that they went down to where the enemy would be coming from of which was apparently the reservoir. It was twilight once more, of which means that was when the enemy would be attacking again. The lights of the city were blinking as twilight came upon the city, Emily preferred to enjoy the night without having to go to battle. When Emily and the others reached the reservoir that Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and the head counselors were there, Thalia pointed north with a silver arrow in her hand.

"They're coming. One of my scouts just reported they've crossed the Harlem River. There was no way to hold them back. The army . . . It's huge."

"We'll hold them at the park. Grover, you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. If my nature spirits can stop them anywhere, this is the place."

"Yes, we will!" Emily looked back, a very old and fat satyr pushed thought the crowd of demigods and nature spirits. Emily rolled her eyes when she saw the satyr for she knows it was, Leneus, he was dressed in wool bark armor that only covered half of his belly. Honestly if she wanted another satyr here, besides Grover, it would be Gleeson for she knows Gleeson was in much better shape as well as a better fighter. Though she would not tell either one of them that fact, for Leneus would throw a fit while it just add to Gleeson's ego. Besides Gleeson would be more willing to fight than Leneus and would have come sooner as well.

"Leneus?"

"Don't act so surprised, I am a leader of the Council, and you did tell me to find Grover. Well, I found him, and I'm not going to let a mere outcast lead the satyrs without my help!" Emily smiled slightly as Grover made gagging motions behind Leneus's back, she could tell that Lauren, Steve and Bucky were close of laughing as grover made the gagging motions. Thor was just standing there looking confused, Emily will have to remember to explain some things to Thor about the mortal world as well as the godly world. It was hard not to laugh at Leneus at the moment with how he looks, but the only reason they were not laughing was because of the battle that was coming. "Never fear! We'll show those Titans!"

"Um . . . yeah. Well, Grover, you won't be alone. Annabeth and the Athena cabin will make their stand here. And me, and . . . Thalia?" Thalia patted Percy on his shoulder.

"Say no more. The Hunters are ready." Percy looked at the other counselors.

"That leaves the rest of you with a job just as important. You have to guard the other entrances to Manhattan. You know how tricky Kronos is. He'll hope to distract us with this big army and sneak another force in somewhere else. It's up to you to make sure that doesn't happen. Has each cabin chosen a bridge or tunnel?" Everyone nodded when Percy said that. "Then let's do it, Good hunting, everybody!"

The campers went to the other entrances into Manhattan, Steve and Lauren went with one of the cabins to help. While Emily, Bucky, and Thor remained at the reservoir to help them, for they would need the extra help. Not only that but Emily believes that they would send the biggest part of the army down here to to come this way. It would be best if Thor, Emily and Bucky stay here while Steve and Lauren went with the cabins. Steve and Bucky were not up to the level they should be with their training but they were good enough for the time being. Emily knew that Steve wasn't going to leave Lauren's side, Steve didn't want to leave Emily's side but as long as he knows Thor and Bucky, or at least Bucky, were with her that he was fine with it. As they waited that Emily was getting nervous, Emily felt Bucky take her hand. Emily looked at their hands before looking at Bucky of who was looking at her, Emily smiled slightly before looking away from him. Emily was glad that Bucky was at her side once more, when she lost Bucky and Steve that felt like she lost a big piece of herself. It filled somewhat with Phil and Arabella but without not knowing of what happen to them that she knew that the wound would never heal. Soon the army started to come, they heard the army before they saw the army since to sounded like the cheering of fans at a baseball game. At the north end of the reservoir that the enemy broke through the woods. Emily took a sharp intake of breath when she saw the Titan in the golden armor that was leading a battalion of Laistrygonain giants with other monsters pouring out behind them.

"Positions!" The Athena cabin scrambled, the plan seem to work or at first at any rate, the enemy divided and streamed towards them along the shore. Halfway across that the defense kicked in, the jogging trails that they were using erupted in Greek fire. Emily raised her hands, black fire shot out of her hands and joined the Greek fire on the jogging trail. Thankfully Emily had enough energy to do what she just done, with her hellfire and the Greek fire that the monsters were either incinerated, melted, engulfed or a mixture of all three. The Athena campers threw grappling hooks around the largest giants before pulling the giants to the ground. In the woods, on the right, that the hunters sent a volley of silver arrows into the enemy line, destroying a good amount of Dracaenae but more were coming. A few times a gold arrow went last Emily as she used shadows or darkness to push back or kill monsters,

At times a bolt of lightning would crackled out of the sky, the first time a lightning bolt did that and fried a Laistrygonian giant to ashes that Emily looked at Thor, of who looked confused. From that look that Emily knew that it was Thalia that fried the Laistrygonian, every time lightning would hit a monster that Emily knew it has to be one of them. Since than Thor started to swing his hammer and clouds formed above them, of which made more lightning appear above and started to hit the monsters. Grover raised his pipers and played a quick tune, a roar went up from the woods on both sides as every tree, rock and bush seem to sprout a spirit, the dryads and satyrs raised their clubs, if they have one, and charges at the enemy. The trees started to wrap themselves around the monsters strangling them, grass grew around the feet of the enemy archers and stones were up in the air hitting the Dracaenaes in the face. Bucky lead towards Emily before he spoke.

"Can you do any of that?"

"I am not sure if I could lift a stone like that but everything else, yes." Bucky merely nodded when Emily sisd that, the enemy were slogging forward. The giants were smashing though the trees, the naiads and dryads fades as their life sources were destroyed. The hellhounds lunged at the timberwolves knocking them aside, Emily used her powers of the underworld to send the hellhounds to the underworld. The hellhounds had no choice but to listen to that command. The enemy archers started to return fire once more, a hunter fell from a high branch.

"Percy!" Emily looked across the reservoir when Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm before she pointed at the reservoir. The Titan in gold armor was waiting for his forces to a dance around the sides before he charged towards them walking straight over the top of the lake. A greed firebomb exploded right on top of him but he raised his palm and sucked the flames out of the air, Emily but her bottom lip as she watched the Titan. She wanted to fight him but she couldn't walk on water, walk on fire yes but not on water.

"Hyperion, The lord of light. Titan of the east."

"Bad?"

"Next to Atlas, he's the greatest Titan warrior. In the old days, four Titans controlled the four corners of the world. Hyperion was the east - the most powerful. He was the father of Helios, the first sun god."

"I'll keep him busy."

"Percy, even you can't - "

"Just keep our forces together." Emily figured that there there just more than just the fact there was nature spirits were the reason of why they up at the reservoir, for Percy was the son of Poseidon, Percy stepped onto the water before he ran across it, Thor spoke up.

"He can walk on water." Emily looked over at Thor when he said that.

"You can fly." Thor looked over at her when she said that, he thought about that for a minute before he spoke

"Good point." When Percy was twenty feet away that Hyperion raised his sword.

"The sea god's brat, You're the one who trapped Atlas beneath the sky again?"

"It wasn't hard, you Titans are about as bright as my gym socks."

"You want bright?" Hyperion's body ignited in a column of light and hear, Emily was forced to look away because of how bright he was. She wasn't bothered by the heat or the fire, but her eyes couldn't stand that much not when it was surround someone other than herself. Despite that, she knows that she wouldn't gone blind unlike with most of the other demigods. Than Emily felt a shock wave that hit her and the others that at the edge of the lake, just as another one was about to hit that Emily felt the water going back. Emily looked up as she saw Percy in a tidal wave while Hyperion screamed as the wave smashed into him. "AHHHHH!" When he went under that his light went out Percy landed on the lake' surface as Hyperion struggled to his feet. His armor was dripping wet, he looked to Percy before he roared at Percy,

"You will burn, Jackson!" Emily looked away as the two of them started to fight with each other, Emily kept using her power of the shadows, darkness or plants to fight the monsters, she thought of using her fire powers but decided against it because of Hyperion. Bucky was using his wind power while Thor was fighting with the Athena cabin, of which Emily was glad of. Some of the enemies fell into the trees and were strangled or were entangled by the trees. As Emily and Bucky fought that she could hear Percy and Hyperion."Enough games, we fight on land." It was than that Emily heard a bangs she looked to see Percy getting smashed into the ground, Emily thought he was dead but she realize his life force was not gone. Than Percy stood up. As he stood up without any scars or cuts that Emily realized what Percy done, Percy dipped into the river Styx.

"I really hate it when you Titans do that." Hyperion closed in on Percy with blinding speed, Emily noticed that the water was rippling and she felt wind rushing around her. At first she thought that it was Thor, but it didn't seem like the thunderstorms that he would use. Emily looked over at Percy and her jaw was close of dropping, for Percy was standing in the middle of a hurricane, Emily looked at Bucky of who nodded in understanding and started to increase the wind around Percy, the storm above them increase and lightning started to hit the ground around Hyperion as Thor swung his hammer around. Emily was looking at the clouds and focus, it started to rain heavier and hail was coming down as well. The Titan started to roar at them though mostly at Percy than anyone else. "Stop it! Stop that wind!" Hyper stumbled back like he was being pushed away, water was sprayed into his face. The wind was picking up more, Hyperion staggered backwards more and he was starting to lose ground quickly.

"Percy! How are you doing that?" It was than at Percy looked down and realize what he was doing, he looked back up before he started to close in on Hyperion. The hurricane was blowing Hyperion off of his feet, the clouds were getting darker so Emily increased the hail, the lightning was coming more often, the wind was swirling very fast. The wind was so fast that she was surprised that the demigods were still standing or a good half of them at any rate. Grover shouted over at Percy again, "Percy! Bring him over here!" Percy was slashing and jabbing, Hyperion was having a hard time fighting back, left alone defending himself, Emily could see that Percy was weaken, Emily looked at Thor and he understood, the storm and the hurricane started to increase more, than Percy managed to propel Hyperion across the field to where Grover was waiting.

"I will not be toyed with!" Hyperion managed to get to his feet again but age over put his reeds to his lips before he started to play. Soon every satyr took up the song that Grover was playing, it was an eerie melody that they were playing. The storm and wind stopped as the melody started to play, Thor and Bucky looked confused as the melody went on, the ground around Hyperion's feet erupted and gnarled roots were wrapping around his legs. "What's this?" Hyperion tried to shake odd the roots but he was too weak from the fighting that he was doing as well as from the hurricane that send him over roots thickened till he looked like he was wearing wooden boots. "Stop this! Your woodland magic is no match for a Titan!" The more that Hyperion struggled that the roots grew faster. Emily used her Demeter powers to help with the growth, the satyrs noticed this for Grover winked at her. The other satyrs also winked at her as well, as the tree kept getting bigger that the forces of Hyperion started to back and stopped fighting. Soon enough all that they could see was Hyperion's face.

"You cannot imprison me! I am Hyperion! I am - " The bark closed over his face, Emily stopped using her Demeter powers at that point, she felt like she was going to fall down. She felt weak, partly from blacking out the battle from last night and partly because of the amount of powers she used so far that night. She wasn't going to deny that she was more stronger and powerful now than she was back in World War II. Though she was pretty strong and powerful back than after ten years of training in camp. Even after about seventy years of practicing and improving her skills and abilities, she still has her limits. When she felt like she was going to fall over that she managed to lean against Bucky and put her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. He put his arms around her to help her stay steady. Grover than took the pipes from his mouth before he spoke to the maple tree.

"You are a very nice maple tree." Several of the other satyrs passed out from exhaustion, but they did a good job considering that they just encased one of the most powerful titans in an enormous maple tree, the truck of the tree was twenty feet in diameter at least, the branches were as tall as any tree in the park. So that the tree looked like it might have been standing there for centuries instead of a few moments. Emily was sure when the spell lifted that the mortals would think that the tree been standing there for years, the titan's army started to retreat and a cheer went up from the Athena campers but it was short lives.

"REEEEET!" Emily looked up as all the monsters and demigods froze in terror. She heard a similar squeal before and dread filled her, the squealing was echoing though upper Manhattan. Shivers went down Emily's spine when the squealing started again,

"Why does that sound like . . . It can't be!"

"REEEEEET!" Than a huge pink pig soared over the reservoir.

"A sow! Take cover!" They all scattered as the sow swooped down Emily and Bucky just barley managed to make it behind a tree before it could hit them. Bucky was the one that pulled her along behind the tree since he has more of his strength than Emily does of hers. Emily looked out from behind the tree that they were using, more demigods scattered and a couple of the Athena campers were close of becoming pancakes. The wings were pink, of which matched the pink skin of the sow, than she started to smash the tree that Emily and Bucky were behind. Emily managed to use her power just long enough for them to get out from under the tree before it fell, Bucky was the one that pulled her away from the tree like he did when he pulled her behind it in the first place. Than the sow belched a cloud of noxious gas before taking off again for another strike, they managed to make it a little further in the woods before Bucky stopped and watched the sow. Bucky kept his arms around her pulling her close, Emily watched as the sow tried for another strike but this time it was some Athena campers and Thor that were close of become pancakes.

"What is that thing, Emily?" Emily looked up at the sow as it went up into the air once more to attack once more,

"It's the Clazmonian Sow, it terrorized Greek towns back in the day of old Greece."

"Has it ever been defeated?"

"As far as I know it hasn't." The titan's army was recovering from it's shock when they realized that the pig wasn't after them. However the campers and nature spirits were in a panic because of the sow, out of the corner of her eye that she saw Percy swinging a grappling hook like a lasso. When the sow came down for another pass that Percy tossed the grappling hook and wrapped itself around the base of the pig's wing. The pig or sow or whatever squealed before it veered off yanked the rope and Percy into the sky. Emily and Bucky managed to get back into the fighting when they sort of recovered from the sow and the Titan becoming a tree. The next hour or so was a blur for Emily, somehow Emily managed to stay with Bucky, but the other demigods kept changing around them. At times Emily could see Thron or Mrs. O'Leary bounded around before picking up a giant. They would treat the giant like a chew toy or a frisbee, the giant would be throw away before they repeat the process over. As the night wore on that they were being backed up till they were a block from the Empire State Building no matter which side it was.

"Hold your lines!" Emily was surprised to hear Katie over the noise of battle, that was going on. When Emily was twenty feet from the door that she saw a bright light that began to shine. Emily knew it wasn't the sun, otherwise the sky would be in different colors at the moment instead of it being just a bright light. It was Kronos, he was in a golden chariot, a dozen Laistrygonian giants were bearing torches in front of him and two Hyperborean giants were carrying his banner. He was taking his time to get to the Empire State Building, it was than that Emily notice Steve, Lauren, Thor and Bucky that were besides her. She also noticed that Percy was nearby and Annabeth appeared besides Percy, in her hands was her Yankees cap.

"We have to fall back to the doorway. Hold it at all costs!" Before Percy could say anything that a hunting horn sounded, it cut though the noise of the battle like a fire alarm. A chorus of horns answered from all around them, Emily looked at Lauren of who shook her head telling Emily that there was no way it could be the howling commandos. There was a fair chance that they may fell asleep if they enter Manhattan now, sure they had a similar blessing as the hunters and there were mortal hunters among the group. It was just question with Apollo's blessing of how it would affect the howling commandos when it comes to the spells around Manhattan. Emily noticed that Percy was looking at Thalia.

"Not the Hunters, we're all here."

"Then who?" The horns were getting louder were getting louder, the echo that the horns were making was making it hard to tell of where the horns were coming from. The first thought that enter Emily's mind was more enemies, but Kronos' forces looked as confused as the demigods did. From the sounds of the horn that it sounded like an entire army, giants lowered heir clubs, the Dracaenaes hissed, even Kronos's honor guard looked uneasy. Than to their left that a hundred monsters cried out at once, Kronos's entire northern flank surged forward, it looked like they were to it to attack for a minute but they ran past the demigods and crashed into their southern allies. A new blast of horns shattered the night air, the air shimmered and in a blur of movement that an entire cavalry appeared as though they were dropping out of light speed.

"Yeah, baby! PARTY!" Thor, Steve and Bucky seem confused, but Emily looked at Lauren and they both smiled, for they both knew what just happened and who was blowing the horns. Emily turned back as a shower of arrows arced over their heads and slammed into the enemy vaporizing hundreds of demons and monsters. But the arrows were not regular arrows, for the arrows made whizzy sounds as they flew in the air, some of them have pinwheels attached to them while others have gloves rather than points. As the arrows flew that Emily and Lauren were cheering along with some of the older campers that knew exactly of what just happened. One of the campers yelled out as they cheered.

"Centaurs!" The party pony army exploded into the battle in a riot of colors, tie dyed shirts, rainbow Afro wigs, oversized sunglasses and wait painted faces, some of the centaurs have slogans across their flanks like HORZEZ PWN or KONOUS SUX. There were hundreds of centaurs, they were filling the entire block, Emily was just glad it wasn't more enemies.

"Percy!" It was Chiron that shouted across the sea of wild centaurs, he looked funny among the centaur even with being one himself. He was dressed in regular armor from the waist up, his bow was in his hand with a quiver over his shoulders and he was grinning. "Sorry we're late!"

"DUDE! Talk later. WASTE MONSTERS NOW!" It was one of the centaurs that yelled at Chiron, the said centaur locked and loaded a double barrel paint gun before blasting an enemy hellhound bright pink. Making the hellhound look more like a giant poodle than a hellhound, Emily giggled when the pink paint hit the hellhound. When the paint hit the hellhound that the hellhound yelped before it dissolved into a pink and black puddle.

"PARTY PONIES. SOUTH FLORIDA!"

"HEART OF TEXAS CHAPTER!"

"HAWAII OWNS YOUR FACES!" It was the best thing Emily ever saw, the entire Titan army turned and fled from the multicolored centaurs. The monsters that stayed back were pushed back by a flood of paintballs, arrows, swords and NERF baseball bats. The centaurs were trampling everything in their path,

"Stop running, you fools! Stand and ACKK!" Emily laughed at what happened next for a panicked Hyperborean giant stumbled backwards and sat on top of Kronos before he could finish of what he was going to say. The Titan army was pushed back several blocks till Chiron started to yell at the party ponies.

"HOLD! On your promise, HOLD!" It took a little bit of time and a lot of effort for the order to get relayed up and down the ranks of centaurs, but the centaurs managed to pull back and allowed the enemy to flee.

"Chiron's smart. If we pursue, we'll get too spread out. We need to regroup."

"But the enemy - "

"They're not defeated. But the dawn is coming. At least we've bought some time." Emily never liked pulling back, that was the solider part of her from the war and she knows it. But she knows that they needed to attend to their wounded and dead so that they could be ready for the next battle that night most likely. She was sure that there campers that were worn out like Emily was, she knows that Bucky was worn out as well as well as herself. The demigods set up a two block perimeter with the command tent at the Empire State Building, of which means that they were able to use the avenger tower to help with giving more shelter for the wounded. Emily was standing close by Percy when Chiron went up to Percy and Annabeth, Bucky was standing next to her with his arms around her. Of which Emily was glad of, for she was tired as well as feeling weak, it felt a little like when she blacked out when they were on the one mission at Castle Zemo in the war. However Emily and Bucky were not even dating at that time. Bucky has some scars and cuts and they were healing fast from his blessing as well as from the nectar that he has. The same went for Emily, Steve was close by and like Bucky he has his arms around Lauren. Both of them looked worn out, more worn out than what Emily was feeling at the moment. Emily watched as Annabeth gave Chiron a big hug, though Thron and Mrs. O'Leary licked his face making Emily laugh.

"Ack. Enough of that, dogs. Yes, I'm glad to see you too."

"Chiron, thanks. Talk about saving the day."

"I'm sorry it took so long. Centaurs travel fast, as you know. We can bend distance as we ride. Even so, getting all the centaurs together was no easy task. The Party Ponies are not exactly organized."

"How'd you get through the magic defenses around the city?"

"They slowed us down a bit. but I think they're intended mostly to keep mortals out. Kronos doesn't want puny humans getting in the way of his great victory." When Chiron said that Emily looked over at Steve before she spoke up.

"Hey Steve, when was the last time we heard the term, puny humans?" Steve smiled slightly when Emily said that.

"I believe the last time we heard that term was the last battle of Manhattan that we fought in." Emily nodded when Steve said that.

"That battle feels like forever ago. Even if it was just over a year ago."

"Actually I think prefer to do that battle again than this battle,bat the moment." Emily looked over at Thor when he said that.

"Let me guess, this kind of battle is rather new to you, right? With the different monsters and there is a lot more unexpected and the mortals are sleeping."

"Yes."

"Figures." Chiron was looking over at Thor before he spoke.

"Who are you?" Emily realized that she never told him about the Norse gods so she spoke up.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Chiron. I forget to tell you that after the battle of the labyrinth, a year ago, that the Norse gods were real." Emily nodded to Thor. "That is Thor, the Norse god of Thunder." Chiron looked at Thor and Emily in surprise when she said that.

"You mean the Norse gods are real?"

"Just as real as an military empire." Chiron looked back over at Emily when she said that with a surprised expression, it was clear that Chiron knew what that means but he didn't know she knows about it too.

"You know about that?"

"Yes, I know about that. I known since Hades adopted me. Or shortly afterwards." Chiron nodded than Percy spoke and changed the subject.

"So maybe other reinforcements can get through."

"Perhaps, though time is short. As soon as Kronos regroups, he will attack again. Without the element of surprise on our side . . ."

"And Typhon?"

"The gods are tiring. Dionysus was incapacitated yesterday. Typhon smashed his chariot, and the wine god went down somewhere in the Appalachians. No one has seen him since. Hephaestus is out of action as well. He was thrown from the battle so hard he created a new lake in West Virginia. He will heal, but not soon enough to help. The others still fight. They've managed to slow Typhon's approach. But the monster can not be stopped. He will arrive in New York by this time tomorrow. Once he and Kronos combine forces - "

"Then what chance do we have? We can't hold out another day."

"We'll have to, I'll see about setting some new traps around the perimeter." Thalia looked exhausted, her jacket was smeared in grime and monster dust, but she managed to get to her feet and stagger off to set up traps.

"I will help her. I should make sure my brethren don't go too overboard with the root beer." Chiron followed Thalia to help her with setting up the traps or make sure that the party ponies didn't go overboard with the root beer. Emily, Bucky, Steve, Lauren and Thor managed to get inside the Empire State Building. Emily did her best to help out the Apollo cabin as well as Bucky and Lauren, Thor also tried to help with some of the medical things he learned from Asgard. Some of the wounded was taken to the avenger tower when they were able to move, Emily was sure if the others woke up that they would be wondering about that. So she told J.A.R.V.I.S. to explain things to them when they woke up provided that they were not there when they woke up. However Steve was sitting in one of the chairs, when Emily managed to finish healing a camper. That the camper was taken to the avenger tower that she staggered over to where Steve was sitting before she saw down next to him, he looked over at her.

"Is this normal? When there is a battle against something from the godly war? World War II was not even this bad."

"Only in times of war or something similar depending on if we are in the states or a camp out of the country. Plus there was a difference between World War II and this, we were fighting HYDRA and project demigod was taking care of most of the monsters and other things that only demigods can fight." Before they could say anything else that they heard a strange noise form outside of the building. After two days of fighting and having it quiet that it was a strange to a helicopter enter New York of where it was normal to hear any other time.


	19. Chapter 19

Emily got up from where she was before she went outside of the Empire State Building, Steve, Lauren and Bucky followed her outside. Emily could hear the Titan army shouting and jeering as the helicopter came into view, it was a strange sight to see the helicopter. It was a civilian model painted dark red and there was bright green DE logo on the side of the Helicopter. Emily has a guess of what the words were under the Logo on the Helicopter. Emily looked over at Percy and Annabeth to see what their reaction was, it was clear that they recognized the helicopter as well. It was clear that Annabeth didn't want her to be here and that Annabeth sees her as threat, when it comes to Percy.

"What is she doing here? How did she get through the barrier?" Chiron spoke before Bucky, Steve or Lauren could say anything.

"Who? What mortal would be insane enough - " Suddenly the helicopter pitched forward, Emily panicked, she knew what just happened. "The Morpheus enchantment! The foolish mortal pilot is asleep." Emily watched in horror as the Helicopter started to careened sideways falling towards a row of office buildings. If the helicopter didn't crash there, that there was a chance the wind gods would swat the helicopter out of the sky for coming near the Empire State Building. Than Emily heard Annabeth whistled and one of the Pegasus swooped out of nowhere.

"Come on, Percy. We have to save your friend." Before Annabeth and Percy could get onto the Pegasus that Emily ran forward, she knew someone has fly the helicopter and Emily was one of the few people that knows of how to fly helicopter. Emily went in between Annabeth, Percy and the Pegasus, Annabeth was about ready to say something when Emily spoke.

"You don't know how to fly a helicopter."

"I have Daedalus's notes."

"That is not enough, not this time. I am going to go up there by myself and don't you dare argue. For unlike you, I don't need to use notes for I flew a helicopter before." Before Percy or Annabeth could argue or say anything that Emily got up on the Pegasus and the Pegasus shot up into the air. As they got closer that Emily could hear Rachel screaming from inside, Emily panicked more when she heard Rachel scream as the helicopter fell. That was for two reasons, one because Rachel, somehow, was awake, and two because Rachel was awake that she was more than just a clear sighted mortal of which means only one thing. That was she has the gift of prophecy, if she has the gift of prophecy than that means she could be an oracle provided the spirit takes hold. Neither one was good news to Emily, there was a chance that Rachel's gift of prophecy was the reason she was here. As the Pegasus flew closer that Emily could see the pilot was slumped over the controls pitching back and forth as the helicopter wobbled towards the side of the office building. When Emily and the Pegasus was close enough to the door that Emily managed to jump from the Pegasus and grabbed hold of the door handle. She felt a gust of warm wind, the Pegasus was blown sideways just in time or otherwise the Pegasus would have an injured wing.

Emily looked down and noticed that Bucky was looking up at her, worried about what just happened. She could understood his worry, for she could been easily killed just than and that he didn't want her to go through of what he went through seventy years ago. That was unlikely through, Emily looked away as Rachel managed to open the door and helped Emily inside. Once inside that Emily closed the door before she managed to pull the pilot off from the controls and sat down as Rachel managed to get the pilot into the seat besides her. There were only seconds away from slamming into the side of the office building, Emily went to the controls and righted the helicopter before they hit the building. Emily circled the helicopter and hover it before she slowly started to descend the helicopter and landed in the middle of Fifth avenue, Percy, Annabeth, Steve, Bucky and Lauren ran forward, Rachel managed to open the side door and dragged the pilot of who was snoring rather loudly. When Emily climbed out that Bucky ran forward and hugged her, Emily hugged him back. Emily wouldn't deny that she was worried and scared that she wouldn't been able to do of what she just did. But she couldn't let Annabeth or Percy go up there, not knowing of what they were doing, when Emily and Bucky pulled away from the hug that she noticed that Rachel was looking at her.

"You saved my life."

"You're welcome." Rachel glanced over at Percy.

"I - I had to be here. I knew Percy was in trouble."

"Got that right. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some injured friends I've got to tend to. Glad you could stop by, Rachel."

"Annabeth - " Annabeth stormed off, that reminded Emily of the one time of where the one blond kissed Steve during World War II. Emily looked over at Bucky of who was looking at with a mischievous smile that similar to the one time of when they saw what happen with Steve and the blond. Bucky spoke up before Emily could say anything and gave her sideway look.

"Did that reminded you of anything?"

"You know it does, it reminded me during the time of when Steve didn't know much about women."

"Yeah, about about the time shortly after the HYDRA base of where you found me?"

"It does reminds me of that." Than Steve spoke.

"Do you mind? I am married you know." Emily looked over at Steve.

"You weren't at that moment." Before they could say anything or even Percy that Rachel plopped down on the curb before she put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to . . . I always mess things up." Percy looked to where Annabeth went to before looking back at Rachel.

"It's okay, So what's the message you wanted to deliver?"

"How did you know about that?"

"A dream." Rachel didn't look surprised when Percy said that, she tugged at her beach shorts, but the beach shorts were covered in drawings. Just from the short amount of time that Emily known Rachel that drawing on her clothes didn't seem unusual for her. But the drawings and symbols was what surprised Emily, for Emily saw the drawings before now. For there were Greek letters, pictures from camp beards from this time as well as from the camp beards in World War II and before when Emily was in camp. There were sketches of monsters and faces of different gods, Emily knows for a fact that Rachel has never been to Camp Halfblood or Olympus. That only confirms the fact that there was a chance that Rachel might be the next oracle that is if Hades ever lifts that curse.

"I've been seeing things too, I mean, not just through the Mist. This is different. I've been drawing pictures, writing lines - "

"In Ancient Greek," I said. "Do you know what they say?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping . . . well, if you had gone with us on vacation, I was hoping you could have helped me figure out what's happening to me." Rachel looked at Percy pleadingly, Emily knew exactly what was happening to Rachel, but she didn't want to say it. Than Rachel looked at Emily, Lauren, Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve were confused but Lauren wasn't though. She looked over at Emily as Emily looked at her, Emily could tell from the expression to what Lauren was asking. That she was asking if it was true that Rachel might be the next oracle provided the curse is lifted. For they both know what about the curse and what happen to May Castellan, it was something they figured out together from their demigod dreams and what Emily heard from the dead. Emily nodded when she saw the expression, Lauren turned pale when Emily nodded to confirm of what Lauren was thinking. Than Percy spoke up.

"Rachel, I wish I knew. Maybe we should ask Chiron - " Before Percy could finish of what he was going to say that Rachel flinched like she had gotten an electric shock.

"Percy, something is about to happen. A trick that ends in death."

"What do you mean? Whose death?"

"I don't know. Don't you feel it?"

"Is that the message you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'm not making sense, but that thought just came to me. The message I wrote on the beach was different. It had your name in it."

"Perseus. In Ancient Greek."

"I don't know its meaning. But I know it's important. You have to hear it. It said, Perseus, you are not the hero." When Rachel said, that Emily panicked at once, for there was only one other child of the big three that it could be. But this she remembered what happen with May Castellan and a thought hit her, she suddenly realize of who the hero was. Before she could say anything that Percy spoke.

"You came thousands of miles to tell me I'm not the hero?"

"It's important. It will affect what you do."

"Not the hero of the prophecy? Not the hero who defeats Kronos? What do you mean?"

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Percy. That's all I know. I had to tell you because - "

"Well! This must be Miss Dare." Emily and the others looked at Chiron as he walked over to them.

"Chiron, Rachel Dare. Rachel, this is my teacher Chiron."

"Hello."

"You are not asleep, Miss Dare. And yet you are mortal?"

"I'm mortal. The pilot fell asleep as soon as we passed the river. I don't know why I didn't. I just knew I had to be here, to warn Percy."

"Warn Percy?"

"She's been seeing things. Writing lines and making drawings." Chiron raised an eyebrow when Percy said that. Than he looked at Emily, a silent understanding passed between them, Chiron was aware of what happen with the oracle.

"Indeed? Tell me." Rachel told Chiron everything that she told Percy, minus the bit with Annabeth and what Emily and Bucky said afterwards. Chiron stoked his beard, he looked back at Emily and Lauren before looking back at Rachel. "Miss Dare . . . perhaps we should talk."

"Chiron. You . . . you'll help Rachel, right? I mean, you'll warn her that she's got to be careful with this stuff. Not go too far." It was clear from what Percy said that he might know about or was aware of what happen to May at least but she was unsure if Percy knows about the oracle and the curse. Chiron's tail flicked like it does when he was anxious.

"Yes, Percy. I will do my best to understand what is happening and advise Miss Dare, but this may take some time. Meanwhile, you should rest. We've moved your parents' car to safety. The enemy seems to be staying put for now. We've set up bunks in the Empire State Building. Get some sleep."

"Everybody keeps telling me to sleep, I don't need sleep."

"Have you looked at yourself recently, Percy?" Emily was close of laughing when she realized the state that Percy was in, honestly she looks in better shape than Percy does. He looked down at himself and his clothes of which was scorched, burned, sliced and tattered from the last couple of nights of battles.

"I look like death. But you think I can sleep after what just happened?"

"You may be invulnerable in combat, but that only makes your body tire faster. I remember Achilles. Whenever that lad wasn't fighting, he was sleeping. He must've taken twenty naps a day. You, Percy, need your rest. You may be our only hope." Than Emily spoke.

"I seen a lot more in World War II than this, a good amount of it was worse than this. I still managed to sleep even though it was difficult at times to sleep. However this battle is different, not once did we ever had to go this many days to fight in a battle, though with some battles that days were longer than this." Percy looked like he wanted to complain, but the look in Chiron's eyes made it clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sure. Talk." Percy walked off to the Empire State Building, once Percy was inside that Emily walked over to Chiron and grasp his wrist before Rachel and Chiron could walk off. Chiron looked at her as Emily spoke.

"Chiron, if I am right in thinking of what Rachel is and suppose to be. Don't let her do it!" Chiron looked at Emily.

"If we are correct, I will make sure that she is aware of it. Just pray and hope that when this war is over with that the curse would be lifted. Or that Rachel may not decide to follow that path." Chiron looked at Rachel. "Come let us talk." Emily let go of Chiron's wrist and Rachel walked along side Chiron leaving Emily, Lauren, Bucky and Steve standing there. Bucky walked over to her before he spoke.

"What was that about?" Emily stared after Rachel and Emily closed her eyes, with the hope of the latter, before she spoke.

"You don't want to know, Bucky. You don't want to know."

"What curse?" It was Lauren that answered Steve's question.

"A curse that was placed just after you entered the ice, Steve. A curse that Hades placed a long time ago though part of the blame will fall on my father." Emily opened her eyes and noticed that Chiron and Rachel disappeared into the crowd of demigods and centaurs. Emily looked over at Steve and Bucky, they looked like they wanted to ask more but with the look that Emily was giving them that they decided not to ask any more.

"I am going to try to get some sleep." Emily went into the lobby of the Empire State Building and managed to find a bunk before she collapsed onto it. When she hit the bunk that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Emily found herself once more in Hades' garden, Hades was pacing up and down holding his ears while Nico and Arabella were followed him. However Nico was waving his arms, Arabella wasn't waving her arms though.

"You have to!" Her mother and Persephone were sitting behind them at the breakfast table, both of them looked bored of which didn't surprise Emily one bit. Her mother was pouring shredded wheat into four huge bowls, Persephone was magically changing the flower arrangement on the table. The blossoms were changing colors from red to yellow to polka-dotted, Emily could see the wizard chess set on the table that Arabella got from Christmas break during her first year at Hogwarts.

"I don't have to do anything! I'm a god!" As her adopted father said that, that Emily prayed to Hestia that Hades would listen to reason, Emily knows that Hades was holding a grudge against his family. But Emily knows he does care about his children and if he doesn't help that they could be killed, including Emily. Not only that but if Olympus falls than the underworld wouldn't be safe from Kronos for much longer.

"Father, if Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too."

"I am not an Olympian! My family has made that quite clear."

"You are. Whether you like it or not."

"You saw what they did to your mother, Zeus killed her. And you would have me help them? They deserve what they get!" Persephone sighed when Hades brought up Nico's mother and she walked her fingers across the table. As her half sister did that, the silverware turned into roses.

"Could we please not talk about that woman?"

"You know what would help this boy? Farming." Persephone rolled her eyes as her mother said that, Emily also rolled her eyes but she knows that none of them could see her.

"Mother - "

"Six months behind a plow. Excellent character building." Emily snorted when her mother said that, that was unlikely going to happen, if ever. Nico stepped in front of his father forcing Hades to face him. Arabella walked over to Nico and stood next to Nico.

"My mother understood about family. That's why she didn't want to leave us. You can't just abandon your family because they did something horrible. You've done horrible things to them too."

"My mother had also understood about family as well and she understood love. That is why she protect my twin when Voldment wanted to kill him. She sacrifice herself so Harry could live."

"Maria died! Lily also died! Even though Zeus had nothing to do with Lily's death. I am sure if he was aware of you when you were born that he would done the same thing to Lily and her family as he did to Maria. Killing your family while you were down here."

"You can't just cut yourself off from the other gods!"

"I've done very well at it for thousands of years."

"And has that made you feel any better? Has that curse on the Oracle helped you at all? Holding grudges is a fatal flaw. Bianca warned me about that, and she was right."

"For demigods! I am immortal, all-powerful! I would not help the other gods if they begged me, if Percy Jackson himself pleaded - "

"You're just as much of an outcast as I am! Stop being angry about it and do something helpful for once. That's the only way they'll respect you!" Hades lifted his hand and his palm filled with black fire, Emily felt herself flinch when she saw the black fire in his palm. She knew what it could do but she knows Hades wouldn't use it on Nico or Arabella. For Emily knows him well enough to know that he couldn't kill Nico or Arabella, for he loved them too much. Even if he has a hard time showing it to them properly.

"Go ahead. Blast me and Arabella. That's just what the other gods would expect from you. Prove them right."

"Yes, please. At least, shut the boy up."

"Oh, I don't know. I would rather fight in the war than eat another bowl of cereal. This is boring." Hades roared in anger than he released the fireball, the black fireball hit a silver tree right next to Arabella and Nico. The tree was melted into a pool of liquid metal.

An angry roar shook Emily awake, she fell off the bunk that she was using, Emily wasn't sure of how long she slept but Emily was sure it hasn't been very long. Emily heard that roar once more again, the roar sounded like it was coming from a mile away. Emily got up and left the Empire State Building, Emily saw Percy and Grover, she barely could make out what they were saying to each other. One of the things she herd when she left the building that the Hephaestus cabin was out of a Greek fire. She told them not to worry about the Greek fire since she was able to make fire, no matter what kind of fire. That was not all, the Apollo cabin and the hunters were scrounging for arrows as well the fact the demigod has so much ambrosia and nectar that none of the didn't dare take any more. As she heard another roar that Emily wished that she knew of what was causing the roaring of that monster that she was hearing at the moment.

There were not very many campers, hunters or satyrs left in fighting shape at the moment. There was four demigods that since left the camp or never been to Camp to train, sixteen campers, fifteen hunters, half a dozen satyrs and a god that wasn't even Greek that was left in fighting shape. Thor and Percy were the only two without any scars, cuts or wounds, that wasn't a surprise with either one of them since one has the curse of Achilles and the other was a god. They have a bunch of centaurs, though the centaurs were not very organized, they tried to form rank but it was difficult for them to do that. They were all staggering, giggling, and smelled like root beer, it seems that root beer acted like beer or alcohol to the centaurs. The texans were head butting with the Coloradans, the Missouri branch was arguing with Illinois. Emily was worried of what may happen when the battle comes to them, for it seems like they might end up fighting each other instead of the enemy. It seems that Lauren, Thor, Steve and Bucky were thinking along the same lines judging from the expressions on their faces.

"Why can't the centaurs form rank?" Emily looked over at Bucky when he said that.

"Because they are not exactly fighters but more of party ponies henceforth of why they are called the party ponies. They know how to fight and everything, but they are usually arguing with each other or partying instead of fighting."

"Actually from how the party ponies are acting is similar to a feast after my people had fought in a war and won it or after a victory battle." The four of them looked at Thor when he said that. Before Steve, Emily or Bucky could say anything that Lauren spoke.

"Thor, have you been to an Olympian party?" Thor looked over at Lauren when she said that.

"No, I have not." Emily spoke.

"That is something. We can add to the list of things that Thor, Bucky or Steve haven't done or seen yet." It was at that moment that Emily noticed that Chiron was trotting up with Rachel on his back, he walked over to where Percy and Annabeth were standing, of who were close be where Emily was.

"Your friend here has some useful insights, Percy." Rachel blushed when Chiron said that.

"Just some things I saw in my head."

"A drakon. A Lydian drakon, to be exact. The oldest and most dangerous kind."

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not sure. But this drakon has a particular fate. It will be killed by a child of Ares."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"I just saw it. I can't explain."

"Well, let's hope you're wrong. Because we're a little short on children of Ares. . . ." Percy cursed in Ancient Greek, Bucky and Steve looked surprised that Percy cursed in Ancient Greek, but Thor looked slightly confused. Emily leaned to Thor and whispered to him.

"All Greek demigods curse in Ancient Greek." Thor nodded when Emily said that.

"What?"

"The spy. Kronos said, We know they cannot beat this drakon. The spy has been keeping him updated. Kronos knows the Ares cabin isn't with us. He intentionally picked a monster we can't kill."

"If I ever catch your spy, he's going to be very sorry. Maybe we could send another messenger to camp - "

"I've already done it, Blackjack is on his way. But if Silena wasn't able to convince Clarisse, I doubt Blackjack will be able - " A roar shook the ground, it sounded much closer than the last few roars and Emily looked up to see if she could see the Lydian drakon.

"Rachel, get inside the building."

"I want to stay." Than a shadow blotted out the sun, across the street a drakon was slithered down the side of a skyscraper. The drakon roared and a thousand windows shattered.

"On second thought, I'll be inside." Rachel went inside the Empire State Building. Emily could hear Thor gripping his hammer and him growling much like during the last battle of Manhattan with the rest of the avengers. Emily was unsure if there was Drakons in Norse myths, but there were serpents and Emily figured that Thor was thinking it was a serpent instead of a drakon but there was differences between the two. Sure there winged serpents but winged serpents were not as big as drakens, Emily would admit that she preferred the pig. But she figured not to point out the difference between a serpent and a drakon to Thor at the moment, The enemy army was advancing down fifth avenue, the cars were pushed out of the way to keep the mortals safe. None of the demigods wanted the mortals to be harm's way but it just made it easier for the enemy to approach the Empire State Building. The party ponies were swishing their tails, Chiron was galloping along their ranks trying to to encourage them.

"I'll take the drakon. I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON! Everyone else, hold the line against the army!" Emily notice that Thor was about ready to say something as well as Steve and Bucky when Percy said that. But Emily looked at them before shook her head when they saw her looking at them and gave them a look at told them that it would be better if they fought the enemy instead of the drakon. Even if the three of them have a better chance of killing it, but if Emily was right in thinking that Rachel was the next host for the oracle, for they wouldn't be able to kill that monster unless if there was a child of Ares around. When the enemy was close enough that they started fighting, the fighting wasn't doing well even with Thor there helping them. Emily and Lauren helped with the storm powers and let the storm changed seasons, but they were still losing ground though. A few of the monsters were hit by Steve's shield or Thor's hammer, since the last battle last night that Steve managed to change into his Captain America uniform, Lauren was wearing her gold jacket and a gold sun necklace that showed her as the leader of the howling commandos.

Or at least the one that will lead the howling commandos when Emily and Steve couldn't lead them into a mission or battle. Bucky since changed into his howling commando uniform along with his gold jacket,mjust before the fighting started that Emily tugged her blue bracelet. She was glad that she asked Hephaestus to change the satchel into her blue bracelet once she allowed the museum to use her old uniform for the exhibit. She has her shield on one arm and her sword that she got from her mother in her other hand when the fighting started. Emily was fighting along side Thor, Bucky, Steve and Lauren, it felt like her war life was mixed in with her new life. Even with five of the avengers fighting that the demigod were losing ground so they retreated to the doors of the Empire State Building. The entire Titan army was surrounding them. There was no help coming, not this time as far as Emily knows, as they fought at the doors that Thor spoke.

"As you know, I never been in a battle like this before. I knew some of the battles I had faces were difficult. But I was never been prepared for anything like this."

"That is because you are a Norse god, not a Greek demigod. So you were raised differently than Lauren and myself, for Lauren and I had been in training ever since we were ten."

"I been in training since I was ten."

"But you were trained to face everything but the greek godly world." Than there was a rumbling in the south and it wasn't a sound that one hardly hears in New York but Emily recognized it at once, Chariot wheels. Than a girl's voice yelled out.

"ARES!" A dozen war chariots charged into battle, each flew a red banner with the symbol of the wild boar's head. Each of the war chariots were being pulled by a team of skeletal horses with manes of fire. Now they have a total thirty fresh warriors. Their armor were gleaming, eyes full of hate, and they lowered their lances as though hey we're one. As children of Ares went forward that they were making a wall of death as they charged forward, Emily smiled as the children of Ares charged forward.

"The children of Ares! How did Rachel know?" The drakon managed to throw off Mrs. O'Leary and Thron before the drakon zeroed in on the Ares campers. Two of the drivers crashed into cars due to the one eye that the drakon has left.

"Ares, to me!" Emily looked at the girl who screamed, Emily knows the counselors of each cabin at camp or at least their names. She may not know some of them as well as others, but she knows that Clarisse was the counselor for the Ares Cabin. But it seems that there was something off about Clarisee and she couldn't figure out what it was. Her voice sounded more shrilled than usual for one thing but Emily couldn't figure it out than since the enemy was thrown into confusion and Emily needed to focus. The children of Ares allowed the fighting demigods to gain some ground, Emily fought the enemy and watched as Clarisse's chariots circled the drakon. Things started to go wrong with fighting the drakon at once, for the drakon knocked one of the child of Ares down and sprayed poison on another child of Ares. The Ares campers backed up as a result of the poison, Emily couldn't blame them for that, Emily wasn't even sure if the poison of a drakon would kill her. Emily heard Annabeth say that they needed help, Percy was telling Thron to stay back while Annabeth and Percy got on the back of the drakon.

Emily and Bucky went closer to keep the enemy away from the Ares cabin so that the Ares cabin could kill the drakon. For the drakon was the biggest threat in this battle at the moment since it was the most dangerous of the monsters there. The Ares cabin thrown javelins, of which most of them broke, but some were lodged in the monster's teeth and Emily could hear Percy screaming at Clarisse. "You can do it! A child of Ares is destined to kill it!" Emily looked at Clarisse, she felt hope leaving her so Emily reached out to her with hope that she could do this. When Emily's hope touched her that Emily pulled back with slight shock. For Emily sensed something was wrong with Clarisse, Emily remembered the words that Rachel said earlier that day. Emily rolled to the side as a sword tried to kill her, Emily knocked the sword out of the hand of the monster before she killed it. Than Emily looked back just as Silena charged at the drakon yelling Ares, Emily wanted to yell no and tell her to stop but it was to late. The monster was looking down at Silena in disgust before spitting poison in her face, than Silena screamed and fell.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth jumped off the back of the drakon before running over to help her. The Ares campers tried to defend Silena still thinking that she was Clarisse, Emily ran over and killed a couple of monsters before she managed to reach Silena. Emily and Annabeth tried to remove the helmet for the next few minutes but with no luck, than a flying chariot landed on fifth avenue. Emily looked up as Chris, from the Hermes cabin, and Clarisse, the real Clarisse, leave the flying chariot. Clarisse ran over to were Annabeth and Emily were, she was crying and shaking with grief. Emily knows of why that was for Silena and Clarisse were best friends, that Silena and Clarisse were like sisters, in a similar way like Emily and Lauren. Emily noticed that Annabeth looked shock when the flying chariot landed with Clarisse on it, it was clear that Annabeth thought the same thing as the Ares campers did.

"NO! Curse you, WHY?" Clarisse knelt down by the fallen girl holding Silena in her arms, Emily and Annabeth were still struggling with the helmet as Clarisse was holding the girl. "WHY?" Chris ran over from the chariot and over to Clarisse. Than the drakon tugged it's head from the brick wall before screaming in range.

"Look out!" The drakon whirled toward the sound of Chris's voice before the drakon bares it's fangs at them, Clarisse looked up at the drakon. Clarisse's face was filled with absolute hate, Emily knows she could use her aura to have people feel death and fear. It was almost like that looking at Clarisse at the moment but it looked more a killing machine that radiate terror. It made Emily feel small and weak like Steve was before the serum was placed in him. Than Clarisse screamed at the drakon.

"YOU WANT DEATH? WELL, COME ON!" Clarisse grabbed her spear from Silena before she charged the drakon without armor or a shield. Percy tried to close the distance to help but Clarisse was faster than Percy was. For Clarisse leaped aside as the drakon struck, pulverizing the ground in front of her, that reminded Emily too much of Thor when Clarisse went to one side. Than Clarisse jumped onto the Drakon's head and it reared up when she did that, than she drove her electric spear into it's one good eye. There was so much force beyond that, that the Speer shattered the shaft before it released all of the magic in the spear. Electricity arched across the creature's head, causing it's whole body to shudder. Clarisse jumped free, rolling safely to the sidewalk as smoke came from the drakon's mouth. The flesh of the drakon dissolved before it collapsed into a hollow scaly tunnel of armor.

Emily looked back to Silena after Clarisse killed the drakon, as Emily finally manages to take the helmet off of Silena that Clarisse came running back over to them. Not only that but as Emily managed to pulled the helmet off from Silena's head that everyone gathered around or at least the Ares campers did. For everyone else was to busy to fight with the other monsters that were tripping to get to the Empire State Building. Chris, Percy, and Annabeth were there as well to see of who was the one wearing Clarisse's armor. When the helmet came off that Emily saw the damage that was done and she knew that she couldn't help or save Silena. Her once beautiful features was now badly wounded with the poison that was on her face. Nothing could save Silena from her fate, not even Emily could do that, for she could see Silena's life force fading as Silena started to breath heavy.

"What were you thinking?" Emily moved aside so that Clarisse could get to Silena better and she was now cradling Silena's head in her lap. Silena tried to shallow but her lips were dry and cracked.

"Wouldn't . . . listen. Cabin would . . . only follow you."

"So you stole my armor, You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." Clarisse glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed?" The ares campers looked down at their combat boots.

"Don't blame them. They wanted to . . . to believe I was you."

"You stupid Aphrodite girl, You charged a drakon? Why?"

"All my fault, The drakon, Charlie's death . . . camp endangered - "

"Stop it! That's not true." Silena opened her hand, Emily almost cried out in shock, in Silena's palm was a silver bracelet with a scythe charm on it, the mark of Kronos.

"You were the spy." Silena tried to nodded but couldn't.

"Before . . . before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me." Emily looked up from Silena to look at Annabeth, Emily always has the idea that Annabeth likes Luke since Emily first meet her. Annabeth's face was chalky, she looked like someone just yanked the world out from under her feet. Emily could hear the battle going on around them, than Clarisse scowled at her cabin mates.

"Go, help the centaurs. Protect the doors. GO!" The ares cabin went and joined the fight. Silena took a heavy painful breath.

"Forgive me."

"You're not dying." Emily knew that wasn't true, for Emily could see the life aura fading and it was fading fast. Silene's eyes were a million miles away.

"Charlie . . .See Charlie . . ." It was than that the life aura faded out completely, Clarisse looked over at Emily as well as the few that remained behind her. Even though they know she was Emily Barnes, they knew that she was adopted by Hades later. They knew that she knows when one dies, Emily could hear the buzzing in her ear and she could feel Silena being judged now. Emily was looking at Clarisse, Emily smiled lightly before lowering her head, they all knew that means, that Silena was dead but went to Elysium due to her heroic deed. Clarisse held Silena before she started to weep, Chris put a hand on her shoulder as Clarisse cried. Annabeth closed Silena's eyes before she spoke, her voice was brittle as she spoke.

"We have to fight. She gave her life to help us. We have to honor her."

"She was a hero, understand? A hero."

"Come on, Clarisse." Clarisse picked up a sword from one of her fallen siblings

"Kronos is going to pay." When Clarisse joined the fight that there was no stopping her, she was like a demon in a rage of utterly and total destruction. She rode her chariot straight into the Titan's army, crushing everything that went into her way or on her path. Because of that a new hope went through the demigods, the panicked centaurs started to rally, the hunters and the Apollo cabin were scrounging arrows from the fallen and launched volley after volley into the enemy. The Ares cabin was slashing and hacking through the monsters, the monsters retreated towards 35th street. Than Clarisse drove to the drakon's carcass before she looped a grappling line thought it's eye sockets. Than Clarisse lashed her horses and took off, dragging the drakon behind her like a Chinese New Year dragon. Clarisse charged after the enemy yelling insults at them as well as daring them to cross her. As Clarisse did that, that red fire appeared around Clarisse that surrounded her like an aura. Emily stood there watching her as Lauren, Steve, Thor and Bucky came up behind her, it was Thor who spoke.

"Emily, I thought you and Bucky were the only ones with fire." Emily shook her head when he said that, she was close of laughing.

"That is not fire you are seeing, Thor. What you are seeing is the blessing of Ares. At the moment it would be like carrying the curse of achilles."

"I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON-SLAYER! I will kill you ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?"

"Clarisse! Stop it. Withdraw!"

"What's the matter, Titan lord? BRING IT ON!" Than Lauren spoke.

"There is no doubt that she is a daughter of ares." Emily smiled when Lauren said that, there was no answer from the enemy. While Clarisse was yelling insults and daring them to cross her that the campers tended to the wounded. Long after the Titan army retreated that Clarisse kept demanding Kronos to meet her in battle. Thor seem surprised by Clarisse as she kept demanding that, when they were finished that the five of them were standing close to where Percy, Annabeth and Chris were.

"I'll watch her. She'll get tired eventually. I'll make sure she comes inside."

"What about the camp? Is anybody left there?"

"Only Argus and the nature spirits. Peleus the dragon is still guarding the tree."

"They won't last long. But I'm glad you came."

"I'm sorry it took so long. I tried to reason with Clarisse. I said there's no point in defending camp if you guys die. All our friends are here. I'm sorry it took Silena . . ."

"My Hunters will help you stand guard, Annabeth and Percy, you should go to Olympus. I have a feeling they'll need you up there - to set up the final defense."

While Bucky, Thor, Steve and Bucky help stand guard that Emily went up with Annabeth, Percy and Grover to Olympus. For Emily has a feeling that she was needed up there as well. Of why she was needed up there was something she wasn't sure of, it was just a feeling she has. When they reached the throne room that the bronze doors creaked open. Their footsteps echoed on the marble floor, the constellations twinkled coldly on the ceiling of the great hall. When Emily looked at the hearth that she felt her heart do a somersault, the hearth was down to a dull red glow. Her patron goddess, Hestia of who was still in her form of a little girl in brown robes, was hunched at it's edge shivering. Standing at the foot of Zeus's throne, looking up at the stars, was Rachel and she was holding a Greek ceramic vase. Percy went over to Rachel before he spoke.

"Rachel? Um, what are you doing with that?"

"I found it. It's Pandora's jar, isn't it?"

"Please put down the jar."

"I can see Hope inside it. So fragile." Rachel ran her fingers over the ceramic designs and than she looked up at Emily. "Just like I could see hope in you, Emily. As well as that bond." Emily raised an eyebrow when Rachel said that, Emily has no idea of what Rachel was talking about.

"Rachel." That seem to bring Rachel back into reality than she held out the jar to Percy and Percy took the vase from her.

"Grover. Let's scout around the palace. Maybe we can find some extra Greek fire or Hephaestus traps."

"But - " Annabeth elbowed Grover.

"Right! I love traps!" Annabeth dragged Grover out of the throne room. Over by the fire, Hestia was huddling in her robes, rocking back and forth. It was a sight that Emily thought she would never see and hope to never see again. Emily walked over to Hestia before she sat down next to her, it was than that Percy spoke.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone." Percy and Rachel came over to Emily and Hestia before they sat down next to Hestia.

"Lady Hestia."

"Hello, Percy Jackson. Getting colder. Harder to keep the fire going."

"I know. The Titans are near." Hestia focus on Rachel.

"Hello, my dear. You've come to our hearth at last."

"You've been expecting me?" Hestia held her hands out, the coals glowed more than they were a few moments before. Emily saw images, else saw the fourth of juke fireworks as well as celebrating her birthdays at camp with Lauren. As well as playing with Lauren while at camp when they were only ten years old, as well as the pranks and tricks she did with the help of the Hermes cabin and Lauren during her time at camp or it was the pranks and tricks she pulled on the Hermes cabin with the help of Lauren. Emily was sure if Arabella saw her time at Camp that she would call Emily and Lauren the Weasley twins of Camp Halfblood. She also saw her times with Bucky and Steve after camp but before they fell off the face of the planet. She also saw her time after Steve woke and Bucky got his memories back as well as getting to know the avengers in the avenger tower and just goofing off. Counting Arabella, the avengers was the strangest group of people ever known that she seen, in the last few months that Emily consider the avengers as family, no matter of how strange of a group that they were. Emily knows that the other two were seeing different things from what she saw.

"To claim your place at the hearth, you must let go of your distractions. It is the only way you will survive."

"I . . . I understand."

"Wait. What is she talking about?" Emily thought of telling him but Rachel took a shaky breath before she spoke.

"Percy, when I came here . . . I thought I was coming for you. But I wasn't. You and me . . ." Rachel shook her head.

"Wait. Now I'm a distraction? Is this because I'm 'not the hero' or whatever?"

"I'm not sure I can put it into words, I was drawn to you because . . . because you opened the door to all of this. I needed to understand my true sight. But you and me, that wasn't part of it. Our fates aren't intertwined. I think you've always known that, deep down." Rachel gestured at the thrones as she spoke.

"So . . . what, 'Thanks for bringing me to Olympus. See ya.' Is that what you're saying?" Rachel just stared at the fire but didn't say anything else.

"Percy Jackson, Rachel has told you all she can. Her moment is coming, but your decision approaches even more rapidly. Are you prepared?" Emily watched as Percy looked at the jar before he looked back at Hestia, her red eyes were glowing warmly. It was clear of what Percy decided to do, than Hestia looked at Emily and Emily was looking back at her.

"My champion, you have grow even more than what I thought possible when I made you my champion. I knew you were meant for many things, as Lieutenant USA, you stand as one of the symbols of the freedom and hope of the people and the same can be said for the demigods as you know by now. You may not be a hero of any great prophecy but you are the one that stands up and gives hope to who needs it the most in times like this. But soon, you will be the one of the ones that will help bring two worlds together and have them work together in due time, your role in this is just as important as the others that are part of that." Emily knows that Percy, maybe Rachel, would not understood what Hestia meant by that but Emily understood at once of what Hestia means. Than she heard footsteps, Annabeth and Grover came back into the throne room, they stopped when the tow of them saw Rachel, Percy and Emily sitting by Hestia.

"Percy? Should we, um, leave again?" Percy was looking at Rachel before he spoke.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you? I mean . . . you talked to Chiron, right?"

"You're worried about me doing something stupid?"

"But I mean . . . will you be okay?"

"I don't know. That kind of depends on whether you save the world, hero." Emily smiled a little when Rachel said that, than Percy picked up Pandora's jar, he held the jar out to Hestia.

"Hestia, I give this to you as an offering."

"I am the least of the gods. Why would you trust me with this?"

"You're the last and the most important."

"And why is that, Percy Jackson?"

"Because Hope survives best at the hearth, Guard it for me, and I won't be tempted to give up again." Hestia smiled when Percy said that, it was clear that she expected this from Percy, she took the jar from Percy. When Hestia touched it that it began to glow, the hearth burned a little brighter, Emily smiled when that happens.

"Well done, Percy Jackson, may the gods bless you." Emily got up as Percy went over to his father's throne. Percy tried to get up there than he looked over at Grover and Annabeth.

"Help me up."

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably."

"Percy, the gods really don't appreciate people sitting in their thrones. I mean like turn-you-into-a-pile-of-ashes don't appreciate it."

"I need to get his attention. It's the only way."

"Well, this'll get his attention." Annabeth and Grover went over to Percy before they helped Percy up, they watched and waited as Percy spoke with his father. Emily assumed he was talking with his father at the moment. After what seemed like forever that Percy finally slipped down from the throne, he was still was somewhat pale and steam was curling off of his shirt and his hair on his arms was singed.

"Are you okay? You turned pale and . . . you started smoking."

"I did not!"

"If you'd sat there any longer, you would've spontaneously combusted. I hope the conversation was worth it?"

"We'll find out soon." Just than the throne room doors were swung open, Thalia marched in along with Thor. Thor looked somewhat worn out but other wise he seems fine, Thalia, on the other hand, was different for her bow was snapped in half and her quiver was empty. She looked rather worn out for an immortal hunter.

"You've got to get down there. The enemy is advancing. And Kronos is leading them." When they reached the ground floor that the Titan army was around the entire building and they were twenty feet from the door, maybe. The battle was raging, Kronos's vanguard was in the lead of the attack of which has Ethan, the Dracaenae queen and two Hyperboreans. But she didn't see Prometheus, of which didn't surprise Emily, for she knows that Prometheus was not a fighter unlike the other titans that were part of this war. In front of the vanguard was Kronos and there was only one person that was standing in his way was ...

"Chiron." Emily wasn't sure if Chiron could hear them or not, it was possible that he was only focusing on Kronos at the moment.

"Step aside, little son."

"I'm afraid not." Emily noticed that the others tried to move, but for some reason she was able to move, she figured that Kronos thought she wasn't worth the effort and saw the other four more of a threat than Emily. Of which is unlikely since Emily was training longer and was more powerful than them but she didn't care though since it was not her fight to go against Kronos. Emily managed to get over to Bucky was, of who was close by, as well as Thor, Steve and Lauren. When Emily reached him at he pulled her towards him and held her close to himself, she put her arms around his neck. It seems like most of both armies was watching Chiron and Kronos.

"Chiron! Look out!" It seems that the Dracaenae queen became impatient and charged forward towards Chrion. The arrow in the bow flew between her eyes, the Dracaenae queen vaporized on the spot and the armor she was wearing clattered to the asphalt. Chiron reached for another arrow but Chiron didn't have any more arrows, so he dropped the bow and drew his sword. Emily was worried for she knows that Chiron didn't like using the sword, not only that it was never his favorite or best weapon. Kronos chuckled when Chiron pulled out his sword.

"You're a teacher. Not a hero."

"Luke was a hero. He was a good one, until you corrupted him."

"FOOL! You filled his head with empty promises. You said the gods cared about me!"

"Me. You said me." Emily smiled when Chiron said that to Kronos, it seemed Kronos didn't realize that Luke spoke for a brief moment. Kronos looked confused for a moment, it was at that moment that Chiron tried strike at Kronos. But Kronos regain his focus before he went into action as a result that Kronos knocked Chiron's blade aside.

"BACK!" A blinding white light exploded between Kronos and Chiron, Chiron flew into the side of a building with such force that the wall crumbled before it collapsed on top of Chiron.

"No!" The freezing spell must have broken for Percy, Annabeth and Thalia ran over to Chiron but there was no sigh of Chiron. Than Annabeth turned to Kronos.

"YOU! To think that I . . . that I thought - " Annabeth drew her knife

"Annabeth, don't." Percy tried to take her arm but Annabeth shook Percy off of her, than she tried to attack Kronos. Kronos's smug smile faded, she plunged her knife at his collar none but the knife bounced right off instead of going into his chest like it was suppose to. Annabeth doubled over, clutching her arm to her stomach, Percy yanked Annabeth back as Kronos swung his scythe of where Annabeth was standing before Percy yanked her back. Annabeth was screaming at Kronos.

"I HATE you!"

"I have to fight him."

"It's my fight too, Percy!"

"So much spirit. I can see why Luke wanted to spare you. Unfortunately, that won't be possible." Emily looked at Thor, Bucky, Lauren and Steve, none of them were sure what to do now and no one was fighting. Kronos raised his scythe to attack Percy, Percy was ready to defend himself but before Kronos could strike that two dog's howls pierced the air somewhere behind the titan's army.

"Arroooooooo!"

"Thron?"

"Fluffy?" Emily knows that one of the howls wasn't Mrs, O'Leary since Mrs. O'Leary was just behind Emily. The enemy forces were stirring uneasily when they heard the howling of the two hellhounds, than the unexpected happen. The Titan army began to part to clear a path through the street almost like something behind them was forcing them to make the path. Soon there was a free aisle down the center of fifth avenue, standing at the end of the block were two giant dogs, Thron and Fluffy. Unlike with a Thron, Fluffy has three heads, Emily hasn't seen Fluffy in a while since he was more of Arabella's pet hellhound like Mrs. O'Leary was her pet hellhound. There were two figures in black armor in front of Thron and Fluffy, they both looked small next to the two hellhounds, but one was a bit taller than the other one was though. Emily as she realized of who the two figures were, for Emily saw the one set of armor enough times to know what it looks like.

"Nico?"

"Arabella!"

"ROWWF!" Thron bounced over to Percy while Fluffy remained behind Arabella as Nico and Arabella strode forward. The Titan army fell back before the two of them like they radiated death, of which they did.

"Got your message. Is it too late for us to join the party?"

"Son of Hades and Daughter of Hades. Do you two love death so much you wish to experience it?"

"Your death would be great for us."

"I was going to say that Nico, no fair. That is one of many facts that I agree with my brother on."

"I'm immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You two have no business here, and no chance to live." Nico and Arabella drew their Stygian iron swords.

"I don't agree."

"Make that we both disagree with that." The ground rumbled, cracks appeared in the road, the cracks appeared pretty much everywhere. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead claws their way onto the world of the living, there thousands of the dead coming up. Even if Arabella and Nico were using their powers together that she knows that they wouldn't be able to call up that many. Bucky held her tighter to him, even though he wasn't total sure of what else may happen that she was sure he didn't want to let go of her. Emily knew what was happening and who was bring the dead up to the world of the living. The monsters were getting jumpy as the dead clawed their way to the world of the living, they started to back up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND! The dead are no match for us." The sky turned dark and cold, the shadows thickened around the street, Bucky held her closer as this happen. A harsh war horn sounded, as the dead soldiers formed ranks with heir weapons that an enormous chariot roared down fifth avenue. It came to a stop between Arabella and Nico, the horses were living shadows fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of different painful deaths. Holding the reigns himself was Hades, her adopted father, right behind him was Persephone her half sister and Demeter, her mother. Hades was wearing black armor, a cloak of fresh blood or what looked like fresh blood, and on top of his head was the helm of darkness. The fear that came from the helm reached her, she could feel Bucky shiver from the fear that comes from the helm, but it didn't effect Emily as much as it did Bucky. It affected only slightly unlike Arabella or Nico since she wasn't born a daughter of Hades. Hades was smile coldly at Kronos, it was than that Thor whispered to her.

"Are those Greek gods?"

"Yes, the man is Hades, god of the underworld and my adopted father. The woman with the gold wheat dress is Demeter, goddess of the harvest and my mother. The last woman is Persephone, queen of the underworld and my half sister." Before Thor could say anything else that Hade spoke.

"Hello, Father. You're looking . . . young."

"Hades, I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not. My son and daughter here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies. As much as I dislike certain upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on - it is that you were a TERRIBLE father." Emily noticed that Hades looked at Percy when he made the comment about upstart demigods.

"True. No appreciation of agriculture." Emily rolled her eyes when her mother said that, Steve looked at Emily confused when Emily did that. Steve doesn't know of how much their mother could carry on about the harvest or even cereal. Steve only spoke to their mother a couple of times and there was a huge space of time between those times, once at Emily's wedding seventy years ago and once at his wedding a few months ago.

"Mother!" Hades drew his sword, of which was a double edged Stygian blade etched with silver.

"Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus."

"I don't have time for this." Kronos struck the ground with his scythe, a crack spread in both directions circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered along the fissure line, separating Kronos's vanguard, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia from most of the two armies. Emily, Thor, Lauren, Steve and Bucky were on the side of where the army was, than Steve spoke.

"What's he doing?" Emily looked around, she noticed that the barriers were collapsing, she could heard the sounds of New York coming alive. The city was coming back to life once more after three days of silence

"He is sealing them in, he is collapsing the magic barriers around Manhattan. He cutting off just the Empire State building and them." The noise started to get louder as the city woke up more from their few days of sleeping in a battle that they were unaware of. Pedestrians were waking up, all of the pedestrians and drivers were staring at the monsters and the zombies, uncomprehendingly at first. There was no way for her to know of what the mortals were seeing through the mist, but she was sure that some of them saw through the mist to see what was really going on. Emily knows that the other four can see through the mist for they have proved that fact not too long ago. Than Hades caused a distraction, he charged at the wall of force but the chariot crashed against it before it overturned. Hades got to his feet, cursing before he tried to blast the wall with black energy but the barrier held. "ATTACK!" The army of the died clashed with the monsters, Emily was about ready to go over to Nico and Arabella when Hades looked over at her before he shouted at her. "EMILY, CALL THE OTHER FOUR." Emily nodded when he said that than she touched the ear piece in her ear and spoke into it.

"Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Clint!" When Emily said their names that she could hear them talking and brought up that they were suiting up when they saw the monsters outside of the Avengers tower. Emily warned them that there was wounded demigods, spirits and satyrs in the avenger tower. It took a minute before Clint and Natasha came running out of the tower while Tony flew out of the tower, and the hulk jumped down next to them. Tony landed next to Steve while Arabella ran over to Emily and stood next to her as Bucky let go of her and stood on her other side. They were pretty much standing the same way as when the aliens came through the portal expect instead of Steve next to her it was Bucky. Bucky and Lauren were standing on either side of Steve. Now that all ten of them were that she was sure that this would most likely look like a battle between the avengers and something from off of this planet. Emily looked at all ten before she looked over at Steve than she spoke.

"Call it, Steve."


	20. Chapter 20

When Emily said to call it that Steve seem surprised, Emily figured that Steve assumed that she would take control of this fight with the avengers. True, she could but she was more of the second in command while Tony was the backer of the group and Steve was the leader of the group. Emily knows that though the last few days that Steve have a lot of first, as well as most of this seems really new to him as this battle was very different from World War II. Even though World War II was started by a demigod, that there was still mortals fighting unlike with the battles they have in the last few days. Besides Emily's main job in World War II, besides being second in command of the howling commandos, was to make sure the monsters didn't kill the howling commandos. But there was a few times of where the howling commandos fought with a monster before. But those were a few rare times though. Steve looked over at Lauren and Thor before he gave any orders.

"Thor and Lauren, I need you two to make as big of a storm that you can make." Dark clouds started to form and lighting light up across the sky and Steve looked over at Tony, Clint and Natasha. "Tony, I want you to do the same thing as in the last battle we had when the avengers were formed. Barton, Natasha, keep the monsters away from this area and the mortals." All three of them went to what they are suppose to be doing. Steve looked over at the Hulk. "Hulk." The hulk turned to look at Steve. "Smash." The hulk jumped away before he started smashing the monsters that were left in the area, than Steve looked over at Emily and Arabella. "Emily, I need you to use the ability over the season to help Thor and Lauren with the storm, do whatever you can with it. Arabella use the shadows." Steve than looked at Bucky. "Bucky, we will stay here and help back the monsters away from the building."

Bucky didn't seem to happy that he wasn't going to be with Emily but he wasn't going to say no. For she knows at Bucky didn't want to leave Steve's side either. During the fighting that there was darkness that would choke the monsters or even the shadows. There was lightning that hit the monsters or big hail stones as well as snowballs and huge rain drops. As Emily fought that she used her sword and shield, as well as her powers over the plants. Most of the time Mrs. O'Leary was bounded after Emily, helping Emily to fight the monsters. Just as Emily cut off the head of a monster that she saw Typhon starting to cross the river, when he reached the middle of the river that the water rose up around him. The water started to chain him up, Poseidon came up with the cyclops and a hole was made, Typhon entered the hole. As soon as that happen that Emily heard a scream from above her, Emily looked up as the balls stopped hitting Olympus. It sounded like a male that screamed out in pain, but Emily wasn't sure on that though, she just knew it came from Olympus. The monsters, or what was left of them, backed up and ran, the demigods and the avengers managed to finish off most of the remaining or running monsters. As a result that the war ended with he screaming of someone form Olympus.

The next few hours went by quickly for Emily, she went around Olympus as well as the avenger tower to help with the wounded. She managed to go to Central Park and helped restore the plants in the park as well as grow a few new plants as well. Emily also did that with other parks as well that were in Manhattan, the stones that were in the road were taken off the roads to allow the cars to move more freely. Thron even managed to get Chiron out of the rubble, Emily was glad to know that he wasn't died but he was taken back to camp due to his injuries. The best part for Emily was when Nico and Arabella entered Olympus, they got a hero's welcome with their father right behind them. It seems that no one cares that Hades wasn't suppose to be on Olympus since he was only allowed to come at the Winter Solstice. Her adopted father seem stunned when his relatives clapped him on his back, Emily knows he never got such an enthusiastic welcome before from his family. Emily noticed that Arabella seem stunned and surprised by the greeting she was getting from everyone, just like Nico. Clarisse was still shivering from her time in the ice block when she got to Olympus, her father bellowed when he saw her.

"There's my girl!" Ares ruffled her hair before he pounded her on the back calling her the best warrior he ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Emily was already in the throne room when Thor, Steve, Bucky and Lauren managed to get away from the crowds and walked over to where Emily was sitting. Of which was besides Hestia in front of the Hearth. Lauren looked at Hestia before she knelt. That seem to surprise Thor, Steve and Bucky when Lauren knelt in front of Hestia as oppose to Emily of who was sitting next to her.

"Lady Hestia."

"Greetings, Lauren. The last time I saw you and spoke with you was just before that attack on the last hydra base. When you and Emily had come to my hearth at camp. It's nice to see you back at the hearth." Emily remembers that day all to well, for Hestia told her things that she never forget and never will. For Hestia told her that she was a protector of family, home, Hearth and most important of all, hope. At the time, Emily didn't understood till she became Hestia's champion and started to learn of how to handle her new powers. When Emily helped the demigods and protect them from the dangers till camp that she understood of what Hestia means by what she said that day. There other things as well, if she hadn't accepted Hades's offer that the howling commandos wouldn't be helping and protecting demigods and mortals from every possible threat or most of them at any rate. As well as dealing with HYDRA since she learned that they were not dead. Than Hestia looked at Bucky, Thor, and Steve before Hestia spoke once more. "Welcome to our hearth. It is nice you three found your to our hearth." Steve, Bucky, and Thor looked at each other before they looked back at Hestia. Emily was sure that they were slightly confused since Hestia was in her eight year old form at the moment. It was Thor that spoke.

"You are one of the gods?"

"I am indeed, Thor Odinson." Lauren since moved from where she was kneeling, she was sitting next to Emily. Emily and Lauren looked away from Thor and the other two so that they would see the smiles that crept into their faces. For it was just too funny to see that look of shock and surprise on Thor's face.

"How do you know my name?"

"I am the goddess of home, hearth and family. One of my duties is to look after families as a result I know who they are as the grew older. However you are one of the few exceptions since you were not raised here, but after your banishment that I had since kept an eye you even when you were not here." Thor looked over at Emily when Emily managed to look back at Steve, Bucky and Thor.

"Are you related to her?"

"Yes, she is my aunt and my patron goddess." Thor raised an eyebrow when Emily said that.

"Do you know about my life besides I already told you?"

"No." Thor kept his one eyebrow raised when Emily said that. "I am not a goddess, just immortal. However I could see what your life was like if I wanted to but I can't do it like Hestia can. I have to either touch your forehead to look though your memories or give you hope in order to do that. I am not going to go though your memories, as for giving you hope, you don't need me to do that unless if it seems like you are failing too much or weaken too much or losing hope. Sure you were getting weaker in the battle in the last few days, that was only because of the amount of fighting you were doing was different from any fight you had before. However you not as weaken as the demigods by the battle, nor were losing hope or failing and there was a lot of demigods out there that were started to lose hope, getting weaker and failing. Other than helping the storm and making the plants grew around the enemy that I was also using hope on all those demigods. As for touching your forehead you are a little too tall for me to reach up here." When Emily said that Steve spoke up.

"It sounds like you were over using your powers again." Emily looked over at Steve.

"I was, but I had more time to get a much better control over them. Though I had a good control over them in the war. I grow a lot over the years with using my powers so I don't pass out as much as I did the one time back in the war. But I am just surprised I didn't pass out during that final battle or after considering what I was doing." Steve nodded when Emily said that, Bucky was about ready to say something when Hera had spoke.

"I suppose I won't destroy you and that little girl now." Emily looked over at Hera when she said that, Emily noticed Hera was looking at Percy and Annabeth, Hera sniffed in disdain.

"Annabeth saved Olympus, She convinced Luke to stop Kronos." It was than that Thor, Steve and Bucky sat down by the hearth right next to Emily and Lauren.

"Hmm." Emily looked over at Dionysus, she was trying not laugh since his head was wrapped in a bandage, he was looking at Percy before he spoke.

"Well, Percy Jackson. I see Pollux made it through, so I suppose you aren't completely inept. It's all thanks to my training, I suppose."

"Urn, yes, sir."

"As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred."

"Fifty years, huh?"

"Don't get so excited, Jackson! I still plan on making your life miserable."

"Naturally." Steve, Thor and Bucky looked over at Emily and Lauren when Dionysus said that. It looked like one of them was going to say something but Emily mouthed to them, don't worry about it.

"Just so we understand each other." Dionysus turned back to his grapevine throne before he began to repair his grapevine throne, which was singed by fire.

"Is he always like that?" Emily looked over at Thor when he said that.

"He is just grouchy because he has to stay at camp for fifty years now apparently. He doesn't like heroes very much."

"I don't like him too much either just from that reaction." Emily smiled slightly when Bucky said that, this she looked over at him before she spoke.

"The feeling is mutual." Bucky looked over at her when she said that and smiled, before they could say anything else that conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon, of which were mostly Cyclops, marched into the throne room.

"Percy!" Emily recognized the Cyclopes from last year during the battle of the labyrinth, it was Percy's half brother. He charged at Percy with his arms wife open before giving Percy a hug that be as bone cracking as one from Thor would be, maybe even more. "You are not dead!"

"Yeah! Amazing, huh?"

"I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!" There was fifty armored cyclops behind Tyson, they spoke up.

"Tyson led us. He is brave!"

"Bravest of the Cyclopes!"

"Was nothing."

"I saw you! You were incredible!"

"Yes. Um . . . three cheers for Tyson!"

"YAAARRRRR!" The Cyclopes roared.

"Please don't eat me." Emily couldn't help but feel sorry for Grover, but she wasn't sure if anyone else heard Grover other than Percy and herself. Than the conch horns blasted again and Poseidon entered the throne room.

"Tyson! Well done, my son. And Percy - I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!" Poseidon held his hand out before he hugged Percy's than Poseidon pulled away from the hug.

"Dad - "

"Shhh. No hero is above fear, Percy. And you have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules - "

"POSEIDON!" Emily and Lauren jerked when Zeus roared, all the other gods, but Poseidon, were in their seats, even her adopted father was present and was sitting in a simple chair. The guest chair was at the foot of the hearth, Nico and Arabella were sitting cross legged on the ground at their father's feet. "Well, Poseidon? Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?" Emily smiled when Poseidon looked at Percy before he winked.

"I would be honored, Lord Zeus." Zeus started talking a out the bravery of the gods, as Zeus spoke that Emily, Bucky, Steve, Lauren and Thor were keeping each other entertained. They were making mostly gestures and making fun of Zeus. It was like Arabella's first winter solstice, for a few times they allowed Hermes or Apollo to see what they were doing. Emily was sure a couple of times that Apollo and Hermes were in danger of laughing their heads off. She was sure that they would have if it wasn't for the recent battle as well as interpreting Zeus. As Zeus spoke that Emily noticed that Annabeth came in and sat down next to Percy and Grover. Than Zeus started talking about his brothers.

"As for my brothers, we are thankful. erm, thankful for the aid of Hades." Hades merely nodded but he has a smug look on his face. He patted both Nico and Arabella on their shoulders.

"And, of course, we must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother. What was that?" Emily and Lauren were smiling when Poseidon said that, they were trying not to laugh for they knew what their uncle was doing to Lauren's father.

"We must thank Poseidon. Without whom . . . it would've been difficult - "

"Difficult?"

"Impossible. Impossible to defeat Typhon." The gods murmured in agreement before they pounded their weapons.

"Which leaves us, only the matter of thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well - even if there are a few dents in my throne." Zeus called Thalia first when she stood in front of him that he spoke. "Thalia, my daughter, you have prove yourself as my daughter and a loyal hunter. I promise to help you with filling the ranks of the hunters." Thalia nodded when Zeus said that.

"You have done well, my lieutenant. You have made me proud, and all those Hunters who perished in my service will never be forgotten. They will achieve Elysium, I am sure." The last part she glared pointedly at Hades.

He shrugged. "Probably." Emily thought if saying something but decided against it though. Artemis was still glaring at him.

"Okay, I'll streamline their application process." Thalia was beaming with pride.

"Thank you, my lady." She bowed to the god, even Hades, before she limped over to stand by Artemis's side.

"Tyson, son of Poseidon!" Tyson looked nervous but he went to stand in the middle of the council.

"Doesn't miss many meals, does he? Tyson, for your bravery in the war, and for leading the Cyclopes, you are appointed a general in the armies of Olympus. You shall henceforth lead your brethren into war whenever required by the gods. And you shall have a new . . . um . . . what kind of weapon would you like? A sword? An axe?"

"Stick!" Emily did her best not to laugh when Tyson called his club a sick and held his club for Zeus to see.

"Very well, We will grant you a new, er, stick. The best stick that may be found."

"Hooray!" All of the Cyclopes cheered before pounded Tyson on his back as he rejoined them.

"Grover Underwood of the satyrs!" Grover went forward when Dionysus called him forward. "Oh, stop chewing your shirt. Honestly, I'm not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders." Grover collapsed on the spot when Dionysus said that, however it was Thor's look that made her close of laughing and he whispered.

"Why did he faint?"

"I think he had too much shock already and that was the final straw." Thor seemed fine with that answer. Several naiads went forward to help Grover.

"Oh, wonderful. Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, and that all satyrs, naiads, and other spirits of nature will henceforth treat him as a lord of the Wild, with all rights, privileges, and honors, blah, blah, blah. Now please, drag him off before he wakes up and starts groveling."

"FOOOOOD." The naiads took Grover away as he said that.

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter." Annabeth walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

"You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements." Annabeth looked surprised, Emily expected that Athena would have her daughter do something like that.

"My . . . my lady?"

"You are an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires. Make us a city for the ages."

"As long as you have plenty of statues of me."

"And me."

"Hey, and me! Big statues with huge wicked swords and - "

"All right! She gets the point. Rise, my daughter, official architect of Olympus." Annabeth rose in a trance before she walked back to Percy.

"Way to go."

"I'll . . . I'll have to start planning . . . Drafting paper, and, um, pencils - " Emily expected that Percy was going to be called next but that didn't happen.

"Emily Barnes and Lauren Rogers." It was her mother that spoke, Emily looked at Lauren, Lauren was just as surprised to be called on. Emily was surprised that they didn't ask the other three to join them when they were called. Emily and Lauren got up from where they were before they went to the middle of the room but didn't bow. All the gods were staring at them, it was weird to see the gods looking down at her. Her mother went on. "We would ask the others to come forward but we decided to let only you two come forward for this. Four of the avengers are mortals and can't come up here. But we all agreed on two things, that officially from this day that the avengers, as well as the howling commandos, will be the protecters of the demigods and mortals. For as long as they live on, even if the original team is gone." Than Zeus spoke up.

"We ask that Thor Odinson comes and join them." Emily and Lauren watched as Thor got up and walked over to them before standing next to them. Than Zeus went on. "Up until today, we were unaware about the Norse gods were still around. I think it would be only fair if one of the avengers be an ambassador of Asgard so that we could help make an alliance between our two worlds." Thor looked at Emily mad Lauren, they both nodded, than he looked at Zeus before he spoke.

"I will at least talk to my father about the possibility of it. It may take some time to do though." Zeus merely nodded when Thor said that .

"Very well, when you manage to convince your father of making this alliance that if it is all right with you and your father that I make Emily the ambassador of Asgard." Emily was stunned, not that she didn't know to be an ambassador but she expected Zeus would pick Lauren to be the ambassador. She might not an avenger but she was married to one.

"Uncle, why me?" Emily gestured to Lauren. "Why not Lauren? The avengers still consider her as part of the group since she is married to my brother."

"True of what you say, but honestly, out of all of the avengers that you would be the best one fit for it." Emily nodded before the three of them went back by the hearth. Emily sat down next to Bucky and put her head on his shoulder.

"PERCY JACKSON!" All the talking died down, the room was silent expect for the crackling of the hearth or the mooing coming form the sphere in the throne room. Everyone was looking at Percy, he got up before walking into the middle of the throne room. Than he looked at Hestia, she smiled reassuringly at Percy before he turned back to the other gods. Emily was glad to see Hestia was back to normal, for she was happy and content that the fire was back now. Percy bowed to Zeus before he knelt down at his father's throne. "Rise, my son." Percy stood up.

"A great hero must be rewarded. Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?" Emily expected one of the gods to disagree but none of the gods argued or said anything.

"The Council agrees. Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?"

"I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson - if you wish it - you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time." Emily took a sharp intake of breath, yes she was offered immortal like Percy but hers was more like the hunter's immortality. She was not really a goddess, the last time that gift was given was before she was born.

"Um . . . a god?"

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm. That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."

"I approve as well." Emily noticed that Athena was looking Annabeth, so Emily looked over at Annabeth. Annabeth was trying not meet Percy's eyes when he looked at her, her face was pale and she looked like she was ready to cry. Emily looked between the tow of them, wondering what Percy would do and what he would decided. Emily thought of when she took the offer from Hades and why she accepted it, she also thought if she was in Percy's position and if it was Bucky that was in Annabeth's position. She knew she wouldn't accept the offer for she didn't was to live on while Bucky died, provided that he didn't have Apollo's blessing. Than Percy looked at Zeus before he gave his answer, pretty much everyone was shocked at his answer expect for Emily.

"No." The council was silent, Emily understood the reasoning of why Percy rejected the offer, it was an tempting offer to refuse. When Emily accepted Hades's offer that she felt like she lost everything but she gained it back because of the offer. As well as waited for seventy years for it to come back.

"No? You are . . . turning down our generous gift?"

"I'm honored and everything. Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year. I do want a gift, though. Do you promise to grant my wish?"

"If it is within our power."

"It is. And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx."

"What? You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me, you should always get a solemn oath." As Percy said that, that he looked over at Hades.

"Guilty."

"Very well! In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power." All the gods agreed than thunder boom shaking the throne room, the deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods. All the children . . . of all the gods." Emily smiled when Percy said that for she knows where he was going with this, the Olympians shifted uncomfortably.

"Percy, what exactly do you mean?"

"Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents. They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason."

"You dare accuse - "

"No more undetermined children. I want you to promise to claim your children - all your demigod children - by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive."

"Now, wait just a moment." But Percy didn't stop there though.

"And the minor gods, Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe- - they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half-Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades - "

"Are you calling me a minor god?"

"No, my lord. But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico and Arabella have proven that. Hestia and Hades should also have thrones, they had prove themselves Olympians. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish."

"Is that all?"

"Percy, you ask much. You presume much."

"I hold you to your oath. All of you." Percy was getting a lot of steely looks but it was Athena who spoke up first.

"The boy is correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps - perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we accept the boy's plan."

"Humph. Being told what to do by a mere child. But I suppose . . ."

"All in favor." All the gods raised their hands, Zeus zapped the floor, two thrones appeared at both ends. One was made out of bones, the other was made out of flames, Hades and Hestia got up before going over to their new thrones. Because of that, that Nico and Arabella went over to where Emily and sat down next to her.

"Um, thanks." Percy turned around, before he could do much all that Poseidon spoke up.

"Honor guard!" At once, the Cyclopes went forward before they made two lines from the thrones to the door, an aisle for Percy to walk through. Than the Cyclopes went to attention.

"All hail, Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus . . . and my big brother!"

When Emily got to the lobby with Thor, Steve, Bucky and Lauren that Percy was talking to his mother and stepfather. Just as Emily and the others got off the elevator that Nico and Arabella came running in from the street, from their faces that it was clear that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"It's Rachel, Arabella and I just ran into her down on 32nd Street."

"What's she done this time?"

"It's where she's gone, I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and - "

"She took my pegasus?" Than Nico said the words that Emily didn't want to hear.

"She's heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to get to camp." It was clear that Percy knew what Rachel was going to do as well, only a couple of others knew what Rachel was going to do. So they quickly left the building to get to Camp Halfblood to stop Rachel. When they reached the shore of Camp Halfblood, with the help of sea creatures, that Argus was waiting for them.

"Is she here?" Argus nodded when Percy ask him that question.

"Is everything okay?" Argus shook his head before leading them up the trail, Emily looked at the big house before she looked at Lauren of who looked worried. Emily looked back as green light was shooting out of the windows, as they got close to the big house that she saw mist, the same mist that veils the demigod world, was swirling around in front of the house. Chiron was laying on a horse size stretcher by the volleyball pit, a bunch of Satyrs were standing around him. Rachel was standing at the bottom of the porch steps, her arms were raised like she was waiting for someone inside the house to throw her a ball.

"What's she doing? How did she get past the barriers?"

"She flew. Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries."

"Rachel!" Percy tried to go forward but the satyrs stopped him.

"Percy, don't, you can't interrupt."

"I thought you explained things to her!"

"I did. And I invited her here."

"You said you'd never let anyone try again! You said - "

"I know what I said, Percy. But I was wrong. Rachel had a vision about the curse of Hades. She believes it may be lifted now. She convinced me she deserves a chance."

"And if the curse isn't lifted? If Hades hasn't gotten to that yet, she'll go crazy!" Emily wasn't sure if the curse was lifted either, but she didn't like of what may happen. She remembered when that young girl took the spirit, the one that the curse was put upon. She remembered of what happened when she took the spirit. For a ten year old she was brave to take on the spirit so young. The mist swirled around Rachel, she shivered like she was going into shock, it was than that Thor spoke.

"What is happening?" Emily looked over at Thor, she opened her mouth but closed it again, she wasn't sure if she could say anything but Lauren spoke.

"She going to try to take the spirit of the oracle." Before Thor could say anything that Percy shouted.

"Hey! Stop!" Percy ran over to Rachel, paying no heed to the satyrs, when he got within ten feet that he an invisible wall. He bounced back before landed in the grass, Emily and Lauren ran to Percy before helping him up from the ground. As they helped Percy up that Rachel turned and opened her eyes, she looked like she was sleepwalking and when she spoke that her voice sounded far away.

"This is why I've come."

"You'll be destroyed!" Lauren and Emily kept heir hold Percy as he tried to move forward again.

"This is where I belong, Percy. I finally understand why." Percy seems that he wanted to try again, but Emily and Lauren kept their holds on his shoulder, he looked at them when he didn't move.

"Stop her."

"I want to, but it will do no good now. The process has already started, either the spirit takes, she will become like May Castellan, or she will die." It seems that Percy didn't want to that to happen, neither did Emily but what choice did they have. Than the house rumbled, the door to the big house flew open and green mist and light poured out from the house. Emily recognized the warm must smell of snakes, the mist curled into a hundred smoky serpents. The green misty snakes were slithering up the porch columns and were curling around the house, than the oracle appeared in the doorway of the house. Emily could hear Bucky, Steve, and Thor gasp when they saw the state of the oracle was in at the moment, it seems that the oracle was in worse shape than the last time she saw the oracle. The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow dress, her hair was falling out in clumps, her leathery skin was cracking like seats of a worn out bus. Her glassy eyes were staring blankly into space, Emily was getting the feeling that the oracle was being drawn towards Rachel. Rachel didn't look scared at all, instead she held out her arms towards the mummy before she spoke.

"You've waited too long. But I'm here now." The sun blazed more brightly, a man appeared above the porch floating in the air. A blond guy in a white toga that was wearing sunglasses and a cocky smile.

"Apollo." Apollo winked at Percy but held his finger to his lips before looking back at Rachel and the oracle.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You have the gift of prophecy. But it is also a curse. Are you sure you want this?"

"It's my destiny."

"Do you accept the risks?"

"I do."

"Then proceed." Rachel closed her eyes before she spoke.

"I accept this role. I pledge myself to Apollo, God of Oracles. I open my eyes to the future and embrace the past. I accept the spirit of Delphi, Voice of the Gods, Speaker of Riddles, Seer of Fate." As Rachel spoke that the mist thickened, a green column of smoke, like a huge python, uncoiled from the mummy's mouth. The python slithered down the stairs before it started to curl affectionately around Rachel's feet. Hope flared inside Emily as the python did that, if the curse wasn't lifted than the python would never leave the mummy. The oracle's mummy crumbled and fell away till the mummy was nothing but a pile of dust in an old tie dyed dress. The mist enveloped Rachel in a column, for a moment no one could see Rachel at all. When the smoke cleared that Rachel collapsed and was curled into the fetal postion. Emily could see the life aura was close of fading, Annabeth, Nico and Percy ran forward but Apollo spoke.

"Stop! This is the most delicate part."

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Apollo studied Rachel with concern.

"Either the spirit takes hold, or it doesn't."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Five syllables. That would be real bad." Percy ran forward despite Apollo's warning, the smell of attic was gone as well as the green mist. As the green mist went into the ground that Rachel's life aura was coming back, Emily ran forward before she knelt down next to Rachel. As Emily knelt down that Rachel opened her eyes, she was having difficulty focusing her eyes.

"Percy."

"Are you okay?" Rachel tried to sit up.

"Ow." Rachel pressed her hands to her temples.

"Rachel, your life aura almost faded completely. I could see you dying."

"He's right, Rachel, I was worried till I saw it come back."

"I'm all right. Please, help me up. The visions - they're a little disorienting." Emily and Percy helped Rachel to her feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Apollo drifted down from the porch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the new Oracle of Delphi."

"You're kidding." Rachel managed a weak smile.

"It's a little surprising to me too, but this is my fate. I saw it when I was in New York. I know why I was born with true sight. I was meant to become the Oracle."

"You mean you can tell the future now?"

"Not all the time. But there are visions, images, words in my mind. When someone asks me a question, I . . . Oh no - "

"It's starting." Rachel doubled over like someone punched her in the stomach, than she stood up straight. Her eyes were glowing serpent green, when she spoke that her voice tripled like three Rachels were talking at once.

"Eight half-bloods shall answer the call.

To storm or fire, the world must fall.

An oath to keep with a final breath.

And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

When Rachel collapsed that Emily and Percy caught her before helping her to the porch, Emily expected that for she remembered the last two oracles did that as well. For ten years it was one oracle till another mortal came along saying she has the gift of Prophecy and the spirit went to her. It was that girl that was cursed by her adopted father, Emily looked at the pile of dust, she did felt sorry for that oracle and what happened to her. Emily stepped away from where Rachel was, when she did that she felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves from behind her.

"I'm all right." Rachel's eyes returned to what it was before.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I believe, that we just heard the next Great Prophecy."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't even remember what I said."

"No. The spirit will only speak through you occasionally. The rest of the time, our Rachel will be much as she's always been. There's no point in grilling her, even if she has just issued the next big prediction for the future of the world."

"What? But - "

"Percy, I wouldn't worry too much. The last Great Prophecy about you took almost seventy years to complete. This one may not even happen in your lifetime."

"Maybe, but it didn't sound so good."

"No, It certainly didn't. She's going to make a wonderful Oracle!" As Percy and Rachel spoke to each other that Bucky spoke to her.

"How long was that oracle like that?"

"About as long as Steve was in ocean but just by a couple of years. She become like that in World War II and been that way ever since. I only saw that happen once more and that was when the last oracle had come forward to take the spirit." Before Bucky could say anything that Apollo spoke up.

"But right now you need sleep. Chiron, I don't think the attic is the proper place for our new Oracle, do you?"

"No, indeed. Rachel may use a guest room in the Big House for now, until we give the matter more thought."

"I'm thinking a cave in the hills. With torches and a big purple curtain over the entrance . . . really mysterious. But inside, a totally decked-out pad with a game room and one of those home theater systems." Chiron cleared his throat, "What?" Than Rachel kissed Percy on his cheek.

"Good-bye, Percy. And I don't have to see the future to tell you what to do now, do I?"

"No."

"Good." Rachel turned before followed Apollo into the big house. Everyone else, that was gathered around the big house went into camp to get ready for the rest of the day and the burials that they would have to do. Steve and Lauren came up besides Emily and Bucky. All of them were looking at the lake in camp Halfblood. Emily sighed, she knew that there was a chance that once this last great prophecy was fulfilled that there was going to be another great prophecy. As she leaned into Bucky that Steve spoke.

"What now?"

"Go back to the avenger tower of course."


End file.
